


征服

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼鏡受け, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼鏡, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. 折戟

周五傍晚。  
「克哉，今晚有安排吗？一起出去打球吧！」  
手机里躺着来自本多的短信。佐伯皱眉。  
提着高档的红酒，最后确认了一遍地址，关了手机。毕竟这样重要的时刻，一点都不希望有人打扰。  
如果情报没有错的话，御堂的住所，就是远处那幢耸立在商业街口的高层公寓的顶层吧。  
佐伯下意识地抓紧了手中装着红酒的袋子，心里默念着今晚的台词。  
（「决定人类上下从属的既非社会地位，也非手中的权力。最为不可逾越的上下从属关系应该是——一种名为支配与被支配的东西。从现在开始我要将你的价值观连根摧毁。你我所处的地位是何等的云泥之别，我会悉心告诉你的。虽说是…我单方面的教导。」这样就可以了吧。）  
其实并不需要准备什么台词，这种事情，只需要用行动来证明就可以了。  
那个总是高高在上的精英男子，今晚会在他身下露出什么表情来呢？  
佐伯挑了挑唇。  
（至高无上的……招待呢。）  
没错，就在这个星期，作为MGN商品开发部部长的御堂孝典，以降低不合理的销售目标值为价码，对佐伯克哉提出了“招待”的要求。  
「可不是仅仅用酒席款待的意思哦。」——那个男人是这么说的。  
那样的话，一听就能明白是什么意思。佐伯回忆着御堂孝典那时愉悦的表情，冷冷地笑了起来。那种表情，今晚过后，他恐怕就再也露不出来了吧。  
手机已经关掉了，没有什么可以影响到他今晚的计划。御堂的行程也确认过，现在这个时刻，他应该在家里吧。当然，他是绝对不会预料到佐伯的行动的。佐伯甚至可以想到开门的那刻，御堂将会露出怎样一种惊诧而又不悦的表情了。  
……真是令人期待啊。  
　  
走到那幢建筑楼下，佐伯抬头望了望顶楼。这就是传说中的“亿元公寓”呢，仅仅看外观，就能看出价值不菲的样子来。年纪轻轻就身处那样的位置，住在这种级别的居所里，难怪浑身上下都透露着一股优越感。像这样的人，恐怕从小到大都没有受过什么打击吧。一直顺风顺水地成长着，理所当然地把大多数人都踩在脚下。  
佐伯冷哼了一声，跨步迈向那幢公寓。  
「诶？您找御堂先生吗？他似乎刚刚下来呢，现在应该在车库吧。」门卫这样告诉他。  
（要出门吗——不，之前明明有确认过御堂的行程，这个时间他不该有安排才对。还是说，遇到了什么突发状况所以不得不出门呢？或是说，准备提前整整三个小时去宾馆呢？）  
御堂指示佐伯前往宾馆完成“招待”的时间，定在三个小时之后。时间还早得多，即使用“他对这一次招待感到非常期待”来解释这种行为也未免太生硬了。  
佐伯思考着，望向了车库的方向。一辆黑色轿车正缓缓驶出来，坐在驾驶座上的，毫无疑问正是御堂孝典。  
佐伯向着车子举手示意，轿车停在佐伯身旁，缓缓降下了车窗。  
「你为什么会在这里？」御堂的声音清冷地响起来，还是那副高高在上的语调。  
「没什么，只是想着让您特意移步他处实在太辛苦，便特意登门拜访了。」佐伯一边自然干脆地说着预先准备好的台词，一边观察着御堂的反应。  
「你是怎么知道这里的？」御堂的声音里明显透着紧张的疑惑感。果然，仅仅是这样一个举动，就已经扰乱到对方的步调了。  
「只是声称需要给御堂部长送一份文件，贵公司的办事人员就将您的地址告诉我了。说起来，MGN的保密制度还真是有待评估呢，竟然这么简单就将职员的地址透露了出来。毕竟我也只是子公司的人呢。」佐伯微微笑着。  
当然，在套到这个地址的过程中，佐伯还是费了一些心思的，但这个时候完全没有提及的必要。  
「把车停在这里恐怕不太合适呢，御堂桑。」车子就停在车库不远处，并不是适合久留的地方，「不管怎么说，请先让我上车吧。」  
御堂微微眯着眼，像是思考了片刻，最终打开了车门。  
　  
车子行驶的方向并非通往市中心的高级宾馆，反而有越开越偏远的趋势。  
（临时起意改换了地方吗……）佐伯思考着。（不，这种行为并不是御堂的作风。那么是为什么呢？如果不知道御堂的目的地是何处，今晚的计划可能就危险了。尤其是，如果不能和御堂单独相处的话……）  
「御堂桑，这是要去哪里？」佐伯索性开口问到。  
「你，没有收到短信吗？」  
「短信？」因为不想被人打扰，所以提前关掉了手机，原来御堂给自己发了短信吗？「抱歉，因为手机电池耗尽，所以自动关机了。」  
「作为销售部的业务员，让手机保持开机状态是基本的职业素养吧？」御堂毫不留情地批评道。  
（这我当然知道。）  
佐伯克制着心里想要辩驳的欲望，作出一副接受教训的样子：「抱歉，御堂桑说得对，我会注意的。」  
「哼。」御堂没有再说什么，「手机线总带着吧？车上有充电插座。」  
「真是非常感谢。」佐伯说。手机并非没有电了，一旦插入充电插座，就会显示剩余电量，如果被御堂看到的话，刚才的谎言就不攻自破了。但是如果坐着不动的话，也又会引起御堂的怀疑吧。  
佐伯拿出充电线，连接到车里的插座上。屏幕一下子亮起来，显示出一半有余的电量。御堂一直看着前方，并没注意到这边的动作。  
佐伯松了一口气，将手机以屏幕朝下的姿态放在一旁。  
「今晚临时要去接一个朋友，所以原来的计划取消了。」御堂说道，「虽然说带上了你，但也要注意分寸，毕竟对方可是位女性。可别像上次一样。」  
（女人吗……）佐伯暗暗想着。平时只能看到御堂和男性员工接触的样子，御堂和女性周旋的姿态，倒是一次都没有见过。看来今晚，对于这个男人的了解有能够有新的突破了也说不定。而且，能让这位御堂部长临时改变计划去接送的女性朋友，怎么看都不会一般。  
「上次的事情真是抱歉。」上一次在御堂和朋友的聚会上，因为气氛高涨的关系，佐伯也和那些御堂的那些朋友一起，开了不少关于御堂的玩笑，说起来也真是没大没小，但当时除了御堂，似乎也没人介意这件事。「那么，可以知道这位小姐的名字吗？」  
「本城晴子。」御堂说，「是大学时代起就认识的朋友。」  
「本城……」这个姓氏瞬间触发了佐伯的记忆，「是聚会上说起过的那位本城吗？我还以为是位先生呢。」  
「聚会上说的确实是位男性没错。这位本城小姐是他的妹妹。」御堂简单解释道。  
「原来如此。」  
佐伯一直对那位“本城先生”感到好奇，今天能够见到他的妹妹，也算是一大收获。而且这么说的话，这位本城先生和御堂的关系还真是非同一般，非常具有挖掘的价值。  
车子开着，不知不觉就到了目的地。接人的过程很顺利，那位本城小姐，果然是个甜美的女孩子，明眸皓齿，巧笑嫣然，一头柔顺的金色长发披在一侧，小小的钻石耳环在发丝间若隐若现，怎么看都是一副令人生厌的样子。  
对于女性，佐伯向来没有什么感觉。第一次接触就如此抵触，实属意料之外。而且对方还是这样一位漂亮的小姐，这种反感就更是奇怪了。佐伯压下心底莫名泛起的不快，彬彬有礼地介绍了自己。  
「您好，我是佐伯克哉，是御堂部长手下营销部门的职员。非常荣幸能够见到您。」  
「我是本城晴子。」那个女人打量着他，看起来只是像好奇的少女一样的神色，但佐伯却隐隐地感觉到了敌意，「佐伯克哉吗？声音还真是磁性呢……」  
「晴子，不是你想象的那样。」御堂打断道，「难得回来，去给你接风吧。」  
「嗯，好呀！」女人立马摆出一副开心的样子来，「好久没有见到孝典君了，我有好多话想要说哦。」  
（孝典君……吗？）佐伯看着御堂。对方并没有对这个称谓做出特别的反应，而是很自然地为对方拉开了车门。  
佐伯若有所思地坐到了后座上，打量着坐在前方的一男一女。  
不知为何，总有种很不舒服的感觉。  
「哇，是CALIFORNIA红酒耶！OPEN ONE吗？」女人突然开心地叫起来，「孝典君竟然准备了这样的东西呢！是特别为晴子准备的吗？」  
（糟糕。）佐伯的瞳孔瞬间因为紧张而收缩了。下车的时候，装红酒的纸袋子就放在前座的地方。再次上车后本城晴子坐到了副驾驶的位置上，于是理所当然地发现了那袋红酒。  
（该怎么回答？如果说出「这是准备送给御堂部长的礼物」这样的话，说不定这个女人会吵着让御堂把酒转送给她，那样事情就大为不妙了。但如果说出「是准备带回家的红酒」这种话，在御堂看来又会显得非常可疑，毕竟谁都不会在特意登门拜访某人的时候带着无关的东西吧。怎么说比较好呢……）  
「这瓶酒，是御堂先生特意为您准备的礼物哦。」佐伯说。「看得出来，御堂先生对您可是十分用心呢。」  
「诶是嘛？好开心！」女人把脸转向御堂，「谢～谢～啦，孝典君～」  
「嗯，你喜欢就好。」御堂淡淡地回答，并没有作过多的解释。  
（目前也只能先这样了。）佐伯思索着，（如果这个女人没有在今晚把酒拆封的话，可以在分开后找个理由把酒要回来，这并不是什么特别困难的事情。但如果她准备在今晚就拆开的话……也只能随机应变了。）  
可恶，因为这个女人，今晚的变数实在太大了。无论如何，原来的计划都绝对行不通了。  
（难怪会一见到她就觉得讨厌。）  
佐伯皱眉。  
　  
接风的地点依旧是那家高档酒吧。  
「什么啊，因为SUNRISE的缘故，所以紧急开发出新产品来吗？PROTOFIBER？」  
御堂和晴子聊着工作上的事情。  
「啊，就是这样。」和晴子那边相比，御堂的反应倒是很平淡，性格上的对比太明显了。  
「什么嘛，那个产品的失利完全是销售公司的责任吧，因为那帮蠢货的无能，连带孝典君这么辛苦，真是讨厌！」晴子嘟了嘟嘴，说着些孩子气的话。  
销售公司，正是KIKUCHI。佐伯是KUKICHI员工的事情，晴子并非不能猜到吧，毕竟刚刚有过自我介绍。而且，看对方有意无意瞟过来的眼神，似乎也证实了这一点。  
（公然挑衅吗……）真是让人不快呢。  
佐伯压抑着怒火，不去在意这个女人说的话。迄今为止，这场“接风之宴”完全被本城晴子主导着。御堂本来话就不多，佐伯偶尔插话，却一直被这位本城小姐故意无视着，仿佛是空气一般的存在。佐伯向来无往不利的女性吸引力，在这个女人身上却完全失效了。  
（是因为御堂孝典的缘故吗。）看起来是，却又说不出哪里不像。比起“因为御堂孝典占据了所有视线而对佐伯不理不睬”，更像是“因为对佐伯克哉充满敌意而故意装作注意力全部集中在御堂身上”。  
（如果是这样的话，又是为什么呢？把自己当作情敌了吗？——确实，从御堂要求男性属下“招待”这一点来看，恐怕御堂是男女通吃的类型；而和御堂十分熟悉，有着非比寻常的暧昧关系的本城晴子，恐怕也是知道这一点的。因此对自己充满了敌意吗？）  
「对了孝典君，我能拆开你的礼物了吗？晴子真的很期待哟。」佐伯思考间，突然听到了这样一句话。  
（不妙。）佐伯的手下意识地抓紧了酒杯，眼睛紧紧盯着对面的女人。  
（不，或许时机正好也说不定……）面前的女人已经喝得双颊泛上了酡红，一副快要醉了的样子。（这个时候喝了酒的话，就算是四肢瘫软无力也可以用“喝醉了”这样的借口随随便便糊弄过去，毕竟女孩子酒量小，恐怕连她自己都不会由丝毫的怀疑。然后，由御堂把她扶上车，酒就会自然地落在桌子上，被服务员收走处理掉。而御堂因为一会儿要开车的关系，至今都没有碰过酒，因此也不必担心；至于自己，就算被询问要不要来一杯，也只要用“这是御堂先生特地为您准备的酒，还请您尽情享用就好”这样正当的理由回应过去就好了。）这样想着，佐伯微微松了口气。  
「随你喜欢吧。」御堂见佐伯没有异议，便答应了女人的要求。  
「服务员。」佐伯向着一旁的服务员招手，吩咐对方开了瓶。因为御堂是常客的关系，酒吧的服务员也没有纠缠什么“本店不允许自带酒水”的规定。  
果不其然，女孩子没过多久就瘫软在了椅子上，一副喝醉了的样子。  
「奇怪，醉了吗……浑身都没有力气呢……」女人迷迷糊糊地嘟哝着。「孝典君，你说我是不是时差没有倒过来的缘故呢，感觉好奇怪，一下子就醉了呢……」  
「本城小姐之前已经喝了七八杯了哦，普通女性的话，或许三四杯就招架不住了呢。能做到这种程度，可不能说“一下子就醉了”呢。」佐伯镇定自若地说。  
「说得……也是哦。」本城晴子又嘟了嘟嘴，「那么，拜托孝典君送我回去啦。」  
「嗯。」御堂答应着，很快买了单。  
也不知道是不是错觉，佐伯总觉得御堂有意无意地用若有所思地眼光看着自己。  
「啊啊，孝典君的礼物要带走！才喝了一小半呢，扔掉好浪费呢。」已经瘫在椅子上的女人又说了这么一句。  
佐伯觉得自己的忍耐简直要到极限了。这个女人，从出现开始，就像是在不断给佐伯找麻烦一般。  
「交给我来做就好。」佐伯露出一个公式化的笑容，很快将酒收好，放进了原先的包装中。  
回到车上，女人像是睡着了一般没再说话，三人一路无言，直到御堂把女人送回了公寓。值得庆幸的是，到达目的地后迷迷糊糊醒过来的本城晴子，似乎完全忘记了佐伯手中还有一瓶酒的事实。  
　  
佐伯独自在车内等待着。御堂扶着那个女人进入公寓已经有一段时间了，如果是单纯地扶人进房休息的话，大概用不了那么久吧。想到这里，佐伯又不禁有些烦躁。不知道对方说了些什么，又或者……做了些什么？  
他下车给自己点了一支烟。青色的烟雾缓缓吐进空气里化散开，只有这样，才好像胸口的烦闷被驱散了一些。  
御堂从本城晴子的公寓里出来的时候，时针已经指向了接近九点的位置。佐伯半靠在车旁，脚边烟头落了一地。御堂在远处皱着眉，一言不发地上了车，佐伯也随即回了车。  
「御堂部长……」  
「佐伯克哉是吧。」佐伯刚开口便被御堂打断了，「你的酒量怎么样？」  
不知道对方为什么这么问，佐伯下意识地作出了模棱两可的回答：「酒量吗。作为一名销售人员，在喝酒方面当然不会太差；不过，也不能太勉强就是了。」  
「是吗。那你觉得你的酒量，比起晴子如何？」  
「本城小姐只是女孩子，当然会不胜酒力一些。」  
（真是奇怪……为什么会问这种问题。）佐伯觉得车内的紧张感渐渐浓郁起来。两人上车以后，御堂根本没有启动车子，只是握着方向盘和佐伯说话，不禁让人生疑。  
「刚刚在酒吧里，晴子的情绪很高涨，你倒是很沉默，也没有喝多少酒。」  
「毕竟是作为御堂部长的客人，更何况我对红酒也没有什么研究，不想浪费罢了。」佐伯随口说着客套话，心里的疑惑越来越重。  
御堂孝典不是这样多话的人。现在刻意停着车说着这些漫无边际的话，一定是在为接下来说什么作铺垫吧。  
（如果在这时候和自己有什么话想要说，无非是关于“招待”的事情了……又或者，难道？！……不，不太可能，至今为止只有本城晴子喝过那瓶酒，而她本人也只是以为自己醉了而已，不会有纰漏的。）  
佐伯稍稍安下了心，开始思考如何应付御堂接下来的“招待”要求。  
「但那瓶酒，可不像是什么外行的人会送出了的东西啊。」御堂说。  
「原来是那瓶酒吗？是BERITY·LA·SYOU。只是碰巧有些门路，所以弄到了。」佐伯轻松地笑了笑。  
原来只是因为红酒吗。不过也是，这瓶酒因为生产数量极少，在日本是很难买到的，特别是今年这一批。佐伯弄到了这种档次的酒，难怪御堂会特别在意。  
「晴子原先说要把酒带回去，不过，现在这瓶酒还在车里吧。」  
「嗯，没错。」佐伯当然不会特地把酒送过去，难得晴子醉得不省人事，佐伯也就装作忘了这件事了。  
「为什么不提醒我送过去？」  
「真是抱歉，因为放在座位旁边，所以忘记了。如果本城小姐喜欢的话，我改日再准备一瓶送过来不是更好吗。毕竟这一瓶已经开封了……」  
「不，正是因为开封了才更有价值。」御堂说着，提起了那个袋子，拿出酒瓶仔细端详着，「真是好酒呢。」  
「御堂部长，难道现在就想品尝它吗？」佐伯看着御堂拔出了软木塞，把瓶口放在鼻下稍远处，像是品味着美酒的气息。  
（如果御堂打算在这车上饮酒，事情就更有趣了。在这辆车上，选取什么样的拍摄角度才比较好呢……）  
佐伯不禁打量起整个车厢来。  
「不，我可没有酒驾的打算。」御堂说着，把酒瓶递回给了佐伯。「所以剩下的部分，就请佐伯君全部享用了吧。」  
（什么……？！）佐伯睁大了眼睛。（御堂的意思是……）  
「什么啊……」佐伯故意叹了口气，「御堂部长，如果您是想要表达这个意思的话，前面就不必说那么多的话了。」  
「你这是什么意思？」御堂漂亮的眉毛不自觉地皱了起来。  
「不管前面作了多少铺垫，您这句话一说出来，您所知道的事情我便完全能够了解了。」佐伯不紧不慢地说道，「御堂部长已经意识到这瓶酒是多么特殊的存在了，难道不是吗？」  
「晴子不是简简单单几杯酒就能够放倒的女孩子，这一点我再清楚不过。」御堂说，「而且那瓶酒在开瓶的时候，就可以发现软木塞已经不是第一次被打开了。如果你不是事先动过手脚的话，是绝不会出现这样的痕迹的。」  
「既然事先就发现了这样的痕迹，为什么不当场拆穿呢？」佐伯反问道。  
「原本只是以为你作假，用高档的酒瓶装了普通的红酒而已。毕竟那样高档的酒是很难弄到的，如果是你想借用这样的方法来欺骗我，也不是不能够理解。不过，你的真实目的，倒让我大吃一惊啊。」御堂冷冰冰地说。  
「呼……是这样吗？」佐伯强笑了一下，「真是可惜呢，原本，还想着给御堂桑一次至高无上的招待的……」  
「哼。」御堂不屑中带着恼怒，「事到如今，你看起来也没有什么想要辩驳的了。既然如此，就带着你的“招待品”从这里下去。我想从下周开始，我都不会再见到你了。」  
（是从此让八课退出这个项目的意思吗……）佐伯暗暗握拳，（确实，以御堂的权力，完全能够做到这样的事情。为了报复这件事，直接解散八课也不是没有可能……）  
其实以佐伯现在的能力，即使被辞退，也能立刻找到更好的位置来施展才华。但如果就此接受这一切，就意味着这一次，佐伯克哉彻底败北了。这样的情况，当然不会被允许。  
「抱歉，我恐怕不能下车呢。」佐伯说。  
「什么？」  
「因为御堂部长有言在先啊。」佐伯说着，拿起手中的酒瓶凑近了双唇。  
在不甚明亮的路灯光的照射下，如同血色宝石般的液体缓缓流过了佐伯的喉咙，直到一滴不剩。  
「抱歉啊御堂桑，我好像不能动了。」佐伯把酒瓶放在一旁，淡淡地说道。  
「药效也没有那么快吧。」  
「虽然没有那么快，不过……御堂部长真的希望我就此下车，倒在晴子小姐楼下，然后被路过的人发现报警吗？到了那个时候，从监控录像里被发现是从御堂桑车里下来后突然倒下的我，一定会给您带来困扰的吧。」佐伯脸上仍然轻松地笑着。  
（被扔下车已经是不可能的事情了。）佐伯思索着，（然而，接下来的事情，也就完全不在自己掌控中了。）  
御堂孝典会对自己做什么？对于这个问题，佐伯并没有答案。然而眼下也没有更好的解决方法，只能优先保持住和御堂的联系。无论如何，好不容易才接近了御堂，佐伯可完全没有就此放手的打算。  
「既然这是你的选择……」御堂启动了车子，「那就做好承担后果的觉悟吧。」  
佐伯望着车前的不断变化景象，放松地把身体埋进座位里。  
药效渐渐发挥作用，很快就连手臂也没法抬起来了。佐伯索性闭上了眼睛。  
因为选择了恰当的姿势，借着安全带的力量，身体并没有在行驶过程中变得东倒西歪。在能够明确感觉到的一阵平稳的刹车里，佐伯知道自己到达了目的地。他睁开眼，确认自己不久前还曾到过这个地方。  
御堂把地点选在了自己的公寓，这对佐伯来说实在是一种幸运。或许也是唯一的幸运。  
　  
御堂的公寓和佐伯预想中一样，整洁大方，宽敞明亮，像是奉行了极简主义一般甚至找不到能够弄乱的方法。当然，他也只能是被御堂半扶半抱着匆匆打量了这个地方，随即就被推进了浴室里。  
进浴室的同时，除了暖灯之外，御堂顺手把风扇开到了最大。仅仅这个举动就让佐伯明白了接下来将要面对的事情。  
“里里外外的清洗”。  
然而到了这个时候，主动权已经完全不在自己手上了。  
从浴室里被抱出来扔到床上的时候，除了因为服下药物动弹不得以外，身体又笼罩了另一种疲惫。  
他不说话，半眯着眼躺在床上，御堂在卧室的灯光里居高临下地望着他，落在他眼里只有一个黑色的轮廓。  
御堂目光略带嘲讽地打量着姿势狼狈的佐伯，故意缓慢地把手靠近有些僵硬的身体，没有急着解开领口下方的纽扣，有些猥亵地用手指隔着衬衫在佐伯的皮肤上不紧不慢的挑逗摩挲着。  
这个男人在将佐伯完全清理之后，又十分多此一举地给他穿上了衣服。然而此刻肌肤摩擦着布料的触感，却又与先前完全不同。  
「给我的至高无上的招待——既然说出这样的话，就该做好负责任的准备了吧。比起平时狂妄自大的样子，我想淫乱的样子也许更适合你？」  
佐伯抬眼，望着御堂高高在上的姿态。  
（这句话，放在你身上似乎更加合适呢。御堂部长。）他暗自想。  
「啊，请按自己喜欢的来就好。前提是，您办得到的话。」佐伯说道。  
「是吗？」御堂不紧不慢地解开佐伯衬衫的纽扣，眼神跟着慢慢露出的皮肤往下看，「看来真是有足够的觉悟啊。」  
「当然，毕竟，是要给您最高的招待呢。」  
佐伯微微眯着眼观察着御堂的反应。  
衣服也好，头发也好，全都还是一丝不乱的样子。即使刚才抱着自己做了那么多的准备工作，此刻依然没有显露出呼吸急促的样子。清理的手法已足见他的熟练程度，来到这个房间之后那种不紧不慢的节奏也充分显示了对方的游刃有余。  
扣子一颗颗被解开，佐伯的皮肤因为接触到微凉的空气而敏感起来。  
御堂轻笑了一声。「那就诚实地作出反应给我看吧。」说着，指尖触上微微挺立起来的乳尖，技巧地挑逗着突然重重一拧。  
「呃……」佐伯哼了一声，随即忍住。毕竟只是这种程度就发出声音也太早了。不过，只一下挑逗，乳尖竟然就挺立了起来。  
佐伯对于自己的身体的真相的好奇，或许是从这一刻开始的。但研究了解的主导权，却不在他手里。  
「呵呵，御堂部长还真是位严格的上司呢。」佐伯试图放松身体，准备着迎接御堂的一切触碰。  
「毕竟下属也认为自己的招待很有诚意啊。」御堂动作粗暴地扯下皮带已经松开的西装裤，伸进内裤直接触摸入口处紧张着的肌肉，没等放松就用手指顶进有些干涩的体内翻搅。  
「唔……」佐伯一边努力放松着自己的身体，一边咬住唇忍耐着手指在体内带来阵阵疼痛的感觉，「就算是这样，御堂部长太勉强的话，恐怕也会很扫兴呢。」  
「哦？招待时不想让我扫兴的话……」御堂挑眉，像故意逼迫着对方产生感觉一般，动作有些快地爱抚着因疼痛而萎靡的前端，同时插入体内的手指有些粗暴的进出着依然紧张的身体，「我带给你任何感觉都不用忍耐。」  
「哈……」佐伯忍不住张口喘气，极力适应着挖弄着自己的手指，「您这么说，我可是很困惑呢。如果说忍耐是我的本能的话，忍住不去忍耐，到底算不算忍耐呢……」  
处在这样被羞辱的状况下，竟然还能说出这样绕圈子的话来。佐伯都禁不住要对自己苦笑了。  
「是吗？」御堂在肿胀部位动作着的手指有些刻意地漫不经心起来，「那就看看你的身体是不是想把你淫乱的地方展示给我吧。」说着，御堂缓缓加入第二根手指抽动起来，感受着有些习惯后的肌肉包裹着手指的感觉。  
「不是说过了吗，御堂桑，只要你能够办到，无论是哪一面，我都会展现给你看的。唔……」  
手指在肠壁里翻搅着，一下一下刺激着肠壁。穴口的感受尤为强烈，那是一种每被触碰一次就痛快夹杂地刺激着佐伯神经的奇妙感受。但最让人恐惧的还是靠近前列腺的地方，就算是无意间被轻轻划过，身体都会不由自主地颤抖，甚至，在体内手指减慢动作的时候，柔软的肠壁都产生了一种将那手指引向那里的自觉。从生理上来说，那种感觉其实相当迷人，然而对此刻的佐伯来说，则是莫大的屈辱。  
看着佐伯的反应，御堂有些轻蔑的笑了一声，加重了力道按摩着紧绞着手指的嫩肉。  
「告诉我你现在的感受。」  
命令般的口吻，冷冰冰的陈述句，高高在上的姿态。  
「感受……吗？」佐伯低声道，「就御堂桑现在做的这些事来说……我不觉得有什么值得我产生感受的地方呢……哈……」  
「哼，是这样吗。」御堂冷哼了一声，语气中已然是满满的不悦，「既然如此，那就做一些一定会让你有所感受的事情吧。」

身体被掰成仰卧的姿态，双腿被架在肩上高高抬起。佐伯以为御堂会直接进入自己的身体，却不料对方的耐心比自己想象的好得多。  
那是一根充气式的细长按摩棒。加了些润滑，毫无障碍地进入了身体。被扭曲成如此姿态的佐伯能够清楚地看到那根柱体进入体内的情形。被润滑的柱体原本冰凉，在炽热的肠道里却立马升了温，随着御堂缓慢抽插的动作，甚至给了佐伯一种炽热的错觉。佐伯看着那黑色的柱体在自己体内进进出出，并没有闭上眼睛的打算。  
御堂的动作看起来很是随意，但也只是看起来而已。柱体每一次的抽插都刺激到与之前不同的地方，抑或是力度、角度、速度都不相同。  
并不是完全随意的扩张行为，御堂在探索自己的身体，技法相当地熟练。  
然后，震动的开关被打开了。  
「呜啊……哈……」佐伯忍不住张嘴喘起气来，颤抖着忍住体内的痛苦和快感。「御堂桑果然……能够令我惊喜呢。不过……如果是这样的话，就变成，您在招待我了呢……我想，我们还是，快些跳过这些无聊的环节，尽快让我来招待您，比较好呢……」  
「是吗？但是这么紧的话，很难动吧。需要扩张啊。」御堂毫不客气地推着按摩棒进入体内深处，挤压连接着并可以给按摩棒充气的橡胶球，让按摩棒在体内膨胀起来。  
直觉告诉佐伯，接下来的事情恐怕并不容易承受。他闭上眼感受着体内缓慢的膨胀，尽可能地放松自己去适应这种扩张。  
就在身体渐渐感受到快感，分身挺立起来的时候，一只小巧的锁精环钳制住了他的分身。  
意思再明显不过了。如果是自己的话，大概也会这么做吧。  
看着对方因为欲望堆积而难过扭动的躯体，弥漫着情欲的脸，绝望无助的泪水，可怜地颤抖着的分身。然后以绝对控制者的姿态，要求对方放下最低微的自尊，奴隶般祈求主人赐予的释放。  
这样的剧本从一开始就写好了，但佐伯偏不肯按照剧情走。  
目光扫过面前微微颤抖着吐出前液的分身，佐伯不禁要皱眉。  
对于第一次承受侵犯的身体来说，这个反应实在太过强烈了。联想到先前御堂的手指在肌肤上的触碰，和身体不由自主的敏感反应——恐怕这具身体，恰恰是极为罕见的敏感体质吧。  
（可恶。）佐伯咬牙。（如果事先知道这副身体是这种状况的话，无论如何也不会选择今晚的应对策略的。）  
然而现在即使想要反悔，也是为时已晚。  
虽然并不甘愿，但咬牙到最后绝对是最坏的选择。佐伯闭上了眼睛。  
「是这样吗……不过，御堂桑，请先解放我……很难受呢……」  
声音控制得泰然自若，低沉悦耳里带着一点撒娇的语气，像是服软，却意外地又带有一点命令的味道。  
很好，至少目前还能够控制住自己。接下来，就该设法让御堂遵循着自己的步调结束这场“招待”了。  
佐伯深知目前不是和御堂正面冲突的时机。如果服软认输能够给自己换回胜利的余地的话，就有去做的价值——所以他干脆利落地在身体败阵之前发出了投降的信号。  
（那么，御堂孝典，你会怎么做？）  
「仅仅这样就无法忍耐了啊……之前那副高傲的样子是在骗人吗？」  
御堂冷冷地看着佐伯，毫不顾惜地再次挤压橡胶球，让佐伯的身体感受到明显的被按摩棒压迫的感觉，缓慢却大幅度地反复把按摩棒几乎整根抽出，再完全深入。  
「还能忍耐着吧？摆出这幅羞耻的样子让我看。」  
高傲的语气，不容违抗的命令。御堂孝典一手环抱着固定住了佐伯无力的腰部，一手将按摩棒狠狠抽插着，让佐伯能够听到每一次进出的淫靡水声。  
这个男人，似乎比刚才更有凌辱自己的欲望了。这让佐伯有些不解。  
御堂孝典分明是因为自己之前的傲慢顶撞，才会产生如此侮辱自己的想法。然而在佐伯说出那样的话之后，竟然连一丝得到满足的反应都没有流露出来。  
挺立的前端涨得紫红，一滴前液晃晃悠悠地滴落下来，粘在腹部，带给佐伯一丝凉凉的触感。被强行扼制住的根部已经感到疼痛，身后的快感却愈发强烈。御堂的刺激精准而有力，恰到好处地蹂躏着从未被光顾过的地方。  
前列腺高潮这个名词，对佐伯来说是生来就知道的概念。但他从未想过自己会有朝一日亲自去体验这种快感。在他人生的剧本里，这种感受本该是他亲手赋予一个个身下之奴的。而现在，处于身下的人却是……  
佐伯睁开眼，对上御堂的目光。  
那是一双尚且没有沾染情欲的眼睛，居高临下淡淡观察着自己。漂亮的紫眸里毫无温度，也看不到应有的情绪，仿佛将身下这个男人玩弄到濒临高潮只是一件无所谓的事情而已。  
如果身体能够行动，佐伯绝对会用一切手段打破那双眼睛里的冰封。然而此时此刻，他却除了咬着嘴唇努力不发出呻吟外别无他法。过度堆积的快感让他的眼里沁出了泪，那滴泪温热地从眼角留下来，顺着额边的皮肤一路渐凉，最终消失在发丛里。有那么一瞬间，佐伯觉得自己也像是要蒸发般消失在这世界上了，然而随后袭来的巨大痛苦告诉他，那是御堂狠狠碾压过他的前列腺，那一瞬间本该是高潮，却被前端的束缚生生打落到低谷。  
而更令人羞耻的是，他知道那一刻他呻吟出声，带着欲求不满的嗓音，身体扭动得像是春天里发情的野猫，而眼泪也不受控制地肆意流下，沾湿了一张情欲弥漫的脸。  
完完全全的预设剧本。  
　  
佐伯咬紧嘴唇不再说话，身体不住地颤抖着，却仍然拼命地忍耐。眼角的泪滑落下来流到嘴边，咸涩的味道。  
「唔……嗯……」  
他狠狠地皱着眉，嘴角被咬开，血腥味从嘴里蔓延开来。  
（御堂孝典。你大概不知道，你会为今天的所作所为付出代价吧。）  
（绝对会让你承受比今日更深十倍的屈辱的。）  
（绝对。）  
御堂看着佐伯的反应冷冷一抬眉，又两次再将按摩棒内推入空气，看到体内的按摩棒已经变成让佐伯强烈疼痛的尺寸，慢慢把它从难以再承受刺激的入口处抽出。  
佐伯终于完全瘫软下来，撕裂的那一刻鲜血的温热滑过了他的股缝，而眼泪就那样大滴大滴地落下来——那是与羞耻和屈辱无关，只是因为疼痛而不可抑制的生理性泪水，一瞬间证明了他的彻底败北。  
御堂孝典想要看他屈辱的模样和绝望的泪水吧，那么此刻的他大概会很满意。佐伯闭着眼。对他来说，接下来的事情无论如何都无所谓了。  
身体的知觉告诉佐伯，御堂已经把自己兴奋起来的部位顶了进去，最粗的地方正慢慢压入体内。温热的血液带着一点点腥味，在空气里弥漫出一种带着危险的诱人气氛。佐伯克哉如果这时候睁着眼，大概能够看到那双紫眸深处逐渐燃起的欲望。但这一刻对他来说，只是一次痛苦撕裂后的又一次血上加伤。  
全身上下已经一点力气都没有了。身体在御堂的手臂里被肆意折叠成犬类一般的迎合的姿态，后穴也像臣服了一般任由对方的出入，只是每一次的抽动都擦过新鲜的伤口，令人痛苦万分却又没有丝毫抵抗的方法，只能默默承受着这份被对方恣意使用的屈辱。前端的分身早已疲软下去，跟随着御堂的节奏在视野里可怜地晃动着。  
进。  
出。  
进。  
出。  
像是没有尽头一般。  
粗大的。  
坚硬的。  
炽热的。  
不断地。  
「唔…… 」  
佐伯缓缓睁开眼，朦朦胧胧地，发现眼眶里氤氲着雾气。而就在这反反复复的痛苦折磨中，身体像是虚脱了一般，渐渐融入了一种不可名状的体验之中。  
御堂一边在身体里冲撞着宣泄自己的欲望，一边用手指揉捏着柔软的地方，企图让他分不清痛苦和快感。那些修长的手指在因疼痛而疲软下来的分身处柔柔地套弄着，比起生理上的刺激，更给佐伯一种心理上的愉悦感。  
明明后穴正被操弄得火辣辣地疼，在感受到包裹住自己分身的修长手指的那一刻却不由自主地笑出了声。  
「呵呵……哈哈……御堂桑……这可是，您在招待我呢……」  
佐伯的语调仿佛自言自语般低沉，沙哑里带着一点魅惑。话音刚落，就感觉到对方在体内的动作变得激烈起来 。  
「觉得这么做……很享受吗？」  
佐伯听到御堂的嗓音，不似平时清冷高傲的语调，而是混杂着情欲的性感低音。  
佐伯不得不承认，这种声音几乎点燃了他。他把头埋进手臂里，并不回答御堂的问题，只是低低地呻吟着。分身在御堂的手里渐渐挺立起来，连身后那一下猛过一下的抽插，带来的似乎也不再仅仅是疼痛，而是在每次冲撞到顶点的时候，都让腰部不由自主地强烈酸软。  
（因为被顶到了敏感的地方么？这种快感……）  
佐伯张开嘴喘着气。  
「回答我。」  
又是命令的语调。即使是在床上，也是毫不温柔的强势男人啊。佐伯眯着眼，想象着这个男人臣服在自己面前的时候，又会是怎样一番情形。  
「我的话……怎么样都可以。御堂部长觉得享受就好了……毕竟，是我在招待御堂桑呢。」  
「是吗……那就自己动着腰……取悦我吧……」御堂的手指有意无意地刺激着敏感点，手上的动作恰到好处地配合着刺激的频率。「你的声音呢？……」  
「呵呵……御堂桑。」佐伯把脸埋进枕头里，张开嘴微微喘气，「您忘了，我现在没有办法行动吗？……至于我的声音……您难道不是……唔……一直有听到吗？」  
御堂手掌包着渗出液体的前端触摸着，像在提醒身下的人注意着自己兴奋的地方，「看来精神的地方只剩这里了啊……声音倒是忍耐得很辛苦……怎么，就这么不想叫给我听吗？要是听不到你的悲鸣声，可算不上“最高的招待”啊。」  
「啊……无法全身心地“招待”御堂桑真是抱歉……」佐伯只觉得腰部又酸又软，如果不是依靠御堂的力量，连保持现有的姿势都做不到吧。「作为属下，辛苦不是理所应当的吗……如果，属下能够不辛苦的话，御堂部长就一定辛苦了。」  
「忍耐着不想让我知道你的感受吗……」御堂抱着佐伯无力的身体，俯下身在脖子上恣意啃咬着，直到留下殷红的痕迹方才罢休。  
「不……」佐伯随着落在身上的吻轻哼出声，「因为是我在招待您，所以……我的感受是无关紧要的吧。御堂部长现在，是怎样的感受呢？」  
「我倒是以为，你能为了招待展示你的感受来取悦我呢。」  
（感受吗……）佐伯再次闭上眼。是啊，身体被狠狠打上烙印的感觉。永远无法忘记的屈辱。还有百倍奉还的决心。不过这些，都没有说出来的必要吧。  
「御堂桑……」佐伯口中发出叹息般的呻吟，「如果您非要知道不可的话……疼。不过如果御堂桑喜欢这样做……我无所谓……」  
「不只是痛吧。」御堂紧握了一下因为爱抚而兴奋着的地方，加速的动作和越来越粗重的喘息都昭示着即将到来的那一刻。  
「嗯……御堂桑的兴奋，我这边也充分地感受到了呢……」  
随着御堂动作的加快，连后穴都扬起了不可名状的快感，肠壁不由自主地将御堂的分身更加紧致地包裹起来……明明那种疼痛撕裂的感觉还没有褪去，身体却如此软弱地向这个凌辱着自己的男人妥协了。佐伯半睁开眼睛，却发现视野里又是一片模糊，只有御堂越发胀大的分身在体内的感觉异常清晰。  
「怎么……我的身体，就这么让御堂桑快乐吗……」  
「夹得很紧啊……所谓认真的招待，做得还算不错。」夹杂着粗重的喘息，却像是总结工作一般，给予了这样的评价。  
「啊……哈……」  
「唔……」  
那一刻，佐伯感受到热流冲击着体内的深处，一时间有些恍惚起来。  
御堂的分身尚且留在佐伯体内，手指有技巧地对兴奋着的部位进行刺激，像催促着对方射出来。  
「御堂……桑……」佐伯闭着眼，像是放弃了抵抗般将身体全部交付给了御堂。「御堂桑真是好技巧呢……经常为别人做这种事情吗……」  
「你是为了完成招待，才说这些奉承的话么？」御堂带着讽刺的语气说，一边加重力道用指甲刺激顶端的小孔。  
「哈……我可没有做那种事的必要…… 」  
快感在御堂手下渐渐积聚。佐伯闭上眼不去考虑其他的事情，让自己充分享受着御堂的技巧。御堂的手指能够让他感受到货真价实的愉悦，和被凌辱时产生的快感完全不同。  
那一晚最后的记忆缠绕着御堂手指温热的触感，在高潮来临的那一刻划上了仓促的句号。佐伯就这样脱力地昏睡过去。


	2. 交易

「唔……哼……」  
克哉在全身酸软的状况下醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
「这里是？……」  
陌生的天花板、过大的床、高档的家具。并不是自己的公寓。  
除此之外，还有残存在身体上那种难以言说的感觉……  
（啊，对了……昨天晚上……）  
克哉一下子清醒过来，在意识到昨晚发生的事情后不由自主地羞红了脸。  
（和御堂部长……做了那样的事情……怎么会这样……）  
因为带着眼镜的缘故，对那时的记忆并不是很清晰。但是印象中，确实是因为自己的冒犯，才导致了这样的结局，说起来也算自作自受吧。  
御堂正躺在自己身边，似乎还在睡着。这位精英部长，即使睡着了，看上去也是一副冷冰冰的表情。  
（不知道御堂桑会怎么想……）克哉苦恼地摇头。  
不管怎么说，做出了这样的事情又被识破，就算对方无论如何都不肯原谅，也是没办法的事情吧……那么，御堂桑会怎么处置自己呢？对八课又会有什么样的影响？……  
（为什么，为什么会出现这样的状况……）克哉觉得自己快要哭出来了。  
对了，眼镜……  
克哉连忙环顾着周围。  
并不在床头柜上。  
摸索了一边床铺，也没有发现那副眼镜。  
脑海里完全没有关于眼镜的记忆……  
「你，在找什么吗？」  
克哉一惊，才发现身旁的男人已经醒了过来。  
「嗯……那个，眼镜……」克哉觉得自己完全慌了神，只能支支吾吾地回答着对方的问题。  
「那个吗。你等一下。」御堂平淡地回答着，起身下床走出了房间，过了一会又走了回来，手里拿着的，正是那副眼镜。  
「昨天帮你清理的时候，顺手放在浴室了。」御堂把眼镜递了过来。  
「呃……多谢御堂桑……」克哉心有余悸地接过了眼镜。  
（到底，要不要戴上呢？不，不带会显得很奇怪吧……还是带上比较好。毕竟，那个自己的话，可能会更好地处理这种情况吧……）  
这样想着，克哉慢慢带上了眼镜。  
……  
「呼……」佐伯闭着眼，长出了一口气。虽然是个麻烦的家伙，好在最终还是做出了正确的选择。确实，以那个自己的资质，完全不可能应付今早的状况。  
不，如果是另一个自己，可能根本不知道今早到底会有什么样的状况吧。不出所料的话，御堂很快就会说出那句话了。  
「你现在可以走了。昨晚的事情就当作你对晴子的谢罪，对于你做的事情，我可以既往不咎。但这并不意味着我会收回对销售指标的要求，这一点你应该很清楚吧。」  
……果然呢。佐伯内心冷冷笑着。  
「以招待为条件，换御堂桑将提高的标准收回，这可是御堂桑提出来的条件呢。」  
「我改变主意了。」  
「御堂部长用这样的话来敷衍属下似乎不太好吧？就算是要收回交易，也该拿出个令人信服的理由来。」  
「理由？因为下属根本没有招待的诚意，这个理由还不够吗？」御堂的话语里充满着愠恼的意味。  
「呵呵……是这样吗？」佐伯轻轻地笑着，「如果是这样的话，事情不就很简单了吗？」  
佐伯一手掀开盖着下体的被子，单手扶着床沿轻巧地下床站起来。不着一缕的漂亮身体暴露在清晨的阳光下，白皙的肌肤上那些殷红的指痕与吻痕也在御堂面前一览无余。  
御堂微微眯起了眼。  
「只要我让御堂桑明白了我的诚意，御堂桑就会答应交易，是这个意思吧？那么，不如现在……」佐伯凑近御堂，在他耳边诱惑似的低语着，「就让御堂桑看看我的诚意好了。」  
御堂下意识地想要后退，却在佐伯落落大方的下跪动作前收住了脚步。  
佐伯伸出手指，隔着睡袍轻轻描摹着御堂的形状，接着如虔诚的信徒般为御堂解开了睡袍的腰带。  
睡袍的下摆因为失去了束缚而且散开，露出男人最关键的部位。隔着内裤，就能够看到御堂已经是半勃状态的分身。  
毕竟是清晨呢，即使是前一晚刚刚被满足过，在这样的时刻也分外禁不起挑逗。  
佐伯抬起头对御堂露出了一个意味深长的笑容。  
这个早上，就让荷尔蒙来决定你的行动吧，御堂部长。

御堂没有阻止他的动作，这很好。佐伯隔着内裤吻上那巨大的肉块，用双唇不断揉弄着那份柔软，偶尔用舌尖有技巧地舔弄着。能够明显地感觉到，在这样的挑逗下，御堂的下体渐渐炽热起来。  
佐伯伸出手探进御堂股间，用手指轻轻揉压着分身后的两只囊袋，一边从分身的头部开始，自上而下用舌尖细细舔舐着，在内裤上留下了一串湿润的痕迹。  
御堂孝典伸出手，随意地玩弄起佐伯的耳垂来。佐伯也配合地用脸颊蹭了蹭御堂的手臂，然后侧过头，将已然坚硬的分身隔着内裤含在了嘴里。  
那一刻，佐伯听到御堂喉间含混的呻吟。被自己这样对待的御堂，一定很享受吧。  
佐伯在御堂无法注意的状况下露出了一个讽刺的笑容，随即将双手搭在了御堂内裤边缘。  
那一瞬间，佐伯突然想着如果就这样将御堂推倒又会如何，但又很快打消了这个想法。  
毕竟昨晚的消耗太大了，现在身体还有些绵软无力，这个时候和御堂正面冲突，并不是什么明智的选择。  
并没有让人注意到那一瞬的犹豫，佐伯动作流畅地褪下了那条内裤，御堂的分身在内裤褪下的一刻跳出来，热情地弹在了佐伯的脸上。  
佐伯轻轻笑着，用修长白皙的手指握住了那只分身。  
作为MGN年轻有为的部长大人，御堂孝典值得骄傲的地方并不止于财富和地位。即使单纯作为一个男人来评价，御堂也拥有足以让人艳羡的资本。  
佐伯用脸轻轻蹭了蹭那怒胀着的柱体，用暗藏着冰冷笑意的目光欣赏着它。  
无论大小、颜色还是形状，都完美到无可挑剔。仅仅是眼前这一支漂亮的柱体，就足以勾起佐伯的凌虐欲望了。只可惜，现在还不是时候。  
佐伯一边用手指搔弄着柱体的根部，一边张开双唇亲吻着头部，用舌尖舔扫着铃口溢出的汁液。即使闭着眼，佐伯也能够感受到御堂升腾起来的欲望。御堂的手指插进了佐伯的发丝间胡乱抚摸着，像是在暗示着他吞下那根炽热的欲望。  
佐伯深吸了一口气，张嘴含下了柔软的头部。  
肉块在嘴里的感觉并不舒服，反而使得舌头没有了活动的余地，这让佐伯皱起了眉。他努力地张开嘴容纳着御堂的分身，这使得鼻子感觉快要不能呼吸，热气全从喉间喷出，气流抚过分身最敏感的地方。  
舔舐，或是轻咬。佐伯一手扶着御堂的胯，一手安慰着唇舌无法触及的地方。  
分身在炽热的口腔里愈发怒张起来，饱胀到连柱体上的血管都能够清晰地感受到。前端不断溢出粘稠的液体来，雄性的气息充满了佐伯的整个口腔。  
那些粘液在佐伯的舌面上留下苦涩的味道和滑腻的触感，昭示着佐伯屈辱姿态的同时，也暗示着身前这个男人因为自己而燃起的炽烈情欲。  
佐伯微微眯眼抬头，看到御堂望着自己那双氤氲着欲望的眼睛，挑唇露出了诱惑似的笑容，随即侧过头，又将分身含了进去，让硕大的头部在口腔内壁上刮蹭着。柱体从口腔内部顶过脸颊，呈现出并不清晰的形状。御堂把手指放在佐伯的脸颊上，用指尖描摹着分身在佐伯脸颊上印出的凸起，然后色情地刮过佐伯因为唾液和前液而濡湿的双唇。  
佐伯并不介意御堂这种略带侮辱性质的玩弄，反而配合般地故意在喉间发出低低的呻吟，让空气中的气氛变得越发色气满满。  
御堂按在头上的手也开始有节奏地引导自己的动作，暗示自己去触碰他有感觉的地方。  
什么地方会感到舒服，什么地方会觉得刺激，什么地方被咬之后反而会令对方更加兴奋……这一切，佐伯并没有花太长时间便尽数知晓了。  
只是这些还不够。似乎不管自己如何努力，都只能让御堂维持着兴奋的状态，却没法让他更上一层。  
佐伯下意识地加快了手上的频率，刺激着对方有感觉的地方，心里却有些焦躁起来。这样不温不火地进行下去终究不是办法，难道说……  
佐伯抬起头望了一眼正盯着自己的御堂。  
　  
「怎么，你所说的诚意，就只到这种程度吗？好好吞下去。」御堂按着他的头，迫使他将欲望吞得更深。  
（果然，是要深喉吗……）佐伯心里默默咬牙。要吞下这样硕大的分身，怎么看都不会是一件容易消受的事情；然而做不到的话，恐怕情况会对自己更加不利吧。动作要领倒是很清楚。那么，也只有一试了。  
他调整了头部的位置，将御堂的分身压向口腔深处。  
「唔……唔……」分身进入喉咙的感觉极度难受，那种恶心想吐的感觉只一瞬间就让佐伯泛起了眼泪。他手指下意识地紧抓着御堂的胯部仰着头，用意志撑着不让自己退缩。  
努力仰起头的动作让佐伯稍微好受了些，然而恶心感依旧很是强烈。佐伯忍不住用左臂环抱住御堂的臀部，迫使男人配合起自己来。  
这个动作似乎完全在御堂的意料之外。透过朦胧的泪眼，佐伯看见御堂那双紫眸里泛起的惊讶神色。  
小臂的肌肤正贴合着御堂的臀部，感受着那里光滑的肌肤和富有弹性的柔软。这种感觉让佐伯的心里产生了愉悦的平衡。他用力环住御堂，一边忍耐着喉间的恶心感吞吐着男人的欲望，一边用指甲在男人的胯部掐出极深的指痕。  
那该是一种让人疼痛的刻印，但御堂完全没有阻止的意思。相反，在佐伯的技巧下，御堂的呼吸已经越来越粗重，连双腿也开始微微颤抖，像是因为快感而快要无法站立一般。  
佐伯将御堂推向墙壁，又凑上去含住了沾满液体的分身，逗弄了一会头部后，又给了御堂几个流畅的深喉。分身的头部顶入喉管，直到根部也能够被舌尖舔舐到的程度，然后再一口气抽出，接着维持着仰头的姿势，再一次狠狠吞入。就在这样短暂的时间里，他已然掌握了其中的技巧，能够在给御堂极大快感的前提下，最大程度地降低自己的不适。  
这场情事在佐伯的激烈动作下变得尖锐露骨起来，比起对巅峰快感的追寻，反而更像是猛兽对猎物的纵情撕咬。被分身不断顶入的喉管完全适应了这种简单热烈的侵犯，因而能够在加快频率的情况下也收放自如。佐伯抱紧了御堂的臀部，几乎是怀着恶意般给对方一次又一次充满占有欲的包裹吞噬。  
很好……就是这样。御堂已经濒临极限了。如今的他将一半的体重交付给了身后的墙壁，另一半则交付给了自己。他低着头看着佐伯，脸上红云弥漫，早已遮挡不住情欲的气息。  
就这样射出来吧。佐伯这样想着，如同吞入猎物一般，让御堂的分身狠狠顶入喉内。  
「唔……啊……」随着一声低沉沙哑的呻吟，炽热的液体直接灌进了佐伯的喉咙，一时间口腔内充满了咸腥苦涩的气息。  
佐伯放开了御堂的身体，粗重地喘息着。第一次口交就做到这种程度，对他来说也有些勉强。不过，看起来效果还不错——因为面前的御堂，完全是一副沉浸在情欲之中的模样。

佐伯清了清嗓子撑起身，转身打开御堂的衣柜挑出一件睡袍穿上，一边系着带子一边悠然地开口。  
「怎么样，御堂桑？我的诚意，您有好好地感受到吗？」  
带子系完，佐伯并不急着转身，而是打量着御堂的衣柜。半晌，才听到御堂的回话。  
「你看起来很擅长这种事情啊。难道说之前在公司得到工作和完成订单，也是靠着这种手段吗？」  
「手段？」佐伯转身对着御堂露出一个讶异的笑容，「御堂桑真是会开玩笑。只是稍稍调查的话就可以知道，自从三年前进入MGN以来，我既没有得到过什么好的职位，也没有完成过什么大的订单吧？」佐伯站到御堂面前，冰蓝色的眼睛里藏着意味不明的笑意，「能够让我使用如此手段的，御堂桑是第一个。」  
「是么。」御堂半是疑惑半是不屑地挑眉。「既然如此，这次又为什么要使用这样的手段呢？」  
「想到要使用这种手段的人不是我，正是御堂桑啊。如果不是您提出“招待”的要求的话，我又怎么会在这里呢？」佐伯反问道，「因为是御堂部长提出的要求，所以无论如何都要去满足，不是吗？身为一介小小的职员，我可没有选择的权力呢。」  
「哼，这种时候还敢说这样的话。那么，昨晚的酒是怎么回事？」  
「那个吗……」佐伯的语调低沉下来，但很快就恢复了往常的轻松：「原来是想药倒御堂桑后，迫使您答应将销售数值改回原状的。会做出那样的事情，是我太幼稚了。」  
「听上去并不可信啊。」  
「愿不愿意信任我，全凭御堂桑的判断。」佐伯进一步逼近了御堂，「而接下来如何处置我，也只看御堂桑的意愿。毕竟，我已经向您充分地展示了我的诚意呢。」  
佐伯的眼睛紧紧盯着御堂的双眸，逼迫着御堂快速做决定。  
而御堂也盯着镜片后那带着挑战意味的眼神。  
「怎么样，御堂桑？」佐伯低低地说，「如果是我的话，对于感兴趣的对象，是绝对不会放过的。」  
「口气还真大。」御堂也完全从方才的情欲中脱离开来，恢复了一如既往的高傲姿态，「那么佐伯克哉，我会撤回对你们追加销售指标的任务。以此为代价，在这三个月的销售期限内，我拥有随意使用你的身体的权力。而你没有讨价还价的资格。怎么样？不能接受的话，现在就从这里离开吧。」  
「仅仅是要求随意使用我的身体吗？那种事情，随御堂桑喜欢就好了。」佐伯像是无所谓地答应着。  
「“仅仅”吗？这么说来，你果然是那种为了达到目的可以随便出卖身体的家伙啊。」  
「不是说过了吗，御堂桑是第一个能够让我这么做的人。如果御堂桑与其在这里说这样的话，不如想想为什么那天会在办公室里对一个子公司的普通员工提出那种要求吧。当然，如果御堂桑就是这样一个喜欢玩弄下属的上司，就当我什么都没说好了。」  
御堂孝典和佐伯克哉的针锋相对，是从初次见面就注定好的事情，这点对佐伯来说再清楚不过了。自从第一次见到御堂，佐伯就计划着要将这个不可一世的精英分子从高高在上的位置拉下来，让他好好感受被凌辱践踏的滋味。而在这一点上，御堂对自己恐怕也是一样的吧。尽管出师未捷，然而自己和御堂这场相互征服的角力，从此刻起就算是正式开始了。而接下来，到底会是谁臣服于谁呢……佐伯克哉的嘴角露出了一个不易察觉的冷笑。  
御堂若有所思地看着佐伯，最终也露出了轻蔑的笑容。  
「既然交易已经完成了，你现在可以走了。从今天开始，你的手机必须保持畅通的状态，我随时都可能联系你。」御堂从衣柜里拿出一套西服扔在床上，示意佐伯换上。  
「是。」佐伯很快换好了衣服。原来的内裤也没有办法穿了，只好从御堂处拿了没有拆封的新品。佐伯和御堂体格很相近，没想到连内衣都可以这样合身，西服穿在身上也是恰到好处。  
「御堂桑，还有一件事，不知道您能否回答我。」佐伯收拾好自己，出门前却又停住了脚步。  
「什么？」  
「晴子小姐，和您是什么关系？」  
御堂沉默了很久。  
「如果不便回答地话，也不用勉强。」佐伯侧过头看着御堂，随即推开门。  
　  
回到公寓后，佐伯给自己漱了两次口，然后站在靠着阳台的落地门边点了一根烟。他将滤嘴按在唇上，深深地吸它，然后吐出悠长的烟雾来。  
这间公寓给他一种狭小逼仄的感觉，是和自己昨晚到今晨所受到的一切屈辱一样与自己不相匹配的存在。唯有在这门边他才能靠着手里的烟暂压下心里的焦躁，冷静地去思考接下来的行动。  
原本的计划其实没有问题。药倒御堂，拍摄录像作为要挟的筹码。高傲如御堂，一定会因此乖乖听从自己的摆布的。本城晴子只是一个意外。  
然而因为这个意外，故技重施已经是不可能的事情了。御堂既然看破了自己的诡计，对自己就一定会有相当的戒心，恐怕从此以后自己送上的一切东西都不会被接受吧。  
但是话又说回来，既然对方提出的条件是随意使用自己的身体，那就意味着必然有单独接触的机会。  
如果是在正常状态下，即使是正面冲突，自己也不会处于劣势。毕竟学生时代是体育部的球员，佐伯对自己的身体素质还是十分自信的。然而如果选择直接正面冲突的话，却实在不像是自己的风格。  
不屑于用强，又难于用计，那就只剩下设法让御堂自愿臣服这一条了。  
（否决。）  
（如果能够做到那一步，就根本不需要在这里苦恼了吧。）  
佐伯皱眉叹气。  
比起这个，还有一件事同样令人苦恼。  
佐伯用手指推了推眼镜。  
没错，这副眼镜。只要摘下眼镜，就会变回那个无能的自己。如果被御堂注意到了那个自己，一定会引起怀疑吧。即使御堂没有察觉到两个状态间巨大的变化，那种差劲的应变能力也只会把自己的处境推向更加糟糕的境地。  
而且，如今也没有办法研究这副眼镜的其他使用方式。自己所知道的，只是戴上眼镜后会变成现在这个自己，摘下后就会恢复往常。却不知道如果眼镜被贴身放在身体的其他部位，亦或是眼镜的一部分——比如眼镜脚被绑在耳后，能不能达到同样的效果。  
贴身存放或许还能试验，但拆散眼镜的风险太大了。不敢保证被拆散的眼镜重新组装起来后还能够拥有同样的效果。  
再者，如果遇到眼镜不得已被拿下的状况，那时的自己多半已经是一丝不挂了，至少，情况也不会在自己的掌控范围之内。所以，即使贴身存放也起不了什么作用。  
如果只是想要防止眼镜在运动过程中不慎跌落的话……  
不，眼镜带这种东西简直逊爆了。  
佐伯揉了揉太阳穴。  
这种时候，应该想办法去见那个自称Mr.R的家伙才对。然而完全没有这样的心情。  
佐伯掐灭了剩下的烟，准备出门散散心。顺便准备一些东西。  
　  
周六的早上，大街上人来人往颇为热闹。佐伯走在街上，脚步也渐渐轻快了起来。今天的行动算是奏响了征服御堂的序曲，因此令佐伯格外心情愉快。  
毕竟发生过昨晚那样的事情，如果下一次自己对御堂的所作所为仅止于肉体侵犯的话，震撼效果会大打折扣呢。  
于是该选用什么样的东西，才能够给御堂以“惊喜”呢？  
佐伯的嘴角勾起了一个冷冽的笑。  
脚步不知不觉就接近了目的地，佐伯刚刚准备转身走向那家情趣用品商店的门，却在门店玻璃墙面的镜像里看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
那一头刺眼的金发，佐伯是无论如何都不会忽略的。  
本城晴子。  
佐伯心下一紧，立刻收住了脚步。随即像是接到了电话一般拿出手机放在耳旁，低头做出接听的样子来，一边通过玻璃反射的镜像观察着那个女人。  
本城晴子看上去是在和女伴一同逛街，两人也停在路旁，像是在商量着什么。然而佐伯却发现那女人的目光不时地朝着自己的方向瞟过来。  
佐伯观察了一小会，就确定对方其实已经发现了自己。然而她既没有上来和自己打招呼，也没有流露出想要上前和自己搭话的样子，只是假装和同伴谈话，一边暗中观察着自己。  
这个女人……  
佐伯又想起了今晨出门前，和御堂的对话。  
——「晴子小姐，和您是什么关系？」  
——「……是曾经的未婚妻。」  
御堂曾经爱过的女人吗？而且是深爱到想要和对方结婚的程度。  
如果真是这样的话，本城晴子或许也有成为突破口的可能。  
就在前一天，佐伯对御堂的了解还仅限于MGN的开发部部长，手上能够得到的资料也仅限于公司内部公开的信息和御堂那些带有显著职业化特征的社交账号。御堂把公事和私事分得相当清楚，并且也十分注重隐私，因此佐伯很难从那些刻意修饰过的信息里了解到御堂的私生活。  
那么本城晴子呢？她的包装也像御堂一样密不透风吗？  
佐伯盯着镜子里谈笑自若的女子。  
明明昨晚还是个甜美可人的女孩子，今天看起来气质上却不太一样。直觉告诉佐伯，本城晴子并不会是一个简单的女孩子。  
（未婚妻……啊。）  
佐伯玩味着这个词语。做出了挂电话的姿势。  
不管怎么说，今天和这家店是无缘了。毕竟自己不能当着她的面走进去吧。  
佐伯作出接完电话的样子，装出一副赶时间的样子拦下一辆车匆匆离开了。  
这样的话，对方就会认为自己是接到了紧急的电话而离开，而不会产生多余的联想了吧。尤其是，决不能让她把自己和这家情趣用品商店联系起来。  
这次出行失败多少让佐伯感到不快。好像只要碰到这个女人，都不会有好运气。  
不过也罢，那种东西也不必特意到实体店购买。毕竟现在的电商平台相当发达。  
　  
「那么就拜托了。请务必记住，如果没有接到我的来电，就不要送货。」  
「放心吧先生，我记住您的话了。」快递员一脸真诚地对着佐伯笑着，一边将包裹收拾好。  
（……这样，应该不会有问题了吧。）佐伯推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，转身离开了那个网点。  
网购的东西是周三到的，今天是周四。佐伯料定因为目前是工作时间，御堂一定不会出现在这个地方——这个离他家不远的快递点。  
几乎算是买通了那个网点的快递员，命令对方必须在第二天接到自己电话之后再将包裹送到指定的地方去。  
“重要的东西只需要在必要的时候登场就可以了”——这是上星期的事故带给佐伯的教训。所以这次的包裹，在佐伯有绝对把握之前是绝不可能出现的，也就不存在任何因此被抓包的风险了。  
当然，对于整个计划的不确定性来说，这点准备其实该算是细枝末节的东西了。  
上周末以来，自己和御堂便没有过任何私下交流——对于两个签订了“身体契约”的人来说，这实在有点儿反常。  
周一例会时候，御堂依旧是那副公事公办的脸孔。在听取报告之后，御堂简单地总结了工作的情况和指点了下一步的方向，最后照例说了句“希望大家能够尽力达成目标”，却没有谈到销售目标值的事情。当时还是本多追问目标值到底是否要追加，御堂才别有深意地看了佐伯一眼，说了句“暂时还是按照原来的数值吧。看你们今后的表现。”  
在佐伯听来，那个“你”字被咬得特别重。  
然而接下来的三天里，御堂并没有给佐伯表现的机会。不管是通过互联网了解到的蛛丝马迹，还是在MGN和御堂的下属们聊天中获取的信息，都证明着御堂始终在工作岗位上坚守着。  
也难怪，毕竟PROTOFIBER的成败至关紧要。  
佐伯不知是讽刺还是自嘲地挑起一边嘴唇。照理说，比起御堂，更关心PROTOFIBER情况的人该是自己和八课全员才对——毕竟御堂即使失败也不过是多了一笔不好看的历史罢了，八课若是失败则是要面临全员解雇的凄惨下场的。然而现在的自己还能轻松惬意地把心思花在那个男人身上，对方却因为工作的缘故无暇顾及自己，看来两方的立场还真是微妙。  
当然，这种心态的差距也不是毫无道理的。截止到这一天，单是佐伯个人的销售额就已经接近原来目标数值的一半了，而距离销售开始尚且不到一个月。从上周开始联系的几家大客户也已经有了眉目。甚至可以说，原来那种程度的业绩目标，单凭佐伯一个人的力量就能够轻松完成，这当然是御堂无法想象的。  
（御堂孝典，遇到我是不是该算你的幸运呢……）  
（毕竟，如果不是我的话，恐怕没法为你做到这个程度呢。）  
佐伯望着渐渐暗下来的天空微微眯眼。他又想到了初见御堂的那个上午，他压住御堂准备拨打电话的手，一边盯着那双眼睛，一边条理清晰地分析着御堂所面临的状况。那个时候他和御堂之间的沉默持续了很久，直到御堂的那只被按住的手放松下来，而他也在收手的时候胸有成竹地明确了御堂的决定。  
那时候的对视，大概有整整二十秒吧。在那种近乎窒息般的安静中，那段时间显得格外长，以至于后来本多和佐伯回忆起那个情节时，用了“像是用了一场比赛那么长的时间”这种形容。尽管带有强烈的本多风格，佐伯却不得不承认这个比喻确实恰如其分——那时候和御堂的眼神对峙，佐伯并非只是等待着回复，而佐伯坚信，御堂也并非在思考着那项至关紧要的销售任务究竟该何去何从。他们就那样紧紧盯着对方，好像目光就是利刃，而双目之间的空气就是战场。  
对佐伯来说，那算是见面以来，自己最接近御堂的时刻——没错，就算是肢体纠缠的时候也比不过那一刻的近。那一刻他们的身上散发出的气场压下的办公室里所有躁动不安的空气，指尖相触，双目相对，然后在不动声色间用眼神完成了第一次酣畅淋漓的交锋。  
一个好的对手比什么都让他感到兴奋。  
只是不知道御堂对自己的想法究竟如何。手机里御堂传来的最后一条简讯的时间栏里还显示着上周五，内容是“临时有事，今晚的事情取消。”  
而那件事情发生过以后，御堂对自己也依旧与以往没什么分别——这个没有分别是指平时完全没有电话和短信的联络，在公司遇见也丝毫没有出现过普通上下级之外的任何举动，更简单地说——就像是那天的事情从未发生过一样。  
御堂的脑袋里究竟有着什么样的计划，佐伯一时间并没有把握。他并不喜欢这种无意义的思考，反正无论如何也只能得到猜测，无法得知确切的答案。  
再进一步说，明天过后，他大概就没有必要去揣度御堂的任何想法了。


	3. 调教

周五的傍晚，佐伯不出所料地收到了来自御堂的简讯，地点果然是在御堂家里。甚至佐伯在御堂让下属帮忙传送的资料里收到了御堂的门卡。这种信任让佐伯有种难以置信的感觉，就像是有什么阴谋在前方等待他一样。  
御堂的命令不过是要佐伯“把自己清理干净”，然后是“在上次的地方等我”。  
看起来很没创意的样子。  
佐伯走进这幢公寓的时候连公文包都没有带上。口袋里只放着一个钱夹一部手机，自己公寓的钥匙和御堂的门卡都收在钱夹里，除此之外就没有多余的东西了。就算是对佐伯来说，这样的装备也已经再精简不过了。  
虽说就算是想要表明自己没有多余的企图，也未必要做到这个程度，但佐伯不自觉地便这样做了。  
御堂的公寓非常安静。佐伯随意走了走，发现御堂确实不在这里，大概是还没有下班的缘故。  
佐伯隐隐有种不安的感觉。无论如何，这样的做法都太不谨慎了，完全不是御堂的作风。但要说御堂对自己有什么阴谋，却又实在说不过去。  
佐伯走进了御堂的卧室，隔着落地窗向下望。东京的下班时间，车水马龙的道路在这里倒是能悠然地欣赏，而因为在最高层的缘故，只看得见景色，听不到嘈杂的声音，反而有种身处世外的感觉。  
就在佐伯打量着这个房间的时候，放在床头柜上的笔记本电脑屏幕突然亮了起来。  
「佐伯克哉。」  
御堂的声音从里面传了出来。  
「御堂桑？」  
佐伯搬起笔记本坐在床上，看到了屏幕上的即时通讯软件，却没看到界面上显示出御堂的影像。似乎是因为摄像头被什么东西遮挡住了。  
「御堂桑，您是今天又临时有事来不了了吗？如果是这样的话，我改日再拜访好了。」  
佐伯本不打算说这样临阵退缩的话，然而用这种方式和自己沟通的御堂，让他的不安感越发强烈了起来。  
「没有必要。」笔记本的另一头说，「就算是这样也可以。你没有忘记过自己的承诺吧。」  
「啊。和御堂桑的交易，我可是清楚明白地记着呢。」  
（这个御堂，到底想怎么做……）佐伯心里有些不快，但脸上却摆出了公式化的笑容。  
「那么，现在，把衣服脱掉。」  
佐伯轻轻抬眉，突然领悟了御堂的戏码。  
今晚的计划看起来是行不通了。如果御堂下达远程指令的话，自己可以选择的就只有照做和不照做而已。不照做是很简单，只要无视御堂继续提高销售指标的威胁就可以了。但自己的能反抗的程度仅此而已这一点，还真是让佐伯咬牙切齿。突然遇到这样的状况，显然也无法准备虚假的影像或安排替身演戏了。没有考虑到这种情况，也算是佐伯失算了吧。  
「御堂桑想要这么做也不是不可以，不过，御堂桑，您确定您的网络确实安全吗？如果是酒店之类的场所，网络可是很容易被控制的。虽然说答应了和您的交易，却也并不意味着我愿意冒任何风险来取悦您呢。」  
「网络安全的事情你完全不用担心。」御堂的声音传了过来，「所有关于你的资料都不会外泄的，你只要照我说的做就可以了。」  
（绝对不用担心吗。）佐伯思索了半秒，将笔记本电脑放回床头柜，然后对着屏幕微微欠了个身。  
「抱歉御堂桑，稍稍失陪一下。」  
佐伯说着，转身走出了房间。  
酒店咖啡厅之类的地方自不必说，即使是办公网络也无法称为绝对安全，真正能够做到没有数据外泄之虞的，只有封闭的局域网了。  
如果御堂说的是真的，那么此时此刻，他应该就在这局域网之中。

屋子里没有，连储藏间都找过了。按照这个房间的格局来看，也没有存在暗室的可能。  
如果说还剩下什么地方，也只有车库了。但自己又没有车库的钥匙。  
（果然，还是无解吗……）  
佐伯推了推眼镜，只能回到房间。  
御堂所处的环境听上去很安静，如果是车库的话，应该会有车来车往的声音，毕竟现在是下班时间。  
这么说来，御堂果然不在附近吗……  
「抱歉，久等了。」佐伯对着笔记本的屏幕说。  
「哼。」御堂那边传来了不置可否的声音。「那么，接下来要做什么，你应该很清楚了吧。」  
「不……还请御堂桑详细说明的好。」佐伯捧着笔记本电脑，思索着接下来的应对策略。  
「我刚刚说过了吧。」御堂的语气里透着不悦。  
确实，刚刚御堂说过“把衣服脱掉”这样的话。  
佐伯抿了抿唇，把笔记本电脑放回床头柜，起身“唰”地拉上了所有窗帘。  
然后走到屏幕前，褪下外套，扯开领带，把衣服一件件丢到了地上。他的动作干脆利落，因为没有丝毫的犹疑，反而产生了一种压迫般的气势来。  
不知道镜头那边的御堂看到这样的动作，到底是什么想法。  
「然后呢？」佐伯落落大方地坐在床沿，顺势架起腿，对着屏幕露出了一个半是挑衅的笑容。  
这种自信并非无中生有，只是刚刚检查房间之余，顺便找到了这间公寓的无线路由器，位置恰好是和这间卧室一墙之隔的书房。于是又找了些细绳绑住了网络总线，拖到了这个房间里。当然，做这些动作的时候佐伯是不会落在笔记本的摄像范围内的。如今他只要用力拉动那根绳子，这间公寓里的所有网络都会断开，远程通讯自然也就结束了。  
当然，公寓临时发生网络故障之类的借口确实蹩脚得很，但如果不亲自回来查看，御堂也没有办法咬定是自己在作怪吧。当然，如果御堂确实亲自回来了，自己也就根本不需要找什么借口了——  
用什么手段都无所谓，佐伯已经没有和御堂周旋下去的耐心了。  
「衣柜旁边第三个抽屉，把里面的东西拿出来。」  
「好。」  
佐伯打开了那个抽屉，心里微微一沉，嘴角勾起一个细小的弧度，冷冷地笑了。  
看来除了由内而外散发着的精英气质以外，御堂和自己还有着不为人知的共同点呢。  
抽屉里摆着一只透明盒子，透过包装可以看到一副插着钥匙的黑色皮质手铐，一排大小不一的肛塞，润滑剂，振荡器，按摩棒，锁精环……虽然基本都只到情趣的阶段，但就物品来说，也算相当丰富了。  
除了那副手铐以外，都是尚未拆封的新品。看起来御堂也是提前做了不少功课呢。  
佐伯内心冷哼了一声，并不急于把盒子搬出来，而是极轻声地打开了最上方的抽屉。因为不在御堂的视线范围内，所以做这些多余的动作也不必担心会被发现。  
（果然……）在那个整齐地摆放着小件物品的抽屉里，佐伯找到了两只被串在一个环上的小钥匙。钥匙上写的品牌名称，正是那副手铐的品牌。  
佐伯拿了钥匙放进透明盒子底，然后提着盒子回到了床边。  
御堂的计划，佐伯终于了解了。御堂从来不觉得自己会乖乖听从指令，这一盒子的情趣用品也只是用来装装样子而已。这段过于漫长的前奏里，唯一的重点就是那个东西了。  
没错，那副手铐。如果是自己站在御堂的立场上，也会让对方用这副手铐自缚手脚，然后在对方完全无法自由行动的时候再现身，接下来便可以为所欲为。  
但问题在于如何让对方自愿给自己加上这个会让自己失利的束缚。所以才有了那上面插着的那串钥匙。如果猜想没错的话，那副钥匙尽管能够插进锁眼，却是无法开锁的。真正的钥匙被放在了别的地方。而因为有了这串假钥匙的保障，自己或许就会放心大胆地去答应那样的要求了。  
无聊。  
佐伯推了推眼镜，等待着御堂完全可预测到的下一步指示。  
「先用那副手铐，把你的右手拷在床栏上。把钥匙扔到衣架旁边去，别想着弄虚作假。」  
「呼……」佐伯叹了口气，「御堂桑，看起来做了很多准备工作呢。」  
「不要说多余的话，你现在只要按照我的命令去执行就可以了。」扬声器里传来御堂冷冷的语调。  
「执行……呢。」佐伯装作无可奈何的样子，按照御堂的指令躺在床上，将右手铐在了指定的地方，然而扔钥匙的时候还是留了意，小心地扔在了虽然不算近，但还是能够触及的范围之内。  
「接下来？」  
「把跳蛋放进去。」  
（真是一点都不肯浪费唇舌呢。）  
佐伯假意点头，俯身抓过笔记本电脑后那一根细绳，用力一拽。  
一秒过后，屏幕上就显示了“通讯中断，请检查您的网络”的字样。  
差不多，也该开始了吧。  
佐伯拿过一旁的盒子，翻出之前放在盒底的钥匙，露出了成竹在胸的笑容。  
这个笑容凝固在三秒之后。  
——打不开。两把钥匙全部试过，全都只能插进锁眼而已。  
（难道说……）  
不可能。御堂的心思不可能缜密到这个程度。  
那么……是被自己丢出去的那一把吗？怎么想，也不太对。  
佐伯努力把那把钥匙拿回来之后，很快证实了自己的想法。  
……被摆了一道啊。

「你动作倒是很快。」只过了不到两分钟而已，御堂就出现在了佐伯面前。  
「不，您才是……」佐伯眯起眼。  
发现两串钥匙都无法打开自己的锁之后，佐伯只刚刚藏起了扯断网线的细绳和多余一把钥匙，将另一把钥匙扔回了原先的地方，又给自己盖好了被子，就听到了御堂的脚步声。这么短暂的时间内能够到达这里，看来御堂刚才确实在这幢公寓里。但自己又确实仔细检查过了……  
「御堂桑，果然是在车库里吗？」佐伯试探着问。  
御堂没有回答。他走到床头柜旁，从背后拿起那一根细绳。  
「除了做过足够的准备工作以外，你的临场发挥能力好像也不错啊。」御堂淡淡地说。  
「一点小伎俩，让御堂桑见笑了。」佐伯的心又往下沉了一格。  
眼前这个御堂，比自己印象中的更阴冷一些，对待自己的态度与其说是以往那种精英上司对下属傲慢和盛气凌人，不如说是冷静地筹划着如何击溃对手的全神贯注的敌视。  
御堂是认真的。认真地在计划如何对付自己。但是，为什么——  
「小伎俩？你的小伎俩还真是让人害怕呢。」御堂打开床头柜下方第二个格子，又拿出一副手铐来。  
「请不要说这样让人疑惑的话，御堂桑。我也仅仅是不想在一台冷冰冰的机器前做那种事情罢了，何来可怕之说。」  
「“仅仅”？你做的事情，难道还需要我来说明吗？」  
佐伯看到御堂漂亮的眉毛拧了起来，眼睛里投射出愠恼的目光。看起来，相当地生气。  
「请好好地说明吧。否则，我实在是无法理解究竟在什么地方惹恼了御堂桑呢。」

御堂冷冷地看了佐伯一眼。  
「因为是普通快递盒的样子，所以连你自己也没有发现吧。」  
御堂拿过来的，是一个不算太大的快递盒。  
佐伯觉得自己的心终于沉到了谷底。盒子里有什么，此刻他比御堂更加清楚。他淡淡地看着御堂把盒子里的东西一件件拿出来，明白自己今天是在劫难逃了。  
那是自己寄放在快递点的东西，送去的时候包装严密，也没有说明里面是什么东西，此刻却落到了御堂手里。  
「现在，你可以好好说明了。为什么会去准备这种东西。」  
「这种事情已经不用说明了吧。正如御堂桑想的那样。」  
（这些东西，究竟是怎么落到御堂手里的……）佐伯看了一眼笔记本电脑上的时间，明明还不到送货的时间。  
根据自己所掌握的情况，御堂昨晚工作到很晚才回到公寓，今早又是早早地就去上班了，根本没有接触那个快递点的机会。  
（难道说，那个快递员和御堂认识……不，即使如此也不可能。）  
以御堂的性格，结识的朋友也大多是行业精英型的人物，就算这个快递员和御堂有过几面之交，也不可能为御堂考虑到这种程度吧。  
「你……」御堂居高临下地看着佐伯，「既然如此，就把这些东西在你身上全部用一遍如何？」  
「就算我说“不”，御堂桑也不会改变主意吧。」佐伯反而笑了。  
「每次被识破之后，你倒是很能坦然接受结果啊。那就让我看看，你这强势的样子到底能坚持到什么时候。」  
佐伯没有回答。  
事到如今，也找不到更好的解决方法。虽然能够拼命抵抗让御堂无法近身，但只要这个手铐无法解开……  
（可恶，还是太大意了……）  
御堂的手指划过佐伯暴露在空气中的锁骨，冰冷不带温度。他的目光紧锁着佐伯镜片背后的双眼，而佐伯也回以相应的目光。  
接下来的动作，却完全在佐伯的意料之外。  
御堂坐在床沿俯下身，狠狠吻住了他的双唇。  
没有唇瓣碾压的缠绵前奏，而是从一开始就侵略性地攻进他的口腔，强势地舔扫他的牙齿，玩弄他的舌头。佐伯睁大了眼睛，看着御堂这个令人不可思议的举动。  
尽管表面上是占有和扫荡般的侵犯，但是这个人的吻，本质上非常温柔。  
这是他和御堂第一次接吻，由御堂开始，也被御堂结束。双唇分开的时候佐伯才惊觉自己的喘息已经变得粗重。  
就在佐伯疑惑着今天是否会就这么天雷勾动地火地直接进入主题时，御堂抓过他手臂，扣在方才从盒子里拿出来的东西上。  
那是他为今天特意准备的重头戏。因为注意到了御堂的床是可以装上床幔的设计，床柱又足够结实稳固，这样的道具不登场也实在可惜。  
只是到头来，却变成自作自受了。  
双手被拷住，身体上缠着黑色的绑带，然后被缓缓吊起来……  
佐伯准备的这件东西，被叫做性爱秋千。被吊在秋千上的人双手双脚都被束缚着形成一个接近四脚朝天的平躺姿势，能够依靠的只有身上的这些束缚，因此会在半空中摇摇晃晃，非常没有安全感，同时也因失去行动的自由而任人摆布。  
「你倒是很配合。」御堂脸上难得露出了满意的笑容。  
（切。）  
如果不是方才那一吻中，御堂顺势拷住了他的另一只手腕，或许他还不至于如此束手就擒。  
被吊起来的身体不由自主地绷紧，肌肉微微颤抖着。佐伯试图让自己放松下来，却的做不到。那种紧张感并非来源于对身体稳定性的忧虑——佐伯很清楚这个秋千质量非常可靠。  
那种紧张感的来源，是站在一旁，不知下一步会做什么的御堂。  
早知道那个盒子里的东西和御堂盒子里的不同，对使用者的知识技巧有着相当的要求。如果鞭子打错了地方，亦或是阴茎锁用得稍有不慎，后果都是相当严重的。  
一时被凌辱尚且可以忍受，若是造成了不可恢复的损伤……  
御堂如果不懂得使用方法却执意要用，或许只有教教他了。  
佐伯不禁仰起头苦笑。那种情形，怎么想都太过诡异了。  
御堂似乎并不关心他的心理活动如何，关了房间的顶灯，只留下两盏壁灯，然后拉开了房间一侧的窗帘。  
「这样的话，你自己也可以欣赏到自己屈辱的样子了吧。」  
天色已经暗下来了，夜色为幕，房间里的影像在玻璃上映得朦朦胧胧的，佐伯白皙的身体无疑成为了映像中的焦点。  
一罐按摩油被倒在佐伯的胸口，顺着身体被精细调整过的坡度流向小腹。御堂将手覆在佐伯胸口，将那按摩油缓缓抹开。  
那些液体里混合着的催情香味飘进佐伯的鼻子里，让佐伯的瞳孔微微涣散开来。  
能够感觉到御堂的手指玩弄着自己乳头，湿滑黏腻的触感，轻微的水声，激起一小阵快感的电流。  
御堂的手掌向下抚摸着，划过小腹开到敏感的分身。那里已经被按摩油沾湿了，尚且萎顿的分身安静地躺在因为液体的重量而东倒西歪的耻毛中，直到被御堂的手掌裹覆在掌心的那一刻。  
佐伯可以毫不羞耻地承认他喜欢被御堂手指包裹着的感觉。看着那些修长的手指动作优雅地服侍着自己的分身，佐伯总是感到心情愉悦。至于同样的这些手指也会探进他的后穴挖弄扩张这件事情，在这样的时刻也可以暂时不去计较。  
御堂是个极其认真的人，这一点在床上也不例外。而只要是认真起来的时候，御堂就显得并不强势。就如同现在，尽管御堂摆出了衣着整洁高高在上的姿态，玩弄着一丝不挂姿态狼狈的自己，但因为分心注意着自己的感受，那种威严感便几乎消失殆尽了。  
佐伯盯着御堂的侧颜。非常棱角分明的轮廓因为过于光滑白皙的皮肤而显得有几分柔和。配着高挺的鼻子，略薄的唇，构成一张实际上非常精致的脸。  
又因为浑身上下莫名散发着的禁欲气息，而添上了一种苍白的感觉。  
御堂的手最后玩弄了一下佐伯的铃口后，四指朝下探向了最隐秘的地方。因为之前倒下的按摩油已经流向了那里，佐伯只听见一声轻微的水声，就感受到御堂手指的侵入。并且，一开始就是两根。  
疼痛什么的，佐伯已经无所谓了，反正今晚无论如何都不会好过。令他在意的是，即使是这样粗暴地侵犯，竟然也能进行地异常顺利。御堂的手指恐怕已经没入到根部了，身体却没有产生一丝厌恶的感觉，反而觉得，很有快感……  
不管怎么说，这也只是他第二次被侵犯而已，这个适应速度也太惊人了。  
「御堂桑，到底是如何发现这个盒子的？不说明的话，我可是会很疑惑的。」  
说些什么，然后在对话的过程中，注意力就会被分散了吧。  
「和你没有关系。」御堂冷冷地回答，又加进了一根手指。  
三根手指，被穴口紧紧箍住。佐伯能够感受到被玩弄的地方产生的热意，像是迫不及待地想要迎接着什么一样。  
「说没有关系也太勉强了吧？难道……御堂桑一直派人跟踪我吗？」佐伯并没有思考太多，只是随意地维持着对话。  
「我可不是会做那样的事的人。」  
「哦？既然不是御堂桑，那一定是有别的人在替御堂桑做这样的事了？」  
「我说过，和你没有关系吧。」  
四根。佐伯忍不住张嘴深吸了一口气。从身体的感受来看，穴口已经被扩张到与御堂的分身差不多的程度了。  
虽然觉得对方太过乱来，但身体却似乎并不费力地接受了。四根手指带给后穴非常充实饱胀的感觉。  
（等等……）  
（我果然是被跟踪了吗……）  
佐伯暗自吃惊的时候，穴口不由自主地收缩变紧。手指被突然夹紧的痛感让御堂皱眉，但这个情况下佐伯才是感觉到强烈疼痛的那一个。  
佐伯咬住唇忍过那阵痛感，控制着后穴慢慢放松下来，双眼则紧紧盯着御堂。  
（那个跟踪自己的家伙……本城晴子吗？）  
佐伯眼中闪过一丝阴沉的意味。  
这个时候问御堂的话，也是什么答案都无法得到吧。  
（既然如此……）  
「唔……」剧烈的疼痛把佐伯从思考对策的气氛里拉了回来。后穴被塞入了冰凉的东西，尺寸相当大，御堂却是毫不留情地强行将其塞入，根本没有留给佐伯适应的时间。  
「这种时候还能走神吗？还是说，这种程度的玩弄根本无法满足你那淫乱的身体呢？」御堂把马鞭抵在佐伯的喉结处缓缓划动着，姿态相当优雅。  
「御堂桑要是换上火红色的束身皮衣再加一双高跟鞋，一定比现在这个样子迷人得多。」  
御堂的脸色一瞬间变得铁青。  
「你这家伙，不清楚现在是什么状况吗？」  
佐伯愉悦地笑了。即使身体被这样束缚着，但还是可以用言语去打乱这个人的步调。御堂那气结的表情映在佐伯眼里，实在是一种至高的享受。  
「现在的状况，我再清楚不过了。手持马鞭的御堂桑，不正像SM女王那样吗？」佐伯说着，喉间发出含混的低笑，「所以我才说，这身西装完全无法展示出御堂桑的魅力呢，毕竟，御堂桑漂亮的身体曲线，可是全部被遮掩住了啊……」  
「废话可真多。看来有必要锁住你的嘴啊。」  
「御堂桑就这么害怕听到我说话吗？我可是真心地在赞美御堂桑呢……」佐伯看着御堂脸上因为愠恼而浮现出的红晕，不禁笑得更加愉悦了。  
「谁告诉你我要锁住你那张嘴了。」御堂将马鞭放在一旁，把手伸进那只佐伯准备的盒子里。看不见御堂到底取了什么，但听见叮叮当当的金属声，佐伯的神经瞬间抽紧了。「我想这个东西，大概可以让你好好地住嘴吧。」  
是阴茎锁。  
半晌，佐伯认命般地低叹一声。  
「御堂桑，手下留情。」  
「要我手下留情的话，这张嘴到底该发出什么样的声音，你心里应该清楚吧。」  
御堂孝典说着，左手用力捏了捏佐伯的下巴，迫使他先仰起头又重重地垂下头，最后视线定格在尚且挺立的分身上。  
像是要完成一场手术般的紧张感。  
那阴茎锁内芯是一根细长弯曲的导尿管，外部是一圈圈金属环连接着的金属笼子，底部有锁。导尿管插入铃口，金属笼子住分身，最后一环扣住囊袋，然后上锁。被上锁后，分身就被金属笼子和导尿管固定着，连勃起都做不到了。  
御堂用手抚弄着佐伯的分身，直到前端溢满了汁液，然后用拇指指腹揉搓着因为异常兴奋而微微张开的铃口。  
佐伯十指纠缠在一起，指节发白，手心微微沁出汗来。一半是由于快感，一半则是出于对接下来那件不知道究竟会带给他何种感受的事情的不安。  
佐伯的后穴不由自主地收紧，方才被塞入体内的物品也自然滑入到最深的程度。就身体的感受来说，那大约是一个不小的肛塞，形状应该是那种中部鼓胀易进难出的设计，塞体和底座之间的连接短而粗，因而能够一直带给身体饱胀的感觉。  
此刻的紧张与快感让佐伯的后穴不受控地紧紧咬着那个东西，即使只是被塞在后方而没有任何抽插的动作，佐伯也能感受到身体因为这个固执地撑开着自己后穴的异物而泛起了一种别样的兴奋。  
更何况御堂的手还在前方动作着。白皙纤长的手指沾上了佐伯溢出滴落的前液，摩擦，揉按，套弄，偶尔恶作剧般用指甲轻掐敏感的地方。这个表面禁欲的男人实际上深谙情事的精髓。想到这里，佐伯的胸口就难以抑制地升腾起凌虐他的欲望，而这欲望又让他的分身越发怒胀起来。  
「不错的反应啊。」御堂说着，将手指移向后方，在佐伯毫无准备的情况下握住底座向外用力一拉。  
身体条件反射般紧紧夹住了后穴里的异物。等到佐伯反应过来放松身体，御堂的手也已经松开了。  
御堂的嘴角浮现出轻蔑的笑容来。  
「这里也咬得很紧啊。难道说，你其实是喜欢被这样对待喜欢得不得了，才会和我做这样的交易吗？」  
「如果是那样的话，御堂桑岂不是被利用了吗？」佐伯毫不示弱地回过话去，「不过主导权在御堂桑手中，想要停下来的话随时都可以。」  
「哼。你以为我会听从你的花言巧语么。」  
「这可真是让人困惑呢。害怕被我利用的是御堂桑，害怕被我欺骗的也是御堂桑，真是进退两难呢。」佐伯喉间发出了低低的笑声。  
「你这家伙……」御堂皱眉微怒地看着佐伯，「如果你是真的想要被这样对待的话，就做好出离满足的准备吧。」  
「呵呵……既然和御堂桑的交易里说明了我的身体随御堂桑使用，御堂桑无论对我做什么，我都不会感到奇怪的。还请您尽情地……」  
「废话还真是多啊。」御堂打断他的话，「看在你这么听话的份上，就先做一点让你愉快的事情吧。」  
紧接着，在佐伯惊讶的视线里，御堂俯下身，张嘴含住了握在手里的分身。  
湿软的唇舌触碰着敏感的黏膜，让佐伯的身体一阵阵颤栗起来。  
「御……御堂桑……」佐伯低低叹息着。在这样的状况下，他也没有了和御堂顶嘴的欲望。  
明明是隔着几十厘米的距离，佐伯却觉得自己连御堂舌尖上的味蕾都能够看得一清二楚。柔软的舌头情色地描摹过伞状的头部，两片薄唇沾染上了欲望的粘液，洁白的牙齿刮蹭着耸立的柱体，口腔壁被偶尔划过，分身的形状若隐若现。这个办公室里高高在上的男人，正在自发自觉地服侍着自己的欲望。  
即使是被这样屈辱地吊缚着。即使身体被塞入了那样淫荡的器具。即使明知这个男人接下来将赋予自己怎样的痛苦经历。这一刻的佐伯还是蠕动着喉结，目不转睛地注视着男人的同时，也将身体完全放松地任凭对方取悦。  
如果今天是自己得逞，被压在身下御堂还会为自己做这样的事情吗？  
——不，想想就不可能吧。  
相当微妙的思绪让佐伯的腰身颤动起来，迎合着御堂的节奏。然后在相当有技巧的侍弄下，佐伯很快就迎来了高潮。  
白浊的液体一涌而出，全部射进了御堂的口腔里，然后不出所料地被喂进了自己的嘴里。  
高潮后的眩晕感让佐伯没能留住那探进口腔的柔软。佐伯努力咽下嘴里苦涩的味道，将视线集中在疲软下来的分身上。  
那根金属导尿管的末端已经被对准了铃口，比香烟细不了多少的直径任何人看了都会倒吸一口气。  
最初那半厘米进入的时候，佐伯完全屏着息不能动。他双手紧紧交握着，连脚趾都紧张地蜷曲起来，后穴更是寻找安慰似的咬紧了被插在身体里的异物。  
异物进入铃口的感觉比后穴被侵犯的感觉还要刺激一百倍，即使是在不应期，佐伯也感觉到了强烈的勃起欲望。  
但如果这个时候突然勃起的话，受伤几乎是不可避免的吧……  
佐伯努力压制住体内的快感，竭尽全力保持着一动不动的姿势。在不至于受伤的前提下，他希望这个过程越快越好——即使是在年轻人的群体中，他的不应期应该也算相当短的。  
不过看着御堂娴熟的手法，自己又似乎没有担心的必要。  
导尿管一点点进入了身体，带给分身持续的酥麻快感。直到顶端的球状金属亲吻住被撑开的铃口，然后金属笼子套上，连接着囊袋被一齐锁住。  
那把小锁响起清脆的“咔嗒”声之后，佐伯像是松了一口气般舒展开身体，却又在下一刻痛苦地皱眉低哼。  
这是他被抑制住的第一次勃起。被插入异物的分身变得相当敏感，即使没有什么外部刺激也一直被激发着尿意，想要释放点什么，却又什么都做不到。这种夹杂着快感的痛苦本身就可以让人为之狂乱。  
但对佐伯来说，这仅仅是一个开始。  
只一瞬间的分神，破空划过的鞭子就在白皙的大腿上留下了艳丽的鞭痕。佐伯痛得眯眼，然后在视线里刚刚闪过马鞭的影子时，身体就不由自主地做出了反应。绑缚着身体的黑色皮带在空中大幅摆了出去，然后是鞭子挥空的声音。佐伯能感觉到一阵细微的风划过自己的小腹，但没有接触到任何实体。  
（竟然打在那种地方吗……）  
佐伯心有余悸。太危险了。  
身体荡下来的时候有些失重，并不是随着皮带的弧度摇摆渐止，而是突然悬空后直落下来，有弹性地弹跳几下，弄得床也摇晃得吱呀作响。  
还真是糟糕的本能反应。不过御堂看起来比自己更尴尬一些。  
「御堂桑，你看起来并不适合使用这样的东西呢，还是放弃吧。」  
那是劝导没有天赋的学生般的语气，听上去就像是故意在激怒对方，也恰如其分地达到了目的。  
深深浅浅的鞭痕以毫不拖泥带水的速度斑驳错落地绽开在佐伯的身体上，从胸口一路绯红直到大腿处。终于停手的御堂呼吸也没有那么平稳，而一直忍着痛的佐伯则低低笑起来直到笑出声。  
「所以我才说御堂桑没有使用它的天赋啊。这样毫无节奏的用鞭，你的老师会为你感到丢脸的吧。更何况这样的姿势，根本就不适合使用鞭子吧。」  
「哦？不过看上去还不错呢。」  
凌乱的红痕布在白皙的皮肤上，确实有着风情万种的感觉。  
「啊，也就这一点还能算是合格吧。」  
佐伯用带着冰冷笑意的眼睛盯着御堂。  
这个男人，又是不知不觉就走进了自己的陷阱里了呢。  
「你这家伙……我的做法轮不到你来评价吧！」  
「呵呵……哈哈，」佐伯忍俊不禁，「难道说御堂桑现在才意识到这一点吗？是不是太晚了呢。」  
调教并不是简单地训练对方的身体而已。从心理上凌驾于对方，产生压迫般的气势才是关键。  
所以事实上御堂调教自己这个想法，从一开始就是个国际玩笑吧。  
在自己面前挥舞鞭子、玩弄道具这种事情，完全无异于班门弄斧。  
倒是那双因为自己的嘲弄而蕴起怒意的眼睛，让佐伯觉得有几分趣味。  
「看来，我有必要给你一点认真的对待啊。」  
「我还以为御堂桑一直都是认真的呢？那样用力地挥鞭，手臂不会很酸吗？御堂桑觉得累的话休息一会儿也不是不可以，我可是很体谅御堂桑的。」  
「你尽管嘴硬下去吧。」  
又是一阵痛感，御堂拔出了后穴里的东西。佐伯扫了一眼，才发现那个东西并没有自己想象中那么大。  
有什么东西被推进了身体深处，然后是另一样撑开后穴的器具。  
……是前列腺按摩器吧？不过那之前被推进身体的固体是什么？  
佐伯不喜欢这种被蒙在鼓里的感觉，尽管御堂确实没有和他说明的必要。  
身上沁着红的地方还泛着热辣的痛感，出血倒不多，大部分是皮下伤，御堂下手确实很有分寸。  
「你看起来对这种事情相当擅长啊。」御堂居高临下地看着他，「这里也好好地咬着呢。」说着，轻轻抽了抽已经被完全吞进体内的器具，脸上显露出满意的神色。  
「那种东西本来就是这么设计的吧。」佐伯随口反击道，「即使没有买到伪劣产品，御堂桑也不必那么高兴吧。」  
「你这家伙，果然一点羞耻感都没有吗……」御堂皱眉，「好好看着你现在的样子吧。真是可悲啊，这个状态。」  
头部被强硬地掰向落地窗的方向，白皙的身体上多了些红痕，但除此之外和之前并没有多大变化。  
「羞耻感？御堂桑是在开玩笑吗？如果我是那种随随便便就会哭着说“不要”的类型，御堂桑也不会对我产生兴趣吧。还是说御堂桑觉得我出现在这里就意味着会任由御堂桑欺辱呢？……听上去，好像太天真了呢。」  
「天真的人大概是你吧。」御堂冷冷哼了一声，「脸开始变红了呢。」  
「有些缺氧吧。」  
（不，不是缺氧的缘故……）佐伯暗想，（身体在慢慢变热，连心跳都变快了。）  
不仅如此，那个地方更是热得像要融化一样。看起来，另一样被推入甬道的东西……是春药么……  
身前那只金属笼子已经变得温热，本来存在感渐渐低了下去，这会儿却又给身体带来了鲜明的束缚感。  
分身本能地想要鼓胀起来，却被笼子紧紧约束着。泛着粉红光泽的分身在金属牢笼里呈现出苦闷的模样。更加鲜明触感来源于那根被插入铃口的那根导尿管，在布满神经的地方哪怕有轻微的动作都会带来令人毛骨悚然的快感，而这快感到了极致便也与痛苦无异。  
这份漫长的折磨终于开始了。  
「唔……啊……啊啊！哈……」佐伯狠狠抓着黑色的束带大口喘息着。由于方才把注意力都集中在了分身上，冷不防被后穴那阵突如其来的高潮偷袭成功，发出了意料之外的声音。  
佐伯努力睁大眼睛把沁出的泪水收了回来，咬着牙忍着分身处剧烈的疼痛。  
刚才那种香艳诱惑的声音……真的是从自己嘴里发出来的吗。  
佐伯不甘地皱眉。  
说起来，自己为什么非要做到这种程度呢。根本没必要忍受这个男人的凌辱的吧。如果在那天，在本城晴子楼下就决然地离开地话，接下来的一切都不会发生。又或者，今天不过来赴约的话；又或者，在一个小时前便和御堂说明放弃这一场交易……  
然而每一次，却都做了最能让自己陷入不利境地的选择。理由的话，佐伯心里也再清楚不错。但是凭什么，这个男人能够让自己产生这样的执念，即使知道自己可能被怎样凌辱也无法产生放弃的意愿呢。  
佐伯的视线里，御堂的影像有些模糊。  
「真是让人可怜啊，你这副表情。」御堂捏着佐伯的下巴，「后悔了吗？已经无法维持那副目中无人的样子了吧？明明是为了工作而摇尾乞怜的丧家之犬，偏偏要做出那种不可一世的样子来，真是让人火大。哼……不过这样一来，你也没有力气维持那副姿态了吧？」  
能感觉到御堂的声音在渐渐靠近自己。  
确实……不想说什么了。佐伯深深地呼吸着。分身很痛，能够鲜明地感觉到柔软的肉块被生生束缚住的那种委屈。身后的前列腺按摩器带给自己的，并非一带而过的快感，反而一阵强过一阵。与之相对的，分身处那种无法释放的痛苦则是持续不断地折磨着他，让他进退不能。  
进退两难。倒真是自己如今的处境啊。走到这个地步，后路是绝对没有了。然而被凌辱到这个地步以后，究竟要用什么样的手段才能扳回一局，就实在是未知数了。  
「这里，很痛苦吧？」御堂的手覆在分身上，带着微凉的触感。「现在求我的话，帮你解开也未尝不可。」  
「那就……拜托御堂桑了。」佐伯轻轻笑着说。  
他觉得自己根本不在乎。欲望也好，痛苦也好。御堂不可能真的把他怎么样。一个晚上，最多一个周末，再站起来走出这个公寓之后，这些经历都可以清零，他也能继续规划接下来的行动。  
后穴依旧在不知满足地蠕动着，明明身体里的器具已经不可能被进入得更深了，柔软的肠壁却还在不甘吞噬着它，直到被御堂用力抽出的那一刻。  
佐伯第一次知道原来那个本不该承受情欲的地方，也可以空虚到这种地步。  
穴口无措地收缩着，在冰冷的空气中微微颤抖，似乎在渴求着什么。  
想要有东西来填满它。那种巨大的、炽热的……  
佐伯的眼神涣散开来。明明意识还很清醒，视线却变得不明晰了，整个人都像漂浮在半空中一样。  
周围，安静得能听到自己的心跳。还有带有强烈情色意味的喘息。  
……是自己的喘息声么？这么凌乱，这么急不可耐。真是糟糕透顶的家伙。  
「看起来，药效已经完全发挥出来了啊。」  
男人的声音像是从很远的地方传来的一般，然而一字一句却又清清楚楚地落在耳朵里。  
「这里，很热啊。很想要吗。」  
（想要……吗……）  
御堂的手指覆在穴口，被吞进一个指节。那种程度的进入，对现在的佐伯来说，根本算不上进入，只是徒然地撩拨他的欲望而已。湿润的入口不断张合着，流出透明的液体来。  
想要，却又不那么想要。因为很清楚，欲望带来的只有痛苦。  
身体前面，金属的笼子。沉重得发胀，如同快要窒息般的感受。  
就算是这样，也能咬着牙坚持下去么。就算是连对话都做不到，也要在沉默里和对方抵抗到最后么。  
好像本来……也没有选择吧。  
后穴紧紧绞着那手指。自发地吞进第二个指节。  
果然，还是想要啊。这具可悲的躯体。  
佐伯把视线转向御堂的方向沉默着。他并不知道自己此刻的表情流露着充满诱惑的迷茫，冰蓝的眼睛里却又透着令人着迷的倔强。  
「想要的话，就求我吧。让我看看你更加迷乱的样子。」  
御堂的话响起在耳边，低沉性感的声音夹带着温热的气流裹挟住耳旁的触觉。佐伯觉得连耳朵都变得炽热起来。然后是湿润的触感。柔软的舌头在舔舐着耳廓，偶尔发出轻微的水声。  
「连这里都红起来了哦。」  
就算见不到，也能够想象出耳垂那里的状态。很热，然后在御堂的舔舐下，变得很敏感。仅仅是被气流拂过，也连带着腰部控制不住地酸软下去。  
如果非要用言语描述的话，他现在的状态用“希望被狠狠操弄”来形容是再准确不过的了。  
他侧头，鼻尖划过御堂的唇。也不知道是不是错觉，他觉得御堂身上有一种特别的香气。只是想确认的时候，御堂又退开了。  
「哼，还真是倔强啊。傲慢得让人生气。」  
是在办公室里的那种冷冰冰的语气。  
「那么，就让这些东西来喂饱你吧。不过，不想求饶的话，就不要期待我能来解放你了。」  
震动着的器具被塞进了体内，带来的快感简直让人胆战心惊。  
佐伯完全不知道那两种感觉是如何能够在体内共存的。分身疼痛到快要麻木，后穴却在器具的刺激下爆发出一阵又一阵的快感来。  
就在身体上如此相近的两个地方，如同冰火两重天一般折磨着他。  
哪怕只是能够勃起也好，只是那样也不必痛苦到这个地步……  
（不，不是现在。）  
脑袋里突然出现的声音将他从欲望里拖拽了出来。他猛然睁大了眼睛。  
御堂还是站在他面前，冷眼看着他屈辱的姿态。  
连外套都不曾弄乱过，领带还是贴服地系在西装里面。  
「本城小姐……为了御堂桑……还真是煞费苦心啊。」  
佐伯也不知道自己究竟在说些什么。  
「这件事情和晴子没有关系。」  
「是吗……这么说，还是御堂桑一直在派人跟踪我吗……」  
「就算是又怎么样。」御堂淡淡地回答。  
「原来如此啊……」佐伯叹气，「看来……不仅是本城小姐为了御堂桑煞费苦心……御堂桑对本城小姐，也是关怀备至呢……呵呵……」  
「你这话又是什么意思？」  
「想知道的话，把这些东西都解开怎么样？」  
「哦？就凭你现在这个状况，也有和我讲条件的资本么？」御堂把手按在身后的器具上，「稍稍提醒你一下，它现在只停留在最低档，如果你喜欢的话，我也可以让它动得更加激烈一点。」  
「唔……」御堂的手带动这器具顶在敏感的地方，让佐伯情不自禁地弹起了腰。  
「御堂桑……既然对我的话不感兴趣的话……嗯啊……」  
震动的等级被调高了。那种极为强烈的刺激很快就让佐伯的双眼迷了泪。他无助地扭动着腰躲避，却始终逃不开御堂游刃有余的玩弄。  
多余的动作让身体快感倍增，积聚在体内的快感像是快要爆发出来一般。  
「请……请您停下来。」佐伯喘着气说，「我说。」  
「哼。」御堂不屑地冷哼一声，关掉了按摩棒的开关。「既然要说，就好好地说明清楚吧。」  
「御堂桑不可能做那样的事情，一是御堂桑的个人原则不容许御堂桑做这样的事情，二是我一介小职员对御堂桑来说还没有重要到那样的程度。当然，最重要的原因是，从PROTOFIBER上线以来，御堂桑每天都忙于工作，根本没有时间去安排这样的事情……」  
「说得像是你一天24小时都在监视我一样。」  
「只要平时和御堂桑部门下的职员聊聊天，很容易就知道御堂桑每天的工作情况了。很难想象这一周来几乎每天都工作到深夜的您，还会有精力去安排别的事情吧。」  
「就算是这样，和晴子又有什么关系。」  
「终于承认了吗……其实就在刚才，我也并不能够确定。不过，看到御堂桑宁可承认自己没有做过的事情，也要替晴子小姐洗脱，我想大约就是晴子小姐没错了。如果另有其人的话，御堂桑是不会把这件事揽到自己身上的吧。」  
「值得我这样做的人也不一定只有晴子一个吧。」御堂的的气势明显不那么充足，看来自己的判断确实是正确的。  
「不……我调查过御堂桑过去十年的网络社交记录，就御堂桑的交友范围来看，御堂桑对女性并不热衷，甚至可以说能和御堂桑成为朋友的女性，只有本城小姐一个而已。」  
「为什么一定是女性呢？」  
「无缘无故地跟踪我，又把跟踪的情况汇报给御堂桑，如果是哪位男性做出来的事情的话，目的也太可疑了吧？在御堂桑的朋友中，和我有过接触又对我产生疑问的，就只有本城小姐一位了。」  
「哼，终于说到关键了啊。如果你没有做那么多令人怀疑的事情的话，也就不会有今天的结果了。」  
「就算是那样，派人跟踪这样的事情也稍稍过分了吧？看起来，我需要找个时间和本城小姐好好沟通一下呢。」佐伯故意在“沟通”两个字上加重了音调。  
「别去找晴子麻烦。」御堂的话语中带着警告的意味，「这是我们之间的事情，和她没有关系。」  
「“我们之间的事情”吗？我倒觉得本城小姐没有这么认为呢。」  
「你觉得抓着一个女孩子不放很有趣吗？佐伯克哉？」  
「何必这么生气呢，御堂桑。」佐伯放低了语气，「我明白了，这件事情和本城小姐无关，我是不会贸然地去打扰她的，您放心吧。」  
看着御堂生气的脸，心情顷刻间低落了下去，连嘲弄御堂的心情都没有了。  
他觉得自己从来没有这样讨厌过一个女人。  
「御堂桑，请您替我解开吧。」佐伯的语气里沉静中透着一点疲惫，没有了先前的挑衅意味。  
「你以为我会就这样放过你吗？而且，就算我现在放了你，你这副淫乱的身体也不能得到满足吧？」  
御堂用已经停止震动的按摩棒在佐伯体内翻弄着。  
柔软的肠壁贪婪地吞噬着粗大的棒体，那种热情连佐伯自己都能够清晰地感受到。  
在药物的作用下，身体已经欲求不满到极点了。  
然而精神上却完全没有想要被满足的心情。  
佐伯看着御堂，印在眼帘里的还是那张精致漂亮的脸。  
（要和御堂做吗？）  
佐伯想起来第一次和御堂做爱的情形——那或许根本称不上做爱，只是御堂单方面地侵犯自己而已。记忆里从他进入身体以后，每一次的抽送都只感觉到撕裂流血的疼痛。  
所以说自己本来就不该是在下面的那个。  
佐伯皱眉，像是要甩开那些杂乱的思绪般摇了摇头。  
「看起来，这种程度完全不能够满足你呢。这里，真不是一般的贪吃啊。」御堂抽出按摩棒，四根手指在后穴里随意挖弄着。「好热，里面像是快要熔化了一样；而且，放松得像是什么都能够吞下去……」  
不需要御堂的说明，佐伯也知道那里该是什么样的状况。那种药物像是打开了身体的欲望开关一般，让人觉得除了空虚还是空虚，只想被什么硕大的东西狠狠填满。  
如果不是前面被上了锁，佐伯或许已经不能够抵挡身体那种想要委身于人的冲动了。  
佐伯给自己调整了一个更加轻松的姿势，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
「随御堂桑喜欢吧。」  
佐伯自己也说不清为什么，方才御堂生气的样子就是在脑海里挥之不去，把他的心情也搅得一团糟。  
……既然那么在意那个女人，对自己提出这种要求又算什么？想要压制自己的气焰？又或是仅仅为了泄欲？  
佐伯觉得自己已经完全没有说话的欲望了。反正不过一夜而已。等今晚结束了，就离开这里吧。以后也不会再来了。至于销售额——就算提高到那个数字，自己也不会完不成。何况自己要做的不仅仅是完成这个数字而已。PROTOFIBER会成为一个契机，他进入MGN的契机，而在这之后，他会直接面对和御堂的角逐，直到将对方完全压制。  
到那个时候，御堂就没有办法再分心去顾及别的事情了吧——只能在自己的压迫下，全神贯注地看着自己。然后，就用尽一切手段让他一无所有……  
这样想着，一种强烈的屈辱感就涌了上来。留在这里简直是个愚蠢透顶的决定，明明应该在发现御堂不在屋内的时候就马上离开的。而到了现在，连佐伯自己也说不清当初为什么会做出那样的事情来。  
……与其说是麻痹大意，倒不如说是对御堂的执念太深了。  
佐伯从一开始就对御堂极感兴趣，这一点他自己也心知肚明。在他的潜意识里，自己的功成名就注定绕不过这个男人。至于是将他踩在脚下，还是圈养在身边，那倒是不必急于考虑。  
这份对御堂的兴趣在对方提出“招待”的时候被激发到了顶点，以至于自己竟然产生了无论如何也不能放过御堂的偏执，以至于走到了今天这自作自受的地步。  
（御堂孝典……）  
佐伯紧紧握住拳，指节因为过度用力而泛着白。  
（绝对……会把你狠狠踩在脚下的。）  
（等到你被以十倍、百倍的凌辱践踏之后，再看看你还能不能维持那盛气凌人的样子吧。）  
身体还是被吊缚在半空中的状态，裸露的肌肤能感受到空气的冰凉。佐伯抿着唇，双腿的姿态里透露出身体的紧张。  
轻微的金属撞击声过后，笼子的锁被解开了。随之而来的是一阵令人颤栗的快感——金属棒身在分身里被旋转着缓缓抽出，而御堂的手正握着自己的分身。  
明明对这个男人已经厌恶到了极点，却依旧无法忍受这种触碰。金属棒身被抽出的一刻，分身就耸然挺立起来，身体因为接近高潮的快感而激烈地颤抖。  
这具身体也是可恶至极。  
「这么有感觉，果然是无可救药的男人啊。那就让我看看你这副淫荡的身体到底能射多少次吧。话说在前，你就别妄想我会来满足你了，就让你带来的这些东西好好招待你吧。」  
说着，又有一件硕大的东西挤进了身体，把空虚的后穴填得满满胀胀。  
……已经，没有力气分辨那是什么了。  
　　  
周一。例会。  
「上周的工作，必须说，你们做得很好。找这个态势发展下去，达成目标已经是指日可待了。大家都辛苦了。」御堂看着上周的总结报告，露出了满意的神情。  
「特别要提出的是，根据目前的销售业绩来看，佐伯克哉君的工作完成得相当出色，销售额占到了整个团队的一半以上，这样好的成绩我以前从未看到过。」  
「御堂部长不用说得那么夸张，我只是完成了我的工作而已。」佐伯淡淡地开口回答到。  
「你也不需要那么谦虚。能够这样出色地完成工作，受到表扬是应该的。」  
佐伯对上御堂的目光，下意识地推了推眼镜。  
眼前的这个男人，玩弄了自己整整一个周末，直到今天早上。连自己身上的这件西服也是从对方衣柜里拿出来的。  
整整两天三夜，被拷在床上动弹不得，连东西都没怎么吃。而在那两天三夜中，御堂居然也真的像最初说的那样一直没有侵犯自己，只是变着花样用各种道具侮辱自己，看自己无力反抗，被快感肆意折磨的迷乱样子。  
——也是直到今天早上。  
终于解开了镣铐，穿戴整洁地吃完早餐。以为这一切终于可以结束的时候，又被御堂压在飘台上狠狠侵犯，因为两天的折磨而几近脱力的自己完全没有反抗的余地，只能咬着唇忍受到炽热的种子全部撒进身体深处。御堂根本不给自己好好清理的机会，只是简单擦拭后，就命令自己上班了。  
所以直到现在，身体里还残留着御堂的体液。  
恶劣至极的男人。  
「那么今天的会议就到此为止，请大家回到各自的工作岗位上去吧。」御堂说道，「另外，佐伯克哉君，今天下班后到我办公室来，我需要单独听取你的工作汇报。」  
「可是，销售人员的工作时间难以确定，只怕我结束工作的时候，御堂桑早已下班了。要听取我的汇报的话，不如就现在吧。」  
「接下来的时间我已经有别的安排了。我今晚也会工作到很晚，所以没关系。就这么决定吧。」  
御堂说完，便拿着整理好的资料离开了会议室。  
「哟！干的不错嘛克哉！那个御堂好像很赏识你啊！」本多看着御堂走出会议室，顺势给了佐伯一掌熊击。  
「确实是呢，克哉君。工作完成得很出色哦。有你在这里，总觉得很安心呢。」片桐也微笑着说。  
「呼……你什么时候才能下手知道点轻重啊，本多。」  
佐伯扶着眼镜皱眉叹气。  
再一抬头，御堂的身影已经消失了。  
（今天晚上……吗。）


	4. 传闻

周一。傍晚。  
尽管离下班还有一些时间，原本可以做更多的事情，但佐伯还是决定抢先一步来到MGN。  
本来想直接进入御堂的办公室，却被告知御堂此刻正在洽谈室里。  
在办公室外的走廊里，正好碰上了给御堂来送资料的藤田。  
「诶，你是……？」  
看起来刚刚毕业的小伙子对着他挠了挠头。  
「佐伯克哉，菊池八课的员工。今天例会的时候，御堂部长吩咐我在这个时候过来汇报工作。」  
「啊是这样啊，佐伯桑。那可真是不巧，御堂桑可能还有一会儿才能出来呢，要不我先带你去休息室吧。」藤田热情地对他说。  
「那就麻烦你了。」  
「别客气啦。正好现在快要下班了，休息室也不会有人用了。呐，佐伯桑，这边。」  
「啊。快要下班的时间还在开会吗？御堂部长也是相当的忙碌呢。」  
「可不是嘛。御堂桑啊，上周几乎每天都在加班呢。为了保证这次的企划能够顺利执行，御堂部长也是倾尽全力了呢。」  
「不难想象。毕竟是对御堂部长来说极其重要的项目吧。」  
「是啊。不过对于御堂桑来说，这样重要的项目应该也经历过不少了吧。如果每一次都需要这么拼命的话，感觉还是有点不可思议吧。」  
说着，两人便到达了休息室。  
「藤田，你应该是刚刚进公司的新人吧？在御堂手下工作，不会觉得很吃力吗？」  
「诶，这么说的话……不不，其实也没有啦。」藤田有些窘迫地笑了笑，「不管怎么说，御堂桑都是让人十分憧憬的存在呢，毕竟在MGN里，那么年轻就担任部长职位的，就只有御堂桑一个啊。能够在他手下工作，也是一种荣幸吧。」  
「哦……」佐伯若有所思地问，「那你觉得御堂部长是怎样的人呢？」  
「这个嘛……又能干，又有品味，简直像是电视剧或电影里的精英被完美重现了一般……总而言之就是我们的憧憬啊。」  
佐伯借着扶眼镜的动作，微微皱了一下眉。这个对御堂充满了崇拜的小职员要是了解到御堂在私生活上有着怎样的恶趣味，大概这份憧憬也会幻灭吧。  
「不过，不知道是不是过于完美的关系，御堂桑给人有点冷酷的感觉呢……特别是在升职之后——我听前辈们说的。」  
「升职之后？」佐伯敏锐地嗅到了情报的气息。  
「好像是叫……本城桑吧？听说自从那个人辞职之后，就突然变得非常严厉。」  
「本城？」佐伯睁大了眼睛。  
（该不会是……）  
「好像是和御堂部长同一期进入公司的。御堂桑成为部长前，那个人好像也是部长的候选人。结果是，御堂部长业绩比较优秀就升了职，而那个叫本城的人最后就辞职离开了。」  
「原来如此。也就是说那个人在升职竞争中输掉了啊。」  
「哈哈，就是这样啊。」  
「关于这位本城桑，你有什么了解吗？」既然话题都到了这里，佐伯当然不会放过这个套取情报的机会。  
「诶？这个……」藤田露出了迷惑的表情。  
「能够和御堂部长一同竞争的人，想必也是相当出色的人才吧？真是让人很感兴趣啊。」佐伯补充道。  
「啊，也是呢。听前辈们说，也是个非常优秀的人呢。而且，好像和御堂桑私交还不错的样子。」  
「私交吗……」  
「嗯。我也不是很了解啦，都是听前辈们说的……虽然在办公室里只像是普通同事那样，但私底下会一起运动之类的。所以啊那些说御堂桑的坏话，应该也只是失败方的偏见而已吧。我是这么觉得的。  
「坏话？」  
「嗯。佐伯桑大概不知道吧。公司里，也有说御堂桑当时是抢了同事的功劳这样的话。哎呀，也都只是传闻而已啦，我是完全相信御堂桑的！」  
「是这样啊。」  
如果是连藤田这样的新人都知道的流言的话，想必在MGN里也已经流传甚广了吧。  
「嗯是啊。那个……佐伯桑，今天我和你说的这些……」  
「啊，我不会外传的。」佐伯露出了一个友善的笑容，「毕竟没有御堂桑的话，我们也得不到这样重要的工作，我又怎么会听信这些谣言呢。」  
「嗯，那就好。我得去整理一下东西了，佐伯桑就在这里稍等片刻吧，御堂桑从洽谈室出来的话也会路过这里的，所以你安心等待就好了。」  
「啊，多谢你了。」  
藤田走远了之后，佐伯也起身离开了休息室。在这种地方等待可不是他的作风。  
因为接近下班时间的缘故，办公室里的人也各自忙碌着，没有注意到佐伯的行动。  
很顺利地进入了御堂的办公室。御堂还在洽谈室，所以办公室里空无一人。佐伯很自然地坐到了御堂的椅子上，随手翻阅起桌上摆放着的文件。  
并非想要窥伺什么机密，只是打发一下无聊的时间而已。  
这些资料大多是御堂的部下呈上来的批示文件，大部分比较无聊，诸如物品采购明细，财务报销账单等等；也有些有意思的，比如商务招标文件之类。被御堂批示过的文件大多被用红笔勾画出了修改的方向，其中一些文件被修改的地方颇多，连错别字也被御堂圈了出来；另一些则只是简单地写了些评语和批注。而那些看起来修改幅度很小的文件，其实也并非完全没有错别字之类的错误——从这一点就可以看出御堂对各个部下的信任程度如何了。  
佐伯一边翻阅着资料，一边将呈送那些文件的员工姓名记在心里。  
御堂的电脑是待机状态，因为设定了密码保护而无法一窥究竟。佐伯试着输了密码，显示密码错误。  
真是遗憾。佐伯这样想。  
他回忆着刚才从藤田处得到的信息。  
（“御堂部长业绩比较优秀就升了职，而那个叫本城的人最后就辞职离开了”……）  
（“公司里，也有说御堂桑当时是抢了同事的功劳这样的话”……）  
本城嗣郎。本城晴子。御堂孝典。这三个人究竟是怎样的关系，佐伯一直没有得到一个准确的答案。将御堂的言辞和自己得到的少量信息加以正常的推理，得出的结论该是御堂曾经和本城嗣郎是朋友，而与本城晴子是恋人关系。但直觉告诉佐伯，这个答案可能并非真相。  
（如果非要知道答案不可的话，或许直接找到本城晴子会是个简单有效的方法。）  
而本城晴子的联系方式，就在昨天，自己已经得到了。  
——也是一场折磨过后，佐伯发现御堂将自己的iPad遗落在了床头柜上。由于御堂在手机上的解锁手势已经被佐伯见到过，便大胆推测iPad上也是相同的解锁设定，结果果然不出所料。于是，很自然地把设备里存放的通讯录完全复制了一份发送到了自己的邮箱。  
御堂大概是忘记了所有apple终端的通讯录内容都会同步，才会这么大意地让自己掌握了这些信息吧。  
佐伯悠然地靠在椅背上转了个圈，脑海中筹划着什么。  
眼前是一面巨大的落地窗，天色正在暗下来，从上往下望，可以看到MGN的职工正在稀稀落落地走出大楼。  
西装革履的男人们，妆容精致的女人们。作为生活在这座城市里的精英人士，他们理所当然地享受着羡慕的眼光，并因此志得意满。  
佐伯的嘴角勾起了一个含义莫名的弧度。  
「你是谁？……」御堂的声音从背后响了起来。  
「啊，御堂部长，失敬了。」佐伯笑着站起来，把椅子扶回了原来的位置。「因为御堂部长命令下班后来汇报工作，所以就在此等候了。」  
「哼。」御堂面无表情地回到自己的座位上坐下，佐伯只能站在一边。  
「刚才在看什么？」御堂一边整理着文件，一边随口问到。  
「只不过是看着这些下班回家的员工而已。MGN的员工，即使是下班时候的姿态也是那么意气风发，和普通的上班族不同呢。」  
「MGN的文化就是如此。」御堂说着，表情看上去缓和了不少。  
「也只有在这样的公司，才能遇到像御堂部长这样年轻有为的人才吧。不过，话说回来，像御堂部长这样的精英，恐怕无论在多么优秀的企业，都是不多见的。」  
「适可而止吧。别拿你做销售的那套说辞来对付我。你今天过来，是来汇报工作的吧。」  
「是。关于上周工作的总结报告，我在您的桌上也放了一份。如果您需要的话……」  
「上周的情况我已经了解了。今天的呢？」  
「今天的吗？今天的话，和Aeon集团和西友集团东京分部签订了采购协议；另外，和7-11集团的洽谈也有了进展，对方表示同意增加在关东地区的订货量；小型零售商方面，共有……」  
「等等。」御堂叫停了佐伯，不可思议地看着佐伯，「仅仅一天时间，你们就有了那么大的进展？」  
「嗯，因为回公司的时间比较匆忙，所以还没有来得及了解其他同事的相关进展，刚才所说的，只是我一个人的工作内容而已。」佐伯的脸上浮现出了看似谦逊，实则玩味的笑容。  
对于这样的工作成果，御堂的惊讶完全在佐伯的意料之中。  
「御堂部长对此，有什么疑问吗？」看着御堂有些陷入沉思的表情，佐伯开口提醒了御堂一句。  
「你吃过饭了吗？」  
「还没有……」佐伯的声音略微降了下去。这个话题转移得有些莫名其妙。  
「那走吧。」御堂站起来整理了一下西服，看起来像是准备带着佐伯去用餐。  
佐伯没有多说什么，跟上了御堂的步伐。

与御堂的一贯作风相吻合地，御堂带佐伯来的是一家相当高档的法国餐厅。佐伯一边看着御堂摆弄着刀叉将餐点切割成精致的模样，一边简单粗暴地分割下食物往自己嘴里送。此刻他有着完全的自信，即使如此御堂也不会对他横加讽刺。看现在御堂眉头微锁的样子，倒像是遇到了什么麻烦一样。  
佐伯微笑着抿了一口红酒。  
「御堂部长所担心的事情，我大概也猜得到。」  
佐伯悠然地放下杯子看着御堂。  
「哦？说说看。」  
「以现在我们销售这边成单的速度，生产线那边，恐怕会支撑不住吧？」  
御堂的动作明显顿了顿。  
「御堂桑也不用惊讶，这是理所当然的事情。PROTOFIBER原本就是紧急开发出来的产品，前期准备不足再正常不过了。从一开始，御堂桑也没有想到商品投入市场不久就会面临那么大的需求量吧？倒不如说……御堂桑最初答应让八课接下这个项目，都有着这方面的考虑呢。因为是废柴的销售科，初期一定拿不出什么成绩来，如此就能够有余裕去调配生产线的问题；等到没有了后顾之忧，就把我们从一线换下来——是这样的想法吗？」  
佐伯轻轻笑着。  
「你这家伙，不要以小人之心度君子之腹。」御堂愠恼地皱眉，「不管你怎么想，我是从来没有过那种想法。选择了你们当然是要求你们要拿出成绩来的，否则，我与其使用一个废柴部门，还不如直接推迟销售计划。」  
「开个玩笑而已，御堂桑何必生气。」  
「……没有生气。」  
「看样子……生产线的问题真是让御堂桑感到很困扰呢。如果真的那么困扰的话，我也可以请假休息几天，等御堂桑把一切准备好了……」  
「生产线的问题不用你担心。」御堂打断佐伯的话，「你只要做好自己的工作就好了。」  
「呵呵，那就再好不过了。」佐伯愉悦地将一块鹅肝送进了嘴里。  
御堂无论如何都想不到，有那么一天，他自己会成为拖后腿的那个人，反而是佐伯走在了前面吧。在下属面前露怯，实在是过于糟糕的事情呢。  
「一个问题。」御堂说。  
「洗耳恭听。」佐伯答。  
「以你的能力……即使是上次会议中提到的，那个更高的销售额，也未必完不成吧。」  
「啊，那个。我觉得大概没什么问题吧。」佐伯轻松地答道。  
「那为什么还会不依不饶地要做这种交易？」  
「呵呵……御堂桑难道忘了吗？」佐伯愉悦地笑起来，「我想要和御堂桑做的交易究竟是什么样的，御堂桑不该很清楚吗？」  
「你这家伙……那么，现在的状况算是被反将一军了吗？」  
「是啊。不过我有言在先，就算是那样，我也没有放弃的打算。」  
「你以为你还有达成那种企图的机会吗？」  
「御堂桑，我得说，如果我真的想做的话，您给的机会实在是很多。不过，我现在已经没有那种打算了。」  
「你这是自相矛盾。」  
「不……我的意思是，床上的位置怎么样，御堂桑定夺就好了。但是，这并不意味着在其他地方，你不会败给我。」  
「野心很大啊。不过如果是这样，你也不必和我继续交易了吧。」  
「御堂桑身上，还有我想要的东西。」佐伯淡淡地说。  
「是什么？」  
「是什么呢……到时候，御堂桑自然会知道吧。」  
「你这么说，我可没办法向你做保证。」  
「真是令人高兴呢，御堂桑。」佐伯举起酒杯作了个碰杯的姿势，「这次对话，终于有些平等交易的意味了。」  
御堂看着佐伯，并没有动作，于是佐伯自行碰了一下御堂的杯子，转而将酒液一饮而尽。  
「安心吧御堂桑，如果您到时候想要拒绝，我也不会勉强的。」佐伯放下杯子，镜片后的双目观察着御堂的表情。  
御堂的眼睛定焦在对面男人那双自信的湛蓝眼睛上，不自觉地露出了意味深长的笑容。  
于是佐伯也微微眯起了眼睛，露出愉快的笑容。  
对佐伯来说，这个对视，是整个晚餐中最美味的甜点。

周四。傍晚。  
「诶克哉，你说的餐厅就是这里啊？！」  
「啊。不是你说“去吃点平常舍不得吃的美味吧”的吗？这里有什么不好吗？」佐伯微微皱了皱眉。虽然本多的惊讶也在他的预料之内，但听着他大呼小叫的语气依然觉得有些丢脸。  
佐伯带本多来的，就是上次和御堂共进晚餐的法国餐厅。  
「这里的鹅肝和乳酪都还不错。不过果然还是牛排之类的东西比较适合你吧。」  
「喂，你这是怀疑我的品味吗？」本多不满地说。  
「算是吧。」佐伯挑唇笑了笑，完全没有想要解释的意思。  
「真是的……就算这样觉得也不要说得这么直白啊。」  
「明明是你自己先说出来的。」  
「这个……倒也是哈。」本多憨笑了一下，「不过克哉，你为什么会对这家餐厅这么熟悉啊？印象中你也不是会追求美食的类型呢。难道说，你在这里招待过客户？」  
「有什么问题吗？」  
「当然有问题啊，按这里的消费，招待费明显超标了吧？要是最终不能报销，可就只能自己掏腰包了啊！」  
「呵呵……」佐伯不由地笑了起来。  
和御堂在一起，当然不会有他掏钱包的机会。不过要是把这些也和本多说了出来，对方肯定又要问个不停了吧。  
「本多，我一开始就没有打算要报销。」  
「诶？……」本多疑惑地看着克哉。  
「总有一些客户，有着比招待标准更高的价值啊。」  
「话是这么说……」  
「何况，这些招待上的付出与事成之后得到的提成相比，就微不足道了啊。」  
「原来如此啊。」本多也笑了笑，「克哉，你最近真是越发自信了啊。」  
「说什么呢，我本来就是这样啊。」  
说话间，佐伯已经替两人点好了餐。  
「喂，真狡猾啊，你这家伙，尽点些贵的东西。」本多看着菜单说道。  
「一会我买单。」佐伯淡定地回过去。  
「这怎么行，说好了我请客的。」  
「你不是说为了庆祝这周的工作成果才要好好吃一顿的吗。不管怎么看，这周的工作成果都基本是我达成的，没有你庆祝的份吧。」  
「呜哇，克哉你说得也太过份了吧！我这周也是有成单的啊，一万箱啊！」  
「如果你执意要一顿饭花掉你这周的提成的话，我是没什么意见。」  
「偶尔奢侈一下啦，没关系的。克哉你喜欢这种红酒？」本多把刚刚端上来的红酒放在鼻子下嗅了嗅。  
「只是随便点的而已。」  
「可是，你其他的餐点都挑了贵的点，只有这个，明明还有两款更贵的，却选了这一款啊。我是不懂红酒啦，看起来这款和其他的也没什么差别啊……」  
本多这家伙，看起来十分粗线条，但又总在细微的地方出人意料地敏锐。  
佐伯眼神微微一黯。  
「名字顺眼而已。」  
「是这样啊。」  
本多尝了一口红酒，看上去想要好好品味一下，表情却有点让人发笑。片刻后他放下酒杯作了个放弃的表情。  
「果然，这种高雅的爱好是和我无缘了。」说着，他把酒杯推到一边，开始专心等待他的牛排。  
就在这时，佐伯看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
修长的身材，紫色的头发。绝对是御堂孝典没错。他身后的那位……  
佐伯下意识地捏紧了酒杯。  
本城晴子。  
佐伯的视线穿过餐厅主区域的一大片空间，紧紧锁定着两人直到落座。  
他们坐在了靠窗的一个角落，但并非是墙角，其中一面背后被一块封顶的隔板隔断，隔板后面是另一片就餐区域。御堂所坐的沙发是背靠隔板的，本城晴子的则是面对着隔板。  
佐伯心中突然产生了一个想法。  
「抱歉，我去下洗手间。」  
留下了这么一句话，佐伯一边从远离御堂两人座位的地方绕了过去，一边拿出手机，调整到了静音状态，又打开了飞行模式和录音功能。  
御堂后面的那排就餐区域并没有很多人落座，服务生也不多。  
佐伯绕到御堂的座位后面，将手机从隔板和落地窗的间隙间塞了进去，然后回到了座位。  
窗边的桌子比起其他的桌子来说更大一些，所以御堂和本城晴子的距离也相对比较大。这就意味着如果要对话，双方不可能太过压低声音。  
（应该能够录到吧。）  
回到座位上的佐伯，感觉自己微微兴奋了起来。  
「在看什么？」本多随着克哉的视线转过了身。「那个是……御堂桑？」  
「是啊。」  
佐伯淡淡地答道，一边给自己铺好了餐巾。  
「那，要不要去打个招呼啊？顺便汇报一下我们这周的工作成果，绝对会吓他一跳的！」  
「……你是笨蛋吗？怎么看，御堂部长都在约会中吧。你这个时候出现，也确实能吓他一跳的。」  
「哎哟，抱歉抱歉。」本多挠了挠头，「我只注意到他对面是个女人，原来是在约会啊。」  
佐伯手里的刀叉顿了顿，突然觉得有些无话可说。  
「不过，御堂部长和女人出来约会这种事情，想想还是很不可思议啊……」  
「把头转回来，本多。」佐伯皱着眉不快地说，「你还是好好吃你的牛排吧。」  
「啊，说的也是。」本多转过身来重新拿起了刀叉。  
佐伯这才看了一眼本多盘里的东西。  
……真是一片狼藉。

晚餐后顺利拿到了手机，把一个多小时的录音内容保存到了文件夹里。  
回到公寓，佐伯戴着耳机播放了录音。  
「……骨头比肉还多，而且他们调出的酱汁，有一种完全无法用语言表达的怪异味道……」  
这是被录进录音里的第一句话，虽然声音不大，但因为杂音也很少的缘故，听起来还是相当清晰的。  
前面两分钟的内容，似乎是本城晴子在描述一个美国的西餐厅。  
佐伯耐着性子继续往下听。整整十五分钟，两人讨论了各种欧美餐点和去过的餐厅，听得佐伯极度想要快进。  
「说起来，孝典君你还是习惯来这家餐厅啊。」是晴子的声音。  
「这里的红酒和奶酪比较合口味。」  
「就只这个原因？」  
「大概吧。也没时间去尝试新的餐厅。」  
「新的人倒是尝试了不少吧？」晴子的语气里带着取笑的意味。  
佐伯无声地冷笑了一下。  
「我让你停止调查佐伯克哉这件事，你照做了吗。」  
「啊，当晚就让那个侦探停手了。不过孝典君，那种心怀鬼胎的人你也敢把他留在身边？怎么感觉都像引狼入室吧。」  
「不说他。你和你那个真绫小姐怎么样了？」  
「怎么样？当然还是分手了咯。」晴子听上去倒像是无所谓的语气，「我是已经习惯了啦。」  
「你也不总结一下原因，好好吸取教训。」  
佐伯被这家长式的教诲逗得突然笑出声来。  
（真绫小姐……分手……原来如此。）  
以前听说过有的女人会以仅在右耳佩戴耳钉的方式表明性向，原来确有其事啊。  
「还有资格说我，孝典君还不是到现在都没有固定的恋人。」  
「工作很忙。」  
「我工作也很忙啊。」  
「……所以你才会不停地换恋人吧。」  
「借口。孝典君其实是还放不下哥哥吧。」  
（什么？！……）  
佐伯一惊，下意识地按下了暂停键。  
这么说，御堂孝典和本城嗣郎……  
大学校友。私交甚密的好友。先后进入同一家公司，最后成为同一个职位的竞争者。  
还有恋人。  
御堂孝典的过去，此刻终于打开了冰山一角。  
既然是恋人，又为什么会传出“争抢业绩”的传闻来，又是因为什么原因而分手？  
（“孝典君，其实是还放不下哥哥吧。”）  
晴子的话像是在脑海里重播了一遍。  
佐伯给自己点了一根烟，深深吸了一口，缓缓吐出烟雾，然后按下了播放键。  
「已经过去了。」  
「真的吗？」  
「真的。」  
「那，明年哥哥就要回国了，孝典君准备怎么面对哥哥呢？」  
很长时间的沉默。  
「听说他像是变了一个人。」是御堂的声音。  
「我倒觉得他本来就是那样的一个人。」  
「什么意思？」  
「在大家面前的话，当然是要摆出一副帅气无敌的样子，让人觉得安心吧；然而哥哥内心里也一直背负着很多东西。所以我觉得，或许在美国的时候，他的本来面目得以释放了吧。」  
「……是吗。」  
「妈妈前几天还提到你了。」  
「伯母？」  
「“晴子啊，回来以后见过御堂君了没有呢？你们还是好朋友吗？我说啊，你都二十七岁了，也该想想结婚的事情了。怎么就不喜欢御堂君呢？”」晴子模仿着她母亲的声音，听得御堂和佐伯都忍不住笑。只是佐伯还在笑着，御堂却很快沉默下来。  
「其实母亲有时候也会提到你，还好你在国外。」御堂说。  
「你说，我们当初谋划了这么久，做了那么多的铺垫，到底是为什么呢。我有时候想，索性出柜算了。」  
「如果你的父母能够接受的话也未尝不可。」  
「能接受就奇怪了。要是发现儿子和女儿都是那样的性向，会被气疯的吧。」  
「那你想过在国外定居吗？」  
「等哥哥回来以后，如果有机会的话。总感觉还是放心不下爸爸妈妈。你呢？出国？出柜？」  
「暂时没有柜可以出吧。」  
「你不是对那个佐伯克哉很用心？」  
「你想多了。」御堂的声音顿了顿，「也不知道他到底想要什么。」  
「还说不用心。不过，虽然这么说有袒护哥哥的嫌疑，我还是要说，会像哥哥那样对待你的，恐怕没有第二个人了。那个佐伯克哉，如果是我，一定离得远远的。」  
「我知道，前两次谢谢你。」  
「哥哥明年就要回来了。你想好怎么面对他了吗？」  
又是一大段的沉默。  
哼。佐伯情不自禁地冷哼了一声。这些儿女情长的东西，简直无聊透了。  
录音里的御堂，没有在工作中那种高高在上的气势，而是像一个寻常男人一样，用带着些许沉重的语调谈论着过去的人和事。  
佐伯似乎这才意识到，即使御堂表面上完全是一副包裹着精英光环顺风顺水成长至今的人，他终究也不会是一张白纸，无论怎么单纯、干净，都不会是没有故事的人。  
他关掉了录音，把手机扔在一旁。  
想要知道的情报，已经全部知道了。没有必要听下去了。  
本城嗣郎。这个把自己的Facebook清空到一干二净的男人到底和御堂有着怎样的过去呢。  
介入他人情感纠纷的感觉让佐伯感到十分厌恶。  
本来，这段对话的内容也是不该让他听到的。而今后在御堂面前，也不能表现出自己得知了这些事情的样子。  
那就忽略掉这些情报，继续按照自己的想法行动就可以了。  
直到这些信息能够真正发挥作用的时候，再来思考也不迟。  
（「也不知道他到底想要什么。」）  
御堂的话突然响起在他的脑海里。  
佐伯伸手，将一大截烟灰弹落在烟灰缸里。  
想要……什么呢。

周五。傍晚。  
「唔，你这家伙……快给我放开！」  
「说什么呢，御堂桑……」佐伯笑着，拉开了御堂身上最后的遮盖，「不是说好了，今天要好好地招待您的吗？」  
「我可不需要这种招待！快放开我！」  
「嘴上这么说，可是这里已经这样了呢……」说着，佐伯伸手扶住了御堂已经半勃状的分身，用指尖轻轻地弹了一下。  
把御堂捆缚在床上动弹不得这件事，比自己想象的还要容易。  
依旧是在御堂的家里，那张熟悉的床上。晚上七点，天已经全黑了，房间里却没有开灯。窗帘大开，稀薄的月光透进来，映在御堂白皙的肌肤上。  
佐伯俯下身，吻上御堂的侧颈，留下一串濡湿的痕迹。  
「御堂桑还真是敏感……呼吸真乱呢……」  
单手扶着御堂的腰。那里的肌肤炽热却又柔软，下手时能感觉到那种被刻意锻炼出来的健美线条。御堂的肌肉也微微颤抖着，在自己的手中。  
「你这混蛋……别这么和我说话！你承诺过什么，难道忘记了吗？！」御堂已然是一副恼羞成怒的模样，白皙的脸上若隐若现地浮出了两片红晕，倒是有种说不出的韵味。  
（堕落到我身边来吧……）  
佐伯微微眯起眼。  
「怎么会呢。和御堂桑的约定，我可是好好地记着呢。」佐伯低低笑着，随手解开了浴袍的腰带。  
「你……」  
「御堂桑，还需要更加进入状态一些才可以……」  
手指滑到御堂的胸前玩弄着柔软的果实，另一只手则探到身体后方，轻轻摩擦过股间的细缝。  
「唔……住手……」  
贴合着的肌肤将御堂的颤抖起伏尽数传达过来，让佐伯不禁笑得更加愉悦了。  
「呵呵……御堂桑明明很有感觉，何必要叫停呢……」  
御堂转过头正对着佐伯，漂亮的紫眸里蕴满了怒意，一副被气到无话可说的模样。  
「这里……已经这样了哦……」佐伯的声音低沉下来，带着气声的语气充满了诱惑的味道。  
御堂的眼睛睁大了。冰凉的液体被滴落到炽热的肌肤上，这种感觉反而让人更加兴奋起来。  
「那么，我开动了……」佐伯在御堂耳边轻轻呼着热气。  
「不要，停下……」御堂的声音带着惊慌和犹疑，最后被咽下了喉咙。  
「唔……」佐伯闷哼了一声，手指重重按在床单上，留下深深的指印。  
「佐伯……你……」御堂试图挣扎了一下，然而双手被束缚在两侧床柱的姿态让他有心无力。  
「需要这么惊讶吗，御堂桑？」佐伯低低笑着，倾下身色情地舔弄了一下御堂的耳廓。  
「你这家伙……真是……」  
「呵呵……哈哈……」佐伯情不自禁地笑出声来，一边控制着力道将身体压下，让御堂的分身更深地钦入体内。  
「我只是觉得，即使御堂桑一定要是给予的一方，也只能是这样的姿态才比较合适呢。」  
「你的意思是说我之前做得不够好吗！」御堂皱着眉反问。  
「就算是吧。」佐伯说着，微微将腿分得更开了些。  
御堂的分身已经全部没入体内了，并且从带给身体的感受来看，尽管脸上并没有流露出太多的表情，但御堂的身体却已经非常兴奋了。  
照方才的情形，御堂一定以为自己会被侵犯吧。但那样的做法对佐伯来说却已经没有意义了，即使真的那么做了，也只会被当成气急败坏的报复而已。既然不能从身体和心理两方面将对方完全压制，起码可以不让自己和御堂之间的关系变成无聊到用肉体掐架的局面。  
自己对御堂的承诺确实没有掺假的成分——床上的关系，会如御堂所愿。  
只不过具体如何如愿……  
黑暗的房间里亮起了一点火光，一支小巧扁平状的蜡烛被平放到御堂胸前。  
「御堂桑不要乱动，虽然是低温蜡烛，这么近的距离的话，还是很灼人的呢。」  
「你想做什么？！……」  
「呵呵……」佐伯用马鞭轻轻抚弄着御堂的脸，「做一点……能让御堂桑尽兴的事情。」  
「这种事情……不需要！」御堂急遽扭动着脖子想要逃开鞭子的亲吻，「唔啊……」  
一滴蜡油滴落下来，凝固在御堂白皙的胸口。  
「所以说，御堂桑不要乱动。」佐伯用马鞭将移了位的蜡烛又正回原处，顺势给了御堂一鞭，「否则，可是要接受惩罚的……哦？御堂桑还真是敏感呢，只这么一下，连乳头都翘得这么高了……」  
「住嘴……你又能好到哪里去，那里还不是紧紧地咬着我……」御堂反击道。  
「我也没有办法，谁让御堂桑这么热情呢。一点都不安分。」  
御堂的分身在身体里愈发胀大的同时，偶尔还伴随着一两下强劲的脉动。对于这体内的巨物究竟能够给自己带来多大的享受，佐伯是深刻体会过的。要说自己一点食髓知味的感觉都没有，恐怕也是说谎。不过佐伯倒也并不为此感到担心——此时的他有足够的信心能够掌控御堂。  
「还不是你的缘故……」  
「嗯？是这样啊……」佐伯若有所思地看着御堂，「那么，御堂桑自己动如何——用腰部的力量的话，还是可以办到的吧？不过，如果弄掉了这只蜡烛的话……」  
“啪！”  
清脆的鞭声响起在床沿。  
「哪有这样的……」  
「有什么问题吗，御堂桑？现在主导权可是我在手里呢，你没有拒绝的余地吧？」佐伯依旧低低地笑着，「而且御堂桑明明已经是一副想要到不行了的样子呢。」  
「可恶……在对付男人的方面，你倒是相当游刃有余啊。」  
「哈哈……那就谢谢夸奖了。」  
尽管嘴上不情不愿的，御堂还是努力地摆起腰来。分身开始在体内小幅度抽动的感觉让佐伯的身体也不禁兴奋了起来。  
「你还真是紧啊……明明已经被玩弄过那么多次了……」  
「那是御堂桑需要反省的内容吧……」  
「哼，嘴还真硬……可是你下面已经有感觉得不得了了吧……」  
「御堂桑能做的，就只有这种程度而已吗？」  
嘴上虽然维持着针锋相对的样子，但佐伯还是配合着御堂的动作渐渐摆动起腰身，让分身能够更大幅度地进出自己的身体。  
在晃动的火光下，能够看到御堂的额头上沁出了一层薄汗。比起骑在御堂身上的自己，此刻身体被迫平躺却还努力地挺腰动作着的御堂显然更为辛苦。  
佐伯相当喜欢看御堂这种咬牙切齿却又不得不听从自己命令的模样。  
「哼……你也硬起来了啊。」  
「啊，这种事情不需要御堂桑来提醒。」  
「这么有感觉……你果然就是个喜欢被男人侵犯的家伙吧……」  
「这么说的话，被我绑在床上这么对待还能变得硬梆梆的御堂桑，应该算是个受虐狂咯？」  
「你胡说什么……」  
「不过只有这种程度的话，我可是要打哈欠的。请务必再努力一点呢，御堂桑。」  
说着，马鞭重重地打落在御堂身上。  
「唔啊……可恶，你这家伙！……」  
御堂漂亮的眉毛因为生气而扭在了一起，脸上写满了不甘，却又不自觉地加大了动作的幅度。  
由于被捆绑着，不管御堂怎么努力，也只能维持着挺身摆腰的动作而已。这张床上的主导权只能在自己手里。  
尽管加大了动作的幅度，御堂胸前的那支蜡烛却一直维持着摇摇欲坠的姿态，从未真正掉落下来过。已经有好几滴蜡油滴落下来，却也不见御堂出声叫痛，看来是很努力地忍耐着吧。  
「看在你这么辛苦的份上，就奖励你吧。」  
「喂，小心，危……」  
御堂的话尚未说完，佐伯便封住了他的唇。  
身体前倾着覆盖下来，然后，抵上御堂的胸口。  
细小的火光在一个扑腾后熄灭下去，随之而来的是烙在胸口灼热的疼痛。  
御堂也是一样的吧。  
舌头伸进御堂的口中翻搅着，吸吮甜美的津液。  
最初的不知所措过后，御堂也顺应着自己的节奏回吻。  
相当温柔旖旎的吻。  
「佐伯……替我解开，我想抱你……」  
不是一直以来高高在上的部长式语调，仅仅是一个被情欲捕获的男人对另一个男人充满欲望的请求。  
（很好，就是这样……）  
佐伯伸手，解开了御堂一只手的束缚。  
「单手也足够了吧，御堂桑。我还是比较喜欢看你被捆绑着的样子呢。」  
「恶趣味。」  
「御堂桑可没资格这么说。」  
佐伯抬起腰，让御堂从床上坐起来；而御堂则伸手揽过佐伯的身体，让两人更加靠近一些。红色的蜡烛从胸口处滑落下来，滚到了床边。  
而两人的下体处，依旧紧紧地连接着。  
这是他和御堂第一次真正意义上的做爱，也是一场结结实实的、男人间的性爱。冲撞与索取都简单直白到腥膻露骨的地步。一方游刃有余，一方咬牙切齿，却都不遗余力地将对方狠狠拆骨入腹。彼此汗水和体液混在一起，让肌肤间的触碰更加黏着难解。唇齿和手指都不肯让步，交错着在对方身上留下殷红的痕迹。炽热的空气在粗重的呼吸间交换交叠，混杂着彼此身体的味道。  
最终佐伯还是渐渐败下阵来，单臂环抱着御堂的肩膀借力维持着骑坐的姿势，由着御堂不断将分身顶撞进自己的身体。前列腺从身体内部被刺激的强烈快感与分身被肠壁包裹吞噬的感觉终究不可相提并论，佐伯也没有硬要在这上面分个胜负的打算。高潮的时候佐伯将唇抵在御堂的锁骨上，用力到牙齿在肌肤上刻出印痕的程度，白浊的液体喷了两人一身。御堂也随后爆发在了自己的身体里，以相当灼人的温度。  
直到那股让人欲仙欲死的快感褪去大半，佐伯才放松下身体重重喘息起来；而御堂则一边将手覆在他背上轻抚着他，一边用柔软的唇轻触他的耳廓。佐伯反手解开了御堂身上剩下的束缚，在气氛变得过于暧昧之前翻身下床，从掉落在地上的西服口袋里拿出烟和打火机，站在窗边为自己点了烟。  
御堂侧过头看着这个拥有着完美侧颜的男人抽着事后烟的性感姿态，一时无言。  
「御堂桑，本城嗣郎是怎样的人呢？」  
佐伯突然问道。  
「为什么这么问？」  
「听说了一些传言。」  
「是这样啊。本城他……也是个优秀的人才吧。」  
「在床上也很优秀吗？」  
「什……竟然有这样的传言吗？！」御堂显然非常惊讶。  
「怎么，难道不是事实吗？不过御堂桑放心吧，这只是我自己的推断，我是不会随便说出去的。」  
「你是怎么想到的？」御堂半信半疑地问。  
「这么说……果然如此呢。明明是对方昔日的恋人，为了夺取在公司里的地位却不惜争抢对方的功劳，御堂桑，你还真是可怕呢。」  
「不是这样的！」  
「放开过程不论，单从结果来看，御堂桑为了上位而夺走了对方升职的机会，以至于让对方不得不辞职离开这件事，总是毫无疑问的吧？」  
「这是……这件事情与你无关，请你以后不要再提了。」  
「呵呵，这么快就恢复御堂部长的面貌了吗？」  
只是几句对话，方才肉体交缠时那种缠绵的气氛便立刻消弭殆尽了。  
「佐伯……」  
「不过我声明在先，即使真的是那样，我也不觉得御堂桑有做错什么。」  
「……你这又是什么意思？」  
「我想出去走走。」佐伯说着，将衬衫穿回了自己身上。  
「现在？」  
「啊。御堂桑早点休息吧。」  
没有留给御堂说话的余地，佐伯捡起剩下的衣服先行走出了房间。  
御堂并没有跟上来。在客厅里穿好衣服后，佐伯又望了一眼御堂的房门。深色的木门在月光的照射下纹丝不动。  
有些烦躁。


	5. 试探

原本只是打算出去走走，中途又遇见了那个金发黑衣的神秘男人，听了一堆不知所云的话，再之后便接到了御堂打来的询问自己在何处的电话，被御堂开车接回了公寓。  
深秋的夜里很凉，但身体一向健康的佐伯却也不以为意，直到半夜醒来双颊如同火烧，嗓子又干涩不已，才惊觉自己是发烧了。  
佐伯躺在御堂的床上，侧头看着御堂在窗边和人打着电话。过了没多久，一个和御堂年纪相仿的英俊男子便出现在了公寓里。  
「这么晚把你叫来真是抱歉。那家伙就交给你了。」  
「啊。你去准备些冰块之类的东西吧。」名叫四柳的男人回应道。  
「你是御堂的私人医生？」  
「不，只是朋友而已。」四柳一边说着，一边打开药箱。「你明天还是去医院做一下正规的检查吧，我现在可只能保证你暂时退烧而已。御堂那家伙也真是的，如果不是这次，还不知道要瞒我们这些朋友到什么时候。」  
「不是你想的那种关系。」佐伯淡淡地回答。  
「你们的口径倒是出奇的一致啊。」四柳笑了笑，一副不以为然的样子。  
「事实而已。」佐伯简短地回应道。  
「嘛。不管怎么说，那家伙有个能让他关心的人，总算是好事吧。」  
「这话是什么意思？」  
「现在的御堂，给人一种冷淡的感觉吧？过于理性，不苟言笑，甚至有点冷酷的感觉。不过，那家伙以前可不是这样。」  
「是因为那个叫本城的关系吗？」  
「原来你知道啊。」四柳微微叹气，「那个人走了以后，御堂就变成现在这副样子了。起初大家都很担心，不过后来看他也没什么其他的变化，又渐渐放心了。但偶尔还是会怀念原来的他啊。」  
佐伯没有说话。  
「啊，抱歉，似乎不该和你说这样的话。」  
「没关系。虽然御堂的过去和我毫无关系，不过听听也无妨。」  
「如果这是真心话的话，我可真要为御堂捏一把汗了啊。」四柳笑着说，「不过，看起来你和御堂大概是一个类型的吧，也难怪。」  
「四柳。」御堂拿着冰袋站在门口，微微皱着眉。  
「放心吧御堂，没有说你坏话。」四柳笑着接过御堂手里的东西，一边将几样药品整理好放在一旁的桌上。「用法都贴在药盒上了，接下来就不打扰你们了。明天送他去医院吧，快40度的烧可不是吃点药就能好的。」  
「辛苦你了。」  
「下回请我吃饭就行。」  
又寒暄了几句，四柳笑着和两人告了别。

「不过是发烧而已，御堂桑何必这么小题大作。」  
「你现在这种嗓音还是不说话比较好。」御堂说着，把药递了过来。  
方才四柳在的时候，自己的精神似乎还好一些，如今四柳一走，佐伯觉得自己的身体顿时像失去了动力一般瘫软下来，浑身的肌肉都失去了力气，连去接杯子的手都有些颤抖。  
最后，竟然是御堂亲手给自己喂了药。  
「这三个月内，你的身体是谁的东西，你还没忘记吧。」御堂冷冷地说，「之后，会让你补偿回来的。」  
（补偿……因为自己弄坏了御堂的东西吗。）  
佐伯苦笑。  
「御堂桑还是离我远一点比较好，说不定会传染。」  
「和你无关。」  
御堂扶着佐伯躺下，又伸手去取那副眼镜。佐伯下意识地扶着眼镜阻止了御堂。  
「你好像特别喜欢这副眼镜啊。」  
「习惯了。」佐伯说着，还是没有把手放开。  
「随你。」御堂说着，把毛巾和冰袋敷在了佐伯的额头上。  
在顶灯的照射下，佐伯只能看到御堂模糊的轮廓，一如初次被侵犯时那样。只是这一次，佐伯隐隐感觉到了一种名为温柔的情绪。  
佐伯向来是不需要被照顾的人，甚至有些厌恶他人有意无意的照顾。然而这一次无疑是御堂在照顾自己，感觉竟然出乎意料的好。  
佐伯顺势将御堂扶过冰袋的手指握在手心里。冰凉的指尖微微湿润，带来一种略为刺骨的触感。  
（自己，是喜欢这个男人的吗……）  
刚才四柳的话又似乎回到了耳畔。佐伯向来自认坦诚，只是从未思考过对御堂是否有别的感情。想要看他不为人知的一面，要他哭喊着向自己求饶；想要摧毁他的精英面具，让他堕落在自己身边，这些都是确定无疑的事情。而等到这个男人真正臣服于自己之后，和他度过一生或许也是个不坏的选择。从这个角度来说，说自己是喜欢御堂也有几分道理吧。  
然而，在那之前，在把这个男人曾经给予自己的折辱尽数奉还之前，恐怕还不到说喜欢与否的时候。  
感觉到御堂的手指已经回暖，佐伯便放开了手。  
佐伯想，或许只是因为生病的时候比较脆弱，才会被这样的小事动摇。  
那一晚御堂仍旧和佐伯睡在同一张床上，只是两人都似乎刻意远离了对方，在床中间留出了一人多宽的间隙。  
在睡前，佐伯侧过头看了看御堂的方向，稍稍迟疑了一下，又如往常一般伸手把眼镜摘下放在一边。

周三的早上。  
虽然身体已经没什么问题了，但在御堂的命令下，佐伯还是百无聊赖地在家养病——这个“家”，指的是御堂家。  
从上周五开始，已经连续六天了，一直住在御堂的公寓里。最初是因为生病需要照料的缘故，然而直到现在佐伯依然留宿在这里，只能说是因为御堂的霸道了。  
似乎顺理成章地，就这样进入了同居的状态。  
被再三强调了是“御堂的东西”的佐伯，也没有想要反对的打算。  
“Drrr。”  
手机简讯的声音响了起来。  
「コロンバン 東京都渋谷区神宮前6-31-19。3:00pm。」  
简讯里躺着的，是一家咖啡店的地址和时间，没有任何多余的信息。  
而且是陌生的号码。  
（不是御堂。）佐伯第一时间便作出了判断。  
（难道是哪个突发奇想的客户吗……）  
佐伯盯着那串似曾相识的电话号码。  
太熟悉了。如果是客户的电话号码的话，也不至于会熟悉到这种程度。  
像是突然醒悟过来一般，佐伯的嘴角勾起了一道弧线。  
本城晴子。

「单刀直入地说，我希望你离开孝典君。」和佐伯面对面的本城晴子，完全没有初次见面时的甜美气质，反而显得非常强势，倒是和当初见到御堂时的情景有几分相像。  
「哦？本城小姐的意思，我好像不大明白呢。」佐伯悠然地品了一口咖啡，完全无视了本城晴子咄咄逼人的目光。  
「你这几天，一直住在孝典君家里吧？想要狡辩也没有用，我手里可是有证据的。」  
（竟然还在跟踪吗……）  
「本城小姐既然这么好的手段，何不直接向御堂桑展示一下。」  
如果没有记错的话，那段录音里，本城晴子确实对御堂承诺已经放弃对自己的跟踪了。原来如此……因为做出了这样的承诺，所以即使获得了出乎意料的情报，也没有办法找御堂对峙，只能转而来质问自己了。  
「如果你想拿孝典君来当挡箭牌，我劝你还是算了吧。即使知道我做了什么，孝典君也不会把我怎么样的。」  
「御堂桑会不会把你怎么样我不知道，不过把你现在的样子录下来给御堂桑观赏一番，对我似乎没有坏处。」  
佐伯终于对上了对方的眼神。透过镜片的锐利目光，成功让桌对面的人露出了慌乱的神色。  
「你在录像吗？」本城晴子盯着佐伯上衣口袋里的手机。  
「你还没有让我做这种小动作的必要。」佐伯拿出手机甩到晴子面前，看着对方检查了一番方才放下心来的样子，露出了一丝冷笑。  
「本城小姐，你和御堂桑并不是旧情人的关系吧，为什么这么在意他的情感生活呢。」  
「你要是稍稍打听一下就知道，我曾经是孝典君的未婚妻。」  
「只是表面上的未婚妻而已。」  
「他连这个都告诉过你吗……」本城晴子惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
「实际上，当时和他交往的，是你的哥哥本城嗣郎。没错，这些我都已经知道了。那又如何。」  
「那么你也该意识到，孝典君根本不可能爱上你这样的家伙吧。」  
「哼。我可没兴趣听你说这些。既然你这么特意约我出来，就勉为其难的直接告诉你结论吧——御堂孝典已经是我的东西了。不管你暗地里想要做什么，这个事实都不会改变的。」  
「你……」本城晴子显然被噎得说不出话来。  
「如果没有其他事情的话，恕我先告辞了。」佐伯起身欲走。  
「慢着。你难道不想知道我为什么这么说吗。孝典君在哥哥离开日本后，整整两年都没有和任何人交往过，为什么会在和你认识那么短的时间里就开始发展关系，你想过为什么吗？」  
「你想说什么？」佐伯挑眉。本城晴子的问题确实引起了他的兴趣，于是佐伯决定姑且一听。  
「年轻漂亮的优秀男孩，孝典君身边从来就不缺少，哪怕是比你更加出色的。你以为是你引起了孝典君的兴趣，他才选择和你交往的吗？不，只不过是在他正好需要一个恋人的时候，你及时出现了罢了。」  
「有什么区别吗？」  
「区别在于，为什么孝典君会正好需要一个恋人呢？」  
「这种事情难道还需要理由吗。」  
「因为哥哥要回来了。」  
「……」  
佐伯的手不自觉地抖了一下。虽然还不完全明白本城晴子话里的含意，但潜意识里，他已经觉得晴子的话有几分道理。  
「孝典君，他只是想要哥哥看到他没有了哥哥也很幸福罢了。所以他才需要一个出众的恋人去衬托他的幸福。而你，只不过是被拿来逢场作戏的道具而已。」  
「你何以断定？」  
「因为是老戏码了啊。你不知道吗？孝典君和哥哥，从大学时代开始就在一起了。有一次他们赌气分手，各自找了新的恋人。可是没过多久，就因为根本放不下对方而双双和新的恋人分手，重新在一起了。所以说，你也不过是他们感情游戏里的一枚炮灰罢了。奉劝你一句，及早抽身，否则到最后，被伤害的人只有你罢了。」  
「他们两个人的感情，你倒是比当事人都热衷。」  
「我也只是尽一点作为妹妹的义务，不想让他们再多经历波折而已。孝典君和哥哥不管闹多少别扭，最终都会在一起的，这么多年的感情不是随随便便就可以破坏掉的。」本城晴子的表情放松下来。或许是因为觉得自己已经成功说服了佐伯，而流露出游刃有余的神色。  
「抱歉啊，就算你这么说，我也没有改变想法的打算。如果他们真的像你说的那样情比金坚，再经历一些波折也没关系吧？」佐伯露出了一个意味深长的笑容，「而且，越是牢不可破的东西，就越是让人想要破坏它。」  
「你……」  
「时候不早了呢，恐怕我也不便多留了。接下来还有很重要的事情要做。」佐伯微笑着告了辞，留下一脸表情扭曲的本城晴子。

「你来这里做什么？」  
「难得有空，出来走走。怎么？御堂桑不想见到我吗？」佐伯站在御堂的车边，脸上是一如既往的公式化笑容。  
「上车吧。」御堂径直打开了车门，示意佐伯赶紧上车。  
「御堂桑是害怕被人撞见吗？」佐伯上了车，关上车门。  
「这样的情形被人遇见的话，会被觉得很奇怪的吧。」  
「那是因为，御堂桑和我的关系本来就很奇怪啊。」  
似乎没有料到佐伯会这样回答，御堂转过头看着佐伯，恰好被佐伯抓过了领带，紧接着是覆上双唇的柔软触感。  
（遇见这么关键的镜头，你也该现身了吧，侦探先生。）  
佐伯一边加深着这个强迫性质的吻，一边用余光扫视着车辆周围和后视镜。  
如果不出所料的话，刚才丢下本城晴子的时候，自己故意说“有重要的事情要做”，而被自己激怒了的本城晴子，在这个时候必然会要求那位被雇佣的私家侦探来跟踪自己。方才一路走来，都没有发现可疑的人物，恐怕这位私家侦探还很专业，让自己无法轻易发现。但如今自己和御堂在车厢内拥吻这样火爆的镜头，想必足以引诱他接近这辆车来拍照取证了。  
（可恶，看不到。难道说真的没有人跟踪么。）  
佐伯索性拥紧了御堂，顺势翻身跨坐在了对方身上。  
「佐…伯？」  
对于佐伯突如其来的热烈举动，御堂虽然有些犹疑，双臂却不自觉地也将对方抱进了怀里。  
而此时，在车子的后窗望去稍远处的视野里，终于出现了一个男子的身影。那人躲在一辆车后，手里拿着手机，显然在暗中观察着什么。  
「不，没什么。」佐伯嘴角一勾，又灵活地翻回了副驾驶座上。「回去吧。」  
「你这家伙，难道是在戏弄我吗？」御堂的脸上浮现出了两道不自然的红晕。  
「只是觉得场合不对而已……难道说，御堂桑这么快就有感觉了吗？」佐伯一边戏谑地回话，一边从口袋里拿出烟盒。「啊呀，没有烟了。」  
「喂……」御堂看着佐伯把烟盒用手挂在车窗外，悬停了两秒后松手落下。  
「御堂桑欲求不满的话回到公寓里做多久都可以，在这里可是会变成公开PLAY的。」  
「为什么扔在外面？」  
「不必担心，马上会有人来捡的。」  
「你这么说也……」  
「就在我们把车开出大门的那一刻。」佐伯打断道，「不相信的话，御堂桑一会儿亲眼见证一下就好了。」  
御堂将信将疑地看了一眼佐伯，发动了车子。  
待到车子在车库外转了一圈又开回原地时，烟盒果然已经不见了。  
「拿走烟盒的人……是谁？」御堂问。  
「应该算是跟踪狂吧。」佐伯毫不在意地笑，「被人付过钱的那种。」  
御堂的表情凝固了半秒，很快反应了过来。  
「那你扔那个盒子是……」  
「啊，给他留了句话而已。」  
「这件事情交给我吧。」  
「不……虽然很感谢御堂桑的关心，不过这件事情我一定要亲自解决。」  
「你不会想对晴子做什么吧？」御堂的话语里透着犹疑。  
「问题是，本城小姐想对我做什么吧？」佐伯冷冷地回答。「先动手的人可不是我，更何况我可是已经忍耐很久了。」  
事实上，知道自己仍旧在被跟踪，只是近在两小时前的事情而已，“忍耐很久”什么的根本就是无稽之谈。不过，佐伯从来不介意说些无伤大雅的小谎。  
「……不管怎么说，晴子只是个小女孩。我不许你对她做过分的事情。」  
（比自己还大两岁的小女孩吗……）  
「我要是不和本城小姐计较的话，御堂桑能给我什么好处？」  
「……那样的话，可以考虑以后对你温柔一点。」  
「御堂桑的温柔，还真是难以想象呢。」佐伯反唇相讥道。  
「让你见识一下也无妨。」  
「既然御堂桑这么说了。」佐伯懒懒地将头靠在座椅上，「我姑且期待一下吧。」  
反正，自己本来也没有对本城晴子做些什么的打算。

晚餐过后，御堂并没有将车子向着公寓的方向开去，而是来到了一家高档的酒店。从御堂和前台交涉的语气来看，似乎御堂还是预约过的。  
（是御堂早就有这样的打算呢，还是说，御堂竟然在自己不注意的时候做了这样的准备呢……）  
拿到房卡后，御堂便径直走向了电梯。房间在顶层，电梯一路向上不曾停留，自始至终电梯间里就只有他们两人而已。  
来到这样的地方，接下来会上演什么样的戏码，佐伯心里自然是一清二楚。因此比起进入房间后的肉体厮磨，这一小段前往目的地的路反而显得令人尴尬——进入房间后，他是御堂的“东西”，但在房间外，他还是御堂的下属，是KIKUCHI八课意气风发的业务员。两人比肩而立着，表面上是同样整洁郑重的青年才俊，似乎可以直接参加重量级的商业会议，实际上却即将在床上分出上下，一方侵略，另一方承受。  
如果说心理落差，这个时间的心理落差或许是最大的吧。等到真正的情事开始，衣衫褪尽肢体交缠，反而顾不上这么多，只剩下本能的索取和冲撞而已。  
御堂转头看着佐伯的侧颜，伸手握住了近在咫尺的佐伯的手。肌肤接触的一瞬间佐伯反射性地想要将手移开，但却发现御堂仅仅是握住了他的手而已。  
这便是御堂所谓的“温柔”吗……  
这种如同年轻情侣般手牵着手进入私密领地共赴云雨的气氛，于佐伯来说实在充满了违和感。  
所幸，路并不长。  
房门甫一合上，御堂的身体便压了过来，将佐伯抵在坚硬的墙面上。亲吻，揉弄，互相扯开碍事的领带和外套，灵巧地解散衬衣的扣子，直到两人身上都近乎赤裸。  
御堂似乎对房间的布局十分熟悉，推搡之间，渐渐就从门廊进入了浴室。  
沐浴，清理。  
御堂的动作确实温柔了不少，连看着自己的眼神都让佐伯倍感缠绵。直到对方开始帮助自己清理内部，佐伯才领悟过来所谓“温柔”的含意所在。  
为了享受到所谓的温柔，无不是要付出放弃抵抗的代价的。  
不过此刻倒也无所谓就是了。

佐伯是被御堂横抱着离开浴室的。后背接触到床的那一瞬，冲进鼻腔的浓郁香气和肌肤感受到的鲜嫩柔软的触感让佐伯反应过来，这张床上竟是洒满了玫瑰花瓣的。  
（竟然还费心安排了这些东西吗……）  
眼前是俯下身来，半压在自己身上的御堂。虽然穿着浴袍，御堂白皙的肌肤还是从衣料的间隙里裸露了出来。佐伯的肌肤已然是通透白净了，御堂却更胜一筹，凝脂般细滑白嫩的肌肤无限撩拨着佐伯的欲望，让佐伯恍惚间觉得好像此刻全身赤裸地躺在这玫瑰花床上的人并不是自己，而是眼前这个动作轻柔，看起来可以任由自己采撷的御堂。  
这份欲望让佐伯的唇舌有些干燥。他深知如果此时御堂不能快些侵犯自己，恐怕他将无法遵守那个由御堂决定上下位置的诺言了。  
「你今天有感觉得格外快啊，这里都立得那么高了。」御堂压着声音，在佐伯耳边低语道，「喜欢这种气氛吗？」  
说讨厌才对吧。这种温吞水一样的气氛。  
佐伯揽过御堂的脖子，故意轻声叹了口气。  
「御堂桑再这么温柔下去，可是没法满足我的。」  
「你还真是欲求不满呢。」  
话虽然这么说，御堂也领悟般地加快了动作。  
三根手指混着润滑油进入体内。被侵犯的感觉将佐伯内心的躁动稍稍压抑了下去。  
搅动，扩张。  
佐伯抬起腿用膝盖夹着御堂的腰，方便御堂给自己做准备工作。  
更多的润滑液，然后是四根手指。  
「话说在前面，不管前戏做得多足，这么紧的话，想要不疼也很困难。」  
「这我当然知道。」  
御堂的侵犯，没有一次是佐伯能够轻易消受的。尤其是几天前自己主动压在御堂身上的那一次，事先几乎没有扩张，因而在进入的时候疼痛非常，只能强忍着继续。好在当时的御堂也无暇分心顾及自己的表情，才没有被拆穿。  
当然，身体适应了之后，那种媾和时的充实和满足感，也确实能够用无与伦比来形容。这一点佐伯不会承认，也无须承认。  
御堂将分身顶在入口的那一刻，佐伯也自然地放松了身体。  
进入的动作缓慢而轻柔，像是将自己当作一件易碎品那般对待。  
后穴处传来微微的钝痛感，并不强烈，反而混合着微妙的兴奋。  
待到伞状的头部全部没入后，两人都微微松了一口气。御堂双手托着佐伯的臀部，将分身缓慢而坚定地顶了进去。  
整根没入。  
「唔……嗯……」  
御堂俯下身来的时候，佐伯也顺势将小腿缠上了御堂的腰。  
这具身体早已不是第一次承受御堂的欲望了，对于御堂带来的感觉，已经是相当地熟悉。  
然而佐伯没有一次像如今这样，单纯地在用身体感受御堂的炽热和坚硬。  
御堂的唇覆上了自己的唇，舌与舌纠缠着，不时发出淫靡的水声。御堂的手指在自己的乳首处打着转，刺激着这具因为情欲而微微颤抖的躯体。而自己则抱着御堂的背，配合着御堂的节奏晃动身体，让御堂的分身在体内小幅地抽插。  
玫瑰的香气还在不断地钻进鼻腔，钻进两人因为情事而兴奋着的每一个细胞。  
这样单纯地做爱。温柔缱绻到失去目的。  
一吻结束，彼此放开了纠缠着的唇舌时，两人都发出了含混的叹息声。  
「喜欢吗？」  
响起在耳边的，是御堂饱含情欲的性感低音。  
「……再激烈一点。」  
狭长的双眼透过镜片望着御堂，显现出玩味的笑容。  
「……你这家伙……」  
御堂抱起佐伯的腿，将整个身体向上抬到相当高的位置。  
如此一来，御堂出入自己身体的情景便尽收眼底了。  
炽热。坚挺。  
充实。饱胀。  
即使没有刻意地去刺激敏感点，御堂的抽送仍然带给身体极度的享受。  
虽然处在被侵犯的地位，却丝毫没有受到侮辱的感觉。  
因为御堂如此用心地对待自己吗……动作自制到有些小心翼翼，精准地把握着抽送的力度。  
“温柔的对待”啊……  
如果是这样的话，似乎放松下来，把自己完全托付给御堂也没有问题。  
佐伯着实因为这个跃进脑海的想法而吃了一惊。  
或许是因为一直以来，这具身体都没有好好休息过吧。戴着眼镜时要面对高负荷的工作和与自己针锋相对的御堂，摘下眼镜后还要面对另一个自己那些胡乱的思绪和无谓的烦忧。  
而至少此时此刻，自己可以把一切都交给御堂，彻底放松地享受御堂给予自己的性爱。  
虽然这样想着，内心却隐隐感到不安。  
（……真的，没有问题吗？）  
佐伯眯起眼。  
「哼……嗯……」  
佐伯懒懒地看着身上的御堂。  
双唇轻启微微喘息着，双眸始终注视着自己，两道剑眉微蹙着，让这张精致脸挂上了几分严肃。然而脸颊上的红晕却出卖了他，让御堂此时的表情变得更加秀色可餐。  
（“御堂部长”呢……）  
「你在笑什么？」看着流露出微妙笑意的佐伯，御堂不禁皱眉发问道。  
「御堂桑……」佐伯用双腿缠紧了御堂的身体，迫使对方紧压在自己身上，「我只是觉得，看着御堂桑这样诱人的表情，会忍不住想要对御堂桑做些什么的呢……」  
「事到如今还说这种话吗？看来果然不能够对你太温柔啊。」  
「呵呵……至今为止一切不都是按照御堂桑的意志进行的吗？有什么不满吗？」  
「渴求我。」耳边，是御堂混杂着情欲的命令声，「更多地渴求我。」  
（原来如此吗……）  
双臂勾着御堂的后背撑起上半身，将嘴唇凑到御堂耳边。  
「御堂桑。」轻吻着御堂的耳垂。  
「想要。」伸出舌尖，情色地舔舐着御堂的耳廓。  
「想要看更多。」张开双唇，将泛着红的耳垂含进嘴里逗弄着。  
「更多的。」耳畔，是御堂越发急促的呼吸。  
「御堂桑欲求不满的表情。」  
「啊……唔……」突如其来的快感让佐伯忍不住惊呼出声。  
身体冷不防地被御堂重重顶入，敏感点被狠狠刺激的感觉让佐伯的腰部近乎痉挛地颤抖起来。  
「……唔……御堂桑……」  
「这么戏弄我的话，看来是做好了接受惩罚的准备啊。」  
「明明是御堂桑的命令呢……」  
「你这张嘴。」说话间，御堂又将身体向前一顶，「今晚只要负责叫喊就可以了。」  
「啊……哈……啊啊……」  
「慢……啊……停」  
「唔……」  
冷不防被加快了节奏的佐伯对御堂的攻势毫无招架之力，一时间竟真的无法完整地说出一句话来。敏感的地方被狠狠刺激着，强烈的快感让眼角都泛出泪来。  
说什么温柔呢。只不过被自己小小地逗弄了一下，就这样恼羞成怒。  
然而就是这样生气的表情，也依旧漂亮得诱人犯罪啊……  
透过镜片看到的御堂的脸，因为泪水而被晕得模糊不清。激烈的节奏让他的腰肢酸软不已，胸口不断起伏着。  
身体的温度也急速上升了。  
感觉好热。  
尽管如此，身体却还在渴求更多。  
想要被触碰。被占有。被蹂躏。  
甚至被弄坏。  
应该是这样没错。这才是真正属于自己和御堂的SEX。和温柔缱绻无关，只是纯粹的肉体与肉体间的碰撞，纠缠，激斗，以及征服。只要酣畅淋漓，决不拖泥带水，即使败下阵来任人蹂躏，也须当得起痛快两字。  
这才是属于他们的模式。  
这也才是他能够安心把身体交付出去的御堂。  
这场性爱到了最后，已经和温柔二字毫无关系。佐伯的身体被强迫着跪趴在床上，以如同犬类般卑微的姿态承受着御堂的每一次抽插。  
身体已经完全适应了被侵犯的节奏，每一次御堂大力顶入，腰就会不由自主地向后迎去，直到那炽热的分身顶在身体最深处。  
御堂一手撑在身侧，另一手则覆在自己的乳房上。胸前的粉红在御堂恶意的厮磨提拉下已然肿了起来，饱胀得像一颗熟透了的果实。  
偶尔御堂的手覆在整个乳房上大力揉搓着，甚至让佐伯产生了被当作女人般使用的错觉。  
就是这样毫不留情的侮辱，却让身体益发兴奋起来。  
快要……承受不住了。  
这具不可救药的身体。  
然而。确实好棒。这种至高无上的快感。  
只有在御堂的侵犯下才能够体会到的，属于这具身体的绝顶幸福。  
「哈……御堂……桑……更加，用力……」  
（让我看看，你到底能做到什么程度吧。）  
（御堂。）  
「真是淫乱的家伙。」  
这么说着，御堂也加快了冲刺的速度。  
比起之前，御堂的分身在体内更加胀大。坚挺，有力，并且以更高的频率刺激着体内的敏感点。  
每一次的深入，伴随着囊袋撞击到臀肉的声音，混杂着润滑液带来的细微水声，晕染开情色淫靡的氛围。  
而后穴则在这种持久的攻势下被操到灼热松软，穴口欲求不满地大张着，嫩红的肉壁贪婪地将分身包裹吞噬着。  
快要不行了。  
「御堂桑……我……」  
快要去了。  
手指紧紧地握拳，身体的肌肉不自觉地绷紧。除了已经被蹂躏到彻底无力的腰肢和后穴，全身上下都做好了迎接高潮的准备。  
「已经无法忍耐了吗？那就一起解放吧。」  
体内的御堂坚硬地高涨着，持续不断地律动着。  
大江决堤般，再也无法支撑起自己的身体。  
高潮降临的兴奋感让佐伯眼前一片恍惚。  
全身如同融化般瘫软下来，甚至来不及大口喘息。更别说抑制住自己高亢的呻吟声了。  
白浊的液体喷洒在身下的玫瑰花瓣上，艳丽而又不堪入目。  
后穴则剧烈地痉挛收缩着，像是要将御堂榨干般绞紧了对方的分身。  
而最为满足的，便是御堂俯下身来压在自己背上的那一刻，灼热的液体灌入了身体深处。

情事过后，御堂侧躺着从背后抱着佐伯。  
「满足吗？」随意的语气，带着升调，像是一时兴起的问题。然而佐伯知道，御堂绝不是会随口问出这种问题的人。  
「这样的问题还需要回答吗？」佐伯握住御堂逗弄自己乳首的手指，「身体已经好好地回答过了吧。」  
「你这家伙……难得想要对你温柔一点的。」  
「没有必要。这样强势的御堂桑才是真正的御堂桑，我也只想被这样的御堂桑抱。」  
「……」  
没有想到自己会这样回答，御堂的手也不自觉地顿住了。  
「安心吧，我不会对本城小姐出手的。」  
「嗯。」御堂将手臂收紧，让两人的身体更加亲密地贴合在了一起，「那就好。」  
情事的余韵还没有散去，身体仍然处于被抱过的微妙状态。  
御堂的拥抱，带着几分高高在上的霸道，像是不容置疑的占有一般笼罩住整个身体。  
这或许就是属于御堂独有的温柔吧。  
而这对佐伯来说，则是绝佳的催眠剂。

克哉醒来的时候是在半夜，睁开眼朦朦胧胧看到房间的另一侧有隐约的灯光透露出来。  
（御堂桑……）  
御堂不在身边。  
（又……和御堂桑做了这种事情啊。）  
克哉自嘲般牵了牵僵硬的嘴角。  
虽然每一次都是在戴上眼镜的时候和御堂做那样的事情，但残存在身体上的感觉还是异常清晰，连几小时前被拥抱的场景都历历在目。  
那样令人害羞的事情，戴上眼镜后的自己却可以游刃有余地承受下来，甚至即使身为下方也丝毫不显弱势。  
而御堂桑……在那一次深刻的调教之后，也再没有过凌辱的举动。生病时候的照顾，还有，今晚的御堂桑，那样温柔地对待了自己。  
身体，也在不知不觉中，发生着微妙的变化。  
似乎更加适应了御堂的触碰，也更加敏感……  
这一点，戴上眼镜后的自己恐怕更加清楚吧。  
（这么晚了，御堂桑在做什么呢？工作吗……）  
说起来，也正是因为自己前去工作的地方等他，御堂桑才会特意带自己来到这种地方吧。明明还有工作要做，却把自己放在了前面。  
（呵，我在想什么呢……）  
克哉苦笑。御堂桑在意的，明明是那个戴着眼镜的自己。  
也只有那样优秀到几乎无敌的存在，才可能引起御堂的注意吧。  
而自己，哪怕是想要在这样的时刻为御堂桑分担些什么，也只能是有心无力的。  
这样无能的自己，应该，很快就会消失了吧……  
克哉手里，银边的眼镜折射着来自房间另一头的微光。

「呼……」佐伯扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，不耐地叹了口气。  
（既然醒了，就去看看御堂那家伙在做什么吧。）  
这样想着，佐伯翻下床走向了光线传来的地方。  
「工作？」  
「嗯。」  
「把工作留到后半夜，大概算是无能的表现吧，御堂桑？」  
「……」只一句话，御堂的脸上就出现了愠恼的神色，「前半夜做了点更加愉快的事情，还真是抱歉啊。」  
「是生产线的调配方案吧。」佐伯没有接着反击下去，而是把注意力转移到了御堂手头的工作上。  
「嗯。要说服SCM部门的那些人，没有可靠的数据和方案是做不到的。」  
「那么白天呢？开会和检查下属们的工作吗？」  
「……你倒是对我的工作很了解啊。」虽然有一点惊讶，但御堂很快就克制住了自己的情绪。  
「凡事都事必躬亲，即使是细节的方面也会顾虑到，御堂桑就是这样的人吧。」  
「细节有时候也会成为成败的关键。」  
「御堂桑的原则是“只准成功不准失败”吗？我真替御堂桑的部下们感到担忧。」佐伯随意地笑了笑。  
「你这是什么意思？」  
「没有失败就没有成长，没有成长就持续无能，持续无能导致御堂桑一直都必须保持事必躬亲的状态，下属们就更加没有机会去失败——恶性循环罢了。」  
「你以为我不知道这些吗？」御堂的脸上显露出了被刺痛的表情，看来佐伯确实说的没错。「但是……」  
「但是现实情况却不容许你冒这么大的风险对吗。」  
「你明明也很清楚。」  
「即使如此，御堂桑这样透支自己的精力，只怕最终会南辕北辙吧。」  
「那又能怎么样？中学的老师就和你说过吧，五个百分之九十相乘的结果是什么。」  
「哈哈……」佐伯不禁笑出声来，「原来御堂桑居然天真到把这样的话信以为真啊。」  
「有什么不对的？！」御堂的眉毛已经又一次蹙了起来。  
「御堂桑做不到百分之百并不是因为每次只努力了百分之九十，而是因为御堂桑本来就只有百分之四百五十的能力，又怎么拿得出五个百分之百来呢。」  
「你这是……」  
「当然，这样的状况也不是没有办法应对的。」佐伯抢在御堂之前说出了卖关子的话。  
「什么办法。」  
果然，御堂也意识到了自己话中的道理所在，不再纠缠自己对他能力的质疑。  
「更多地依赖别人就可以了。」  
「说得倒是轻松啊。你一直是这样做的吗？」  
「啊，算是吧。」佐伯挑了挑眉。  
御堂若有所思地看着佐伯，最终无奈地笑了。  
佐伯明白那个笑容里的含意是什么。从八课得到PROTOFIBER的销售权，到以三个月的肉体交易为筹码换取御堂降低销售标准，走到这一步的佐伯或多或少都是依靠着御堂的。  
「但是你有没有想过，如果那个被依靠的人不在了。」御堂顿了顿，声调略微低了下去，「你该怎么办。」  
「我会让他一直存在下去，直到不被我需要的时候。」佐伯答得轻松自然。  
「你还真是坚强啊。」  
「这一点可不需要御堂桑来夸奖。」佐伯看了一眼电脑右下角的时间，「已经两点了，现在还不睡的话，明天的工作会很吃力吧。」  
佐伯自己并不是一个多觉的人，独自一人的夜晚，直到深夜三点才睡也是稀松平常的事情，只是和御堂在一起的时候，会稍稍多睡一会儿，补充一点情事造成的精力不足。方才一觉醒来，如今更是毫无困意。  
比起提议早些睡下的佐伯，御堂的脸上反而带着浓浓的倦意。  
「好吧。」  
御堂合上笔记本，将文件按次序整理好。一抬头，佐伯已经回到床上去了。


	6. 机遇

「先生您好，您的房间是预定到明天的，请问您确定现在就要退房吗？」  
「确定。」  
（御堂那家伙，竟然以为自己会睡到下午吗……）  
佐伯早上醒来的时候，御堂已经不在了。大概是因为佐伯还在病假期的缘故，御堂并没有叫醒佐伯。  
虽然醒得晚了一些，好在还不至于耽误正事。  
（也不知道御堂看到文件的时候，会有什么感想呢……）  
佐伯挑了挑嘴角，兀自露出了玩味的笑容。  
早上9:40分。  
离约定的时间还有50分钟，到达目的地是绰绰有余了。  
佐伯伸手找来一辆出租车，报出了一家咖啡厅的名字。  
「早上好，佐伯先生，我是北野，职业是私家侦探。」  
坐在自己面前的，是一位看上去二十上半，青春美貌的长发女子。  
「早上好。北野小姐真是明艳动人。」  
「您真是过奖了。那么，佐伯先生特意留下字条说希望与我一见，是为什么呢？」  
「像北野小姐这样惹人注目的女人，在跟踪目标的时候难道不会很容易暴露吗？」  
「这个……如果是跟踪目标的话，当然会乔装打扮的啦……」  
「只可惜，虽然经过乔装打扮，有些东西还是会露出马脚呢。」  
「诶……？」  
「恕我直言。」佐伯忽然探出身，拿过北野放在一旁的手机。「北野小姐不该留一头直发的。那么柔顺的头发，是遮不住接听耳机的形状的。」  
按亮了屏幕，果然是正在通话中。  
「既然被识破了，也该现身了吧，侦探先生？」佐伯拿起手机说。  
「佐伯先生好眼力。」  
迎面走来昨天在车库里远远见过的那位中年男子，应该就是侦探先生本人了。  
男人与自己对面的女人交换了一下眼神，女人便起身离开了。  
「本城小姐真是选了一位好侦探，半个多月来，我竟然一直没有发现。」  
「佐伯先生平时的作息非常规律，要做到也并不难。更何况，最终还是被佐伯先生发现了，不是吗？」对方故作谦逊地回答道。  
这个男人，看起来深藏不露，相当有城府的样子。  
「敢问贵姓？」  
「木村。不知道佐伯先生特意相约，有何贵干？」  
「木村先生不必对我抱有敌意吧，虽然我是您被委托调查的对象，但很显然并不是什么穷凶极恶的人——只是一介小职员而已。」  
「话虽这么说，佐伯先生也不是个简单的人呢。」  
（如果这个人一直跟着自己的话，那么不管是自己曾经想要对御堂做的小动作，还是那些对付客户用的手段，多多少少都落在这个人的眼里了吧。）  
「木村侦探也是不简单呢。不过请放心，你还是可以随心所欲地调查我，我不会妨碍你的工作。这次约您出来，是因为我也有想要调查的事情，却正烦恼没有头绪，想要借你的一臂之力。当然，酬劳我会尽数付清的。」  
「想要调查的话随便找个无关的侦探更好吧。」  
「确实如此，但恐怕我这个委托，非木村先生不能胜任呢。」佐伯说着，拿起桌上的餐巾纸，写下一行字后推到了对方面前。  
「你何以断定？」木村看着纸上内容微微皱眉。  
「本城小姐甫一回国便能够联系到像你这样行事严密、滴水不漏的侦探先生，如果不是因为您在业界享有盛誉，或许便是因为你们早就有过合作关系。不管是哪一种情况，都让你比其他人更加有资格接受我的委托。」说着，佐伯露出了自信的笑容，「更何况，我想要调查的内容和你的客户之间并没有直接的关系，我想这样的委托并不违反你的业务规则吧。」  
「很抱歉，我没有办法接受您的委托。」  
「哦？」佐伯挑眉，「理由呢？」  
「但是，我可以给您推荐一位更加适合的人选。」

入夜。  
虽然中途有些曲折，好在最终还是达到了预期的目标。只不过现在看来，没有办法对后续的结果抱有太大的期待。  
不过，这件事能不能做到，也没有那么重要就是了。  
佐伯看着手机屏幕上的时间，思考着究竟是回到自己的公寓去，还是去御堂的公寓。  
御堂没有发来任何消息，也就是说现在的自己是自由的。  
（那家伙现在在做什么呢……有了那份方案的话，今天的工作应该会轻松很多了吧。）  
昨晚和御堂睡下后，佐伯又独自起来坐到了御堂坐过的那个位置上。  
稍加尝试后，便猜出了御堂的开机密码，并且顺利地找到了那个没有完成的生产线调配方案文档。之后便是毫不客气的越俎代庖。只用了两小时，便完成了那份方案。  
当做着这件事情的时候，佐伯的心情也是相当微妙的。  
尽管“用自己的工作成果好好嘲讽下他的无能”这样的想法占了绝大部分，但还是稍稍有些“希望能够帮到他”的念头在。  
早在和本城晴子见面时，竟然将“御堂孝典已经是我的东西了”这样的话脱口而出的时候就察觉到了，自己对御堂并不单纯的情感。  
那份不能容忍任何人在任何方面染指御堂的感觉，非占有欲不能解释。  
而晴子说自己没有资格，正好激得他格外想要证明只有自己才有资格。  
明明不用那么在意那个女人说的话的。  
佐伯将手机收进上衣口袋，向御堂公寓的方向走去。

御堂已经回到公寓了。换过的鞋和房间桌子上的笔记本电脑证明了这一点。  
佐伯坐在转椅上，懒懒地看着御堂的电脑锁屏。  
「我换过密码了。」御堂出现在卧室门口。  
「哦？……」佐伯微微惊讶。  
「如果下次再有这样的事情发生，就请你永远地离开这里。」御堂的语气听上去很生气。  
「为什么？御堂桑对我的方案不满意吗？」  
「跟这根本无关！」御堂提高了音量，「我是要你不要妨碍我的工作！」  
看起来……“用自己的工作成果好好嘲讽下他的无能”的效果完美达成了啊。  
「妨碍？我可不觉得呢。」佐伯挑了挑唇，「倒不如说，有了这份方案以后，御堂桑的工作会顺利很多才对吧。」  
「佐伯克哉。」御堂的眉毛狠狠皱了起来，表情看起来相当可怕，「你已经得意忘形到忘记自己的立场了吗！要我提醒你你之前在这张床上是怎么哭着求饶的吗！营业员就是营业员，做好营业员的工作就足够了，不要做多余的事情！」  
不知为什么，明明看起来像是达到了目的，只是看着御堂这张生气的脸，就一点都高兴不起来了。  
「只是想要帮到御堂桑而已。有什么问题吗。」佐伯叹了口气。  
「我根本不需要你的帮助。」御堂看着佐伯，像是在压制着自己的怒火一般。「够了，今天你回去吧。」  
（竟然是逐客令吗……）  
佐伯沉默地看着御堂，而御堂则转过身面对着墙壁，给佐伯留出了通向房门的道路。  
「好。」  
看着生气到不肯正眼看一下自己的御堂，佐伯觉得自己充分冷静了下来。  
只是好像，心在被什么沉重的东西，狠狠拖着坠落下去。  
路过御堂的时候，有一种冲动想要从背后紧紧地抱住御堂。  
然而脚步还是坚定地迈了出去，一刻也没有迟疑。  
随着电梯回到一层。  
走出御堂的公寓大楼。  
打车。  
回到自己的公寓。  
淋浴，洗漱。  
换上睡衣。  
镇定自若地做完这一切，然后躺到床上。透过镜片，望着多日不见的天花板。  
（「你已经得意忘形到忘记自己的立场了吗！」）  
御堂的话突然又在耳边响了起来。  
一切都变得清楚了。  
他确实忘记了自己的立场。忘记了自己只是御堂为期三月的泄欲玩偶，也忘记了自己曾经受到的折辱和复仇的决心。  
他太大意，太自负，以至于被一时的幻觉蒙蔽了眼睛，觊觎了不属于自己的东西却不自知。  
本城晴子说得没错，他是没有资格的。  
自始至终都被御堂孝典压在身下的人，怎么可能有资格说出“御堂孝典是我的东西”这种话呢。  
听到那些刺耳的话时，佐伯一时间是极度委屈的。不过现在已经没有任何感觉了。  
（御堂孝典吗……）  
（很快，就会把你踩在脚下的。）  
「Drrr……Drrr……」  
西装口袋里，手机响了起来。  
意兴阑珊地爬下床，却看见手机屏幕上赫然显示着御堂孝典的名字。  
犹豫了一秒，还是接了电话。  
「这里是佐伯克哉。」机械的，公式化的语气。  
「我在你公寓楼下，看到你房间的灯亮着。」  
「御堂桑竟然费心调查了我的住址吗，真是不胜荣幸。」冷冰冰的回答。  
「你的住址我一直知道。」御堂的声线听起来有一些低沉，「方便下来吗。」  
「已经换上睡衣了。」  
「那方便换衣服吗。」  
佐伯淡淡地叹了口气。  
「给我五分钟。」  
他还是没有拒绝御堂的能力。即使刚刚才被那样羞辱过，也没有办法抑制住想要知道御堂接下来意欲何为的念头。  
只要是御堂的邀请，即使是鸿门宴，自己恐怕也会毫不犹豫地赴约吧。御堂孝典对自己的吸引力，就是这样的致命。  
佐伯对着镜子系好领带，然后转身出门。  
御堂的车就停在楼下，而御堂就站在车边。  
佐伯走向御堂，在他面前停了下来，并不说话。  
「那个，抱歉。」御堂的表情看起来并不自然，或许是因为不太习惯道歉的缘故，别扭地别开了脸，「刚才是我太激动了，说了那些话。」  
「御堂桑不必在意，您并没有说错什么。」佐伯平静地回答。  
「你生气了？」  
「我怎么有资格生御堂桑的气。三个月内作为受御堂桑支配的玩偶，这就是我的立场。」  
「佐伯克哉！」御堂提高了声调，一手抓着佐伯的衣领将他狠狠压在车上。  
两道秀眉扭曲在一起，又是一副生气的模样。  
本以为御堂又会说些羞辱自己的话，可迎来的却是御堂的吻。  
霸道地封住自己的唇，强行撬开牙齿去汲取口中的津液。  
御堂的手搂住了自己的腰，用力地将自己的身体揉进怀抱，手指按掐着腰上的柔软。  
佐伯没有什么特别的感想，只是冷静地看着御堂的行动。  
激烈的吻。然后，被推进了后车厢。  
刚刚穿起的衣服又悉数褪下。在狭小的空间里，和御堂交换着炽热的吻。  
身体对御堂的触碰依旧敏感。后穴扩张到自行分泌着润滑的液体。  
叉开腿跪在御堂身上。被进入。  
身体的快感依旧。  
本能地晃动着身体。本能地接受着御堂的侵犯。然后本能地高潮。  
并不太本能地，在御堂射出的一刹那抬起身体。灼热的精液喷射在腹部与腿间。佐伯翻身坐下，拿出御堂西装口袋中的方巾替自己擦拭干净，然后把染了性液的布料丢在一旁，。  
身体脱力，被御堂搂进怀里安抚着。  
「把公寓退掉吧。」御堂说，「从今天开始，搬到我这里来。」  
佐伯看着御堂抱着自己的手臂。那样白皙柔嫩的皮肤，配合着长期锻炼出来的健美线条。  
「好。」  
凡是御堂孝典的邀请，自己总是无法拒绝的。  
其实是找不到拒绝的理由吧。

时间过得飞快，距离销售目标的达成的那天已有将近一个星期了，而距离三个月的期限设定尚有两周有余。办公室里的人大多松了一口气，只有佐伯依旧有条不紊地开展着工作。  
办公室的白板，那个业绩排名的柱状图上，佐伯那一栏已经将其他所有人的业绩对比到微不足道的地步。  
PROTOFIBER的上线以来的销售状况，客户进货状况分析，市场容量分析，竞争对手分析……这些依靠八课的销售人员们在一线实战获取的数据资料，正在以最清晰的方式被整理成一份份展示性极强的文档等待最终的汇总，佐伯克哉连续加班三夜也即为此。  
而这项工程到目前为止总算可以告一段落了。佐伯关了机，准备倒掉杯子里剩下的咖啡。  
最近一段时间，公司的茶水间里开始响起关于佐伯克哉的窃窃私语。好的。坏的。每一次佐伯靠近的时候都能够从房间里隐约听到关于自己的议论声，又总在自己走到能够听清的距离时戛然而止。佐伯也不曾在意。  
「喂，你们听说了吗？那个佐伯君……」  
「佐伯君？就是八课的那个。听说了呢，最近的业绩简直像是奇迹一般……」  
好像这一回，茶水间里叽叽喳喳的小职员们没有注意到他的靠近。  
「不不，我不是说那个啦。有人看到佐伯君和MGN的御堂部长……」  
声音小了下去，像是在遮掩什么。  
「诶？！！」紧接着是一阵惊呼声。  
「这么说，他……」  
「而且，还有传闻说他们……」  
「诶！！！！」又是一阵更响亮的惊呼声。  
佐伯的表情沉下来，警告意味地叩了三下门。茶水间里猛然回过神来的八卦职员们便做贼心虚般缩着脖子鱼贯而出了。  
虽说从和御堂开始同居到现在已经一月有余了，但两人的避嫌工作做得一直很好，在公司里只保持着最寻常的上下级交流，即使周末也很少一同出行，加之本来就早出晚归的工作性质，原不该有人发现这层关系的。  
或许真是世上没有不透风的墙吧。  
但是佐伯依旧不甚在意。  
天色还早，稍感疲累的佐伯决定直接回公寓休息。算起来，这几天自己回到公寓时御堂都已然入睡，醒来时御堂又已经离开，倒是感觉很久没有什么交流了。  
然而接下来的计划里御堂是不可或缺的环节，所以或多或少还是要先接触一下对方吧。

「唔……」佐伯克哉迷迷糊糊地醒来，发现房间里只亮了一盏昏黄的夜灯。  
「吵醒你了吗？」是御堂的声音。  
「没事。」佐伯戴上眼镜点亮了放在一旁的手机，锁屏上显示当前时间为23:49。  
「御堂桑今天也工作到很晚啊。」  
「下周一，PROTOFIBER产品销售情况总结会。你应该已经听说了吧。」  
「哦？」佐伯挑眉，「御堂桑想说什么？」  
「产品销售情况部分，我想让你来进行讲解。」  
「为什么？」佐伯语气随意地问到。  
（竟然……直接给出这样的机会吗。）  
这场总结会的事情，佐伯自然是早就听说了，那时候会有许多MGN的高层在场，如果能够在那时候有出色的表现的话，今后会走上怎样的道路就可想而知了。所以销售部分的讲解佐伯自然是志在必得，为此也暗中做了不少的准备，包括让御堂在会议途中身体不适的药物都准备妥当了。  
却没想到这个机会会来得那么顺利。  
「反正无论如何，你都会争取到这个机会的吧。」  
御堂像是已经看穿了自己的心事一般。  
「那么，条件呢？」  
「没有。」  
「御堂部长做出这样的决定，总不会是因为不想亲自做工作报告吧。」  
「你想要进入MGN，不是吗。」  
「御堂部长何以确定？」  
「那份策划书。你对MGN的组织架构和供应流程都相当了解，远远超出一个销售人员所应当了解的范围。并且，你也说过类似于羡慕MGN员工这样的话语。所以，可以认为，你对MGN相当感兴趣，有加入的意愿吧。」  
「御堂桑多虑了。我那么说的时候可没有表达什么羡慕的意思。」  
了解MGN的组织架构和运营流程之类，与其说是对MGN感兴趣，倒不如说是自己喜欢让一切尽在掌握的控制欲导致的。不仅是MGN，就连手里那近百家客户的情况，自己也基本了如指掌。  
「如果你想要加入MGN，那么这次的报告会会是你最好的机会。」  
「御堂桑会为我考虑到这种程度吗？还真是让人难以相信呢。」佐伯的嘴角挂上了冷冷的笑容。  
「随你怎么考虑吧。」御堂说完这一句便熄灭了房间里唯一一盏灯。  
黑暗笼罩着床上的两人。明明睡在一张床上，相隔咫尺之遥，却沉默得像是隔着银河。  
御堂在性事方面规律而有节制。除了最初开始同居前后的那段时间稍为频繁外，每一次和佐伯做爱都在周五晚上到周末的这段时间。  
那么御堂要求自己搬离原来公寓的目的，就无法理解为单纯的肉体关系了。  
（「为什么孝典君会正好需要一个恋人呢？因为哥哥要回来了。」）  
尽管只是当耳旁风一样听过，本城晴子的话却在此刻又回到了佐伯的脑海里。  
最近的御堂是反常的。从自己高烧开始，到如今同床一月有余，御堂和自己的关系既亲密又疏远，让佐伯很难不多心。那日御堂的原话是「把公寓退掉吧」，单凭这句话判断便知道在御堂的计划中，即使三个月的期限过去，也不会轻易放过自己。  
御堂最初的目的很容易理解，不过是想要压制自己嚣张的气焰。那日对自己情绪失控地辱骂其实也在情理之中，反而是自己离开不多久后竟然开车到佐伯楼下道歉的举动，怎么看都不符合御堂的一贯风格。  
如果说御堂这些反常的举动是想要和自己交往的暗示，那么这暗示也过于模棱两可了。  
果然，还是本城晴子的解释最为合理吗。  
佐伯皱眉。  
「在想什么？」  
耳旁传来御堂侧过身的声音。  
「没什么。」  
「听到你叹气的声音了。」  
「……」  
自己是在不经意间叹气了吗。  
「我还是去客房好了。」佐伯坐起身的瞬间，手腕便被御堂压制住了。  
「御堂部长？」  
「躺下。」  
佐伯只好再次躺下。  
「又来了。」  
「什么？」  
「你叹气的声音。」御堂伸手把佐伯的身体揽了过来。「声音很轻，不过很好分辨。」  
「……」  
「报告会的事情你不用担心，就当作普通的会议那样对待就好了。以你的能力，一定没问题的。」  
「呵呵，御堂部长觉得我会为了那种事情担心吗？」  
「那么，你在想什么？」  
御堂的声音就响起在耳边，带着气流的温热触感。  
「御堂桑竟然会无缘无故给我这样的机会，实在是让人困惑啊。」佐伯索性也靠进了御堂怀里，给自己换了个舒服的姿势。  
「你这家伙，果然忘了吗。」御堂似乎笑了起来，「当初是谁告诉我，说我身上还有他想要的东西的。如果不是这个的话，那是什么呢？」  
佐伯的心猛然一沉。  
自己确实和御堂说过那样的话，在那家西餐厅里。那时的自己明知完全不用顾虑销售额的事情，却依然执意要和御堂做这场交易，因而引来了御堂的疑问。  
（「御堂桑身上，还有我想要的东西。」）  
（「是什么呢……到时候，御堂桑自然会知道吧。」）  
当时的自己，似乎是这样回答的。  
但其实在那个时候，自己也并没有明确的目的和规划，只是想要留在御堂身边等待机会罢了。  
（御堂孝典……）  
「原来是因为这个。因为我曾经说过那样的话，御堂桑就擅自揣度我的意思了吗？话说在先，这可不是我要求的。」  
「如果在进入MGN后你还有什么想要的，我也可以满足你——当然，在条件允许范围之内。」  
「那就好。」  
佐伯也没有多说的欲望，便靠在御堂的怀里闭上了眼睛。  
心里，微微泛起一阵酸楚的感觉。  
他是喜欢御堂的。尽管每一次意识到这一点，他都会让思绪避开这个事实，然而事实就是事实。  
佐伯自认对于想要的东西极富行动力，却在这个问题上踌躇不前了。归根结底，是他的自尊心并不允许他在这样的状况下向御堂示爱。  
身为被御堂的欺压着的下属，在明码标价的情色交易中竟然恬不知耻地爱上了对方，这样的事情怎么可能发生在目中无人的佐伯克哉身上。  
更何况御堂对自己的心意如今完全是一个未知数。  
距离三个月的期限，已经只有两周了。而接下来，御堂会用什么样的方式维持，抑或转化和自己的这段关系呢？  
可以断定的是，御堂并没有和自己就此结束的打算。  
而自己也不可能因为一个随随便便的借口就继续留在这段屈辱的关系里。  
如果那个时候，御堂孝典不能拿出充分的理由来留下自己的话，那么……  
结束了就是结束了吧。  
不管怎么说，这都是御堂孝典应该关心的问题。


	7. 橄榄枝

这一天，佐伯接到了御堂的直属上司——大隈的电话，对方邀请自己前往MGN一叙。  
「哎呀，你这么忙还把你叫过来，真是不好意思。」  
「哪里，这是我的荣幸。」佐伯露出了公式化的笑容。「那么，今天是有什么事吗？」  
「唔，那我就单刀直入地讲了。我希望你能加入我们公司。」  
「这个是，所谓的挖角吗？」  
「前天，我们的常务好像也和你提过，这次是正式的邀请。我们也是通过PROTOFIBER的事才知道你的。说实话，真的很让人吃惊，没想到KIKUCHI里竟然会有像你这样优秀的人才，而且还是在那个据说很没用的营业8课。」  
会得到这样的邀请，佐伯毫不意外。自己在PROTOFIBER这个项目上的业绩，MGN的高层恐怕已经无人不知了吧。并且，就在前几天，MGN关于这个项目的总结报告会上，精心准备过的精彩演示让全场领导无不叹服，甚至可以说，完全把御堂在之前的完美演示给比了下去。  
「确实是这样。」  
「从御堂那里听说把新产品交给营业8课的时候，说实话，我是真的很惊讶。但是，从目前的销售业绩来看，你们的工作能力的确无法不让人认同。而且现在的销售额几乎是靠你的能力支撑这一点，我也有所耳闻。没说错吧？佐伯君。」  
一分钟里，这个专务连说了两次「真的很惊讶」，看来以后有机会的话，自己或许可以让他真正「惊讶」一回吧。  
「不，我只是尽到我应有的责任罢了。」  
「唔。」对于佐伯这样谦逊的回答，大隈似乎很是赞许。  
「能够有这样的工作成果，和商品的质量是分不开的。归根结底，还是贵公司和御堂部长的功劳。」  
「御堂君啊……」提到这个名字，大隈似乎露出了复杂的神色，「御堂君也是个十分出色的人才啊。虽然刚进来的时候在同僚的光环下看起来不是那么显眼，可最终还是用自己的实力得到了所有人的认可。公司的领导对他向来是十分器重的。并且这一次，你也用你的表现证明了他当初那个选择上的正确性，那些流言也会不攻自破了吧。」  
同僚的光环……？流言……？  
「流言，是指什么呢？」  
「啊，那还是PROTOFIBER项目刚开始的时候，因为御堂坚持把这个项目的营销任务交给你们8课，后来又有员工看到你常常出入御堂的办公室，所以产生了一些不好听的传闻，说你和御堂有私下的不正当交易之类的。」  
「那种状况下，有人会多心也是很正常的吧。」  
「佐伯君果然是个明理的人呢，看来我和御堂都没有看错你。承受能力强，又很有胆识，甚至，判断力和行动力都在御堂之上。向你这样的人才进入我们公司的话，必然能够使得公司的经营更加稳固。」  
「您过奖了。」  
「哪里哪里，只不过从你的表现中看到了你的资质罢了。突然和你说这样的事情，是不是会显得有点强硬呢？不过，能够爬到这个职位的人，应该还是可以信任的吧？所以，关于工作的事情，你能不能考虑一下？」  
「是呢……」佐伯微微一笑，「非常感谢您，能够对我这样的人如此器重。那么，我们进一步讨论一下吧……」

（「在同僚的光环下看起来不是那么显眼」么……能够让御堂看起来不那么显眼的，也只有那个人没错了吧。）  
本城嗣郎。  
凭借着木村推荐的侦探，佐伯对本城嗣郎和御堂孝典的那段过去已然有了充分的了解。  
大学时期就是所有人眼中亲密无间的挚友，参加相同的社团，有着近似的兴趣爱好。毕业后同时进入MGN的企划部，并且一举成为众人眼中的焦点。进入MGN工作的前期，两人几乎形影不离，后来因为公司上层将两人分别安排到了不同的企划案上，两人才在工作期间减少了见面的机会，但在私底下仍然保持着亲密的关系。  
在两年前的升职竞争中，本城落败。随后本城便离职出国攻读MBA，而御堂则担任了商品规划开发部部长一职至今。  
而在私生活方面，御堂和本城的好友们几乎都知道两人的恋爱关系。与同志圈里那些情感关系混乱的常态不同，本城嗣郎和御堂孝典的关系极为稳定，即使是在大学时期因为年轻气盛闹过些矛盾，也会很快和好如初。两人感情的一个转折点，是本城父母发现这段禁断的恋情时。  
那大概是在三年前。并不知道是什么原因，本城嗣郎的父母开始怀疑儿子与他那位同样优秀的“挚友”间有不能为外人知的隐秘关系。为求证实，甚至雇佣了私家侦探做了秘密调查。而发现真相后，本城父母并没有在第一时间和儿子谈话，而是邀请了御堂参加本城家的家庭聚会。于是在一场毫无预兆的鸿门宴上，本城和御堂这对年轻人遭到了来自长辈的严厉责难。据说自那以后，两人的关系就渐渐淡了。  
佐伯能够获知这些信息，也正是因为找到了当时被本城父母雇佣调查儿子隐秘恋情的那位侦探。这个故事的大致情节和佐伯的推测相差不大，只是很难解释原本关系如此坚固的一对情侣，如何会因为一方长辈的阻挠而如此轻易地放弃。但想要知道这其中的原因，即使是最优秀的私家侦探也力不能及了。  
而在如今的御堂心里，本城嗣郎又究竟拥有着怎样的地位呢？  
佐伯缓缓吐出了一口烟雾。  
还剩一周多，自己和御堂这段交易关系就要画上句号了。对此御堂孝典并没有过多的表示。  
难道说御堂觉得，以和自己现在的关系而言，已经不需要开口了么。  
只可惜，就算御堂这样认为，佐伯却无法认同。

这一天的工作结束后，佐伯回到了自己的公寓。  
佐伯自然是没有按照御堂所言把原先的公寓退掉，自己原来那些衣物和生活用品还是全部放在那里。房间的家具因为无人擦拭而稍稍失去了光泽，提醒着主人已经将近两月不曾光顾的事实。  
佐伯将文件柜里的证件资料拿出来按次序一一整理好放进文件袋里。  
佐伯已经接到了MGN的offer，距离正式入职也没有太久了。  
很快，就要离开那个工作了三年的办公室，在MGN的大楼里拥有一个新的位置。  
这意味着他很快就不用再见到那个总是让他叹气却又不好发火的软弱上司，也不会时常被那个怪力的本多从身后熊击了。  
也意味着他会和御堂有更多的交锋和明争暗斗。  
佐伯相信自己很快就会爬到和御堂相同的高度，因为从今天的谈话来看，大隈的目的也正在于此。  
至于大隈为什么会想要让自己取代御堂，佐伯暂时还没有头绪。不过目前的形势已经让佐伯足够愉悦了，而其中的缘由可以慢慢探寻。  
就在佐伯把文件袋收好的时候，门铃响了起来。  
「啊，克哉，你在啊。」本多看起来像是松了一口气的样子。  
「啊，有事吗。」  
「事情倒是没有啦，就是来看看你在不在……」  
「看看我在不在？」佐伯扶了扶眼镜。  
「嗯……这个，你可能没有听说吧。最近……有很不好的传言……」  
「什么传言？」  
「那个，也没什么啦。既然你在这里，那就没什么好担心的啦。总之肯定是有人眼红你最近的工作业绩，才会在背后说你坏话的吧。」  
「或许吧。」  
（看来，本多也听到那些话了吗。）  
与偶尔会留在办公室里做文案工作的佐伯不同，本多几乎一周五天都在外面跑客户，因此知道公司里面那些传言的机会比自己更少，难怪直到现在才反应过来。即使不问佐伯也清楚，那些传言所说的，大概就是自己和御堂同居之类的事情吧。本多这个家伙，竟然特意跑过来证实这件事。自己今天难得回公寓一趟，倒是给自己省了麻烦。  
「呐，克哉，听说，你要被MGN挖角了？」  
「哦？消息传得还真快。」  
「这么说是真的？」  
「啊。」  
「总算是出人头地了啊，你这家伙！」本多重重地拍了一下佐伯的肩，「做你想做的事吧，你走的时候，我们全员都会为你践行的。」  
「好啊，我会期待的。当然，是你请客吧？」  
说不上认真到什么程度，就这样有一搭没一搭地和本多说着话。  
「真好啊，像你这样。」  
「“像我这样”是什么意思？」  
「还用说吗？你这家伙，终于把自己的实力发挥出来了啊。」  
自己的实力吗？确实，自己已经和以前那个自己完全不同了。  
「本多，你觉得我改变了吗？」  
「那应该不能叫做改变把。其实，很久以前我就开始关注你了。在大学时代，你总是像戴着假面具一样，从来不和人说心里话，在关键时刻总是退缩……但是，我一直相信你是有能力的。所以，你现在这个样子，我是真的很高兴……」  
「无聊的话还是适可而止吧。我还不需要由你来夸奖。」  
「还真是冷淡啊。」  
谈话间，佐伯的手机响了起来。  
亮起的显示屏上，赫然显示着御堂的名字。  
在本多惊讶的目光下，佐伯脸色自然地接了电话。  
「你现在在哪里？」御堂问得直截了当。  
「公寓。」佐伯的回答也很简短。  
「知道了。」御堂听上去并不惊讶，说完便挂了电话。  
「那个……克哉？御堂这么晚找你有什么事情吗？」  
「谁知道呢。」佐伯模棱两可地回答。  
本来，在本多面前把这件事圆过去并不是什么困难的事情——只要用一副公式化的语气告诉御堂自己已经到家，问御堂是不是有什么紧急的事情就可以了，御堂一定能够对自己的处境心领神会。然而佐伯没有这么做。这样一来，不出半小时，御堂的车就会停在这幢楼下了吧。  
佐伯无论如何都想要听到那时候，御堂会给本多怎样的说辞。至于自己，只要待在一旁看戏便好。  
佐伯再次接到御堂的电话是在13分钟之后，对方只说了一句「下楼」便挂上了电话。  
意料之中，本多不仅陪着自己下楼，还像保护着佐伯一般将他挡在了身后。  
「你是KIKUCHI八课的本多宪二吧。」看到本多，御堂露出了微微不悦的表情。「你为什么会在这里？」  
「该问这个问题的人是我吧？」本多也不甘示弱地反问回去，「御堂部长这么晚了，来找克哉做什么？」  
御堂看向佐伯，但后者露出了一个事不关己的表情。  
「我来接他回家。」  
「回家……这里就是克哉的家啊！」本多提高了嗓门。好在周围并没有太多人路过，才没有引起注意。  
「现在不是了。佐伯，上车吧。」似乎并无意和本多多做纠缠，御堂直接对佐伯下了命令。  
「喂等一下！」本多抓住了准备迈开脚步的佐伯的手臂，「克哉，这到底是怎么回事！」  
「你不知道吗？」御堂下了车站到两人面前，眉宇间散发出的气场感让本多不自觉地松开了紧抓着克哉的手臂，「我和佐伯正在交往，一起回家是很自然的吧。」  
「什么……什么时候开始的，克哉？！」  
「三个月前吧。」  
佐伯也没有多作停留的打算，和御堂一起上了车。  
「居然是真的……三……三个月前……那岂不就是……一见钟情？……」  
御堂的车已然绝尘而去，留下本多一人在原地喃喃自语。

「真是令人意外，自己在和御堂桑交往这样的事情，我竟然现在才知道。」  
佐伯将头靠在舒适的椅背上，看着车厢前方的景色。  
「难道不是吗。」  
「御堂桑还真是独断，我可不记得有答应过这样的事情。」  
「这难道不是你的目的所在吗。」御堂淡淡地回应道。  
果然，这样的把戏在御堂面前还是太幼稚了。佐伯之所以故意在本多在场的情况下还让御堂前来接自己，当然不会是为了考验对方的临场应变能力。佐伯想看到的，是御堂的态度。而很快领会到这一点的御堂也确实给出了让佐伯满意的回应。  
如此看来，自己的心思，御堂并非不理解。可恶的是明明已经理解了自己的想法，却仍旧是这样的态度。  
「御堂桑是不是误会了什么。」  
「那么我现在问你。」车子停在了红灯前面，「佐伯克哉，你愿意和我交往吗？」  
佐伯眯起了眼睛。  
对御堂来说，和自己求爱是这么困难的事情吗？困难到连看自己一眼都做不到，困难到要用那样随意的姿态来提出这种要求。  
佐伯也听说过那样一种说法，在一段爱情里，总有一个人负责端着，另一个人负责拆；若是拆的比端的狠，便能够在一起，若是端的比拆的狠，便分道扬镳。  
而如今，御堂既没有放下自尊的打算，又没有表露心迹的欲望，那么结局就显而易见了。  
离交易结束的时间，还有三天。  
「今天累了。」佐伯说着，闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
「哎呀，听到了吗？事实的真相。」  
「诶？现在……什么？」  
「喂，那都是骗人的吧？你对我恶作剧什么的……那家伙所说的，全都是骗人的吧？」  
「错了。全都是真的。」  
「但是，你是我的好朋友……」  
「好朋友？我可是连一次都没有这么想过啊。相反地，我一直憎恨着你……」  
「怎么会……为什么……」  
「理所当然的吧！你明明没努力，却什么都会。我无论怎么努力都做不到的事情，你毫不费力地就做好了……学习也是，比赛也是，因为你我一直都是万年第二！」  
「我……那种事情……」  
「所以一直以来，我都很不爽你！」  
「不要……那种话……别说了。请告诉我那是骗人的吧！」  
「不是骗人的！我一直在想，如果没有你就好了……」  
「那种话，我不相信！怎么可能相信啊！！……」  
……  
「佐伯？佐伯？」  
似乎是听到了御堂的呼唤声，佐伯缓缓睁开眼。  
做梦了啊……  
「又是那个噩梦吗？」御堂问。  
「嗯……」佐伯撑起身来。  
已经不是第一次做这样的梦了。最近，自己常常梦到儿时经历过的那些片段。明明是根本不想回想起来的痛苦的记忆，却在梦境中一次次真实地重现着。  
刚刚睡醒，身体重心不稳，堪堪跌进了御堂的怀里。而御堂也顺势抱着自己，像是给予安慰一般。  
「是什么样的噩梦呢？」  
「没什么。我刚刚……有说什么吗？」  
「没有，只是看起来很不安的样子。」  
「嗯。」佐伯带上了眼镜，然后深深呼出一口气。  
这样软弱的时候，根本不想让御堂看到的。  
「你真的没问题吗。」御堂似乎还有些担心。  
「啊，只是梦而已。」佐伯侧过身，把脸半埋进御堂的睡衣里，「御堂桑，我们做吧。」  
「还说没问题。你以前，从来没有提过这样的要求吧？」  
「偶尔也利用一下御堂桑，没问题吧。」  
「交给我吧。」  
御堂的吻温柔地落下来，温暖的肌肤覆盖住整个身体。御堂的手臂有力地抱紧了自己，那种占有般的力度换成任何人都会觉得安心。  
然而焦躁和不安的感觉却依然不能从佐伯心里散去。  
御堂知道如何抚弄佐伯的身体，一如佐伯了解怎样勾起御堂的欲望。他们的问题并不在于性。  
佐伯知道为什么那时候在车上，自己没有办法回答御堂的问题。  
他想要的，并不只是“御堂想要和自己交往”这样一个事实。可惜更多的话，他却也说不出口。  
佐伯觉得御堂是明白的。  
这个世界上所有求交往的告白之前，都会附带着表白人的心意，即使告白的对象是佐伯克哉，这个庸常的设定也不会因此改变。  
而他看不到御堂的心意。  
看来……只能先设法拆掉御堂那张高高在上的面具了。

「喂，你干什么……放开！」御堂似乎没有预料到自己接下来的动作，用力绞着手腕想要挣脱自己的束缚。「又是那种游戏吗？！」  
「不，这次是来真的。」佐伯说着，将御堂的手腕用柔软的睡衣腰带缠绕住，再紧紧地打上了一个结。「还记得我说过，御堂桑身上有我想要的东西吧？」  
「你……不会是……」似乎有些犹疑地，御堂渐渐松懈了力气。  
「啊，一直，都想这样对待你。」佐伯勾起一边嘴角，露出了一个玩味中略带残酷的笑容。  
「……随你吧。」御堂别扭地扭过脸，「只有这一次。」  
听到话的一瞬间，佐伯竟然愣住了。原以为御堂一定会不断地挣扎，一边咒骂着自己的。  
原本用力抵抗着自己的手腕，此时也安静地放在头顶。  
甚至，从御堂的侧颜看上去，似乎他的脸上泛起了不自然的红晕。  
「御堂桑不反抗的话，还真是少了一层趣味呢。」佐伯从喉咙里发出低低的笑声来。  
（是因为知道已经不可能反抗自己了，才做出这样妥协的姿态的吗……）  
「既然这样就乖乖在下面！」听到佐伯玩弄的话语，御堂转过头来生气地瞪了佐伯一眼。  
也就是这个眼神，让佐伯脑海里一直以来紧绷的弦瞬间崩落了。  
这个男人，只一个眼神，就将佐伯的嗜虐欲完全勾了起来。  
（一定，会让你哭着求饶的……）  
佐伯这样想着，欺身压了上去。

「呼……」  
激情过后，佐伯站在落地窗前抽着烟。  
御堂还在浴室里。事实上，他进浴室已经有一小时之久了。  
在自己身下露出了那样的姿态，高傲如他，一定很难接受吧。此时在浴室里不断清洗着身体的御堂，到底会有着怎样的感受呢。  
想到这里，佐伯的嘴角情不自禁地勾勒出弯翘的弧度来。  
那种不听从大脑支配，屈服于自己给予的快感的敏感身体；那种流着泪却不肯求饶的倔强表情；那种在情欲的催逼下遏制不住的高亢呻吟……  
没有录下来真是太可惜了。不过方才御堂在床上的每一个动作每一声呻吟，佐伯都已经铭刻在了脑海里。  
只是有一点。  
御堂在床上的反应，并不称得上青涩。  
不，不只是有经验而已。御堂的身体本能上，带着另一个男人的印记。  
至于是谁，佐伯不用想也知道。  
佐伯一时嫉妒极了那个获得了御堂一整个青春年华的男人。御堂身体里那种深刻到近乎本能的印记，除非经年累月，否则不可能留下的。  
不过就算是这样，从今晚开始，御堂孝典就是他佐伯克哉的东西了。他会用出自己所有的手段，把那个男人在御堂身上留下的痕迹全部剥除，再深深刻上自己的。  
佐伯回过头望了一眼浴室的门。里面的水声已经停了，但是御堂还没有出来。  
果然……做得太过分了吗？  
但在那样的情况下，已经没有刹车的可能了吧。  
这也是佐伯在拿到眼镜后第一次，有了这样畅快淋漓的感觉。好过在生意场上的如鱼得水，好过拿到MGN邀请时的春风得意。  
只因为得到了御堂孝典。  
佐伯看着浴室的门，正好御堂也推开门走了出来。  
一袭白色的浴袍，将身体裹了个严严实实。  
是不想露出自己留下的那些痕迹吧。  
佐伯戏谑地笑着。  
御堂沉默不语，兀自回到床上躺下，半盖着被子，睡向背对佐伯的方向。  
看样子，自己刚才确实是过分了。既然御堂是心甘情愿地被自己压在身下，多少该留有余地的。  
可惜佐伯克哉最不懂得的，就是留有余地。  
「喂，御堂桑。」  
佐伯走过去，上床坐到御堂身边的位置。  
御堂没有理会他，依旧沉默地躺着。  
「御堂桑。」佐伯放软了语气，伸手把御堂抱在怀里。「生气了？」  
还是沉默。从手臂的触感里传来的，是御堂微微的颤抖。  
果然是生气了么。  
「呼……」佐伯故意叹了口气，「我记得先前，可是御堂桑自己要求被抱的哦？」  
「……你这家伙，床风也太差了吧。」御堂终于开口了，以一种压抑着怒气的语气。  
「哦？可是我觉得，御堂桑明明很享受呢……」  
「正常人会那么做吗？！」御堂转过头来，佐伯才看到那是一种怎样羞愤难当的表情。「摆出那样的……而且，正常人会说那样的话吗？」  
佐伯是无言以对的。确实，自己在床上的风格，一点都称不上是正常人吧。  
御堂的嘴唇，还在因为生气而颤抖着。  
佐伯垂目吻了上去。  
压制住御堂无力的抵抗，深深地吻着他。  
御堂的话回响在脑海里。酸楚的感觉从心底蔓延上来。  
或许此刻在御堂心里，如此恶劣的自己根本不能与他之前那位风度翩翩的伴侣相提并论吧。  
佐伯不禁想，如果是本城嗣郎，究竟会怎样对待御堂孝典。  
一定，是像对待珍贵的宝物一样，细心，温柔地拥抱他吧。  
只要想想初次见到御堂的情形就知道了。这样一个高高在上的完美精英，必然是受尽了宠爱的。  
而自己，在御堂愿意放下自尊委身于自己的时候，竟然丝毫没有考虑到这一点。不管是让对方摆出极度羞耻的姿态，还是毫不留情的言语责难，种种积压已久的扭曲欲望，都像是本能一般倾泻在了御堂身上。而自己这么做的时候，感觉是那样地兴奋不已，那样地血脉贲张。却把御堂那些带着颤抖的斥骂当成了情趣。  
佐伯紧紧抱着御堂，加深了自己的吻。那样炽烈的的情感通过这样温柔的吻，能够传达给御堂吗。  
佐伯不想失去御堂。他爱他。在抱过御堂之后，佐伯更加深刻地了解到了这一点。  
可偏偏在了解到这一点的时候，自己却做出了这样的事情。  
佐伯后悔为什么没有在御堂提出交往的时候答应下来。如今。  
如今即使自己提出这样的请求来，御堂也不会答应了吧。  
心痛的感觉让佐伯把注意力转移到了接吻上。唇舌紧紧纠缠着，御堂已经不再抵抗。灼热的吻让两人都有些呼吸困难，但佐伯不愿意结束。那样饱含欲望地裹挟住御堂的舌，舔舐吮吸，如同遇到了这个世上最美味的珍馐。  
直到御堂用力推着佐伯的肩示意结束，佐伯才恋恋不舍地离开了御堂的双唇。  
两人都微微喘息着。  
「御堂桑……」佐伯把御堂紧紧抱在怀里。这样他就看不到御堂的表情。  
「我很抱歉。」  
他不敢去看御堂的表情。  
「御堂桑真的生气的话，再抱我一次吧。」  
听到这样的话，御堂的身体也放松下来。半晌，御堂回抱住自己。  
「……谁还有力气做这种事情。」  
佐伯百感交集地笑了。  
「呐，御堂桑。」佐伯在御堂耳边说，「你愿意和我交往吗。」  
会答应自己吗。即使在被那样对待之后？  
但是自己不提出这个问题的话，御堂一定不会再提了吧。  
「这个问题是我先提出来的吧。」御堂不满地说，「你只要负责答应就可以了。」  
「是，御堂桑。」佐伯笑着，侧过头去吻御堂。  
御堂也托住了佐伯的后脑回吻着。  
交换着唇舌的过程中佐伯突然想到，其实自己刚才，也没有向御堂表明心意。  
不过那样炽热的情感，通过吻就能感受到了吧。

「喂，克哉！」  
工作日的午休时间，佐伯被本多几乎是强行拉到了天台上。  
「你做什么？」佐伯不悦地皱眉。  
「我还想问你呢。你和那个御堂……」  
「关于这个问题，我想你已经了解得很清楚了吧？」  
「清楚个头啊！你从来都没有和我说过这样……」本多突然愣住了，「难道说……」  
「难道说什么？」不知道本多究竟想到什么方面去了，佐伯挑了挑眉。  
「那天你回来的时候，说御堂桑提出的所谓的“招待”是……是这样吗？！克哉！」  
「咳……」佐伯清了清嗓子，不自觉地扶着眼镜。  
虽然平时一副粗枝大叶的样子，但本多对于自己的情况似乎一向都相当敏锐。这也是为什么自从得到眼镜以后，佐伯一直冷冷地疏远着他。  
「果然是这样吗……那个家伙，对你提出了那么过分的要求；然后，你还……」  
「你想错了，本多。」佐伯点起一根烟深吸了一口，缓缓吐出烟雾来，「我们是两情相悦的。」  
「可是，你不是从一开始就很讨厌那个家伙吗！」  
「啊。我到现在还是很讨厌他啊。」  
「诶？那还……」  
佐伯轻轻地笑了。  
他想到今天御堂起床时的样子。带着一夜激情过后的疲惫的朦胧眼神，微蹙着眉想要躲开自己视线的可爱表情，因为身体的酸痛而别扭起身的动作，以及与自己对视时那一瞬难得一见的局促感。仿佛被自己抱过一次之后，御堂就变得可口了好几倍，惹得佐伯恨不得再一次将他吃干抹尽。  
「喂，你笑什么……」  
「没什么。只是御堂部长惹人讨厌的方式很特别而已。」  
「什么和什么啊，惹人讨厌还有什么方式……」本多嘟哝着，「你，真的没有被欺负吗？」  
「你觉得现在的我，还有谁能够欺负吗？」佐伯悠然地吸了一口烟。  
「那倒也是……以前，从来没有发现过你有这样的倾向呢。没想到，你居然会喜欢男人……」  
「怎么，不能接受吗？」  
「怎么会不能接受……只是，如果早知道你是这样的话……」本多说着说着，声音就小了下去。  
「哦？」佐伯挑眉。  
「……没什么。呐，克哉。你既然做出了这样的选择，我也只能祝福你了。不过，如果那个御堂胆敢对你不好的话，绝对要告诉我，我替你狠狠揍他！」  
……看样子，本多还是把自己当成了弱势的一方。不过从事实上看，大体也是如此吧。尽管在相处上一直保持着游刃有余的姿态，但自己拥抱御堂，确实只有昨晚那一次而已。  
只是体位也不能说明问题就是了。  
「多谢费心。不过在这个问题上，我还真没有需要你担心的地方。」  
「嘛，看你这样子，确实是挺让人放心的……你今天就要走了吧？」  
「嗯。已经全部交接完成了。」  
「去MGN的话，一定能够干一番大事业的。要加油啊，克哉。」  
「你也是。如果我坐到比御堂更高的位置的时候，你还是KIKUCHI的小职员的话，我会装作不认识你的。」  
「这说得也太过分了吧……」  
「就是这样。」  
有一搭没一搭地，和本多说着话。  
在KIKUCHI的日子，就要这样结束了。佐伯马上就要前往新的未来了。

傍晚时分，佐伯站在办公室的窗边最后一次从这幢楼上俯瞰下方的风景。  
御堂的车缓缓开进视线里，随后佐伯胸前口袋里的手机便响起了通知铃音。  
走出KIKUCHI大楼的那一刻，佐伯还是有些感慨。过去的工作，过去的同事，过去的挚友，过去的自己，都随着迈出这幢大楼的步伐而远去，变成只能从回忆里寻找的东西。他孑然一身地离开了这个地方。  
好在，前方有人在等他。  
「真是慢啊。」  
「抱歉，耽误了一些时间。」  
「KIKUCHI一定很舍不得放你走吧。」  
「那也是没办法的事情。」  
佐伯坐在御堂的副驾驶上，看着落日余晖渐渐抽离大地的样子，觉得心里流动着一股温暖的气息。  
他和御堂孝典之间其实连互诉衷肠都不曾有过，只是不再是明码标价的交易关系。  
他们在交往。  
此时此刻，只要这样就够了。只要御堂有将自己交付给他的意愿，哪怕他只向前走上一步，佐伯也愿意走完剩下的九十九步。  
偏过头，就看见御堂在暮光下的侧颜。32岁的精英部长，拥有一张年轻英俊的脸。这就是他的御堂孝典。他想要完完全全据为己有的御堂孝典。  
这种与冷静和理性全然相悖的柔情蜜意从昨晚开始就萦绕在佐伯心里。那时御堂已经在他怀里沉沉睡去，睡颜安谧宁静，手臂自然地环住了自己。佐伯伸手关上灯躺下时，已然睡着的御堂又下意识地将自己抱得更紧了些。这个简单的动作让佐伯前所未有地动摇，那一瞬间，“一生一世”这样的词汇突兀地跃进了佐伯的脑海，让他明白过来，自己不仅仅是爱上了御堂孝典。自己是沦陷了进去。  
而这种沦陷的感觉，竟然会异常甜蜜。  
「我脸上有什么吗？」御堂问。  
「晚霞。」佐伯答。  
「你竟然会说出这么诗意的话来。」  
「怎么？难道在御堂桑眼里，我一直是个很无趣的人吗。」  
「无趣算不上，恶趣味倒是真的。」  
「呵呵……」佐伯笑了起来。御堂还是在记恨自己昨天的所作所为吗。就连这一点，也可爱得过分啊。  
「汽车电影，看过吗？」御堂问。  
「反正也没法看到最后的吧。我是无所谓。」佐伯答。

电影开场的时候，夜幕已经落了下来。佐伯本以为他们能够等到中场，可是开场十分钟不到，佐伯就觉得车里的空气已经暧昧得无法忍受了。  
「御堂桑，这辆车应该有贴单向透视膜吧。」  
「那是当然。」  
「既然如此……」佐伯抓过御堂的领带，翻身覆了上去。  
四片唇瓣在相触后立即紧紧纠缠在了一起。双方都是那样急不可耐。御堂刚刚解开佐伯的西装，佐伯已经将手探向了御堂的下腹处。  
「会不会太刺激了？」御堂一边享受着佐伯的抚弄，一边将手伸进佐伯的衬衫里玩弄着他胸前的柔软。  
「选在这样的地方，不就是想要刺激吗，御堂桑？」佐伯坏笑着，轻轻掐了一下御堂的前端。  
「你果然是个恶趣味的家伙。」御堂伸手，拉上了车前的遮光板。这样一来，应该不可能有人能够看到车里的情形了吧。至于一会儿的原地颠簸，因为不可避免，也只能随他去了。  
失去了来自银幕的光线，车内一下子昏暗下来。  
佐伯感觉到御堂解开了自己的西装裤，顺势连着内裤一起褪了下来。车里开着暖气，出风口处吹来的热风抚过赤裸的肌肤，带来一股燥热的感觉。佐伯深吸一口气，咬住了御堂的脖子。  
车内的音响里还在传出电影的配乐和台词，只是混杂了微妙的呻吟和喘息。佐伯单膝跪在御堂身侧，一手紧紧抓着靠背。御堂的手指已经侵入了体内，正在那私密的地方翻搅扩张着。佐伯努力地忍耐着手指带来的快感，咬着唇集中精力抚弄着御堂的分身。扩张的过程像是一种漫长的折磨，既羞耻又愉悦，身体一面被快感折磨得想要逃避，一面又不自觉地主动迎合着想要更多。直到御堂托着佐伯的臀部让他缓缓坐下，佐伯才如释重负地发出了满足的叹息。  
然后他们再次接吻。佐伯坐得很深，让御堂的分身完全埋进了体内。坚硬的柱体无情地撑开了他的后穴，顶在他肠壁深处。柔软的肠肉将分身贪婪地包裹起来，形成一场刚柔相克的激烈角力。佐伯曾经觉得这是一种羞辱，但此刻他对此感到极度愉悦，至少此时此刻，御堂的欲望全都来源于自己，也只属于自己。  
当接吻和抚摸都不再能够满足彼此的时候，车子也终于颠簸了起来。佐伯扶着御堂的肩膀大起大落着，让御堂的分身每一次都擦过敏感处。虽然他完全可以避免这么做，但如今他不必了。他可以享受御堂的身体，如同御堂也正享受着他。佐伯能感觉到原本紧咬着御堂的后穴在分身不断地侵犯中渐渐放松下来，最终卸了力任由对方的进出——其实和御堂的每一次做爱都在重复这个过程，从身体有意识地抵抗，到因为快感而屈服迎合，直到在对方有力的侵犯下完全缴械。  
快感像潮水一样一波一波翻涌而来，每一次被顶到敏感处佐伯的腰就无力地酥软下来，而前端也震颤着滴落着粘液，分身又酸又胀，极度想要释放。佐伯咬着唇将手环在御堂的脖子上，十指绞在一起。他并不打算去触碰那里，他要御堂把他侵犯到射出来。而御堂也很快做到了。佐伯高潮的那一刻只觉得眼前发白，无边无际的快感将他完全淹没，以至于恍惚了很久他才反应过来，御堂并没有和自己一起释放，他仍然坚挺在他的身体里。  
御堂握住佐伯的一只手，拉到佐伯背后，引领着他去触碰身体的连接处。佐伯的手在御堂的包裹下，指腹从御堂坚硬的根部到自己柔软的入口来回抚弄着，感受着那里湿润黏腻的触感。  
「喜欢？」御堂夹杂着情欲的沙哑低音依旧悦耳。  
佐伯偏过头，在黑暗中给了御堂一个激烈的吻。  
「喜欢。」  
第二轮抽插完全由御堂掌控着。佐伯撑在御堂的肩膀上粗重地喘着气，过度的快感让他感觉下体已经完全不属于自己了。刚刚高潮过的分身还在萎顿的状态，可每一次摩擦过敏感点，前端还是不断地溢出着液体，直到佐伯迎来了第二次的高潮——这一次，精液竟然不是射出来，而是从前端流出来的。  
而御堂也终于在几次用力的抽送过后，释放在了自己体内。  
这是佐伯第一次在御堂的侵犯下连续高潮两次，结束之后几乎全身无力，却也极度满足。御堂抱着他的腰吻他，一边抚摸他的背。过于粗重的喘息让这个吻变得断断续续，唇齿间尽是湿热的空气。  
一吻过后佐伯被抱回副驾驶座，第一件事便是拾起地上的西装外套披上，然后从口袋里拿出烟来。打火机一亮一暗，车窗降下来，青烟袅袅。两人这才注意到电影已到尾声，后边的车正陆续离场。相视一笑后御堂撤下了遮光板，发动车子随着车流缓缓离去。佐伯向着车窗外吐了一口烟，想告诉御堂他从来没有这么满足过，话到了嘴边又收了回去，只留下一小缕烟雾调皮地飘进车里，很快便被暖气打散了。


	8. 晋升

在MGN的商品规划开发部，任谁都看得出来，佐伯克哉在这个部门的位置，并不是「部长助理」那么简单。无论是办公室的规格还是出席会议的等级，佐伯都直接向御堂看齐，甚至在某些方面，开始接手了御堂的工作，隐约间已经显露出了下一任部长的气势。  
对于自己的职位设定，佐伯并非没有疑惑。在当前工作成果有目共睹的情况下，MGN是不可能将御堂调任的。而如果说准备让御堂升迁，恐怕也太早了一些。而大隈约见佐伯密谈的时候，显然是希望佐伯能够担任起类似御堂这样部长级的职务，这就和他如今的职位设定产生了相当的矛盾。或许是因为作为KIKUCHI的普通员工，甫一进入公司便身居高位会引起其他员工不满，公司的高层才做出了这样的决策，希望自己能够用工作表现来令大家信服吧。  
佐伯克哉对此毫不担心。  
MGN并不是缺少传奇的地方，商品规划开发部尤是。然而即使如此，每一个传奇背后都少不了议论纷纷。  
「喂，你有没有注意到御堂部长和那个佐伯克哉……」  
「“那个佐伯克哉”？你口气也挺大的嘛，相田。他可是传说中的下任部长呢，知道你这么称呼他，说不定一上任就把你开除了哦。」回话的人用开玩笑的语气说道。  
「哼。要我承认他，还早了一百年吧。」这个名叫相田的男人，是御堂手下的得力干将。  
「怎么？你没听说他是因为什么才进入公司的吗？能做出那样的业绩，简直是营销奇才……」  
「营销奇才？」相田发出了嘲讽的笑声，「要真是营销奇才，怎么会在那个八课默默无闻了整整三年？」  
「可能，正是因为被误分到了八课才会被埋没的？」  
「哼，这种理由可不能让人信服。要说营销奇才，御堂部长才算是营销奇才吧。啊，还有以前那位本……」男人似乎意识到自己说了不该说的话，马上住了口，「咳，你进公司不久或许不知道吧。大约三年前，那时候御堂部长还不是部长。那时他正负责一个重要的企划案，带着我们当时的一批员工亲临一线作战，你要是看到御堂部长那时的样子，就知道什么叫做营销奇才了。」  
对话发生在MGN的资料室。这个平常少有人光顾的地方此刻也十分静谧，这使得两人的对话听起来异常清晰。只是这两人大概没有想到，在资料室最深处的阴影里，被讨论的两个对象正以一种极度亲密的姿势拥抱在一起。  
两人打开资料室的门的时候，佐伯刚把手伸进御堂的衬衫，而御堂则一手托着佐伯的后脑深吻，一手揉按着佐伯柔软的臀肉。资料室的构造让两人无法撤离，只得迅速躲进最深处的视觉盲区里。御堂的表情呈现出了明显的紧张和不悦，佐伯倒觉得这样的经历也挺刺激的。  
当然，两人都尽可能地不发出声音，也自然没有对话了。  
「诶？不过现在的御堂部长，倒没有这种感觉呢……」  
「那也是御堂部长值得佩服的地方吧，因为职位的变化而在做事风格和工作态度上做出相应的调整，也是非常可贵的能力啊。」这个相田听上去，似乎非常佩服御堂。  
「不过，这也不能否定佐伯先生吧……」  
「哼，你知道吗，在我看来，那个佐伯克哉能做出那样的成绩来，多半是靠的御堂部长。」  
「这又怎么说？」  
「那个八课拿到PROTOFIBER的销售权就是因为御堂部长的决定，不是吗。而且据说是因为在那之前，那个佐伯克哉来MGN找过御堂部长，才会有这样的决定的。」  
「这也只能说明，佐伯先生确实很有说服力吧。」  
「你听说过前段时间的流言吗？」  
「那个……御堂部长和佐伯先生在同居什么的……」  
「没错。要我说，那个佐伯就是这样上位的。而且恐怕，他那些销售业绩，也是因为御堂部长的亲自指导才达成的。否则以他前三年的销售水平来看，这样爆发式的业绩是根本不可能达到的。」  
「可是，情色交易什么的，御堂部长才不会做出这样的事情来呢！」  
「我又没有说是御堂部长。我想御堂部长一定是被那个家伙迷惑了，才会那么尽力帮他吧。反正这种靠脸和身体上位的男人，想要取代御堂部长，还早了一万年呢。」  
「这种话你还是不要到处乱说的好啊……」  
「这个我当然知道。我这边资料找全了，你呢。」  
「嗯，我也好了。那走吧。」  
两人关上资料室的门后，佐伯和御堂才从阴影里走了出来。  
御堂脸上表情复杂，双眉微微皱起。佐伯大体知道御堂在想什么，坏笑着走过去朝御堂的耳边吹着气。  
「呐，御堂桑，不继续吗？」修长的手指轻抚过御堂的耳垂。  
「听到那样的话以后，你还有心情继续吗？」御堂皱着眉，有些不解地看着他。  
「嘛，他们说的基本都是事实啊。我本来就是利用了御堂桑才得到这一切的，有什么错吗？」佐伯笑得毫不介意。  
「可是……」  
「而且，没想到御堂桑以前还有那样风光的时候呢，听得我都忍不住想要好好欺负你了……」佐伯打断了御堂的话，身体贴得更紧了些。  
「我是说认真的。你真的不介意这些吗？」没有理会佐伯逗弄的语气，御堂扶着佐伯的肩，眼神里透露出些许担忧。  
「介意什么？“靠脸和身体上位的男人”吗？呵呵……」佐伯从喉咙里发出低低的笑声，「那种没有能力不说，连脸和身体都摆不上台面的男人说出来的话，我有必要介意吗？」  
「你这家伙……」御堂摇头苦笑。  
「反正，御堂桑现在也没什么心情了吧。」佐伯放开了御堂，整理了一下衣服。「那就回去吧。」  
「嗯。」御堂答应着，思绪似乎飘到了别的地方。

本城嗣郎。又是本城嗣郎。关于这个男人，他知道的实在太多了。  
帅气迷人也好，才华四溢也好，八面玲珑也好——仿佛这个世界上连个讨厌他的人都没有。  
哦对了，这个男人的座右铭是「I destroy my enemy by making him my friend」。  
佐伯只觉得这样的家伙一定虚伪至极。可他又不得不承认，这个男人一定极富魅力，才会让御堂时至今日，依然会发自内心地给出「优秀的人才」这样的评价。  
佐伯不知道自己的神经是否过于敏感了。然而即使明知那个男人和自己相隔了整整8个时区，佐伯还是觉得这个男人常常猝不及防地闯入他的生活之中。不知为什么，一旦提起御堂孝典，所有人都能够想到本城嗣郎，这一点让佐伯非常不快。  
明明他才是御堂孝典身边的那个人。  
而更让他不快的是，他至今无法确定御堂是否真的已经放下了那个男人。本城晴子的话还是回旋在他的脑海里。  
和御堂交往至今，他们像正常的情侣一样同进共出，谈天，约会，以及比正常的情侣做更多的爱。他们看着对方的眼睛笑，然后接吻，拥抱；吃对方亲手做的早餐，给对方泡不加糖的咖啡；一切都没有什么不对。  
但直觉告诉佐伯，一切都不太对。或许他最接近御堂的是那个抱了他的夜晚，而之后的每一天，都像在和他越走越远。佐伯不知道这是为什么，或许只是因为御堂的表现太成熟了。除了在性事上表现出的霸道和占有欲，御堂始终是个细致体贴的情人，虽然在表达感情上显得有些别扭。  
每当心里产生这样焦躁的情感时，佐伯总想要回到那个晚上——把御堂狠狠压在床上，抱到他再也无法想其他事，只能哭叫着向自己求饶。多少次他都差一点这么做了，可最终却又停了下来。想到那一晚御堂被触碰后的那些不自觉的小动作，那些本能的反应，佐伯就觉得心里像是堵了一块石头。佐伯觉得如果在抱着御堂的时候想到本城嗣郎的事情，他一定会像上一次一样彻底失控。御堂原谅了他一次，但佐伯却没有自信让他原谅自己第二次。  
曾经设想的将御堂身上的印迹狠狠剥除这件事情，到头来却一次都没有施行过。有时候佐伯会觉得如果他没有在和御堂交往就好了，或是他如果没有爱上御堂就好了。如果是那样的话，他什么都做得到。  
好在大部分时间，佐伯和御堂的相处还是很愉快的。就像刚才，明明只要派自己来资料室寻找资料就可以了，但御堂却和自己一同来到这里。佐伯心知御堂醉翁之意不在酒，故意慢悠悠地在架子上翻阅着资料，而御堂果然从身后抱住了自己。  
当佐伯问御堂为什么会在工作时间有做这种事情的兴致的时候，御堂的回答是「你今天用了我的古龙水吧。闻起来就像是我的东西一样，没有办法，只好使用你了。」  
那种用低沉沙哑的嗓音说出来的话，听上去异常甜蜜。  
如果没有那两个不速之客的话，他们或许现在还在那里彼此索求着吧。

周六。  
「唔……嗯？……」嘴唇被柔软湿润的东西不断抚触着，御堂迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
「醒了吗，御堂桑？」佐伯压在御堂上方，笑看着御堂初醒的样子，一边轻吻着他。  
「现在几点？」御堂迷惑地看着佐伯。  
「七点还不到的样子。」  
「这么早就起吗？今天是周六吧……」  
如同惯例一般，佐伯和御堂在昨晚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的床战，也难怪御堂会觉得疲惫吧。  
「啊。可是御堂桑今天有高尔夫的应酬哦。」佐伯轻声说着，双唇间断地触碰着御堂的唇瓣，手指穿过御堂的睡衣抚过御堂的身体曲线。  
「那不是明天吗……」御堂看起来更疑惑了。  
「对方改时间了。我想反正我们住在一起，就不提前告诉御堂桑了。」  
「你还真是自作主张啊。」  
「没办法，如果提前告诉御堂桑了，你恐怕昨晚就会忙着准备资料之类的吧……」佐伯一边说着，一边将手伸进了御堂的底裤下。  
果然，无论身体是否疲累，御堂的分身在清晨时分都是兴致勃勃的姿态。  
「说到底，是为了你自己吗……」御堂也断断续续地回吻着佐伯，一边搂着对方的腰。  
「御堂桑要这么说也不是不可以呢。」  
「对方有说为什么改变时间吗？」御堂轻抚着佐伯的背，放松地享受着佐伯的抚弄。  
「啊，说是有另一家企业的市场部门也约了那位理事长打高尔夫，所以索性安排到一起了。」  
「什么？」御堂睁大了眼睛，身体马上对情绪做出了反应，佐伯手里的分身也从坚硬的姿态微软了下来。「对方是谁？这么重要的事情，为什么不早告诉我？」  
「是御堂部长的熟识呢。L&Y公司，御堂桑一定不陌生吧？」佐伯淡定地浅笑着，俯下身去亲吻御堂的耳垂，同时加大了手上的力度。  
「唔……晴子吗。」御堂皱眉。  
御堂今天要应酬的，是日本最火热的选秀节目SUPER GIRL的主办方东京卫视的铃木理事长，目的自然是续约下一期的独家赞助权。鉴于上期节目的赞助方便是MGN，本来这一项独家赞助权是十拿九稳的事情，只待签约走一下过场而已，L&Y公司却偏偏在这个时候冒了出来，而铃木理事长竟也做出了这样的安排，不知道是何用意。  
「所以我才说，如果早一些告诉御堂桑的话，御堂桑昨天一整晚都没法想别的事情了吧。」  
「哪有那么夸张……」  
「还说没有，刚才听到那句话，御堂桑的这里，」说着，佐伯用拇指指腹摩擦了一下御堂的铃口，「马上就有反应了呢……」  
「唔嗯……」御堂身体微微颤抖了一下，「停下……」  
「让我做完吧。」佐伯低低笑着，「不会耽误多少时间的。」  
「你还真是……一年365天都在发情啊……」  
「哦？现在在发情的可是御堂桑呢。」佐伯伸出舌，舔弄着御堂的脖颈，「我只是帮御堂桑释放一下而已。」  
「嗯……哈……还不是你……」御堂把手环在佐伯背上，手指在佐伯的肌肤上轻轻搔弄着。  
在佐伯有技巧的套弄下，御堂的分身很快重新立了起来，粗大的柱体上渐渐呈现出青筋和血管的凸起，御堂的眼神也越来越迷离。  
如今佐伯对于御堂的身体已经了如指掌，这种程度的挑逗对于佐伯来说完全是轻车熟路。他有一百种方法能够只用一只手就让御堂尖叫着射出来，虽然他还没有那么多尝试的机会。  
手里的柱体在手指的抚弄下已经开始强劲地脉动起来，前端溢出了大量的汁液，把佐伯的手弄得又黏又滑，也方便了佐伯更加快速地套弄。当手上的速度加快到一定程度时，佐伯知道御堂也快临近高潮了。  
「解放在我手里吧，御堂桑。」佐伯在御堂耳边用气声低低诱惑道，然后用湿热的双唇含住了他的耳垂。。  
「嗯……哼……啊！……」  
随着御堂腰部不由自主地向上挺动，炽热的白浊全部喷洒在佐伯的手里。  
尽管没有身体上的快感，但佐伯依然十分享受这样服侍御堂的过程。毕竟只有在这样的情况下，佐伯才能够完全清醒地观察御堂沉醉于情欲之中的姿态。  
相当可口。  
「御堂桑可不要就这样睡着哦。一会儿还有重要的应酬呢。」佐伯起身用湿纸巾擦拭完双手开始换衣服，顺便将御堂的西装也放在了床上。  
御堂没有说话，不过不用看也知道，他此刻的表情一定是相当的无可奈何。


	9. 应酬

「铃木理事长要和L&Y公司合作的事情，究竟是怎么回事？」轿车行驶在高速公路上，周六的早上，车道上冷冷清清，前后几乎都没有什么车。  
「本城小姐魅力四射手眼通天——或许是主要原因吧。」佐伯不无讽刺地说。  
「那么次要原因呢？」  
「近年来像MGN这样的外资企业在东京电视台的赞助和广告上露面太多了，有媒体报导指责东京电视台这样的做法有损于民族企业的利益，所以铃木理事长也受到了很大的压力吧。」  
「MGN进入日本后，已经经过几轮的融资，成为混合所有制企业了。而且，L&Y也不是本土企业。」  
「或许是铃木理事长认为把广告商和赞助商的面铺开，会降低舆论在这方面的注意力吧。至于具体是怎样的考量，也只有他自己才知道了。」  
「按你这么说，如果他的痛点在这个地方，我们一开始就会处于劣势。毕竟MGN的产品在电视台的广告投放上已经占据了黄金时段，在其他电视台上的曝光率也相当高。」  
「所以，要想办法把铃木理事长的观念扭转过来才行。不过，广告赞助之类的事情向来由市场宣传和公关部门打理，唯独这一件直接交到了御堂部长手里——是什么原因呢?」  
「铃木理事长是个不容易被说服的人，这一点你应该已经知道了吧。上一次谈赞助的事情，公关部门几乎要失败了，不过碰巧我和铃木一起用了一次餐，他对MGN的产品理念相当认同，才给了他们投标的机会。虽然过程有些坎坷，但最终还是很愉快地完成了合作。」  
「与其说是不容易被说服，不如说是认真过头吧。」佐伯轻笑着，「从资料上来看，像是御堂部长第二。」  
「从年龄上来说，他是我的前辈。尽管行业不同，和铃木理事长这样的成功人士交流对职业发展还是有所助益。」御堂似乎对佐伯的态度有所不满，「他是什么样的人，在没见到之前不要随便下结论。」  
「我从来不期许从谁那里获得助益。」佐伯淡淡地回答道。「所以，对于今天的应对策略，御堂部长有思路了吗？」  
「敢把行程安排推迟到这么晚才告诉我，我还以为你已经胸有成竹了呢。」  
「胸有成竹算不上。不过，我想要出手的时候，御堂部长不要过于怜香惜玉就好了。」  
御堂看了一眼佐伯，没有接话。

「啊呀，又要输了呢，真讨厌！」  
时近中午，一行人也没有了继续打球的打算。分数不相上下的铃木和御堂相视一笑，一旁的本城晴子则看着比分牌少女似的感慨着自己的分数，那副天真活泼的样子任谁看了都会忍不住莞尔一笑。只不过佐伯很清楚，那种柔软的外表只是这个女人的一层坚固的伪装而已。  
「御堂部长已经为大家安排好了午餐的地方，不介意的话，铃木理事长就坐我们的车前往吧？」佐伯走上前，接过御堂的球杆，顺便恭敬地向铃木请示道。  
「哦？那是什么酒店呢？」本城晴子看着佐伯，声音还是那种柔媚可爱的声线，神情却如同挑衅一般。  
（果然，对方也预定了酒店呢。）  
佐伯沉稳地一笑：「并不是什么酒店，是一家素斋馆。御堂部长为大家预定了最高级的包间。」  
「你说的难道是五观堂？」  
「本城部长真是太聪明了。」佐伯微微一笑。  
本城晴子眼中浮现出得意的神色来，一半是因为此刻按职位来算，佐伯因为低了一级而只能称呼自己为部长，另一半大概是找到了反击的理由吧。  
「虽然是个不错的地方，不过距离有些远呢。其实，鄙司事前也在半岛酒店预定了席位，因为位置在市中心，各位返程也比较方便呢。」  
「本城小姐考虑得真细致。」御堂语气中带着歉意地开了口，「不过，半岛酒店位置太过惹眼，如果被好事者拍到或许会引起麻烦。而且……」御堂看了一眼铃木，「铃木理事长信奉佛教，今天新月，是要忌口的。」  
「嗯，难得本城小姐一片心意，只能抱歉了。预定的席位现在退掉应该还来得及吧？」铃木也友善地开口。  
「嗯嗯，没关系的啦。」本城晴子尴尬地笑笑，摇了摇头做了一个没事的表情。  
佐伯看了一眼铃木，这位理事长的脸上似乎也含有歉意。  
一行人分成两辆车到达了目的地，由早已等候在那里的服务生带领进入了包间。  
「呜啊！」  
刚落座不久，服务员正在给客人倒茶，本城晴子突然惊呼出声。  
「对、对不起……」本城晴子旁边的服务员手忙脚乱地替她擦拭着，一边道着歉。  
佐伯斜眼看了一下眼前的场景，并没有说话。  
「怎么做事的？」一旁本城晴子的男助理怒目着那个服务生训斥道。  
「不是，不是我……」那个服务生一脸失措的样子，「是这位小姐突然抢这杯茶，所以……」  
「你的意思是我故意拿茶水泼了自己？」本城晴子冷冷地挑眉。  
佐伯则在不经意间勾起了嘴角。  
也只是一瞬间，本城晴子像是顿悟过来一样，斜睨了佐伯一眼，然后收住了火气。  
「抱歉，我去换一下衣服。」她说着，和那位男助理使了个眼色，两人一同退出了包间。  
（竟然准备了换用的衣服。）  
佐伯有些不屑地转移了视线。因为湿了衣服而领口大开酥胸半露地吃完这顿饭不是更好吗？——当然，这样做的话，这位铃木理事长恐怕会相当生气，毕竟从他听到服务员的辩解开始，看晴子的眼神就改变了。  
要是被铃木认定想要通过这种下流手段在饭桌上色诱对方，恐怕这个为人正直的理事长大人会从此拒绝本城晴子的一切应酬吧。  
菜品上了一小半，本城晴子也回到了包间里，换上新套装后的她看起来比之前更加端庄保守一些。而看到这样的本城晴子，铃木的眼神也变得柔和而赞赏起来。  
这个女人察言观色的能力，也是不可小觑。  
不过，佐伯的计划也没有到此为止。  
饭局进行到一半，桌旁的手机铃声响了起来。本城晴子的那位男助理看了一眼显示屏，示意抱歉退了出去，只过了几分钟后回来在本城晴子耳边低语了几句，随即两人一同走出了包厢。  
等回来的时候，本城晴子是独自一人回来的。  
「抱歉，下属家里临时有事，就先走一步了。」她略带歉意地解释到。  
从未来过这间餐馆的本城晴子或许不知道，因为这个包间之所以非常安静，是因为与其他包间和主厅距离都相当远的缘故，但包间的隔音本身却算不上太好。那位下属是因为女朋友的要求而临时请假这回事，以及本城晴子因为下属这样的请假理由心有不满而训斥对方的话语，包括后来两人略带火药味的争论，包间里的人全都隐约听到了。  
「没关系。」铃木理事长理解地笑了笑。  
「说起来，听说L&Y下一季要推出的新产品叫做“夏威夷之恋”？」  
见气氛有些微妙的冷场，佐伯克哉顺势抛出了早已准备好的话题。  
「嗯，因为希望在冬季给大家带来热带的暖暖阳光的感觉，所以选用了这样一个名字呢。」提起自己正在筹划的新产品，本城晴子也是有些骄傲的。  
「那确实很巧合。」御堂很快领会了佐伯的意思，自然地接下了话头，「日本MGN接下来将推出一款名叫“北海道风情”的产品，和“夏威夷之恋”倒像是呼应的。前期的市场宣传差不多都开始了，北海道和夏威夷到底哪个更受欢迎，还真是让人期待啊。」  
「是吗？」本城晴子也很快察觉了这话里的玄机，只是淡淡地回一了句便再次转移了话题。  
只过了几分钟，佐伯的手机便响了起来。  
挂断，选择回复信息，收回手机。几个动作如同演练过一般一气呵成。  
「抱歉，打扰大家了。」佐伯歉意地微笑。  
「不会是很重要的电话吗？不接没关系吧？」铃木和善地询问。  
「只是一个朋友打来的而已，已经回了信息给他，没有再次打来，说明并不是什么大事，没关系的。」  
铃木点了点头。  
接下来直到用餐结束，都只是不咸不淡的对话，而且很显然，比起新认识不久的本城晴子，铃木和御堂还是有着更多的共同话题。  
　　  
用餐完毕，御堂继续和铃木聊着天，佐伯则提前出来去车库取车。  
「今天的计划进行得很顺利嘛，佐伯克哉。」身后响起了一个冷冷的声音。  
「您这是什么意思，本城部长？」佐伯假意恭敬地回过身看她，语气里却没有半分敬畏的意思。「这么早出来，不和铃木理事长多聊聊吗？」  
「我的助理被你支走了，我只能自己过来取车，真是谢谢你。」本城晴子冷冷挑眉，抱着臂按了一下车钥匙，然后转过身头也不回地朝着喇叭响起的地方走去。  
「这次算是你赢了我没错，不过我很遗憾地告诉你，做出这种事情来，你恐怕要输掉御堂孝典。」  
「多谢提醒。」佐伯的语气瞬间压抑下来，几乎是含着怒火说了那句话。  
从今天的饭局开始，佐伯克哉确实安排了几个小计谋。“不小心”倒水在本城晴子身上的计划没有成功，但发定时信息给本城助理的那位善妒女友，令其被女友逼着从重要应酬中请假、加上后来用自己的职业素养与对方进行对比，还有关于MGN与L&Y的日本化之争，毫无疑问都是自己这边占优。  
本来在商业谈判上，MGN就已经占据优势，而通过公关来翻盘的想法也没有取得成效。这样一来，L&Y的胜算已经不大了吧。  
　　  
「那个服务员是你安排的？」归途中，御堂孝典淡淡问道。  
「什么服务员？」佐伯故作疑惑。  
「就我了解，你好像没有什么姓长谷川的朋友吧。那个时候响起来的电话，屏幕上显示的是这个名字。」  
「御堂桑今天一直没有要和本城小姐交锋的意思，为什么？最初就决定要把这个机会拱手让人吗？」佐伯反问。  
「我怎么可能做出这种事情？」御堂皱眉。  
「然而你的表现就是这样。」佐伯说，「怎么，因为对手是她就觉得下不去手了吗？」  
「和对手是谁没有关系，只是我不是你罢了。」御堂也有些不快地叹了口气，「这个话题到此为止吧。」  
「生意场上对对手心慈手软会有什么后果，御堂部长不会不知道吧？」佐伯盯着眼前的车流，语气变得强硬起来。  
「就算你不做那些多余的事情，MGN也不会输掉节目的赞助权。」  
「哦？我记得今早听说L&Y加入竞争后大惊失色的人好像不是我吧。」  
「你今天做的事情，与其说是商业竞争的手段，不如说是在故意捉弄晴子吧？」御堂的口气里也开始出现了争锋相对的意味来，「到底是抱着什么样的心态才会用出这些伎俩，也只有你最清楚不过。」  
「你这是什么意思？」佐伯的话语里已经透着明显的怒气。  
御堂沉默了一会。  
「回去以后，陪我去天台坐坐吧。」他说。  
佐伯不再说话。  
　　  
（「做出这种事情来，你恐怕要输掉御堂孝典。」）  
只是几分钟前，本城晴子对他说了这样的话。  
佐伯当然一个字都不相信。  
然而当他转过头，看着御堂孝典面无表情的脸，身为局外人的感觉却裹挟住了他。  
如果说本城嗣郎和御堂孝典的交往自大学开始，那么本城晴子对御堂孝典也已经有了十多年的了解，这个男人的成长成熟，她都一一见证过。  
而自己，在和他相遇后那不到半年的时间里，即使费尽心机用尽手段，对他过去的了解也还止步于纷繁而矛盾的捕风捉影里。他们的交流始于简单直白的肉体纠缠，渐渐扩展到工作和爱好，谈论的话题从公司事务管理理念经济局势到文学作品个人品味体育运动，唯独避开了他们自己。佐伯对谈论“另一个自己”过去那段苍白的岁月兴趣缺缺，御堂也似乎对过去的故事讳莫如深。其实对于过去的本城嗣郎和御堂孝典究竟多么鱼水情浓，佐伯也认为自己知道得越少越好，甚至如果一无所知，倒可能更加轻松惬意。只是御堂对他封锁了过去这件事，即使是出于礼貌和保护，也不改变这隐瞒将成为他更进一步走进他内心的桎梏的事实。  
佐伯眯起眼，让身体陷进高档座椅里。  
这一刻他终于无力地意识到，即使他对御堂孝典的了解可以深入到他的每一寸肌肤每一个反应，也依旧敌不过对方经年累月后的知根知底。  
而她说自己或许会失去御堂孝典，如果最终预言成真，自己也算是输得理所应当。  
他突然觉得前所未有的疲倦。

「刚才在车上，你的状态就不太好。」御堂说着，坐到他边上把他轻轻拉进怀里。  
「我从不知道这个天台也是你的。」  
佐伯顺势靠在他肩上，眼中并没有什么温度。这座天台四周都装点着各色植物，漂亮的玻璃房里摆着沙发和茶几，算是个观景的好地方。  
「设计的时候出了一点问题，导致不能从室内直接上来。我也没空常来这里，一直是由园丁打理。」  
「所以那天你就在这里。」佐伯淡淡地笑了笑，「而我现在才知道。」  
那天他搜索遍了公寓里的所有房间，也没有见到御堂的踪影，原来答案这么简单。  
「那天？」御堂稍稍愣了下，然后很快反应过来，「嗯。」  
佐伯感觉到抱着自己的手臂更加用力了些，然后御堂的吻覆了上来。  
佐伯推开了他。  
「并没有觉得不愉快。」他说。  
他们之间有着不成文的默契，似乎任何不快和低落的情绪都能够通过情欲来化解。哪怕前一秒还在争锋相对，只要走上去一个拥抱和吻，那些令人不悦的事情就能够融化在缠绵悱恻里。  
从另一个层面说，也算是一种逃避的手段吧。  
「佐伯……」御堂低低地叫他的名字。  
「御堂桑？」佐伯看着御堂，那双紫眸深不见底。  
他怔了一下，感觉心跳变得异常清晰。不由自主地，他环住他的脖颈吻上去，没有任何渐进的节奏，双唇相触后便是激烈的交缠。  
他突然发现，那一刻他是害怕的。  
对于让御堂亲口将过去说出来这件事，他其实从未做好过准备。  
这种恐惧让他暂时打消了与他长谈的念头，把一切的注意力都集中在与他的厮磨里。  
他再一次觉得，如果自己没有爱上御堂孝典，所有的事情都会变得顺利。

再次醒来时间已近傍晚。佐伯从松软的大床上坐起身的时候，听到外面的关门声，知道御堂大约又在旁边的酒店订了餐送来。他揉了揉额头拿起床上的眼镜——并不是先前那一副，自从那三个月的期限过后，他便给自己换了一副相似的眼镜，反正事到如今，那副眼镜戴与不戴已经不会有任何区别了。  
这一天最后的光亮隔着窗帘透进来，在空气中显得越发稀薄。佐伯抬手扶了一下眼镜，皱着眉叹了口气。  
真不像是佐伯克哉。  
身体被好好清理过，衣服也换成了干净整洁的睡袍，只有腰部的酸软和肌肉脱力的感觉还残留在他身体里。交往以来，往往性事之中，佐伯即使身处下位也依旧占据主动，被做到昏过去的情况少之又少。今天之所以那么激烈，某种程度上可以说是自己刻意为之，但驱使着自己做出如此行为的动因却又难以言明。  
不想被无聊的思绪纠缠，他下床走到餐厅，正好碰到御堂从某个外卖盒里搬出最后一道菜。外卖的另一半还原封不动地打好了包放在一旁，大概是御堂给自己准备的。  
「既然醒得这么早，不如出去吃吧。」御堂说。  
「今天就这样吧。」佐伯拿过那个应该属于自己的外卖盒打开，随意地拿出餐点。「正好我也饿了。」  
「我没有怪你的意思。在PROTOFIBER项目期间，我对你的作风就早有耳闻，知道你不是那种……的类型。」  
「那种走正道的类型？」佐伯淡淡回道，「知道和能够接受是两回事，我对你的前未婚妻出手，你生气也是理所应当。不过，如果你对我足够了解，就知道我对那个女人毫无好感，也知道我的手段不止于此。」  
「你在生气吗？因为我不赞同你用这种手段对待晴子？」御堂皱起眉。  
「光是你叫她晴子这一点就令人火大。」佐伯放下筷子，反击得毫不犹豫。  
御堂的手顿了顿，轻轻把筷子放下。  
「抱歉，只是习惯了。晴子……我们认识很久了，所以习惯这样的称呼……」  
「罢了。」佐伯打断了他，重新拿起筷子。因为一个女人动怒到这种程度已经让他感觉不堪了，而这个女人并不是御堂的前女友，只是前男友的妹妹而已——这样的落差让佐伯觉得自己的地位简直卑微到可笑。「我没有因为一个女人和你争吵的打算。」  
「是吗。」御堂也顺着台阶准备停止这个话题。  
「我们说说本城嗣郎怎么样。」这句话脱口而出的时候，佐伯根本没有意识到自己说了些什么。或许只是太长时间的疑惑和介意让他不由自主地说出了那样的话。  
佐伯没有抬头看他，所以并未发现那一刻御堂如同被戳中了痛点一般神色复杂。  
「……如果你要这么问的话，那我先问你一个问题。“纪次”是谁？」  
佐伯的瞳孔在听到那个名字的时候急剧收缩，他的表情并没有什么变化，唇色却一下子变得苍白。  
泽村纪次。那个被他遗忘了十四年，如今伴随着本我的回归同时回到记忆里的梦魇。  
那个时候，自己在梦里喊出了这个名字吗？怎么想，都觉得有些不可思议。  
「微不足道的家伙而已。」佐伯淡淡道。  
「是吗……」御堂看着佐伯的脸，半信半疑却也不打算深究，「那么本城也是一样。」  
佐伯突然觉得有些好笑。御堂那么亲切地称呼那个女人为晴子，却用生分的姓氏称呼那个相恋多年的旧情人。  
「那就好。」  
似乎由于对方不再追究关于泽村的事情，自己也没了继续追问的立场。佐伯淡淡应和了一句，转而专心动筷。  
「腰还酸吗？」  
「只是这种程度而已。」意识到对方在说什么，佐伯回答的态度倒是十分坦然。  
「哦？你真的是那个刚才晕倒在沙发上的佐伯克哉吗？」  
「只是没有想到御堂桑居然欲求不满到这种地步，啧……」佐伯戏谑地笑，「明明早上才释放过吧？这么快又积压了这么多，真不愧是御堂部长。」  
「……是谁的错啊。」御堂那副小倨傲的样子瞬间坍塌下来，微蹙着眉显得有些气恼。  
「呵呵……」看到自己一向喜欢的表情，佐伯也忍不住笑起来。  
「今天这个合作项目的事情，后续还有什么需要我们部门配合的，就主要由你来负责吧。也不要花太大心力，目前的工作重心还是要放在维欧列特的商品规划上。」御堂瞥了眼他略显得意的笑容，再次岔开话题。  
「尽管安心。」对于工作上的问题，佐伯向来自信淡然。


	10. 心结

「那么，就这么决定了。」会议临近尾声，大隈作了总结性的发言，「下个月开始，御堂君主要负责新产品的规划开发，佐伯君负责对既有产品的持续运营并向商品规划开发部输出市场分析报告。在这期间，你们两人都直接向我汇报。商品规划开发部内部员工会作一些拆分，分别安排到两边的业务上来，同时也会从外部再吸纳一些人才来满足增长的人力需求。」  
会场上人们的视线大多落在了佐伯身上。这个刚进公司不过三月的新人被提到和御堂同等的位置上，却没有引起任何人的讶异和不满，看起来这三个月来，佐伯的工作能力和个人素质也已经得到了高层相当的认可。  
「咳咳。」大隈清了清嗓子，将视线转向御堂，「PROTOFIBER的成功你功不可没，虽然至今也有类似于成本过高，影响生产线之类的议论，但最终取得了漂亮的结果是所有人都不能否认的。这一次，希望你能够拿出更加漂亮的成果来。然后，对于佐伯君这边的工作，希望你也能有一个漂亮的交接。」说完，大隈的视线转向佐伯，「佐伯君尽管之前没有那么全面的经验，但进入公司以后成长很快，对业务已经相当熟悉了，我相信你已经拥有独立负责起现有项目的能力。如果这次遇到什么困难，或是需要资源的话，可以直接和我开口。」  
「是，请您放心。」佐伯礼貌地回答。  
「那么，会议到此为止吧。」

御堂办公室。  
「我已经让后勤部把旁边那片办公区域的空办公室打扫出来了，你可以去看一下原先的装饰风格是不是合你的意。如果没有问题的话，下周开始，你可以带着你的团队去那里办公。」  
「不需要那么着急吧？那个工作调整，大隈专务可是说从下个月开始执行。」  
「即使只是换个房间，也需要时间适应。还有，从今天开始，你也要开始建立起个人的威信了。」御堂看着正在整理会议资料的佐伯，走过去接过他手中的文件，「像这样的事情，就不用你亲自动手了。之前也说过的吧，交给助理就好了。」  
「我也是御堂桑的助理呢？」佐伯笑着反问。  
「你把自己和她们相提并论吗？」御堂皱皱眉把资料放好。  
「就是因为她们不能和我相提并论。」佐伯顺势揽过御堂的腰，把头埋在对方脖颈间呼吸着御堂身上淡淡的香水味。  
「佐伯……」御堂低低地叹了口气，也把手环上他的腰。  
「御堂桑。」维持着这样的姿势，佐伯的目光越过御堂的后背，与亲昵的姿势相反，他的眼神相当冷静，「MGN的组织架构，或许不久就会发生变化了吧？」  
「哦？」御堂的手在他背上顿了顿，「你在担心什么吗？」  
「我没什么可担心的，该担心的是御堂桑吧？」佐伯说，「如果不出所料的话，你的工作范围可能会被收缩。」  
「这对我来说也未尝不是好事。」  
「说得也是呢。工作范围这么大，就算是你也会应付不过来吧。上次供应链的事情，就把你忙得不可开交。」那还是他在菊池时候的事情，佐伯只记得那段时间他每次看到御堂，都能感觉到他精英式外表下透着的疲惫。  
「那个时候你还病了。」御堂似乎笑了笑。  
「不过现在就不会有什么问题了。因为我在这里，不管多么困难的情况，都能帮你分担。」  
「你也说了，MGN的组织架构很快就会发生变化了吧。或许几个月后，你就不在我的部门里了。」  
「你果然也是这样想的。」佐伯不由自主地把手臂收紧了一些，「真是的，我还想在这里多宠爱你一会呢。」  
「……」听到这带着调戏意味的情话，御堂的情绪却反而从这旖旎的氛围里抽离了出来。  
「怎么？」佐伯抬起头，维持着拥抱的姿势看着他。  
御堂也看着他，片刻后放开了抱着他的手，转身回到座位上，把最新的资料归类放好。  
「你在这里工作，一直是抱着那样的心态吗？」  
（原来是在介意这些无聊的事情。）  
「因为是御堂部长，即使有那样的心情也很正常吧。」他坦然道，「而且，外面办公室里所有员工，多少也是抱着为御堂部长分担更多工作的想法在不懈努力着吧。话说回来……」佐伯话锋一转，「就算是抱着我这样心态的人，对御堂部长来说也不是第一次出现了吧？」  
「你这是什么意思？」御堂似乎听出了话外音，语气里有些不悦。  
「无关紧要的事情而已。」感受到对方情绪的变化，佐伯也不想做追根究底的事情。  
「你是在说本城嗣郎吧。」  
「……」  
没想到对方会直接说出来，佐伯没有说话，等待着御堂继续说下去。  
而御堂也刚刚将资料归类完毕，开始一个文件夹一个文件夹地放进文件柜里。  
办公室里只有摆放文件的声音。  
「两年前。」  
就在佐伯以为御堂不会再开口的时候，御堂却说话了。  
「升职竞争的内容是，两个项目并行，从商品开发到市场销售，分别由本城和我全权负责，相互独立，互不干扰。期间本城希望和我交流方案——用他的话来说，是“给我一些灵感”，出于公平竞争的考虑，我毫不犹豫地拒绝了。然而，在中间阶段的评审过程中，却发现两款产品的配方惊人地相似。」  
「哦？这就是所谓的“盗取数据”吗？」  
「你果然也听说了。」  
「那么事实呢？」  
「本城来质问我这件事的时候，我没有否认。」  
御堂的话说到这里，停了下来。佐伯沉默了一会儿等待他继续开口，但御堂似乎不准备有进一步的解释。  
「所以，才让这样的说法流传了开来。」佐伯盯着御堂，「到底为什么不解释？」  
停顿了一会儿，御堂这样回答：「那个时候我对实际情况也没有完全的把握。究竟是自己项目里的研究员盗取了数据，抑或是对方项目里的人做了那样的事情，或者仅仅是个巧合……根本无法判断。」  
「于是因为对方是发起质问的人，而御堂部长又不肯给予解释，最终言论便成了那个样子。」  
「甚至有那样的传言，说他在最终的报告会上故意没有展现出全部的工作成果，所以才输给了我。」御堂的语气里似乎透着一点疲惫。  
「如果那是事实，你绝对不会安心坐在这个位置上吧？」佐伯毫不犹疑地笑笑。  
御堂不再说话。  
佐伯看着沉默的御堂，想起了初次见面时，他们曾有过的对话。从那种坚决不相信部下会泄漏信息的绝对自信来看，御堂会怀疑自己的下属这件事情多少站不住脚。而如果没有反击本城的质问并不是出于自我怀疑的话，御堂的默认就另有隐情了。  
「至少我在这里的时候，不会让那样的事情再次发生。」佐伯拿起自己需要的资料，向御堂示意后离开了办公室。  
原本只是想短暂地和御堂亲昵一会，不料气氛却莫名变得沉重起来。第一次听到御堂主动谈起和本城的事情，佐伯也有那么一瞬间觉得御堂是真的想要把那段往事向自己坦白，然而最终，对方还是在隐瞒些什么。  
回到自己座位上的时候，佐伯的手机在口袋里震动起来。  
「因为你一直很介意本城的事情，所以才和你说了那些。都是过去的事情了。公司里的流言，不需要太在意。」  
是御堂的短信。  
佐伯正准备回复，第二条短信便过来了。  
「下班后，一起吃晚饭吧。」  
佐伯的手指顿了顿。  
「抱歉，今晚有事。」

机场。  
「啊，克哉，这边这边！」  
隔着半个候机室，本多的声音就传了过来。  
本多身边，八课的成员们也热烈地朝佐伯挥着手。  
「你太吵了，本多。」佐伯走过去和大家打了招呼。  
「哈，抱歉抱歉，习惯了嘛。」本多挠了挠头笑着说，「克哉，好久不见，你看起来好像更帅气了啊。」  
「我本来就是这个样子。倒是你，怎么突然想到要出国的。」  
「嘛，不是说过了嘛，我也想了很久，发现自己果然还是想打排球啊。现在去意大利的话，正好还赶得上选拔……」  
「是吗。」佐伯笑笑，「那就祝你马到成功了。」  
「虽然本多君离开之后会有些寂寞，但你在那边也要加油哦。」片桐说起话来依旧是那个温吞水的语调，三个月不曾听见，佐伯倒觉得不像从前那样令人生厌了。  
「课长才是，即使我不在也请打理好八课呀。」本多爽朗地回应。  
「到了那边可别寂寞得哭鼻子哦。」有人起哄道。  
「笨——蛋，寂寞的是你们吧！」本多冲着那人回过去。  
「我们可一直等你回来啊！」  
「都说了，我不会那么快回来的。」  
尽管大家眼里都有些留恋不舍，但每当有人说话，本多总以开朗的语气回应过去，仿佛那样就能把离别的感伤冲淡一些。  
佐伯稍稍后退了一些，看着本多和八课的成员们说着离别前的话语。  
过了一会儿，本多走到佐伯这边，八课其他成员似乎有所会意一般站在原点，给让他们能够单独说话。  
「呐，克哉。」本多依旧是那副爽朗的样子，只是到了佐伯面前，情绪不自觉地低落了些，「突然作出这样的决定，也没有提前告诉你。」  
「你也没有向我汇报的必要。」佐伯打断他，「有了想要去做的事情不是很好么，比起在八课，出去闯荡更适合你吧。」  
「啊，只让你一个人那么嚣张怎么行，我啊，一定会出人头地给你看的，等着瞧吧，克哉。」  
「哦？那我倒要拭目以待了。」佐伯不以为然地笑笑，「要是在选拔中落选了忍不住要哭的话，可别不顾时差就打电话过来啊。」  
「什么啊，别瞧不起人了！」本多一副不服气的要强的样子，「倒是你，你要是……」  
话说了一半，突然停了下来。  
「要是？」佐伯挑眉。  
「要是御堂那个家伙敢欺负你你一定告诉我，我坐飞机过来揍他！」本多一脸马上就要英勇赴战的样子，看得佐伯不禁失笑。  
「我和御堂的事情不需要你担心。」他摇摇头，「你还是多关心一下你自己比较好。」  
「唔，嘛……」本多的神色有些躲闪，「我无所谓……」  
「呼……」佐伯用眼神向本多示意了一下，「八课的家伙们都在看着你呢，不去和他们说点最后的告别吗。」  
「嗯……」本多转头看了看片桐他们，又爽朗地笑着走过去。  
出发的时间来得很快，本多向所有人挥手告别，最后直直地看着佐伯。  
「再见，克哉。」  
「嗯，再见。」佐伯也像对方挥手示意。  
本多离开的步伐没有丝毫迷惘，像是抱着什么重大的决心一般。  
佐伯淡淡一笑，和大家告了别从机场出来，很快便坐上了御堂的车。已经是呵气成霜的季节，御堂的车里暖气很足，甫一进车让人有种要窒息的感觉，适应了之后又昏昏欲睡。  
开车不久，衣服口袋里震动两声，手机滑了出来，是本多的短信。不巧的是那手机在外套里，上车了便脱在一边和御堂的衣服放在一起，先看到短信的反而是御堂。  
「我是说真的，要是御堂那个家伙敢欺负你，我一定坐飞机过来揍他！」话不算太长，完完整整地显示在屏幕上。  
御堂孝典没有多说什么，把手机递了过去继续开车。佐伯半睁着眼看了短信，又看了看似乎无动于衷的御堂，随手又把手机放了回去。  
他侧过头，看着御堂忽明忽暗的侧脸。这个男人明明难得可以好好休息，却选择开车来这么远的地方接送自己。方才他和本多在机场告别，御堂便一直在停车场等待着。  
像这样的事情，佐伯从来不会要求，御堂却始终做得细致妥帖，甚至到了让人感到刻意的地步。尽管佐伯始终坦然地接受着这样的优待，但偶尔也会觉得这对于御堂来说是否算个负担。自然，如果对方毫无怨言，自己也没什么过问的必要。

两个月后。MGN。  
新办公室布置得简洁大气，比起御堂孝典所追求的那种高雅的气氛，这间办公室的光线更加充足，显得干净、明快且商务化，一如佐伯的个人风格。佐伯在高级座椅上悠然抿着咖啡，目光落在显示屏中铺开的邮件上。  
「有关MGN渠道中心的成立及相关人事任命」。标题是这么写的。  
邮件的内容是相当公式化的官方说明，介绍渠道中心成立的意义和工作范围之类，再下来便是对新部门的人事任命，佐伯的名字赫然写在部长一职之后。  
姓名，年龄，现任职务介绍，工作经历……都是写无聊的内容。  
佐伯看到下一行。  
「兴趣：文学、红酒、古典乐等。」  
抿着咖啡的唇不由得露出了崩坏的弧度。  
记得当初人事小姐过来请他填写表格的时候，他毫不犹豫地在兴趣爱好一栏里写上了「御堂孝典」四个大字。并不是想要张扬些什么，只是真正的爱好若是写在这里，反而会更加惊人，佐伯又无意扭曲自己的个性去编造些莫须有的东西，索性把这个难题抛给了无辜的人事小姐。  
结果，是以这样的方式处理了啊。  
想象着若是御堂孝典在这封邮件里看到了自己名字会露出什么样的表情，佐伯还是忍不住想笑。  
渠道中心，事实上是从原先商品规划开发部里独立出来的一个部门，主要负责市场营销和销售管理方面的工作。虽然至今为止MGN的产品大多由外部的行销公司代理销售，就像PROTOFIBER销售项目中的菊池一样。然而任何一家供应商在发展过程中都会走上向细分市场垂直供应的道路，使用代理的做法只是一时之计，这一点佐伯也相当清楚。或许当初大隈将自己挖角的时候，看中的就是销售出身的自己这方面的才能吧。  
「恭喜升职。」  
佐伯的手机震动起来，是御堂的短信。  
「只是一句恭喜？」指动如飞，很快回了过去。  
「想要什么礼物？」对方似乎也不是很忙，屏幕很快再次亮了起来。这个时候的话，御堂应该还在办公室和自己一样喝着咖啡吧。  
「一夜七次如何？」嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，发回去。  
「啊，考虑到御堂桑的年龄，或许还是不要这么勉强了。」御堂的回信还没有过来，佐伯又补充了一句。  
「……这可是你要求的。不要反悔。」新的信息发过来。佐伯几乎可以想象御堂那张带点儿窘迫又忍着笑的脸。  
「不用勉强也可以。」发送。  
「你这家伙……」御堂的回信。  
「把明天的假单写好。」第二封回信。  
佐伯愉快地按灭了屏幕。

御堂孝典从浴室出来的时候，佐伯正坐在床上，睡袍带子松散地系在腰间，白皙的肌肤从微微敞开的睡袍里露出来，像是在引诱一般透着暧昧的意味，而他本人则毫无自觉地继续浏览着平板上的新闻。  
不，与其说是毫无自觉，不如说是故意露出这样的姿态来，表面专注地看着手中的平板，暗中观察对方的一举一动。佐伯自然没有忘了今早和御堂的短信往来，他相信御堂也没有。  
不出所料地，御堂走到床边坐下，一手自然地穿过来搂住了他的腰，另一手替他合上了平板的保护盖放在一旁。身体被掰过压下的同时，炽烈的吻也覆了下来。  
佐伯眯起眼享受着御堂的吻，手指懒懒地解开对方的睡袍伸进去。刚刚沐浴过的肌肤光滑温热，手指的轻抚惹得身上人一阵轻颤。若不是口腔被对方的舌侵入，佐伯大约会笑出声来。他含混地哼了一声，沿着对方身体的曲线毫不费力地找到了胸前那柔嫩的一点用力按下去，也意料之中地迎来了对方更加霸道的湿吻和爱抚。带着滚烫热意的手狠狠揉按着佐伯的臀部，这让他本能地弹起腰来。小腹碰上对方半勃的分身，身体如同遇到了轻微电击一般一阵酥麻，跌落回去的瞬间御堂的手指已经掰开了臀瓣爱抚起那个他常常出入的地方。  
微微喘息着结束了唇舌的交缠，佐伯曲起腿夹住身上人的腰，勾过对方的脖子一阵撕咬。冰凉的液体从后穴沁进来，紧接着是手指的扩张，他只是轻哼了一声，转而探过去含住了御堂的耳垂，用舌尖灵巧地逗弄着。  
御堂伴随着他的动作发出低低的呻吟，肌肤也开始微微发烫。温度的上升让对方浴后在身上喷洒的古龙水更加快速地挥发出来，虽然是相当清冽的味道，对佐伯来说却是催情剂一般的存在。他停下那些挑逗对方的小动作，抱着御堂的后背对他说进来。  
在一起的时间久了，他们的前戏也变得简单，几分钟的亲吻爱抚后便可进入正题。像今天这般由御堂主动的情况也渐渐少起来，更多时候反而是从佐伯刻意挑逗对方开始。考虑到七岁的年龄差，佐伯明白频繁欢爱会对对方精力上的影响，御堂也偶尔会说出「即使年轻也要注意身体的负担」这样的话来，但想和对方做的念头一旦冒出来便完全无法控制，如果不能够得到满足就会一直占据着思绪。如果两人分开居住倒也罢了，如今夜夜同床却还要控制生理需求，对佐伯来说根本是天方夜谭。哪怕有时看到早起时御堂青黑的眼圈心存愧疚，也从未稍稍降低过他索取的频率。他就是想要御堂，随时随地都会想要他，即使身处下方这一点也不会有什么改变。  
硕大的分身侵入了身体，让佐伯满足地轻哼出声。他的手指抚上御堂的脸，仰起头在他唇上轻轻一吻，双腿夹紧了对方，抬起腰来迎合着。他太熟悉这一切了，御堂的分身进入到了什么程度，兴奋到了什么程度，他闭着眼睛都能感受出来。对于追求新奇有趣的佐伯来说，这种了如指掌其实颇为无聊，他自己也不明白为什么只有这件事，重复多少次都不会厌倦。  
并不完全是被身体上的快感所吸引。或许只是享受那种引诱对方的过程吧。佐伯想。  
虽然最先挑逗对方的常常是自己，但一次过后不肯放过自己强行进行下一次的却往往是御堂。  
他最乐于看到的，也是御堂这副被自己弄得无法自控的模样。  
「唔……」  
后穴被狠狠顶撞了一下，拉回了佐伯的思绪。  
「这种时候竟然这么心不在焉吗……」御堂压低的声音听上去有些不满。  
「啊，所以御堂桑还要更加努力才可以。」佐伯玩味笑着，挑衅似的轻轻收紧了后穴。  
哪怕是最简单的刺激在御堂身上都分外奏效，佐伯在下一瞬间就充分感受了对方的“努力”意愿并对此相当满意。  
一次，然后是第二次、第三次。佐伯也记不清他们究竟变换了多少个体位，只知道每次高潮过后御堂的拥抱和亲吻落下来，缠绵悱恻到令人沉醉，于是原本被释放了的情欲又再次升腾起来，火焰般迅速席卷过两人。这样的周而复始，不知疲倦。  
激烈的交缠让思维的速度不得不慢下来，彼此的喘息声混在一起，夹杂着水声和肉体碰撞的声音，眼前连一个完整的影像都映不出来，摇晃的视野被泪水模糊成一片，只剩下房里壁灯那稍显昏暗的光，以及被御堂的身体所遮挡而映在眼中的阴影。  
而很快光和阴影也看不到了，他闭上眼去追寻对方肩上那早已被他熟知的柔软，张开嘴咬下去。那一瞬间排山倒海的快感从身体深处爆发开来，大脑如同短路似的一片空白。  
他不知道自己咬得多用力，回过神来的时候只见御堂用手摸过那个地方无奈摇摇头。  
「你什么时候养成咬人的坏习惯了？」御堂放下手抱住他，顺势在他额头上蜻蜓点水般地一吻，然后维持着搂住他的姿势翻过身靠在床头休息着。  
「谁知道呢？」  
是什么时候呢，自己也不清楚。只是潜意识里不想尖叫出来，就选择了这种方式吧。  
「八个月了吧？那个时候到现在。时间过得真快，你都已经是MGN的新任部长了。」  
御堂说的，是从他们第一次见面起到现在，已有足足八月。佐伯还记得初见时对方高高在上的模样，可如今自己已经得到了和对方对等的地位，私下还发展出这样的关系来。  
「说的也是。」他挑唇笑笑，「那么，把佐伯部长按在身下侵犯的感觉怎么样呢，御堂桑？」  
本就别有用心的话语，配上他独有的佐伯式语调更是透着浓浓的调侃意味。御堂愣了几秒才体会出那句话里的戏谑之处。  
「我抱你的时候，又没有去想你的职位……再说，也不能叫做侵犯吧。」渐轻的声音透露着说话人的底气不足，以及对对方接下来可能会进行的行动的惴惴不安。  
「御堂桑可以试试，说不定那样会更有趣呢。」佐伯翻身过去撑在他身边。「呐御堂桑，我想要我的升职礼物。」  
没等御堂回话，佐伯吻下去。修长的手指四处勾火，很快便让御堂从床头滑落下去，唇齿间逸出的呼吸里都带着情热。  
「……等等，」好不容易挣脱的御堂喘息着叫了停，「佐伯……你短信里说的，不会是真的吧……」  
这个在回信里让自己写好请假条的男人，此刻眼中也写着不可思议。早就不是高中生的年纪了，这样的不知节制就算在佐伯身上也并不常见。  
「怎么，御堂桑是准备食言了？」佐伯看着他，手指满含色情意味地抚过身下人的唇瓣。  
「刚才那么多次……还没有满足你吗？」御堂满是不解地看着这个精力过于旺盛的家伙。  
「并不是。」佐伯微笑，「被御堂桑抱的部分，我相当满意。所以接下来……」  
漂亮的紫眸里，瞳孔在话音刚落的一瞬间骤然放大。  
看来即使一直身处上位，御堂对这话中含意的领悟能力也没有受到丝毫影响。  
他的手腕不自觉地挣动着，表情像是陷入了某种不安。  
这种不安是上一次抱他的时候，佐伯亲手赋予他的，此时此刻他自然也是再明白不过。  
像是安抚般把他的手腕按在床面上，有力却不霸道地制止了他的挣扎。  
「接下来，我会尽我所能，温柔地抱你的。」  
低沉磁性的声音响起在御堂耳边，让他半信半疑地看着佐伯。  
「让你抱是可以……」对方有些别扭地移开视线，「不过，如果你敢像上次那样的话……」话说到后面语气加重，御堂也像是为了强调什么一样转过头来用强烈警告意味的眼神看着他，可脸上不自然的红晕却又让他显得毫无气势。  
「尽管安心。」佐伯低低笑着，俯身吻住了他的脖颈。  
比起御堂，更不希望上次的事情再度发生的，反而是自己吧。  
这样想着，佐伯的眼神不自觉地一黯。  
（无聊。）  
他这样评价了自己内心一闪而过的那丝不悦。  
灵巧的舌头缓缓向下，吻住胸前那颗果实舔舐轻咬。他把御堂的身体抱起来些贴着自己的唇，那有力的心跳就隔着胸前的肌肉传了过来。  
发烫的肌肤带着轻微的颤抖，仅仅是这样简单的爱抚，御堂的身体却给出了相当敏感的反应。  
「克哉……」  
带着浓浓情欲的沙哑嗓音，御堂呼唤着他的名字。那三个音节从他唇间溢出带给听觉的刺激让佐伯犹疑了一秒钟，而御堂的手也在同一时间伸了过来。  
相当自然地攀上他的肩，以一种与平时不同的方式抚过他的身体，然后绕到他颈后摩挲着那里的细发。  
佐伯很想把那当成单纯的爱抚，但随着他的手在身体上不断犹疑，佐伯也无法做到自欺欺人了。  
御堂在引导他，并不是以往抱他之前所做的那种挑逗和撩拨，而是以一种对方极其熟悉的节奏引导着佐伯探索他的身体。  
但那并不是佐伯的节奏。  
不如说，御堂的步调和他的完全在两个节拍上——甚至在他想要过去抓住他的手时，他却正好把手移到了另外的位置。  
……明明这种时候只要接受就好了。即使是不知所措地干躺在床上任由他动作，也丝毫不会影响他的兴致。  
可偏偏身下的他身上透着这样成熟的味道，明明是一张禁欲的脸，身体敏感得惊人不说，哪怕是一些细微的动作，都透露着他以往在床事上留下的习惯。  
佐伯的眼神冷下来。他抬起头，镜片后的目光紧盯着御堂泛着雾的双眼，像是要把他看穿一般。  
也许是感受到了那目光中的冷冽，御堂也停下来看着他。起初疑惑的眼神，很快便漫进了恐惧。他有些动摇地挣了挣手腕，表情看上去满是不安。  
沉默了很久，直到身体的热度也完全褪去，佐伯无声地放开了他，下床向浴室走去。  
……差一点，又没有控制住自己。  
然而看着他身体里散发出的、别的男人留下的成熟风韵，如果还不会想要把他捆绑起来狠狠施虐调教，那才不合常理吧。  
佐伯的拳头紧握着，狠狠打在侧墙的镜面上。钢化玻璃安然无恙，只发出一阵震颤的响声，佐伯的手倒是被震得又麻又疼。  
「……佐伯？」  
御堂站在浴室的门口看着他的背影，惊疑的目光里带着担忧。  
「你去那边洗吧。」佐伯说。他所指的“那边”，是这幢公寓的另一个浴室。  
「你……」  
「出去。」压低的声音里透着恐怖的意味，佐伯已经没法顾及自己的态度如何，只是握着拳控制着自己不转身看他，就已经要耗尽他的忍耐力了。而他知道如果让他看到御堂此刻的表情，他恐怕就再也没法控制自己的行动了。  
迟疑了一会儿，浴室的门被缓缓关上。  
佐伯闭上眼。此刻他格外想要一支烟，但是没有。  
他打开水龙头，冰凉的水浇灌下来，直到淋得全身冻到发抖，才感觉终于平静了下来。  
视线转向浴室里的落地镜，远远看去他的身体白得发透，身材看起来稍稍有些消瘦，但线条依然清爽漂亮。他走得更近些，直到能看清自己的脸。亚麻色的发被淋得湿透，有些凌乱地搭在额边；脸上没有什么表情，甚至，他自己也看不懂自己此刻的眼神了。  
他扶了扶冰冷的镜架，回过去用热水把自己重新冲刷得温热，冻到发白的肌肤也回复了带着些粉的光泽，才穿好浴袍回了卧室。  
御堂显然在等他，不是平常坐在床上一边浏览新闻消磨时光的那种等待，他坐在床沿，手里没有任何东西，看起来相当不安。佐伯回到打开卧室门的时候，他几乎立刻就站了起来。  
回了温的身体相当疲累，之前那些激烈的后果终于显现出来，肌肉发软，意识则昏昏欲堕。御堂迎上来的同时，佐伯也顺势抱住了他。他把头靠在御堂肩上，对方有力的拥抱让身体稍感安慰，于是他转过头去吻他。  
御堂的手抵着他的后脑，舌头撬开他的唇齿轻轻舔舐。进入口腔内的柔软温存却不带情欲，御堂紧抱着他，吻了很久才放开。  
「怎么啦？」御堂轻声问，低沉的嗓音一如既往的悦耳。  
「没什么，突然有点累了。」佐伯闭上眼，抱着御堂的腰，手指轻轻缠绕在一起。  
「真的没事？」御堂的语气里有着明显的怀疑和不安。  
「嗯。说起来。」佐伯转开话题，「御堂桑是为什么想要和我在一起呢？」  
「为什么……」御堂微微皱眉，像是在思考着什么，「一定要知道吗？或许在你看来会是很可笑的理由也说不定呢。」  
佐伯勾在一起的手指下意识地收紧了。  
他当然不会相信会是意识里浮现出的那种原因。如果真的是，御堂也绝对不会这么回答。  
到底为什么会问这样的问题呢。在一起不就好了。佐伯暗自自嘲着问出那种问题的自己。  
「那还是不要知道了。」他摇摇头，放开了抱着御堂的手。「睡觉吧。」  
「佐伯……」御堂看着他，欲言又止地和他一起回到了床上。佐伯像往常一样把御堂抱过来，御堂的手臂也环过来抱着他的背。温热的身体和被拥抱着的压迫感多少让人安心了些，只是有些莫名的情绪依旧萦绕在脑海里。  
佐伯把手臂收紧了些，意识渐渐昏沉下去。

「够了，今天你回去吧。」  
（说话的人是……御堂？）  
「不要妨碍我的工作。」  
梦里的人抬起头来，目光里是自己很久没有见到过的冷峻。  
（御堂？……）  
「你已经忘记自己的立场了吗？！」  
（什么？……那不是半年前的事情了吗……）  
「早就说过了吧？」一个强势里带着几分轻佻的女音传来，「你会输掉御堂孝典。」  
（你来这里干什么……）  
「你不过是拿来逢场作戏的道具罢了。」  
（走远一点，从我的梦境里滚出去……！）  
「为什么孝典君会正好需要一个恋人呢？」那女声变得越来越远。  
（为什么……我怎么会在意这种事！）  
「哥哥没有按时回来，你很高兴吧？」声音渐渐变得微不可闻。  
（怎么可能，我怎么会在意这种事。……）  
（不，不对。）  
（本城晴子，没有说过这件事。）  
（没有对自己说过那样的话。）  
佐伯带着痛苦回忆起来。  
那是对御堂孝典说的。那是一个晚上，一通只有一分钟的电话，而他正巧在旁边。  
后来得到的消息证实了佐伯对那通电话的猜想，本城嗣郎没有如期回国。  
（我……很高兴？为什么要为那种事情高兴。……）  
「这么不开心的话，忘掉不就可以了？」  
（……是谁？）  
昏暗的尽头，似乎有个人站在那里。  
逐渐走进的身形轮廓让佐伯确信自己认识此人。  
（……你是……）  
眼前出现的，是曾经每次照镜子时都能看见的「他」——那个在接受眼镜带来的改变后，被生生抹杀掉的软弱自我。  
「很痛苦？就算是一味地想要逞强，结果还是逃不掉被人打败的结局吗？」明明是那种柔软的声线，说出来的话却相当违和。  
（你说……什么……？）  
「而且，还是个从未出现过的假想敌？真是可怜的样子呢……」轻快的语气，像是在看自己的笑话一样。  
（闭嘴……你有什么资格这样说我。）  
「觉得很心焦吗？因为不能完全掌握御堂桑，不能确定御堂桑心里只有你一个人？」  
（说了让你闭嘴！……）  
「想要完完全全占有对方却没法做到，很痛苦吧？」  
（没有那种事……）  
「那么，交给我怎么样？让我来替你处理这个局面吧，比起你，还是我更适合这样的位置哦？」  
（开什么玩笑，你早消失了！……）  
（我自己也好，御堂也好。我才不会因为这种事情就放弃……）  
佐伯在意识里握紧了拳头。  
「但是，这真的是你内心的想法吗？」  
（什么……意思？）  
「继续这样下去，总有一天你会无处可逃，也再不会有机会让“我”代替你……」  
「即使那样，你也愿意一直忍耐下去吗？」  
（这……）  
「无法完完全全占据御堂桑，也就无法控制自己不去伤害他吧？还是说你早就做好了失去他的准备？」  
（！……）  
「但是，交给“我”的话就没有关系哦？就像当年为了逃避软弱而戴上眼镜一样，现在的你也可以这样做啊。」  
（不，别拿你和我相提并论！）  
「你错了，你就是我啊……只要把一切交给“我”，你就不会再痛苦了。」  
那样平平淡淡的语调，像是在说着一件无所谓的事情。  
「这很简单……」  
（……）  
「您说得对，不是很简单吗……」  
佐伯又听到另一个声音怂恿着自己。  
（你是……）  
（……Mr.R……）  
「这个问题非常简单……您想要怎样，一切全凭您的意思。在下只是您的协助者，帮助您获取您真正渴求的东西……」  
（我所……渴求的东西……？）  
「来，请做出选择吧——选择您真正期望的道路。」  
（…………我……）  
正准备回答的瞬间，一切都消失了。

「……」  
佐伯有些吃力地抬起眼皮。  
（做梦了啊。）  
房间里夜色深沉。御堂在自己身边，睡得很安静。  
（这个梦……预示着什么吗？）  
佐伯轻轻挪开了御堂环在自己身上的手臂下了床。房间里的空调安静地送着暖气，气流拂过佐伯半裸的身体。佐伯舒了口气，拿起落地衣架上的西服将自己穿戴整齐。  
他决定去见一个人。  
把大衣挂在臂弯，他回头看了一眼御堂。紧闭着双眼，看来没有被吵醒。

「出来吧，我知道你在这里。」  
空旷的公园里，远远地响起了脚步声。  
「哦呀哦呀，佐伯先生竟然亲自前来寻找，在下真是不胜荣幸呢。」金发男子不知不觉出现在了身边，他出现的那一刻，仿佛周围的空气都发生了微妙的变化。  
「哼，你不是早就知道我会来了吗？」  
「啊……果然在下的心思，一点都瞒不过您。这份自信与沉稳，果然是世上绝无仅有的，王的素材呢……」  
（这个男人，成天就只会说这些空虚肤浅的漂亮话……）  
「但是，很遗憾，现在的您，却是一个残缺品。」  
「这是什么意思？」  
「自从得到了眼镜，您的人生便一马平川，世界都拜服在了您的脚下，正如在下所期待的那样……但是，在本该事事如意的时候，您却发生了不该有的失败。也正是这样的失败，造成了现在这个并不完美的您。」  
男人用咏叹调般的语气说着让佐伯不明所以的话。  
「你说我失败了？我可不记得有那种事。」  
「哦呀哦呀……」男人用那带着皮质手套的纤长手指点着额，状若苦恼地摇摇头，「时至今日，您已经对此习以为常了吗……」  
男人的唇齿间溢出了轻微的叹息。  
若不是对这个男人的本性有所了解，佐伯甚至要以为那是真心地为自己而惋惜了。  
「容在下失敬，现在的您虽然表面上风光无限，但在某些方面却常常感到无能为力……在下说的对吗？」  
「……你想说什么？」  
「佐伯先生，像您这样明智而又果断的优秀人才，为什么会让自己困于进退两难的泥淖呢？对于想要得到的东西却害怕出手，这原本不该存在的情绪如今却在您那英明的头脑中盘绕着，看到这样的您，在下如何能不为之深切叹息……」  
「够了，如果你再这样绕弯子，我现在就离开。」佐伯不耐地推了推眼镜。  
他知道他在说什么。自带上眼镜起，他几乎能够控制一切，除了御堂。  
并不是没有能力去控制，只是……  
佐伯不快地皱了皱眉。  
「啊，自顾自地兴奋起来了，真是失礼……」然而男人的话语里却丝毫没有抱歉的意思，「那么，您将会选择哪条道路呢？」男人金色的眼瞳里，投射出探究的目光来，「是讲这一切交给另一位佐伯先生……」  
「这不可能。」佐伯毫不犹豫地打断了他。  
「真是明智的决断。」Mr.R微微一笑。「那么，为了您这份决心，请允许在下献上此物——」  
男人的身体骤然贴近，伴随着一股淡淡的果实香气，佐伯觉得胸口似乎微凉。  
垂目看去，胸前的口袋里，银边的眼镜正折射着冰冷的光。  
「这是？……」  
已经很久没有使用过了，然而毫无疑问地，此刻躺在胸前口袋里的，正是当初从这个男人手里拿到的眼镜。  
「为了取回完整的自我，此物对您来说将是不可或缺的。」  
（完整的自我……我，会需要这副眼镜？）  
「那么，还请您好好使用这份力量。」男人华丽的声线渐渐从耳边抽离。「对于您今后的人生道路，在下将抱持着热切的期待。」  
（开什么玩笑……）  
佐伯回过神来，男人已经消失了。

回到公寓的时候，天色已经有些发亮的迹象。佐伯低头看了看表，五点三十六分。  
轻声推门进去，却发现御堂不在床上。  
（去了哪里……）  
佐伯感觉心跳似乎漏了一拍，转身看向客厅。  
也没有。  
「佐伯。」  
御堂叫住了他。  
佐伯回头，御堂从阳台的方向走过来。  
「御堂桑。」  
「离上班还有一会儿，回去再睡一觉吧。」  
「……」  
原本以为御堂一定会询问自己去了哪里，但对方却没有那么做。  
「御堂桑也是。」  
佐伯走过去拉他的手，触感是意料之外的冰凉。  
「这么冷？」  
「抱歉。」御堂下意识地缩回手，「……稍稍吹了点风。」  
「你出去了？」佐伯的视线对上御堂的眼睛。  
「嗯。因为很担心你，所以……」  
「为什么不打电话？」  
「……」御堂看着他，露出无言以对的表情。  
「你知道我去了哪里。」佐伯用陈述式的口气说。  
从御堂的表情来看，自己是猜对了。  
「不管你看到了什么，你脑海中的想象一定是错误的。」佐伯把视线转向一旁。  
突然遇到这样的情形，佐伯一时也不知道该怎么解释。眼镜，另一个人格，神秘男人……这一切听上去都太过荒诞了。  
御堂看着他，最终只是轻轻叹了口气。  
再次躺下的时候，佐伯自然地把御堂抱进怀里，察觉到御堂的退缩，他伸手把对方抱得更紧。  
「御堂桑。虽然我现在没有办法向你说明这件事，不过我一定会处理好的。」佐伯说，「那个时候，再来向你解释吧。让你担心了的话，抱歉了。」  
「……佐伯？」御堂听上去很惊讶，「你之前可从来不说抱歉的话啊。」  
「是那样吗？原来在御堂桑眼里，我是这么自我中心的男人啊。」像是为了打破这种微妙的气氛，佐伯故意用玩笑似的语气说。  
「这话可不是我说出来的。」御堂有些宠溺地揉了揉他的头发，手动作到一半又慢了下来。「不过，我又何尝不是呢。当初那样强硬地把你留在身边，却没有考虑过你的处境……后来我常常会想，我这样做，是不是太自私了。」  
「御堂桑。」佐伯抱住他的后脑，用唇封住了他的话。舌头霸道地伸进去，不给他喘息的机会，激烈地舔吻他，绞住他的舌头缠绕吮吸。  
御堂的话让他不快。  
什么叫做“那样强硬地把你留在身边”……想要紧抓着御堂不放开的，明明是自己。因为喜欢一个人而想要独占，即使强硬一些又有什么关系？  
（除非……）  
佐伯想要把这个念头从脑海中驱逐出去，他将御堂的后脑扣得更深，弄得两人几乎都无法呼吸，那声音却依然清晰地出现在了脑海里。  
（除非并不是因为喜欢。）  
他放开御堂，低低喘息着。四瓣唇瓣分离的时候拉起银色的丝线，弹在唇上是微凉的触感。  
抿了抿唇，抱紧御堂躺下去。  
「佐伯……」  
御堂低低唤着他的名字，佐伯却不再回答。  
就这样感受着御堂的体温，带着一团烦杂的心事沉睡下去。


	11. 转变

早上。MGN。  
佐伯难得和普通员工一样在快上班的时间跨进办公室，进门时扫了一眼办公桌，助理小姐已经泡好了咖啡，将工作相关的文件整理好放在了他办公桌一角。  
「早上好，佐伯部长。」  
「早上好。」  
佐伯的声音里带着一点疲惫。尽管凌晨出门后又补了一觉，但精神仍旧没有回复。  
（是因为那个不祥的梦吗……）  
佐伯皱眉，看着办公桌上的文件。由于公司早就开始了信息化办公，而佐伯也倾向于这种效率更高的工作方式，所以需要处理的纸质文件并不多。佐伯拿起放在最上方的一份文件，扫了一眼标题后眼中闪过了一丝疑惑。  
那份文件，是MGN芝加哥总部发出的人才交流项目的邀请书，大意是为了促进MGN各国分公司人才之间的经验交流，特邀请全球分公司的高层人才在三个月后赴芝加哥总部进行为期一月的交流会。邀请函后附上了大致的行程安排，诸如行业宣讲、技术交流、园区参观之类，但就其内容的充实度而言很难让人相信这会是一次有效率的交流学习。  
在佐伯看来，这分明更像是为那些已经甚少参加具体业务工作的董事们准备的聚会玩乐的项目。然而，这样一份邀请函怎么会放在自己的桌子上？  
「邀请函是怎么回事？」佐伯直截了当地打开了助理小姐的即时通讯窗口。作为将这份文件放在自己桌上的人，对方想必对此有所了解。  
「请让我当面为您说明吧。」窗口里很快弹出回复来。  
助理小姐姓小野，虽然看上去很年轻，进入MGN却已经有很多年了，无论从外表还是气质上，都充满了职业女性应有的风范。从她的说明中，佐伯很快明白了这是怎么回事。  
这种形式的交流会议，每两年总部就会举办一次，但之前确实从未将邀请函下发到部长级别的员工手里，至少要达到大隈那样级别的人才会有幸参加。  
然而今年，每一位部长都收到了邀请函。  
「据说，这一次公司高层对交流项目都已经不是很热情，也有说法是让部长级别的深入参与实际业务运作的领导参加更能够充分利用这样的机会交流……不过，」小野显得有些为难，不知道该不该把话说下去。  
「你说吧。」  
「也有传闻说……之所以把邀请函下发给每一位部长，只是因为已经内定了某一位部长会参加这个项目，其他的邀请函只是走个形式而已……」  
「哦？那你的意见呢？」佐伯把邀请函放在一边，看向这个似乎掌握了不少情报的助理小姐。  
「我没有什么特别的意见……硬要说的话……」  
「硬要说的话？」佐伯挑了挑眉。  
「佐伯部长刚刚上任，一定不适合参加这样的项目吧……」她犹疑着说。  
「你的意思我明白了。」佐伯笑了笑，示意她可以出去。  
确实，刚刚上任不久的他，即使申请参加这样的项目，大抵也不会被批准——除非他特别执着于此，不过那又是另一回事了。  
本来，佐伯对此也不太感兴趣。这样想着，他把那份邀请函放进了抽屉深处。

……

桌上的手机不断震动着，佐伯按了按太阳穴看着亮起的屏幕，上面御堂的名字让他一怔，过了三秒才接起电话。  
「佐伯，还在工作吗。」  
「……啊。」简短的回答。  
「是吗，那我回公司来接你吧。吃过饭了吗。」  
「还没有。」  
「嗯。正好我也没有。那一会见吧。」  
「啊，一会见吧。」  
佐伯的视线转向一旁墙壁上的挂钟，晚上八点的显示落在他眼里让他感觉到了难得的惊慌。  
（已经……这么晚了吗。）  
然而对于白天发生的事情，只能隐隐约约回忆起一些片段。  
就像是那段时间的记忆被人强行从记忆中剜去了一样。  
自己这一天究竟是如何工作的，御堂又是在什么时候外出办事，这一切都完全没有印象。  
佐伯立即检查了自己的工作情况。除去已经被助理小野拿走的那一部分，其他都正常完成了，处理风格也和自己平常的思路并无二致。  
只是那字里行间的熟悉感觉里透着陌生——佐伯确信工作确实是自己处理的，绝没有被他人强行模仿的可能，但处理这些工作时候的情形，却几乎想不起来。  
这难道就是所谓“断片”的感觉吗。  
佐伯皱着眉，手指不自觉捏紧了手里的文件。  
他想起了昨晚那个不祥的梦。直觉告诉他，这之间一定有什么联系。  
不过当下更重要的是，御堂过一会就会出现在公司。向来敏锐的他，会不会发现自己的异常？  
佐伯翻阅了手机里的信息记录，并没有和御堂的消息往来。  
他推了推眼镜，指尖传来的坚硬触感让他警醒般意识到了什么，目光向下扫去，看着自己的口袋。  
Mr.R给的眼镜静静地躺在那里。

「今天工作顺利吗？」  
「和平常一样。你呢。」  
坐在御堂的车里，佐伯把身体靠进座椅。不咸不淡地聊着。  
「我没想到你会这么直接地拒绝那份邀请。」  
「什么意思？」  
「我听大隈专务说，在你报告工作的时候他问起你交流计划的事情，你不想去。」  
佐伯的瞳孔微张了一下。  
「本来也不是为我准备的项目吧。」他转过头看着御堂，「你会去？」  
「嗯。我以为你能猜到。」御堂顿了顿，又想起了什么似的补充，「不过我也理解你的考虑，现在这个时机确实不合适。」  
「呵呵，不过御堂桑去参加，对我来说时机倒是很合适。」佐伯用玩味的语气说着，但神情却并不轻松。  
（自己，当着大隈的面拒绝了邀请……）  
这样重要的事情，竟然也没有丝毫印象。  
「你这家伙……」御堂听出了话中的意思，无奈笑笑，「原本三个月时间，就足够你做出相当不错的成果了吧。」  
「所以三个月后的时机才令人期待啊。」佐伯淡淡回答。  
御堂握着方向盘的手顿了顿，转头看了佐伯一眼。  
「你的意思是，你还想要取代我吗。」  
「哦？我觉得这也不是不可能的事情。」佐伯微微牵了牵嘴角，余光里看到御堂握着方向盘的手用力收紧了些。  
「只是开个玩笑，御堂部长看起来相当紧张啊。」看着御堂修长的手指，佐伯用一贯有些轻佻的语气说。  
「你今天似乎状态不太好？」  
「何以见得？」佐伯伸手去推了推眼镜。  
御堂果然是敏锐的。  
丢失了白天的记忆已经让他心烦意乱，即使故作轻松却依旧让御堂察觉到了自己的异样么。  
「只是感觉罢了。」  
「是你的错觉。」  
车一路开着，御堂也没有再追问下去。直到用餐完毕回到公寓，两人的谈话还算顺利进行。似乎，御堂并没有发现自己的状况。  
只是为什么会突然失去记忆……  
佐伯淋浴完毕站在镜子前，眉头深锁。  
蒙着薄薄雾气的镜面里，自己的影像熟悉又有些陌生。  
（我，会失去自己吗……）  
这样的念头跳出来，佐伯自己都有些心惊。  
恍惚间似乎看到镜子里的自己，被热气扭曲成了不戴眼镜的那个样子。佐伯伸手抹开那些雾气，泛着冰冷金属光泽的镜架却又和往常一般无二。  
（可恶……）  
（难道，我会真的需要那副眼镜？……）

「佐伯？」御堂示意性地敲了敲浴室的门。  
「进来吧。」佐伯定了定神，从毛巾架上取下了毛巾。御堂推门进来，顺势从他手里接过了毛巾替他擦拭起头发来。温柔熟练的动作让佐伯心中的不快淡去了一些，然而面对御堂，佐伯心里却还是有些不安。  
「在欣赏自己吗？」御堂的声线清冷悦耳，因为极近的距离而刻意压低后又带着几分沙哑的性感。  
「嘛，算是吧。御堂桑没有这么做过么？」  
「……谁和你这种家伙一样自恋。」  
「哦？在我眼里，你更是会做这种事情的人啊。」  
「……佐伯」御堂擦拭他的手慢了下来，「你是对我有什么不满吗？」  
「没有这样的事。」佐伯的回答很干脆。  
把毛巾放在一旁，御堂一手抱过他赤裸的后背，一手托着他的后脑吻了下去。  
与昨晚不同，这是个丝毫不带情欲意味的吻，佐伯清楚明白地知道——他此时只穿着薄薄的底裤，下腹与他相触的地方却感受不到丝毫热度。  
在抱对方的半途停下来，把御堂丢在了房间里独自离开，凌晨又独自出门与神秘男人会面，再加上今天违和的状态……御堂心里会有种种疑惑，再正常不过。  
只是这背后的原因，佐伯却都无法做出解释。  
他厌恶极了这样的状态：不仅无法完全掌握御堂的身心，如今连自己的状况都失去了控制。  
佐伯思考着在弄清楚状况前，是不是应该减少和御堂的接触。微微睁开眼，视线里是御堂闭着眼认真地吻着自己，睫毛轻轻颤动着。温暖有力的手臂环着自己的腰，有种让人挣不开的错觉。  
佐伯轻轻叹息一声放开了这个吻，把对方抱进怀里，下巴抵在他肩上。  
「你最近是不是太累了？」耳畔传来的声音里透着担忧。  
「就算是，在这种时候也没有停下来的可能吧。」佐伯有些不自然地牵了牵嘴角，手伸上去安慰似的抚了抚御堂的后背，「我没事，不需要担心。」  
抱着他的手像是迟疑了一会儿，然后贴住了他腰部柔软的肌肤。「想要吗。」御堂侧过头来吻了吻他的耳朵，低声问。  
「不了。今天的话，御堂桑也没有那样的兴致吧。」佐伯抬起头吻了吻他的唇，放开了他。  
「嗯。」御堂看着他，缓缓放开了手臂。「那早点休息吧。」  
「啊。」佐伯转身去拿自己的浴袍披上，让自己不去看御堂眼里那些复杂的神情。

浴室里响起淅淅沥沥的水声，御堂淋浴的同时，佐伯回到卧室，坐进柔软的床里。  
这房间的陈设和佐伯初次来到这里时没有太大差别，即使房间里多了一个人也依然显得有些清冷——这或许是因为两人都没有保留多余物品的习惯。佐伯向着床头柜伸出手的时候，正逢那上面一小块屏幕亮起来，通知栏里是一条脸书的消息，来自一个佐伯异常眼熟的账号。  
佐伯记得那个账号曾经在御堂孝典的申请列表里躺了很久。倒并不是他有意偷窥对方的隐私，只是御堂孝典总是那样毫不设防——尤其自交往以来，而他对充当所谓的正人君子也没什么兴趣。  
几个月都没有理会过的好友申请，却在最近通过了。佐伯不想去思考这其中到底有什么缘由。关于本城嗣郎，他觉得自己渐渐也不那么介意了。就算是和御堂孝典有过十年纠葛的男人，那又怎么样呢。  
他现在没有心情去关心这些。  
佐伯拿起放在一旁的自己的手机，意兴阑珊地浏览起推送过来的新闻。每一篇都那么浮夸又无聊，佐伯几乎不用废什么心思，就能看穿那些文字下隐藏的意图，以及这背后的商战场里将要涌起的暗流。  
未免有些无聊了。  
这念头冒出来，一瞬间引起了佐伯的注意。  
（无聊……）  
尽管这样的想法对于佐伯来说早已习以为常，但在如今这个时候冒出来却相当违和。  
刚刚升职的处境，诡异的梦境，突然失去的记忆，西装口袋里的眼镜，还有……  
佐伯的视线偏了偏，床头柜上属于御堂的明亮锁屏上，来自本城嗣郎的消息条数变为了「２」。  
然而这些事情全部堆积到一起，却让佐伯突然觉得无所谓起来。这一天倒像是他早就预料到的一样——「应该很快就会变得无聊吧。」这样的想法在他刚刚取回自我的时候就曾闪过脑海。后来一边开始了新的工作，一边沉浸在和御堂的恋爱里，时不时还要与两边的对手明里暗里地较量，不知不觉五个月过去了，「很快变得无聊」的预感最终只成真了一半。  
「这周末去泡泡温泉怎么样，或许可以让你放松一下。」御堂的声音突然响起在耳边，让佐伯回过神来。  
「多谢费心。」佐伯自然地往床里面坐了坐，给御堂留出了更大的空间。  
「这么说也太疏远了。」话是这么说，御堂似乎也没有很在意佐伯的措辞。他躺进被子里也拿起平板来，看着锁屏上的通知栏稍稍一愣，随即点了清除按钮便合上了保护盖。  
「准备睡了吗？」佐伯也把手机放在一边充电。  
「嗯。」御堂把睡衣的领口微微扯开了些，好让刚刚沐浴完后身体上的热气散出去。往常这个动作总会引来佐伯玩味的目光，以及一系列让人更加燥热不堪的小动作，但今天的佐伯却没了那样的兴致。不想表现得太过冷淡以致引起御堂的注意，佐伯靠过去抱住对方的腰，顺手把那前襟扯得更开了些。  
「佐伯。」看到一如往常凑过来的佐伯，御堂的神色柔和下来，反手抱住了对方的身体躺下去，把被子扯上来覆盖住彼此的身体，却没有立刻躺下去。  
「怎么？」佐伯抬头对上对方的视线。唯一亮着的一盏床头灯把对方的侧脸照得有些暧昧，一边瞳孔能看出淡淡的紫色，另一边陷落则在阴影里。没等再说出些什么，只觉得身体一轻，腰被抱着紧紧贴着对方的身体，然后御堂的吻便覆盖下来。  
「突然很想要你。」湿热的唇彼此触碰着，上半身几乎是被他单臂抱离了床面，紧贴着的下体很快感受到了来自御堂的热度。  
佐伯没有说什么，手伸下去自然地拉开彼此的睡袍拥抱在一起。  
（这样的日子，还能够持续多久呢……）  
这样的念头从佐伯脑海里浮现出来。  
他把手指伸开，掌心贴在御堂的后背上。光滑的肌肤带来绝佳的手感，让人忍不住一路摸索下去，直到手指触碰到腰窝下面那包裹住紧致曲线的布料。  
当佐伯拉扯下那应该是刚刚穿上不久的底裤时，身体也已被放回了床上。御堂一手揉搓着他的腰部，另一手则用惯常的方式蹂躏起他胸前的红果来。佐伯不自觉地挣动了一下，本能却并不激烈的反抗或许是被对方当做对自己挑逗的敏感回应而忽略了，却让佐伯像是从什么里面清醒过来了一般。  
佐伯还记得最初时候，每每御堂伸手过来，身体就像收到了警报一般紧绷起来，哪怕是指尖细小的动作也感知得一清二楚，一点点刺激都能让他几乎忍不住战栗。哪怕后来他们＂交易＂达成，他也接受了被他压在身下的事实，身体里反抗的因子却也没有就此消散，总要下意识地暗暗隐忍才能控制住自己的本能反应。但自从确认交往，这具身体便很快习惯了对方的触碰。霸道的索取也好，意料之外的偷袭也好，他总能自然地让身体放松下来，被用力拥抱着就顺势贴紧对方，被扣住后脑就自然地仰起头迎吻，被爱抚得舒服起来就配合着对方的节奏微带喘息地摩擦彼此的身体……  
然而这一刻，当初那种紧绷感却回到了身体里——这让佐伯难得地感到迷惑。交往以来，对于御堂他一直是欢迎的。尽管同居以后佐伯很快发现御堂和禁欲二字根本毫无关系，但那种程度和自己近乎不知节制的欲望还是相差甚远，因此对于御堂的主动索取他向来愉快接受，更何况御堂的技巧也好到他无法不沉浸其中。究竟是为什么，这一刻自己却像是抽离了一般，丝毫没有受到那种暧昧气氛的感染，反而有些抗拒呢。  
「果然勉强你了吗。」看到佐伯的反应，御堂似乎微微叹了口气，语气温柔里带着失落。「没关系。那就这样让我抱一会吧。」御堂俯下身来，双臂把佐伯完全圈进怀里抱住，下巴抵着他的肩膀，「就这样一会儿，然后我自己去解决。」  
「谁让你做这种事了？」御堂的话让佐伯甚至有些气恼当下的状况，他翻过身来把御堂压在床上，定定地看着他。  
「嗯？……」对于佐伯突然的动作，御堂还没有完全反应过来。  
「明明我就在这里，却要“自己去解决”吗？」佐伯皱眉，目光从御堂的表情向下，扫过他胸前的肌肤直到下腹处的昂扬，然后俯下身去，扶着那半勃的分身含进口中，近乎泄愤般快速吞吐着，毫不留情地攻击对方的敏感之处。  
「佐……佐伯？嗯……」御堂用手肘半撑起身体，面前的景象让他由于失措而险些软下去的分身一瞬间饱胀到分外坚挺的状态——佐伯伏在他两腿之间，睡袍在刚刚的动作中散开来，柔软的布料凌乱地披在他身体上，根本遮不住漂亮的肩膀和背后突出的蝴蝶骨。而那白皙的肌肤上，昨天夜里留下的斑斑红痕还清晰可见，而当他微抬起身体吐出分身的时候，他胸前两颗刚刚被玩弄到红嫩的果实便浮现出来。  
御堂双手抓着床单，看着眼前的人卖力地动作着。亚麻色的头发随着吞吐的动作不断摇晃，额前的一两丝几乎要飘起来，而平时不太有血色的薄唇此刻沾了些液体，晶亮中透着粉红，而被那两瓣美妙唇瓣包裹着的，正是御堂怒张的欲望……  
几乎没用多少时间，御堂便在佐伯口中爆发出来。巅峰上的眩晕感让他无暇注意佐伯的动作，而再次睁开眼后佐伯已经替他擦拭干净。  
「不让我尝尝自己的味道么？」御堂抱过他吻上去，只触碰到紧闭的嘴唇。「嗯？」  
「……早知道御堂部长这样口渴，我该给您多准备一些。」这一刻，佐伯忍不住勾起嘴角，一如往常地说出调笑的话来。  
「还不是你每次都这样。」看到佐伯这样的表情，御堂的表情也放松下来，抱着他躺了下去，关上床头的灯，吻了吻佐伯的唇。「辛苦您了，佐伯部长。晚安。」  
「晚安。」佐伯索性把睡袍脱在一旁，拉过御堂赤裸着身体拥抱在一起。早已习惯他这种动作的御堂把被子拉上来细心盖住他的肩膀，然后拥住了他的后背闭上眼。  
「喜欢你。」耳边传来的的声音里带着性事过后特有的沙哑，裹挟着些许倦意，语调里面的宠溺意味浓得像故意粘着佐伯不放。  
御堂式的温柔吗。真是有些过分啊。  
佐伯在黑暗中睁开眼，看着御堂背后的方向。  
这一刻他倒突然有些想要了。  
无声地叹了口气，他闭上眼，把这个念头抛出脑海。

温泉的计划被定在那一周的周末，尽管两人都在事前安排好了手上全部的工作，整个上午也确实顺遂地没有被公务打扰，但到了真正准备进入温泉的时候，御堂的手机却还是响了起来。御堂向佐伯示意让对方先去温泉，一边拿起了手机。佐伯看了一眼手机来电显示上大隈专务的名字，理解地向御堂笑笑。  
箱根的温泉酒店向来有名，御堂又预定了这里最豪华的房间，私人的露天温泉被精心设计的景观环绕着，连风吹过的气息都相当清新。御堂的选择一如既往地正确——这里确实是个放松身心的好地方。  
佐伯试了试水温，慢慢进入了温泉。他不知道御堂的电话会打多久。「应该不会很久吧。」他这样想着，把眼镜摘下来放到一边，微仰起头看着四周的景色。一阵微风吹过，空气中似乎有什么淡淡的香气袭来，让佐伯不禁皱了眉。  
（这个味道……）  
佐伯向着逆风的方向转过头去，那儿一片绿色的景观中透着一小片粉色。  
（樱花吗。）  
脑海中，久远的记忆再次浮现出来。  
毕业的时节，樱花飘扬的校园，泽村纪次的背叛，以及那时候失魂落魄地坐在樱花树下的自己。  
客观的说，时隔多年，自己和泽村纪次也在毕业后走向了不同的方向，时至今日彼此已经毫无交集，儿时的恶作剧可谓时过境迁，早已不该对自己有任何影响了。  
然而抛开那段时间常常出现在噩梦里的情节不说，如今闻到樱花的味道，也依然感到不悦。  
（「……如果你要这么问的话，那我先问你一个问题。“纪次”是谁？」）  
佐伯记得，御堂曾经这么问过。  
回忆着那时候的情境，佐伯感到空气中的樱花气息越发刺鼻起来，甚至有些令人眩晕。  
（御堂究竟是怎么知道泽村纪次的？）  
佐伯没有问过，御堂也没有说。起初佐伯怀疑是自己在梦境里不小心喊出了那个名字，但就算不论说梦话这件事从未在自己身上发生过，光是「纪次」这个称呼就很奇怪了——在明白自己被背叛之后，佐伯就再也没有这样亲昵地叫过那个人，甚至，他不再用这种亲昵的方式称呼任何人。即使是御堂……  
佐伯用手揉了揉太阳穴。他试图停止思考这个问题，但思绪却依然像流水那样倾泻下来。  
哪怕交往至今，佐伯与御堂间也仅止于互相称呼对方的姓而已。虽然这可能大部分要归咎于自己的恶趣味，比如刻意用「御堂部长」之类的敬语来与对方调情，但御堂也确实没有称呼他为「克哉」过。什么时候可以试着称呼御堂为「孝典」呢。佐伯的脑海里冒出这样的念头，却又很快被打压下去。说不出具体的理由，但佐伯总觉得一旦变成了那种称呼，有一些事情就改变了。  
更何况泽村纪次之后，自己也确实没有再那样亲密地称呼任何人。  
思绪回到泽村纪次的时候，佐伯觉得自己的脑袋已经很重了。空气中的樱花香气越来越浓烈，像是混着浓重的水汽一样让人无法呼吸。而记忆里，似乎有什么东西正在苏醒过来。  
（泽村纪次……）  
这个名字盘旋在脑海里，连带着耳边都嗡嗡作响，脑袋感觉像是要炸裂一般。  
（没错，那个时候……）  
「唔……！」  
突如其来的被窥视感让佐伯的胃一阵翻腾。忍着强烈的眩晕感，佐伯把视线移向四周，眼皮却越来越重。  
视野里，最终只剩下一片黑暗。

「佐伯？醒了吗……」  
耳畔隐隐约约传来呼唤自己的声音。  
头很重，不时传来钝痛的感觉。  
似乎被什么人照料着，凉凉的毛巾擦拭着额头。  
佐伯缓缓睁开了眼，眼帘里恰好是御堂关心的神色。  
「御堂……桑。」  
佐伯开口的时候，声音有些哑涩，听起来状态并不好。  
「醒了就好，先喝点水。」  
御堂把他扶起来，拿过一旁的水杯递到唇边。佐伯抬起手接过了水杯抿了两口，目光落在杯中的水上，眼神却没有焦点。  
他终于想起来了，那一块缺失了的记忆碎片。

那个人出现在眼前的时候，如同被毒蛇紧紧缠住的窒息感包围了佐伯。他站在离御堂办公室不远的过道，如临大敌般全身肌肉都紧绷了起来，却像是被定住了一般动弹不得，眼睁睁那个男人带着一脸狐狸般的笑容从容地站到他面前。  
「好久不见。」  
那是他的开场白。  
几十年不见，对方的样子早已改变，但多少还是留下了当年的影子。  
泽村纪次。  
「让我猜猜，这一次你又选择依赖了哪个家伙呢？」  
过近的距离让泽村得以在耳边用只有两人能够听到的声音说着挑衅的话。  
「是那个人吗？听说他把你抱得很漂亮呢。呵呵……」  
没有等佐伯说话，那人便侧身向佐伯背后的方向走去，只留下一串嘲讽般的轻笑。

那之后，自己是怎样回到办公室，又怎样在烦躁不宁的情绪下完成了工作，这一切也全部想起来了。  
（仅仅是因为见到了那个人，就对自己产生了这么大的影响吗……）  
「佐伯？还好吗？」  
御堂的声音把佐伯的思绪拉回了现实。  
「啊……」  
佐伯又喝下一口水，然后把杯子递了回去。  
「真是的，第一次泡温泉吗？竟然能泡晕过去。」  
看到佐伯的脸色尚可，御堂也算放下心来，把杯子放在床头，又用湿毛巾替佐伯擦了擦额头。  
「第一次泡温泉还真是抱歉啊。」  
不想让御堂察觉到自己的异常，佐伯故作轻松地笑笑。  
「刚才看到你晕倒在那里，我还以为出事了。」御堂的语气里有着不加掩饰的关心，「还好只是典型的中暑症状，不然……」  
「不然？」  
「我也不知道不然会怎么样，没事就好了。」御堂用手摸了摸他的额头，「你饿吗，我让客房服务送点宵夜过来。」  
「好。」  
没有按照一贯风格说出「那就吃御堂桑好了」之类调戏对方的话来，佐伯简单地同意了御堂的提议。  
看着御堂走到房间另一边拿起电话的背影，佐伯的微笑也收了起来。  
（「这一次你又选择依赖了哪个家伙呢？」）  
御堂……是自己依赖的对象吗？  
温泉池旁那种樱花的清淡味道似乎又萦绕到了鼻间。佐伯的眼神黯了下去。

（「但是你有没有想过，如果那个被依靠的人不在了，你该怎么办。」）  
还记得最初的时候，御堂曾经问过他这样的问题。那时佐伯的回答没有丝毫迷茫——「我会让他一直存在下去，直到不被我需要的时候。」——他是那样说的。  
然而事实上，试图让御堂学会依赖别人的自己，却恰恰是最抗拒依赖别人的。  
——从那个时候开始吧。  
那段十多年前的记忆从记忆深处浮出以来，佐伯总会在不经意间想起，然后像是在害怕想起什么一般，只是粗粗回忆起一些轮廓，就立刻打断自己思绪。  
那段记忆对他来说，从来不只是被信任的朋友背叛了那么简单，只是更深层次的，他从不主动去思考。尽管如此，被反复忆起的过往还是渐渐呈现了越发清晰的姿态。  
那个一直被视为梦魇的泽村纪次，那个在梦里对自己露出阴冷笑意的少年——佐伯确实憎恶他，深入骨髓的憎恶，但这种憎恶出现的时间，并不是在那个樱花飘落的毕业日，而是拿到眼镜，重新夺回自我之后。  
而那个时候，被深深欺骗和背叛的少年口中，却只有「无法相信」四个字。  
唯一的好朋友。最信赖的对象。这些苍白的语言都不足以描述那时候佐伯眼中的泽村纪次。  
那个时候，每每当他承受着四面八方袭来的莫明恶意时，他的目光只能投向那个人，而那个人也始终回应着自己，让他相信无论遭遇了什么，他总会站在自己身边；每每当他取得成绩却无处分享时，他也会兴致冲冲地去寻找那个人，对方脸上温和的微笑总让他觉得真诚而温暖。  
「有那个人就够了。」——虽然是被如今的自己嗤之以鼻的想法，那时的佐伯却发自内心地这样认为过。  
原来自始至终保护着自己的好朋友竟是所有面向自己恶意的真正来源。原来一直以来从对方身上得到的温暖和感动全部都是自欺欺人的笑话。  
无法相信。无法相信。  
却是事实。  
如果说那时泽村纪次的所作所为皆为刻意，佐伯不得不承认他小小年纪手腕确实高明。如今他确实什么都可以相信了——即使下一秒御堂想要分手去和西半球的情人重修旧好，他大概也不会感到过于意外。  
佐伯的手不自觉地握紧。他看着正在与前台通话的御堂，深吸了一口气，让有些僵硬的指关节渐渐松开。  
御堂和泽村纪次并不是同一种人，这一点佐伯再清楚不过。  
「切……」不屑于自己无聊的思绪，佐伯发出了嘲讽般的声音。  
（我早已不是那个时候的我了……）  
既不可能轻易地交付真心，也绝不会再度依赖上谁。  
（说起来……眼镜。）  
佐伯想起了Mr.R交给自己的那样东西。  
（能够依赖的只有自己……那家伙想要告诉自己的，就是这一点吧。）  
佐伯轻哼了一声。那个东西，需要的时候再拿出来用好了。反正无论如何，自己都是自己，这一点绝不会改变。

「大概五分钟后就会送过来。」打完电话的御堂回到床边，自然地坐在佐伯身边。「感觉好点了吗？」  
「没什么。」佐伯推了推眼镜，「专务的电话，有什么事吗？」  
「只是要求发送一份合作资料而已，只是笔记本在车里，所以花了些时间回去取了。」  
「把笔记本放在车里吗？看来御堂桑今晚是毫无工作的打算了呢。」佐伯笑笑，伸手拉过对方的领带。  
「我偶尔也会需要放松一下吧。」御堂似乎想要辩解什么，说了一半又露出了放弃的表情，「真是的。」他这样说着，俯下身来封住佐伯的唇，手自然地环上对方的背，把对方的身体拉向自己。  
「感觉已经很久没有过了，像这样单纯地和你相处的时间。」一番厮磨后，御堂贴着佐伯的唇说道，「所以我想至少今天，能抛下所有事情，只是和你一起好好度过。」  
「嗯……」佐伯眯起眼享受着御堂的亲吻，双手自然地伸向对方敏感的腰部揉捏玩弄。  
「喂佐伯……」御堂微微皱眉，「一会客房服务还要过来……」  
「只是亲吻就足够了吗？御堂桑的“好好度过”。」眼里泛起戏谑的笑意。  
「那是不可能的吧。」御堂露出一副“败给你了”的表情，无奈笑着抓住他的手，「不管怎么说，至少忍过这一会啊。」  
「先挑起的是御堂桑吧。」佐伯挑眉。  
「算是我的错。」御堂放开了手坐到一边，佐伯也没有继续动作。  
气氛微妙地有些尴尬时，御堂西装口袋里的手机突然响起了通知的铃声。佐伯下意识地在御堂拿出手机的时候看了一眼屏幕，来自脸书的消息通知上是那个熟悉的名字。  
「你把他加回来了？」佐伯不由自主地这样问到。  
「嗯。」御堂这样简短地回答着，把那条信息推送从通知界面划除了。「或许不是一个明智的决定吧。」  
「为什么这么说？」  
「虽然原本是想要放下过去的事情。总觉得有些烦人。」御堂苦笑了一下，把手机放在一旁。「虽然以前也这样，成天说一些宏大的设想啊蓝图之类的，但和你比起来，思想和见地都显得太肤浅了。所以有时候会想，在遇见你之前，我或许也是这样一个流于表面的人，因为你才改变了自己的认识。」  
第一次听到御堂说出这样的话来，佐伯内心微微有些惊讶，脸上却浮起了愉悦的笑意。  
「这种话，你以前可没说过啊。」  
「突然说这些也很奇怪吧。」御堂看着佐伯，「不过，正因为这样，有时候也会想要更多地了解你一些。」  
「这是什么意思？」  
「只是觉得对你的了解太少了。常常有种……没有办法触碰到你的感觉。」  
佐伯的心微微一沉。要说敞开心扉，他自然从未做到过。但彼此共同生活那么久，这一点也早已成为双方默认的设定。御堂从不干涉佐伯的私事，也极少问及他的过往或是人际关系。这样一种彼此相对独立自由的模式使得佐伯能够比较轻松地享受两人的亲密关系，御堂对此恐怕也是心知肚明。  
这说起来多少有些矛盾。佐伯当然不会怀疑自己对御堂的感情是否纯粹，也不怀疑御堂确实喜欢自己，但两人之间的隔阂又确实存在。交往的最初他们彼此都不爱提及自身相关的事情，时至今日依然如此，于是身体早已交融得不分彼此，心灵却难以更加靠近。甚至佐伯内心也可以承认，身体上对恋人过度求索，恰恰是精神疏远的一种补偿机制。  
（能够依靠的只有自己……）  
佐伯舒了口气，把这些自认无聊的念头抛出脑海。  
即使想要依赖他人，又能从何做起呢。说到底，根本没有这样的必要吧。习惯了一个人承担一切，这对他来说早已毫无困难。  
「那今晚，就让你好好触碰吧。」这样玩笑似的把话回了过去，性感的低音和自信上扬的语调让人没法拒绝。御堂一边笑着，一边无奈地摇摇头，恰逢客房服务叩门，便起身去开门。  
如果不是御堂坚持佐伯需要先补充一些体力，那些精心制作的点心恐怕会被留到第二天清早仍无人问津。不过御堂的主张倒是相当正确，那天夜里他们做得相当过火，以至于事后佐伯侧躺在床上微蜷起身体，手臂瘫在身前几乎没了挪动的力气。这样激烈的欢爱对佐伯来说算是久违——也就是最初“招待”的时候，御堂才会要他要得那么强势霸道。  
御堂从背后抱住他，轻轻握住他的手。要不是这动作相当温柔，他几乎要错以为御堂会再要他一次。他让身体仰过来微微靠向那个温暖的胸膛，目光落在天花板上有些出神。  
一种莫名的空虚从心底蔓延开来。  
御堂孝典说，常常感觉无法触碰到自己。  
然而对佐伯克哉来说，自己又何曾真正掌握了御堂呢。  
还有三个月，御堂便要前往美国了。这不得不让佐伯想起御堂手机中那个频频发来消息的昔日情人。  
并没有依赖上御堂。他心里下了这样的结论。这样就足够了。


	12. 分别（上）

御堂孝典的目光落在佐伯被透过纸门的月光照得微亮的脸庞上。已经不知道多少次了，这样看着这个男人的睡颜——向来自信强势的他，只有在入眠时脸庞才会显露出那么一点安谧平和的味道来。或许是因为那双总是射出凌厉目光的狭长双眼被漂亮的长睫毛取代了吧——御堂这样想。  
握着他手的掌心微微潮湿。他小心翼翼侧了侧身体，地将对方的脑袋挪动到更加柔软的肩窝处，然后抱着他闭上眼。对于御堂孝典来说，佐伯克哉常常是个捉摸不透的存在。从第一次见面在办公室里微妙的气场转变，到后来干脆利落地答应了完全不必要的“招待”，最后意料之外却又顺理成章地，就这么走到了一起。  
想到最初，本城晴子不止一次地告诉自己这个男人会有多危险。御堂自己也并非不清楚——会把迷药和鞭子带到自己家里来的男人能够抱怀着怎样的善意呢？大概正是因为这样，他才没有阻止佐伯进入自己的生活——或许是征服欲作祟，喜欢看这个霸道男人的臣服模样，亦是因为那时并没有考虑到过这样的结局。  
怎么会没有考虑到呢。御堂不禁要取笑那时的自己。无论从外表、能力还是人格魅力来打分，佐伯都是毫无疑问的高分获得者。御堂所在的圈子当然不乏精英，可就算如此，佐伯也是那之中绝对特殊的存在。  
明明从一开始就注定会喜欢上他的，自己却明白得相当晚。  
御堂收了收手臂，感受着佐伯在自己怀里那种温暖的触感。  
意识到佐伯或许爱着自己，却是很早的事情——明明没有必要修改目标数字也能够完成任务，却固执地要求和自己达成交易；声称想要从自己这里获得一些东西，却从不开口要求帮忙。御堂曾不止一次地想，就算自己确实年纪轻轻已经攀上高位，也不过是一个跨国公司的高层员工，并没有让佐伯如此牺牲也要潜伏在身边的必要。所以或许，佐伯是被自己吸引了。  
御堂孝典其实也不乏追求者，尽管他总是一副寡淡禁欲的模样。他知道那些爱慕着自己的男女会是什么模样——会暗中观察自己，说话时候极力掩饰着不自然的忐忑，像是提心吊胆一般期待着自己的回应。那样的姿态在佐伯身上从未出现过，佐伯向来是一副自信从容的姿态，说出的话毫不留情，字字句句刺中要害，然后享受着自己被他说得情绪起伏的模样。  
就像那个时候。御堂回忆起来。  
那时候他将佐伯捆缚在床上，双臂交叠着绑在背后，电动的器具深插进他体内疯狂转动，分身处又加上了皮圈的束缚让他不能释放，然后冷淡离开。两小时后他处理完公务轻声踱步走到房门口，半掩着的房门里传来低沉隐忍的呻吟，一双修长白皙的腿在视野里寻求安慰般微微扭动。可当御堂打开房门站到他面前时，不仅那隐忍的呻吟被人强行咽下喉咙，连蕴着泪水的双眸里都透不出一丝软弱。他准确地说出自己离开了不到三小时，嘲笑自己的心急和半勃着的下体，挑衅似的断言他绝不可能遵守不抱他的承诺。  
那种攻击性的姿态和那些寻常的爱慕者根本毫无相同之处，所以那个周末过去后的清晨，他把他压在飘窗上，压着他的手臂，折起他的腰，用力地进入他，像是征服者掠夺城池的财宝一般在他的身体里宣示着自己的胜利。他确实做到了整整两天没有碰他，但最终还是把欲望尽数宣泄进了他温暖的甬道里。  
   
「在想什么？」  
佐伯的声音突然响起在耳边。  
「佐伯……吵醒你了？」御堂回过神来，才发觉自己的心跳和呼吸已经比平时快了许多。  
佐伯没有说话，手指自然地向下伸去，掌心刚刚覆盖在那团因为情欲而微微发热的肉块上，御堂便伸手移开了那只手。  
「果然。」低沉的嗓音里藏不住调笑的语调。「这件事情不说清楚，我可是不会罢休的。」  
「没什么。只是在想一些最初遇到你时候的事情罢了。」御堂下意识地松了松抱着佐伯的手臂。  
「最初？」语气里的揶揄意味褪去，佐伯停顿了一会儿。「啊。那对你来说，大概是相当得意的回忆吧。」  
御堂倏然睁大了眼睛。确实，佐伯很快就明白了自己的意思。那样的经历对自己来说或许相当愉快，但对佐伯来说却是耻辱一般。尽管他表面上向来云淡风轻，哪怕真正受辱的时候也不曾表现出多么强烈的屈辱感，但心里多少介意着吧。  
「抱歉，我……」  
「没关系。」佐伯很直接地打断他的话，「我能够理解这种乐趣。」  
「但是，想起来会觉得不愉快吧。」  
「御堂桑忘了，我也对你做过相似的事情吗？」  
「……」  
永远要在对方的提醒下才能想起来，却一次又一次地被提醒，那次被佐伯压在身下肆意玩弄——明明真正被对方抱的经历，也不过就是那一次而已。  
「你还真是恶劣啊……」有些为了掩饰羞恼的意味，御堂抱住他的腰，双唇印在他脸颊上，一点点摸索着他的唇，然后吻下去。  
柔软的唇，湿热的舌。缱绻不息的交缠索求。从心底蔓延开的情感既甜且酸。这段时间来，御堂越发觉得自己深爱着这个男人。但与此同时，他隐隐也有种预感。  
或许他要失去他了。  
   
本城晴子坐在高级沙发椅里，涂抹着鲜红甲油的手指快速翻动着一叠照片，在翻到最后一张的时候倏然停下，如同思索着什么一般把脖子靠进头枕里，手指不自觉地微微用力，略长的指甲在那相片的边缘留下细微的印痕。  
佐伯克哉。这个男人从一开始就没有给她留下任何好感。  
她还记得第一次见他，是在回国的机场，尽管跟在御堂身后，身上却隐隐散发出盖过自己上司的气场来。不出两个小时，自己就倒在他所带来的药酒下动弹不得。明明药效发挥作用的感觉与醉酒根本不同，他还能装出一副理所当然的样子试图糊弄过去。  
这样浑身上下都散发着危险气息的家伙，她当然没法放任其胡作非为。即使自从他搬进御堂公寓以来，侦探所调查所得的所有情报都显示他们相处得和普通恋人毫无二致，她心底的疑虑也没有完全打消过。  
手上照片里，画面全部集中在那家温泉酒店的窗边——按时间顺序排下来，第一张是佐伯克哉穿着睡袍在半开的窗边抽着烟，随后同样穿着睡袍的御堂也出现在画面里，似乎是一边交谈一边彼此靠近，而在最后一张照片里，两人彼此紧拥着吻得勾动天雷地火。  
这不禁让晴子想起很久很久以前，当御堂和哥哥还是恋人的时候。在晴子的印象里，御堂是高傲中带着一点别扭的，他喜欢在哥哥面前摆一摆架子，而那时候的哥哥会像小狗一样围着他打转。她不止一次在私下里嘲笑哥哥对御堂的宠溺，却又在他「那又怎样，那可是孝典啊」的反驳中哑口无言。  
在晴子的印象里，恋爱中的御堂孝典才该是让人没有办法的那一个，可遇到了佐伯克哉以后，这种印象便被打破得很彻底。  
至少在哥哥和御堂交往的整整十年里，她从未看到御堂为如何维持和哥哥的关系而苦恼过，可佐伯克哉出现在御堂面前还不到两个月，就让御堂情不自禁地说出「也不知道他究竟想要什么」这样的话来。她还记得那时他们在一起用餐，而御堂说出那句话时候的表情就像是这个问题已经困扰到令他食不下咽一般，那种姿态让他之前所否认的一切都变得苍白可笑。本城晴子甚至觉得在这段关系中，有可能是御堂孝典主动追求对方。  
时至今日她也承认佐伯克哉确实有些令人刮目的过人之处，然而要说仅仅凭借这些就能够俘获御堂的心，怎么看都没有足够的说服力。  
难道说，御堂孝典会和所有普通男人一样，对漂亮的脸蛋和年轻的身体没有抵抗力么。  
她伸出手指揉了揉额头，决定不再想这里面的缘由。  
无论如何，近期还是不能让哥哥回来——晴子还记得，当初两人分手，哥哥的表现有多么歇斯底里。哪怕留学两年，哥哥的邮件里最多问及的，还是御堂的近况。如果哥哥此时回国见到了御堂和佐伯克哉，以哥哥那种在御堂面前气血上涌无法冷静思考的一贯情形，不知道究竟会发生多少事。  
不过这还不是当下最麻烦的事。  
她的目光落到照片上。  
除了自己以外，竟然还有其他人也在暗中调查着佐伯克哉的一举一动，实在是意料之外。  
泽村纪次……晴子品味着这个名字。  
业界对于水晶信托的评价早已广为人知，而作为其下市场部的干将，泽村纪次的风评自然也好不到哪里去，而用这样卑劣的手段获取对方的把柄的行为也正好印证了这一点。  
晴子把照片全都塞进信封里，然后拿起桌上的手机，简明扼要地发送了一个附带时间的地址。  
和佐伯克哉的交锋她向来处于劣势——虽说对方也没法得到什么实际的好处，但每次她都能被噎得说不出话。不过这一次，晴子倒有几分把握可以让那家伙改改对自己的态度。  
   
再次见到佐伯克哉，本城晴子在心底略微惊讶了一下，又很快了然，嘴角露出了不带评价意味的笑容。她记得第一次见到佐伯克哉的时候，对方身上还是极为普通的蓝色西装，看起来勉强算是得体，至于面料做工就非常一般了，更不要提什么品牌。和御堂在一起没过多久，他的西装就换成了品味颇高的奢侈品牌。近来，她虽然依旧如日常惯例般收取有关佐伯的调查报告，对于佐伯的衣着只是轻描淡写地扫过，没想到如今佐伯已然和御堂一样穿起了定制西装，面料做工自不必说，连领带夹和袖扣这样的小装饰都能搭配得恰到好处，倒不愧是孝典君调教出来的恋人。  
她看了刚刚落座的佐伯一眼，从容不迫地将放在桌边的信封推向佐伯，随即举杯，脸上的笑意是公式化的谈判式微笑，神情中却禁不住带上了些许稳操胜券的志得意满。  
「这红酒还不错，说不定你会喜欢。」  
「多谢本城小姐好意，这里我也来过几次，确实不差。」  
像是刻意无视了她略带挑衅的表情，佐伯端起酒杯与她碰杯，动作上没有丝毫不得体，可就是隐隐透着一丝不屑的意味，让她感到不快。  
她抿了抿杯中的酒，不再关注佐伯的行动，转而专心致志地切割起盘中的牛排来。眼角余光里佐伯拿起了信封，然后便听到了翻看照片的声音。  
「本城小姐特地约我过来，不会就是为了这么无聊的事情吧？」  
晴子嘴角微微一翘，却还是细嚼慢咽着吃下了口中的牛排，方才把目光转向了佐伯。  
「如果我想做这样无聊的事早就做了，没有必要等到现在。」  
她觉得她今天确实有足够的底气，不似往日一被佐伯挑衅就变得心浮气躁，反而能慢悠悠地和对方打太极。  
「那你拍这些给我看，只是为了表达一下你的嫉妒之情么？抱歉，我对此还真是不感兴趣。」  
听到这话的晴子不禁顿了顿，脸上微微沉下来，借着叉取牛排动作没有马上回话，调整了一下呼吸方才淡淡开口。  
「佐伯先生能够被那么多人青眼有加，甚至不惜尾随跟踪数日只为了拍这几张照片，从这个层面上来说，我还真是嫉妒。」  
「如果照片不是你派人拍的，那你又是怎么得到它们的？」  
晴子的视线落在佐伯的脸庞上，看到对方露出了若有所思的神色——难道说他也已经有所察觉么？  
「佐伯先生似乎已经猜到了。」  
「本城小姐高估我了。」  
「是吗。」淡淡地回过去，对方却没有再回应，反而像自己一样悠然地开始切割牛排。  
「泽村纪次。」她干脆利落地抛出这个名字，「你认识吗。」  
看着对方手中刀叉明显的停顿，晴子心下已经了然。  
「看来不需要我多说什么了。」  
「你和他？」佐伯抬头挑眉，虽然仍是一脸镇定自若的样子，眼神里的在意却无法作假。  
「我的私家侦探恰巧碰到了对方的，他专业素质过硬，这些照片当即被截了下来，如今只有你手里有这些照片了。」  
「能有这样的临场反应，看来你事前的交待也很充分。」  
「恭维的话就免了，你知不知道泽村纪次为什么要做这种事？」  
「私人恩怨。」像是不愿多说一个字，佐伯的回答不仅极度简洁而且散发着「停止发问」的警告意味。  
「拍下这样的东西很可能是要作为要挟的资本，不过他跟踪你的时间应该不长，手上唯一有足够重量的筹码已经被截下来，就算有剩下的大概也就是你和孝典君同进共出之类的画面。」  
「啊。」佐伯的回答有些漫不经心。  
「但就算是那些东西散播出去，也足够造成影响了。所以你想怎么应对？」  
开头的太极打得悠闲，是晴子想要先震慑对方，如今进入正题，她自然不会任由佐伯掌控节奏，变得步步紧逼起来。  
「应对？我不觉得有什么值得应对的地方。」  
「你是觉得你可以不受威胁，任由这些照片散播出去吗？还是说即使你手里这些被群发出去你也可以听之任之？」  
「哦？你想说什么？」  
「你要是恨不得所有人都知道你和孝典君的关系的话。」晴子的目光盯着佐伯，「只能说明你对你们的关系相当不自信啊。」  
「御堂孝典是我的东西，和其他人知不知道毫无关系。」  
「在我面前不用逞强也可以。到底孝典君是你的东西，还是你是孝典君的东西，我想我还是清楚明白的。」  
「如果你只是想和我扯嘴皮子的话，我可没有那个耐心。」  
「不用急着恼羞成怒。」晴子从包里抽出一个更大的信封，以同样的姿态推到佐伯面前。  
佐伯打开信封，里面是一封租房合约，还有房卡和钥匙。而合约上写着所租赁房屋的地址，正是御堂所居住的那幢公寓。  
「有了这个，你和御堂同进共出也就能变得理所当然。」  
「连租房日期都伪造成半年前，你还真是煞费苦心。」  
「我煞费苦心也不是为了你。」  
「既然不是为了我，我好像也没有必要配合你吧。」  
「你这样一意孤行地想要公开你们的关系，问过孝典君的意见吗？」晴子回答得气定神闲，「我还以为你知道孝典君和哥哥是怎么分手的呢——就在被父亲母亲质问后的不久。而且，是孝典君主动分手。」  
「我愚蠢到去重蹈那家伙的覆辙，不正是你想要看到的么。」佐伯回答的声音低沉，明明是想要表达对那位哥哥的不屑，话语里疑虑的情绪却还是透露了出来。  
「这就是所谓以小人之心度君子之腹吧。」  
「事事针对我的难道不是你的作风吗。」佐伯冷笑。  
「除了拆穿你那些低级的小把戏之外，我可从来没对你做过什么，要说事事针对，反而是你的作风才对吧？」  
「背后做了那么多小动作，你也真敢说。」  
「你要说我背后做小动作，那么除了对你这样的危险人物进行必要的监督，以及以朋友的身份给予孝典君必要的警告之外，我还做过其他什么事情么？」  
「朋友的身份呢。」佐伯玩味般重复着那个字眼，「作为本城小姐的朋友能受到如此关怀，似乎很是荣幸。但愿这背后的缘由不要令人作呕。」  
「我倒觉得比起猜测我背后的缘由，你还是想想怎么对付那位泽村纪次先生比较好。在我看来，他对你很感兴趣。」  
「那还真是多谢提醒。」  
   
一顿饭吃完，佐伯克哉直接离开，晴子回到车里，握着方向盘的手微微发凉。佐伯克哉对她的提醒点到即止，用词却相当犀利。  
（令人作呕……）  
晴子的视线落在车库的自流地坪上，渐渐陷入了回忆。  
她还记得第一次见到御堂的时候，她才13岁。刚刚进入大学不久的哥哥假日准备和同学一起秋游，顺便带上了他，那个在她面前多次被哥哥提起的法学部的同学自然也在同行之列。在晴子的印象中，那时的御堂身上没有如今这么出众的精英气质，待人接物上彬彬有礼，甚至算得上温和，只是骨子里有些傲气，性格上比哥哥沉静些。哥哥滔滔不绝地和她吹捧这个同学明明是个文科生，却选修了微积分和高等代数，偏偏还把同班的理科才子们都比了下去。不过那时候的晴子心里只想着约上班里那个一头长发的文艺委员一起吃冰激淋的事，高等代数这种东西她虽然听说过，却并没有实感，何况从小到大她在学业上向来拔得头筹，心里只觉得哥哥说得太夸张，也就只是装作惊讶地说了句厉害。  
所以要不是哥哥常常在耳边提起，她或许不会那么留意御堂孝典。而发现哥哥和御堂的关系，则是一年后，她发现尽管哥哥常常和自己说起御堂的事情，在父母面前却像是刻意回避了一般只会应付似的说起御堂的情况。而几次和哥哥御堂同出游玩的情况下，他们之间的互动微妙地不似普通朋友。御堂在哥哥面前显得比对待其他人更少爷作风些，偶尔又会被哥哥几句耳旁低语说得脸红。  
而那个时候晴子已经吻过了她心心念念的长发女孩，所以比一般人更敏感地发现了其中不寻常之处。也就是那个时候，她开始关注御堂孝典——对她来说，这也是她除了亲人以外认真关注过的第一个男性。  
晴子向来不喜欢男生。那些大大咧咧举止粗莽，带着一身汗臭的男生，或者是思春期畏畏缩缩偷偷打量女生的男孩，统统让她觉得龌龊。哪怕是表面上成绩优异温雅懂事的男孩，也曾被她撞到与同学偷偷讨论怎么去获得限制级的碟片。所以当那位文艺委员和她说，「你知道吗，中国有本小说里说，女孩子是水做的，男孩子是泥做的」，她当即回答「没错，我觉得就是这样」。  
但御堂看起来却不像是泥做的——对于当时的晴子来说，这个推断根本无凭无据——她与御堂的交集太少。然而她还是忍不住这样认为了。她想到哥哥在和御堂交往，那么或许御堂是那个“女孩子”的角色——这样说来的话，御堂不像是泥做的也有几分道理。  
也就是那个时候起，晴子准许自己给身为男孩子的御堂以特别的优待，将他和其他那些所谓「龌龊男生」区别开来。  
如今想来，要说自己对御堂抱有情愫，应该是那个时候就开始了。然而真正察觉到这一点，却是在很久很久之后——准确来说，是哥哥和御堂分手的时候。  
晴子用指尖按了按眉心。这段回忆无论对谁都显得沉重，她不愿深想下去。  
确实，在自己眼里，御堂是“水做的”那一个，而自己在恋爱关系里却一向是“泥做的”那一个，如果说她对御堂真的有所企图，那么佐伯克哉说自己“令人作呕”倒也不无道理。  
晴子像是自嘲一般笑了笑，舒了一口气，把车开出了车库。  
自己对御堂抱有何种感情又能有什么关系呢。有些事情永远也不会发生。  
   
泽村纪次走进佐伯的办公室，故作轻松的脚步里隐约透着犹疑。温泉酒店过后，他命令私家侦探继续跟踪了佐伯一个星期，却没拿到什么实质性的有利条件，这让他的底气变得不那么充足。  
那天他在温泉酒店和佐伯算是偶遇——他因为手上的项目，不得不和几个合作方的领导应酬，停车时恰巧看到御堂孝典的车也停在那里。他记得那辆车的外形和装饰，而使他完全确定下来的证据则是那个早就被他记在心里的车牌号。  
说起来佐伯克哉如今也是部长级别的人物，出行却依旧毫不在意地搭乘御堂的座驾，连居所都没有为自己准备一套——当然，泽村纪次是不会把那套小的可怜的公寓放在眼里的，何况整整一个月来，佐伯一次也没回过那里。  
这样毫无芥蒂地寄人篱下，黏在那个御堂孝典身边……想到这里，泽村就不禁要冷笑。  
关于这两人的传言泽村也知晓得不少，从御堂破天荒地把重要的销售任务交给废柴八课开始，到传说中的几乎全部由佐伯一人完成的天文数字，再到MGN挖角，随即在公司里流传开来关于他们的暧昧桥段。后半部分内容在泽村看来倒算是顺理成章，但前半部分疑点颇多。而看到最终的结果，那些疑点就能够被自然而然地解释了。  
要说御堂孝典爱上同等地位的精英男人，那自然不会有人起疑；可最初佐伯克哉在那个废柴八课里也不过是拖油瓶般的存在，到底用了什么样的方法才能吸引到御堂这样的高傲男人的注意，就非常值得玩味了。泽村纪次准备将这作为今天谈话的一个突破点。  
   
「多年不见，没想到你年纪轻轻已经坐到了这个位置，真是让人艳羡。」泽村表面说着恭维的话语，语气里却半点真心的意味也无。  
「真是过奖。」佐伯淡淡看了他一眼，似乎也没有和他较真的意思。  
只是那双冰蓝眼睛里透露出的些许动摇，终究还是被泽村看在了眼里。  
「嗯……」泽村眯起眼打量了这位旧友一番，「是因为戴了眼镜吗？你和从前看起来不大一样了。」  
「哦？你是专程过来和我叙旧的吗？这样看来，你似乎过得很清闲。」佐伯不再看他，动手整理起桌上摆放着的文件，「不过我也没有你那样的兴致，直接说你造访的目的吧。」  
「呵呵，既然这样……」泽村微微勾起嘴角，来掩饰因为对方的冷淡而从心头冒起的不快，「本以为该有的外交辞令总是必不可少，看来克哉君和我一样喜欢直奔主题，那就再好不过了。」  
说话间，泽村向佐伯递上了名片。「我为梅兰堂的事而来。」  
佐伯只是扫了一眼名片就放在一旁。这个动作让泽村确信，正如自己在事前已经详细调查过自己一样，佐伯对自己也早已有所了解。这不免让泽村有了几分得意。  
「梅兰堂？」佐伯挑眉。  
「希望你能够在两个月后的投标会上，将其选择为下个季度的合作伙伴。」  
「看来水晶信托在梅兰堂的上的投资不小。」只是简简单单地一句话，对方便立刻明白了其中的意思，「你倒不是希望MGN选择梅兰堂，而是不希望PQ被选中吧。」  
「不愧是你。如果PQ和MGN达成合作，那么梅兰堂的市场份额就会受到极大的冲击——这对我们公司来说可不是什么好的场面。」  
不过，对你来说自然是无所谓的——泽村心里这样想着。  
「我想我没有接受这个请求的原因。」  
「这也难怪。」早就预料对方到会有这样的反应，泽村游刃有余地笑着，「不过，我也不是那种拜托事情却不给好处的人呢。如果你能够接受这个提议的话，MGN和梅兰堂的协议条款会有很大的商榷余地，而作为这件事的促成者，我们也会对你个人作出充分的答谢——如果你了解水晶信托的的实力，就该知道这其中的意思吧。」  
「如果我拒绝呢？」  
「要是不幸走到那一步——我们自然也有办法应对。」  
泽村听到，佐伯轻轻地冷哼了一声。  
「罢了，今天就到此为止吧。」泽村把后背往沙发上一靠，「这样重大的决定我也不打算能立刻得到结果，今天最重要的目的还是想要见你一面——我还指望能和你重修旧好呢。」  
「我劝你还是放弃吧，无论在哪一件事上，我都不打算听从你的建议。」  
「说的也是。你可不是当年的那个克哉君了。」泽村像是观察着什么一般盯着佐伯，「你现在选择依赖那个家伙了嘛。不过呢。」他站起身，弯下腰凑到佐伯耳畔，「希望你别又一次被珍视的人背叛了呢。就像当年的你和我。」  
「……」  
佐伯骤然收缩的瞳孔，让泽村的心里得意起来。  
「那么，告辞了。」  
走到门口，泽村又回过头来。  
「对了，我听说两个多月后，你那位御堂部长会去美国交流？不知道你听没听说过关于那位老情人的传言呢——看起来是听说过了。」泽村看着佐伯的表情，故作友善地莞尔一笑，「本来在这个时代，同性恋就算公开也不至于被万夫所指，不过如果佐伯部长新晋不久就惨遭抛弃，还要背负那些流言蜚语，恐怕就不那么美妙了。」  
「当然，你也可以相信他绝对不会背叛你——尽管对他来说，你大概也只是一个用身体去和他交换地位的，无关紧要的男人。」泽村继续微笑着，伸手整理了一下领带。  
「你这算是在威胁我吗？」佐伯沉声。  
「谁知道呢。」  
虽然很想停下来继续欣赏佐伯脸上的表情，不过这个话题还是点到即止最好。于是最后瞥了一眼童年的好友，泽村走出了那间办公室。  
   
关于泽村纪次去过佐伯办公室这件事，御堂是从藤田的口中得知的。那时他几乎是面无表情地听完了这件事，最后淡淡说了句知道了，便让藤田继续回去工作。  
关于泽村纪次的事情，佐伯一次也没有亲口提起过，反倒是泽村主动与他接触过一回。那还是在佐伯刚刚进入MGN不久，在一堆公务函件里他收到一张来自水晶信托的圣诞贺卡，莫名其妙的寒暄结尾提到佐伯克哉的名字，说让他好好照顾旧识的朋友，字句间透着亲昵和不甘，很难不让人产生联想，而那张贺卡的署名便是泽村纪次。MGN和水晶信托素无往来，这张贺卡的意图也就十分明显了。  
那时御堂和佐伯刚刚开始正式的交往，想到佐伯一向不爱谈论自己的过去，御堂便也没有提起过这件事。后来有一晚他问起泽村纪次这个名字，佐伯也只是淡淡回答说是无关紧要的人。  
如果不是从藤田口中得知，在与泽村纪次会面过后佐伯的状态有异，他并不打算去怀疑佐伯的说法。回头想来这又太过自然，如果真是毫无关系的人，何必用那种拐弯抹角的方式来提醒他自己的存在。  
佐伯克哉隐瞒着他的，恐怕也不只是泽村纪次这一个人。除了工作上的往来，他对佐伯的人际关系几乎一无所知——尽管佐伯的个人风格确实偏向独来独往，但这样干净到一点过去都没有的生活还是令人难以想象。  
后来他见到了佐伯和那个金发的男人会面，也远远见到过泽村纪次。这让御堂在某种程度上有所宽慰，却又在另一个层面上感到失落。宽慰的是佐伯确实还有着自己的世界，使他的生命不至于单调晦暗，失落则是因为时至今日他仍然没有办法走进佐伯的那个世界哪怕分毫。  
明明是以恋人的身份陪在他的身旁。  
御堂不禁自嘲般地笑了笑。  
他不怀疑佐伯对他的感情，佐伯是喜欢他的，至少喜欢过他——那种喜欢会从他的眼角、他的双唇和指尖流露出来，从他撒娇般的动作和态度中流露出来，而御堂想象不出如果不是真的喜欢，还能有什么原因让这个霸道骄傲的男人伪装到如此地步。  
但感情毕竟不是一成不变的东西，这一点或许也没有人比御堂有着更深的体会了。  
（就像那时候，自己抛弃本城一样……）  
御堂盖上了手里钢笔的笔帽，把它放进笔筒。他此刻很想走到楼层的那一头去，打开另一间部长室的门，然后把里面那个人抱在怀里，告诉他无论发生了什么事，他愿意和他一起承担。  
可问题是，佐伯希望自己一起分担吗？  
话从未问出口，御堂却觉得那答案已经很明显了。  
尽管如此，御堂还是起身走向了那个熟悉的地方。甫一进门便闻到了一阵烟草的味道，可见此刻佐伯的心情之烦躁。御堂走到窗边和佐伯并肩站着，侧头看着对方。  
「藤田向你打小报告了？我没事。」  
「只是过来看看你。」御堂说，「状态不好的话，就不要太辛苦了。」  
「泽村纪次要求我在两个月后的招标中选择梅兰堂。」佐伯说得很直接。  
「理由呢？」  
「如果不满足他的要求，大概会对我个人进行报复——比如公开我和你的私人关系之类的。」佐伯吐了一口烟，「御堂，你介意吗。」  
御堂不禁疑惑地皱眉。他并不了解泽村纪次，但这个声称是佐伯好友的人物如今拿他们的关系来要挟佐伯这件事，怎么看都相当蹊跷。  
「没有必要受这种威胁吧。」御堂回答，「虽然如果出于对你当下状况的考虑，还是不要发生这样的事情比较好。泽村纪次那边，如果你比较困扰的话，我也可以帮忙。」  
自从进入MGN以来，关于御堂和佐伯的流言蜚语就不曾少过，然而此时佐伯新上任部长之位不久传言就被证实，不免会让他的处境比较难堪。佐伯的位置来得堂堂正正，谣言和臆测却从不懂得尊重事实，而御堂并不希望佐伯无端经受这样的遭遇。  
「那倒不必。」佐伯转过身，把烟头掐灭在烟灰缸里。「泽村纪次想要做出那样的事情也需要相应的证据，而据我所知现在他手里并没有这样的东西。」  
「你的意思是？」  
「不想被抓到实质性的证据的话，这两个月我们需要在行动上保持一定的距离。」  
「佐伯……你不会是想要搬出去吧？」  
「不在公开场合过度亲密就没什么问题。」  
「说的也是。」御堂放下心来，微笑着走过去抱住他，「不过这对你来说可是一项挑战啊。」  
「也不见得吧，御堂部长。」佐伯笑起来，「这里可是办公室。」  
「这好像是我的台词。」御堂低头吻了吻佐伯的唇，「今晚有空一起吃晚餐吗？」  
「今晚见。」佐伯嘴上说着告别的话，手却毫不犹豫地扣住御堂的后脑深吻下去，直吻到御堂下腹微微发热才放开，眼带挑衅意味地看着他。  
「你这个……」这样的捉弄佐伯每每总能得逞，让御堂又羞恼又无奈。「不过话说回来，为什么泽村纪次会那么针对你？」  
「针对我？」佐伯微微挑眉，「只是个为了达到目的不择手段的家伙而已，说不上有什么特别的。」  
「真的是这样吗？」御堂有些怀疑地看着佐伯。  
「我说了我没事。你不会怀疑我连这点小事都处理不好吧？」佐伯放开抱着御堂的手臂，看起来已经有些不悦。  
「怎么会。」尽管仍然心存疑虑，看到佐伯明显不愿多说的表现，御堂也无意再问下去。  
   
御堂孝典真正见到泽村纪次，是在当天的晚上的公司车库。一身昂贵西装的蓝发男人走过来，丝毫没有犹豫地和他打了招呼，仿佛已经认识他很久。几句寒暄后男人扬长而去，步伐的方向正是通往公司内部的电梯。御堂望了一会他的背影才走向自己的车，刚坐进车里，思绪还停留在泽村纪次究竟是如何把车开进MGN员工专用的停车库时，就收到了佐伯的短信。  
短信的内容很简单，文字在屏幕上尚且不满两行，第一句是临时有事，晚餐的约定取消，第二句是劝御堂早些回去休息。  
这样临时的失约对佐伯和御堂来讲都不是值得大惊小怪的事情，毕竟身在其位，常常身不由己。但今晚的状况显然不同。御堂下意识地朝着泽村离开的方向望过去，尽管那里已经空无一人。  
如果泽村纪次真的无关紧要，以佐伯的个性，何至于为了这种毫无诚意的、连预约都没有的会面，干脆利落地推掉和自己难得的共进晚餐的约定。  
而泽村纪次敢于在这样的时间点出现，近乎示威地和自己打过照面再去见佐伯，只能说明他心里也有着相当的自信。  
御堂握着方向盘，眉头紧锁。这一刻他仿佛被排除在外，成了一个无关紧要的人。原本他该开车出去，停在公司后门旁边等待佐伯坐上自己的副驾驶，问他想去哪里。佐伯可能会给出确切的答案，也可能让御堂自己决定。无论如何他们会有一顿相当高雅的晚餐，以及一如既往的、令人愉快的谈话。  
不过现在，即使他把车开出去，也接不到任何人了。  
御堂沉默了几秒，系上安全带，径直把车开回了公寓。


	13. 分别（下）

第二天早上，MGN。  
「这是？」御堂刚刚进入办公室，就看到放在自己桌上的信封。  
「这是昨天晚上快递到您这儿的加急件，因为您已经离开了，我就替您放在桌上了。」助理小姐这样回答。  
「是吗，多谢你了。」御堂孝典拿起信封，瞳孔瞬间放大——寄件人那一栏，赫然写着泽村纪次的名字，而从薄薄信封里透出来的形状看来，那应该是一支录音笔。  
（不，应该不会。）  
尽管前一晚，佐伯推掉了和自己的晚餐，但回家的时间和自己到家只有一小时的差距。  
（虽说……）  
御堂皱了皱眉，让自己不去胡思乱想。他从抽屉里拿出了耳机，确认办公室的门已经关上后打开了录音笔里的音频。  
「照你这么说，你和御堂孝典只是相互利用的关系咯？」  
录音里，泽村纪次的语调一如既往地令人不快。  
「怎么样都和你无关吧。」是佐伯的声音。  
「只是好奇而已，」泽村纪次似乎笑了笑，「我曾经以为能站在你身边的只有我呢，后来突然冒出个御堂孝典，我可是很不甘心啊。本来还想听你好好说说，看看到底是怎样魅力无穷的家伙能得到你的倾心——真是可惜。」  
「那你现在知道真相了？」  
「不，不听你亲口说出来，我还是会不放心的。」  
「好啊。」佐伯的语调似乎相当轻快，「我和御堂孝典只是为了各自的利益逢场作戏而已，除此以外什么都没有——你满意了？」  
「不用说得这么无情吧，克哉。」泽村的语气里满是虚情假意的温柔，「毕竟我离开这么久，你就算是依赖上别人也是情理之中哦？」  
「嘁。」佐伯有些不屑地冷哼了一声，「你要是想那样认为也无妨，我想我的态度已经很明确了。你要是真的那么闲，与其在这里打听这些无聊的事，不如多关心一下手里的客户——」  
录音戛然而止。御堂似乎松了口气，把录音笔放进信封里合上封口，放进了垃圾桶里。  
他当然没有必要去相信这些断章取义的东西。泽村连夜将录音送来，不过是想要证明这段录音没有被篡改的可能。但要想录制一段这样的对话，仅仅凭借语言上的诱导就能达到，根本不需要动用技术手段。  
想到泽村竟会如此费尽心机想要破坏他们两人的感情，御堂倒有点被他的执着打动了。  
「泽村纪次……」他默念着这个名字，突然想到录音中的一句话。  
（我曾经以为能站在你身边的只有我呢。）  
而佐伯确实也没有对此表示反对。也就是说，他们之间确实有过一段过去，只是佐伯从未提起。  
御堂不禁自嘲地笑了笑。就算是他自己，也没法将过去的恋情对佐伯坦白，又如何有资格要求佐伯呢。  
思绪又回到了前一天晚上，他独自开车回家，连客厅的灯都没有开便去了书房，给自己泡了咖啡，看着书想要平复心情。看着看着一个小时过去了，他想起该去看看佐伯有没有回家，推开门时却发现对方站在窗前，那背影透着深深的疲倦。  
那时佐伯似乎在思考什么事情，连御堂的靠近都没有察觉，以至于当他从背后抱住对方的时候，佐伯的身体情不自禁地作出了瑟缩的反应。  
佐伯在被什么事情困扰着。即使他从未说出来，御堂也感觉得到——那种阴郁、烦躁、甚至有点儿狼狈的情绪，之前从未出现在这个男人身上过，可现在却如此明显。  
可当他关系地询问对方是否被什么困扰着的时候，答案却是一如既往的「不必在意」。  
怎么可能不在意呢——尤其是当他听到佐伯道歉的时候。  
明明一直是一副傲慢无礼、我行我素的样子，拒绝时从不会用委婉的说法，就算是毫无根据的要求也只会通过强行施压或是蛮横撒娇的方法去达成。  
可这样的佐伯克哉，在他说出「偶尔也依赖一下我吧」的时候，竟然向他道歉了。那声抱歉刚刚出口便被御堂堵了回去，然后手臂更用力地抱紧了他。  
御堂有些无力地闭上眼。那种道歉，任谁都能猜到下一句便是「我做不到」之类的话吧。  
交往这么久，彼此能够交付的，难道依然只有身体而已吗。  
那之后佐伯转过身来吻住他，御堂亦抱紧了他回吻，他以为他们一定会擦枪走火，可无论是御堂还是佐伯都像是陷入了一种低落的氛围里，多么深入的吻都更像是彼此索取安慰，情欲的火苗却始终没有燃起来。  
「安心吧，我会一直在你身边的，只要你想要，御堂桑。」  
双唇分离的时候，佐伯是这样说的。  
御堂微不可闻地叹了口气。如果没有这句话，他今天恐怕都没法那样坚定地相信那段录音只是泽村的把戏。

两个月后，MGN。  
周五的下午，办公室在阳光的照射下透露出慵懒的色调。有的员工在为一周的工作做最后的努力，有的则已经完成了工作，开始享受难得的慢节奏状态。  
「佐伯部长……」  
冲进门的，是御堂的下属藤田。  
「怎么了？」佐伯微微皱眉。一般下属进入部长室前都会敲门示意，藤田虽然性格活络，但也不是不知礼数的人，这次却这样冒冒失失。  
「那个，您知道御堂部长去哪里了吗？」藤田的语气似乎非常焦急。  
「御堂？」佐伯回忆了一下，「他今天下午没有应酬的安排，应该一直在公司。」  
「但是，两小时前御堂部长接到一个电话，匆匆忙忙地走出办公室去，到现在也没有回来，打手机也不接。佐伯部长，请您帮忙联系一下御堂部长可以吗？这里还有一封非常重要的文件需要他确认。」  
「下午接到的电话，是谁打来的？」  
「据助理小姐说，是一个自称泽村纪次的人。」  
（什……）  
佐伯的手指不自觉地颤动了一下。  
「我知道了，你先下去吧，我会联系御堂部长的。」压抑着内心的波动，佐伯这样回答。  
「好的，拜托您了。」藤田感激地鞠了一躬，走出门去。  
佐伯第一时间拨通了御堂的电话。等待音响过三声以后，电话被接通了。  
「御堂桑，你在哪里？」  
「……呀，克哉君。」电话那头传来的，是泽村的声音。能发出那种满溢着扭曲笑意的声音的，绝对不会有第二个人。  
「呵呵……怎么，好像吓到你了？」  
「你怎么会拿着御堂的手机？」  
「谁知道呢？你猜猜看？」那笑声里不无得意。  
「御堂在那里？」  
没有任何回答，佐伯只能听见手机那头传来的，泽村拼命忍住的笑声。  
「御堂……吗？不愧是你选中的男人，他确实很优秀。」  
「恭维的话就免了吧，我们这边还有重要的事情需要和你手机的主人确认，请你把电话交给他。」  
「诶？……既然在需要处理重要事务的时候御堂部长不在场，岂不正好由你代劳？怎么样，给了你这样一个坐享其成的好机会，是不是应该好好感谢我？」泽村哼了一声，「真幸福呢，即使对我这样见死不救，我还是一心一意在为你着想哦？」  
所谓的「见死不救」，大概是指自己非但没有按照泽村的威胁选择梅兰堂，反而反其道而行之，计划将PQ选为合作伙伴——一方面PQ的实力确实是上佳之选，另一方面佐伯也确实抱着某种心理，想看看泽村对此会作何反应。只是没想到他会放弃将自己作为切入点，反而先向御堂下手。  
「你到底对御堂做了什么？」  
「想要知道吗？很快就解释给你听哦。」泽村话语里的笑意越发放肆起来，「喂，御堂先生，现在的你处于什么状况，请和他说明一下吧。」  
电话那头传来了些许呻吟，像是被人堵住了嘴巴一样含糊不清，可分明是御堂发出来的。那声音让佐伯不禁倒吸了一口气。  
「混蛋！」他忍不住低声吼道。  
「哼哼……哈哈哈哈……看起来，我还是猜对了呢。你对这个男人，果然是出人意料的在意啊。」泽村终于大笑起来，「怎么样，克哉君？这个人现在是什么表情，你想不想知道？」  
电话那头的泽村，似乎很开心。  
在佐伯无法触及的地方，他究竟在对御堂做什么？仅凭电话里的些许声响，佐伯无从得知。但是，听筒里传来衣物的摩擦声和慌乱的喘息，足以让人产生糟糕的联想。  
御堂的嘴一定是被堵住了。但除此之外，他到底被泽村怎么样了呢。  
佐伯只觉得气血上涌，愤怒得说不出话来。  
「那么，既然知道这边的情况，做个交易如何？」  
「交易？」  
「当然。我们希望的还是和最初说过的一样，不过这次的情况稍有不同——你没有拒绝的权利。毕竟我手里握着你的心头肉，不是吗？」泽村一字一句地说着，显然很享受目前的状况，「让我想想，除了最初的要求之外，接下来还要你做点什么好呢？」  
「卑鄙小人……」佐伯拼命压抑着怒气。只要御堂还在泽村的手里，他就不得不听他说下去。  
「原话奉还。」泽村回应得轻松恣意，「手里的筹码变多了，要求当然会随之增加咯，这是理所当然的吧？」  
刺耳的笑声，回荡在佐伯耳边。  
「交易地点是你也知道的那个宾馆，房间号码是……」  
告知克哉房间号码后，泽村就挂断了电话。  
佐伯放下电话，只觉得大脑有些眩晕。自从两个月前和泽村会面以来，自己的状态就一直时好时坏，失去记忆的事情也发生过几次，所幸没有造成什么严重的后果。  
对于Mr.R给予的眼镜，他还一次都没有使用过。他隐隐感觉到，这幅眼镜或许会对他产生并不愉快的影响。  
但是，回想起刚刚御堂在电话里的痛苦呻吟，想到御堂此刻可能经受的事情……  
（现在不是介意这个的时候了。）  
这样判断着，佐伯将眼镜从胸前的口袋里拿出来，缓缓带上。  
「呼……」  
带上眼镜的一瞬，头脑立刻清明起来，心中的烦躁和担忧一扫而空。甚至有些看不起前一刻惊惶失措的自己。  
泽村纪次也好，御堂孝典也好——  
佐伯心中冷笑着。  
能脱离自己掌控的事情，根本不该存在。

走进宾馆的一瞬间，尽管表面上故作平静，迅速放大的双瞳还是暴露了佐伯内心的震惊。  
御堂匍匐在地上，双手捆缚在背后，衣襟被扯开，胸前雪白的肌肤就这样暴露在外。仔细看的话，似乎裤子的拉链也被解开了。  
而泽村正站在他身边，单脚踩住了倒在地上的御堂。  
「欢迎光临，克哉君。」  
「泽村！！」佐伯毫不犹豫地冲上前去，抓着泽村的前襟将他从御堂身上狠狠拉开，抵在墙上。  
「你对他做了什么？！」  
「呵呵……哈哈哈……」泽村得意地笑了，「不错啊，你也会露出这样的表情呢。看来我的判断没有错——你说和这个男人只是交易关系，果然是在说谎呢。」  
「混蛋……」  
「很不甘心吧？很生气吧？」像是非要激怒他不可一般，泽村不断说着挑衅的话，「你也稍微能理解我的心情了吧？」  
佐伯的视线扫向御堂。大概是已经失去意识了，御堂此刻无力地躺在脚边，毫无动静。只是看到他这幅模样，佐伯也能明白刚刚发生过什么事。  
「啊……对了。」泽村沿着佐伯的视线看去，然后回味般地笑了起来，「这个人因为屈辱而浑身颤抖，愤怒不甘却止不住泪水的模样，真是太棒了……如果你再早点过来的话，我们就可以一起欣赏了呢。」  
「闭嘴。为什么不直接冲着我来，却找他下手？」  
「是呢，我也认为可以直接对你下手。不过，这样就太无趣了吧？因为，你懊悔的模样并不会让我开心。」  
听到泽村嘲笑般的话语，佐伯不自觉地将对方的脖子勒得更紧，但泽村似乎对此并不在意。  
「……还真是你的风格。」  
「我以为你很清楚呢？」  
「哼。」忍耐到了极限，佐伯手一用力，把泽村甩到地板上。「废话就到此为止了。」  
「佐……伯。」就在这时，耳边传来了御堂的声音。「冷静一点……我没事。」  
「没事？呵呵……」被推倒在地的泽村单手撑着身体半坐起来，「怎么可能没事呢？刚才这里发生了什么，讲给克哉听听如何？」  
「住口！……」  
「一副强硬不肯屈服的样子，身体却敏感得惊人，因难耐快感而泪流满面的样子，真是勾魂摄魄啊。」  
「……别相信他……」御堂的语气里，分明已经失去了往日的那份傲慢，反而带着几分慌张和恐惧。  
「我知道。」  
尽管打开门的时候就知道这个房间曾经发生过什么事，但佐伯并不打算在此刻追究。  
「竟然装出一副相信他的样子呢，真是令人钦佩——明明心里根本不这么想。」像是看穿了佐伯的心思，泽村说得一针见血。「话说回来，这具身体还真是被调教得恰到好处，不知道是因为本就是敏感的体质呢，还是……」狐狸似的表情里，露出阴冷的笑容，「只是被我稍稍触碰了一下，就有感觉到那种程度，真是让人跃跃欲试啊。」  
（调教得恰到好处……么。）  
某种情感在佐伯胸中爆发开来。愤怒的表情从他脸上褪去，取而代之的是极度的冷漠。他站在那里，居高临下地看着泽村，像是想看看他究竟还能说出什么话来。  
「我呢，基本上算是正常的性向，不过对他说不定会意外地有感觉哦？哈哈……」泽村收起嘴角挑衅的笑容，突然若有所思地停顿了一小会，然后勾起一个更加玩味的笑容，「啊……他那种样子，你是不是也没有见到过？一直可悲地被压在身下，而且是被这个软弱又淫荡的男人——真是让人心疼啊，克哉君。」  
「你说完了？」尽管情绪一路高涨，佐伯的表情却更加冷若冰霜，连说出的话语里都不带一丝温度。他伸手整理了一下自己的领带，继而向着泽村迈出一步。  
「住手，佐伯……要是理睬这个家伙的挑衅，你就输了。」  
「…………」御堂的话语让佐伯皱了皱眉。  
「哈哈……你可真是没种，不管是过去还是现在，什么都做不到。你不是恨我吗，恨不得杀了我吧？来啊，向我报复吧，佐伯克哉！！」  
「别理睬他的挑衅！」似乎知道佐伯的想法一般，御堂大声呼喊着，想要阻止佐伯的下一步行动。  
「这可是你要求的。」完全无视了御堂的声音，佐伯一步迈向前，揪住泽村的领带将他拉离地面，然后正面朝下狠狠地摔回去，「那我就如你所愿，好好地报复你——连同小时候的帐一起吧。」  
「不，不要，佐伯！别为了这种家伙出手啊！！」  
御堂的声音，似乎已经无法传达到佐伯心中。  
脑海里，只剩下对付眼前这个男人的手段。  
「呵呵……泽村，我回让你后悔再次出现在我面前的。」  
「你能做什么？你有这个胆量吗？！」尽管仍然勉强着做出强硬不屑的姿态，可泽村的眼中已经渗出了惊疑和恐惧。  
「什么胆量不胆量的，这可是你要求的吧？到底有没有，用身体体验一下不就知道了。」话音刚落，佐伯就把趴在地上的泽村的腿向上抱起。  
「可恶，放开我！」  
「怎么？明明那样向我不断地挑衅，你可别说，你还没做好被只有对待的觉悟啊。」佐伯扯下泽村的领带，封住了他的嘴巴。  
「咳……唔唔……住手……」泽村拼命挣扎着，试图摆脱禁锢。  
「真是难看啊，泽村。居然还摆出一副没想到我回采取行动的脸。」佐伯说着，解开泽村的皮带，只一下便把他的裤子褪到膝盖，一个巴掌下去，臀部的红印很快浮现出来。  
「唔唔！……呃……」  
「佐伯！！！」撕心裂肺的叫喊，让佐伯的动作顿了顿。  
脑中像是覆盖着一片阴云，尽管如此，御堂的声音还是稍稍转移了佐伯的注意。  
「就这么不想我行动下去么，御堂。这也是为了你而进行的复仇。」  
「这种事情，根本没有必要！」御堂近乎嘶哑地喊着，「停下来，佐伯！」  
带着哭腔呼喊的御堂，流露出至今为止从未在佐伯面前展现过的狼狈姿态。  
「呼……」佐伯叹了口气，放下被抬起的泽村的腿。「滚吧，趁我改变心意之前。」  
似乎是受了不小的惊吓，泽村一被放开边慌张地重新穿上裤子，拉下封口的领带后甚至来不及重新系回去，只是恶狠狠地盯了佐伯一眼，便从房间里落荒而逃。  
「接下来，」佐伯冷冷看着泽村逃离房间，走过去将房门关上，然后回到御堂身边，「也该处理一下你这边的事情了。」  
镜片后，湛蓝的眼睛里，冰冷笑意倾泻而出。  
「这样毫无防备地落入陷阱，在那种家伙面前摆出那副样子……看来，不给你好好『消毒』是不行的呢，御堂部长。」

……  
「唔！……佐……」  
身下，是熟悉的男人的声音。  
「求你……了，停下来……」御堂似乎，是在恳求自己。  
然而不可思议地，自己的热情像是回应着着哀求声一般，愈发高涨起来。  
「啊……哈啊……！！这样……不……佐伯！！」  
御堂的挣扎把佐伯的意识逐渐拉回了现实。  
「御堂？……」  
「嗯……」御堂痛苦地克制着自己的呻吟，用带着恐惧的双眸，求救似的望着佐伯。  
佐伯只觉得脑中一片混乱。  
身下的御堂仍是双手被束缚的姿态，敞开的胸口上布着红痕，裤子被褪到膝弯，已经被折磨到说不出完整的话来，只能喘息着张开自己颤抖的双唇吐息。  
佐伯下意识地双臂用力，缓缓将御堂的双腿弯折着压向他的胸口。  
「啊啊！……已经……请……停下……」  
微弱的呻吟带着深切的痛苦，从御堂紧咬的双唇里吐出。  
虽然动作已经停住了，但御堂甚至没有试图推开霸王硬上弓的他。  
（自从到这里后，到底发生了什么？……）  
佐伯的视线落在御堂微微颤抖的双唇上，记忆渐渐复苏过来。  
他戴上了从Mr.R那里得到的眼镜，在试图报复泽村的最后一刻被御堂大声阻止，于是……  
（对了，我就是这样……）  
在泽村说出那句「调教得恰到好处」的时候，就被一种强烈的征服欲给支配了。  
那种感觉让佐伯几乎错以为是想要对泽村进行报复，但事实上他真正想要那样做的对象，是御堂。  
想要像是从未相爱过一样，像要夺走他的灵魂，折断他的骄傲一般……虐待他。  
御堂痛苦的呻吟，依旧回荡在耳边。  
佐伯非但没有后悔，反而觉得这呻吟是如此美妙而令人沉醉。  
（这就是我的本性吗？）  
佐伯这样想着，不断挺动着腰部。  
深深嵌入御堂身体的分身，随着他的动作缓缓抽插着内部。  
「啊……哈啊……佐……伯」  
御堂再次呼喊着佐伯的名字，那声音仿佛已经用尽了最后一丝力气。  
（我在，做什么……）  
佐伯微微皱眉。御堂显然没有注意到他的动摇，只是努力咬着唇，像是不想让自己迷乱的样子展现在自己面前一般。  
「哼……呵呵……」  
（我到底在想什么无聊的事情啊。）  
佐伯心中突然冒出这样的想法。  
（这一切不正是我想要的吗。御堂恐怕也清楚这一点。不管怎么说，做到一半停下也不是我的风格，现在只能……）  
佐伯自嘲地笑着，内心深处就像有一头野兽破笼而出，压着御堂的手臂不由得更加用力。  
「啊！……」御堂惊吓似的低叫了一声，整个身体都僵硬了。他下意识地想要逃开，但身体却在佐伯的束缚下动弹不得。  
「真遗憾，今天可不会就这么到此为止——其实你故意装出一副不愿意的样子，是想勾引我更多地侵犯你吧？」  
「不，不是……」御堂睁大眼睛看着佐伯，露出了不可置信的表情。  
「哪里不是了？你这样淫乱的身体分明就是在渴求着我的凌辱。」  
「啊……」  
光是轻轻的触碰，御堂就忍不住颤抖起来——这么软弱的抵抗，根本不能阻止他的动作。  
「反抗地再激烈一点怎么样？这种程度可根本无法勾起我的兴趣呢。」  
「不是……呃啊……停下！」  
御堂拼命摇着头移开了视线。  
佐伯强势地把御堂的脸掰过来面向自己，同时抬起对方的腿，猛地挺进他的身体。  
「唔……啊！！」  
御堂的呼吸异常炽热，凌乱的气流拂过彼此的脖颈，传递着情热的酥麻。  
不管嘴上怎么反抗，这具身体确实在痉挛地渴望着自己的插入。  
「御堂……再叫得大声一点。」  
用温柔而命令的语调对着御堂耳语的同时，佐伯再次贯穿了他的身体。  
「啊啊啊！……！！」  
难以忍受那样强势的存在，御堂的身体猛地后仰。  
那些忘情的呻吟刺激着佐伯的耳膜，快感在身体里肆意流窜。  
「啊啊……果然你的呻吟最能让我兴奋了。」  
仿佛回到了几个月前，自己第一次抱御堂的时候。  
那种强烈的占有欲，征服欲，甚至施虐欲……再次淋漓尽致地发挥了出来。  
「呜……呜呜……哈，这种事情，我……并不想！」  
伴随着每次的挺入，御堂都痛苦地吐息着，眼角溢满了泪水。  
「停下……你……为什么……」  
「我听腻了。」佐伯不快地吐气，「要么悲鸣，要么哭泣，你选一个吧。哦，对了，求我更加过分地凌辱你也是可以的哦？」  
「呵呵，看啊，你的身体那么强烈的渴求着我呢。」  
「额……佐，佐伯……停下来，求……」  
「说不出我想听的话就闭嘴吧！」  
「咳！呜呜！！」  
佐伯拿起散落在一旁的领带，紧紧堵住了御堂的嘴。  
「这样就可以了。」  
御堂惊讶地睁大了眼睛，紫色的瞳孔里瞬间涌上了炽烈的愤怒。他激烈地挣扎起来，仿佛拼尽全力也要逃出佐伯的束缚一般。  
（你不知道，这样的反应会让我更加兴奋吗？）  
（让我按照自己的本性，尽情地享受你的身体吧……）  
无视了御堂的挣扎，佐伯肆意蹂躏着御堂的身体。

「唔！！」  
发出这声呻吟的，不是御堂，而是佐伯。  
（我……这是……？）  
有些狼狈地坐在地上，佐伯不得不暂时冷静下来，看着御堂的反应。  
似乎在不知什么时候挣开了手腕的束缚，御堂先是给了自己一巴掌，然后拼尽全力把自己推下了床。  
鼻梁的疼痛，是因为御堂打落了自己的眼镜……  
对了，眼镜。  
佐伯想起来。自己来到这里之前，带着从Mr.R那里得到的眼镜。  
只要顺着记忆不断回想，今天发生的事情就全部能够回想起来。记忆并没有缺失。  
然而，还是有一种说不出的违和感。  
（我对御堂……做出了那样的事。）  
尽管那的的确确是出于自己的意愿，刚才凌辱对方时的兴奋感还深刻地停留在脑海中。  
然而，那真的是自己想要做出的事情吗？  
佐伯想起几个月前，自己的内心也曾高涨过同样的欲望，却在行动之前努力克制住了。  
而这一次，却行动得毫不犹豫……  
总觉得像是被什么东西怂恿了一般。  
佐伯望着地板上，被打落的眼镜，疲倦地按了按眉心，才发觉那是他习惯性地扶镜架的动作。  
（难道说，我竟那么需要那副眼镜？……）  
「不说明些什么吗？」  
传进耳畔的，是御堂的声音。  
「做出这样的事情，到底是为了什么？」  
为了……什么呢。  
佐伯烦闷地站起来，深吸了一口气。  
因为戴上了眼镜，所以做出了这种事情——这样的解释怎么看都太过牵强了。  
更何况，并不只是因为这幅眼镜……  
（我本来，就想对御堂这么做了。）  
（凌辱他，支配他，彻彻底底地征服他……那才是我真正想要的东西。）  
（那才是我内心深处的欲望……）  
不想让御堂看到自己内心深处的动摇，佐伯故意露出无所谓的姿态，闭上眼轻轻叹了口气。  
「为什么？只是想要这么做而已。」他故作轻佻地回答。「为什么要反抗到那种程度，我觉得你也挺享受的。」  
「佐伯？！……」御堂的语气里分明是满溢的不可置信。  
「你想说的事情我已经知道了。」有些不耐烦一般地，佐伯把御堂的话堵了回去，「虽然很抱歉，不过我想这段时间，我们还是冷静一下比较好。」  
佐伯说着，快步走出了这个房间。  
明明早就知道的。这个状态保持下去，自己迟早会伤害到御堂。  
曾经以为自己可以控制住这份欲望，但如今的状况实在不容乐观，间或出现的记忆空白也好，泽村纪次的挑衅也好，御堂出国在即也好，每一件事都在挑动着佐伯的神经。  
就连如今的自己这个人格，都开始呈现出摇摇欲坠的迹象。  
佐伯有时能感觉到，自己此刻正站在悬崖边，向上是触不可及的虚无缥缈，向下是不见五指的万丈深渊。  
如果根据Mr.R所说，那三个月过去后，自己已经取回了自我，不必再依赖眼镜。  
然而那个男人又说，「为了取回完整的自我，此物对您来说将是不可或缺的」。  
克哉快步走到楼下，拦住了一辆计程车。车子缓缓驶离，司机第二遍询问他的目的地。  
已经过了下班的时间了。御堂应该会优先回公司处理藤田的事情吧。  
思虑再三，佐伯报出了自己公寓的地址。  
如今这个人格究竟会滑向何方，佐伯自己也无法确定。未来的自己会回到曾经那个软弱无能的样子吗，还是在那个神秘男人的引领下走向更加未知的道路？  
「嘁……」  
佐伯把头靠在座椅上，缓缓闭上双眼。  
事到如今，即使思考这些问题也不回有任何答案。只是在一切水落石出之前，姑且先和御堂保持距离吧。

宾馆。  
迅速地把自己收拾整齐后，御堂孝典捡起了被自己打落在地上的眼镜仔细端详着。银色的边框反射着不带温度的光，透明的镜片干净到一尘不染。  
印象中，佐伯最近戴的不是这幅眼镜。虽然样式形状都差不多，但仍然有细微的差别。  
这幅眼镜，似乎是被佐伯当做幸运道具之类的东西吧。御堂回想起来。最初见到佐伯的时候，他鼻梁上架着的，便是这幅眼镜。除了睡觉以外，御堂几乎没有见到他摘下那副眼镜过——哪怕是生病卧床休息，佐伯也坚持戴着它。  
而那时为数不多的几次见到没有戴眼镜的佐伯……尽管可以肯定绝对是同一个人，气场上却给人截然不同的感觉。  
戴着这幅眼镜的佐伯，明显更加自信一些。  
御堂交往之后，佐伯就换了一副相似的眼镜，再也没有戴过这一副。  
那么今天再次戴上这幅眼镜……是因为泽村的事情吗。  
御堂皱眉。  
当佐伯不由分说地把自己压在身下百般凌辱的时候，他几乎是怒不可遏的。可看到他被自己推下床后故作冷静又仓皇逃离的样子，那份怒气又渐渐消散了。  
想到佐伯近来的种种表现，不安、烦躁、疲倦……这些以往几乎从不出现在佐伯身上的状态，如今却时时笼罩着他。  
而佐伯像是打定了主意要独自承担这一切，不给御堂任何插手的机会。  
那么今天如同鬼上身一般地掠夺自己的身体，也是因为同样的原因吗——内心的焦躁已经到了极限，所以才把自己当作了宣泄的出口……  
御堂突然意识到了什么，兀地坐到了床上。  
「我这是……怎么了。」他喃喃自语道，「明明是那家伙的错……我却在这里为他辩解……」  
曾经的御堂孝典，根本不可能做出这样的事情来。哪怕是热恋中的恋人，胆敢这样不顾自己的意愿凌辱自己的话，就算向自己下跪求饶也决不会获得原谅。  
尽管心里也明白，这段关系真正的主导者其实是作为接受方的佐伯，可难道自己的姿态已经低到了这种程度吗？  
如果今天的事情也可以轻易原谅的话，今后还要发生多少次这样的事情，又要原谅他到什么地步才可以。  
御堂下意识地握住了拳。  
（「虽然很抱歉，不过我想这段时间，我们还是冷静一下比较好。」）  
佐伯扔下这句话就离开了。没有解释，没有说明。  
身为恋人的自己，从头到尾都没有被依赖的资格吗。  
既然这样。御堂深吸了一口气。  
那就彼此都冷静一下吧。


	14. 遇险

周一。  
佐伯没有想到。大楼电梯打开的时候，站在面前的会是御堂孝典。这个周末他住在自己原先的公寓，上班的路程比起御堂的公寓来说稍远了些，又不能坐车上班，所以特意提前了不少时间出门，到达公司的时间也比平时早一些，没想到行动一向规律精准的御堂也会比平时更早到达。  
电梯里只有御堂孝典一个人，佐伯身后也没有其他人在等待。如果不搭乘，倒反而显得自己矫情了。佐伯没什么犹豫，走进电梯里按了关门键，就这样站在御堂身边。  
电梯门合上，镜子般的不锈钢门映出他没有戴眼镜的脸庞——虽然没有了眼镜的这张脸比平常看起来更加柔和漂亮，甚至能用美貌来形容了，但总觉得缺少了些什么。  
或许是因为和自己有相同的想法吧，佐伯能感觉到御堂也频频看向自己这边。  
门旁的液晶屏上楼层数不疾不徐地跳升着，御堂的楼层很快就要到了。  
「佐伯。」  
像是下定了决心一般，御堂终于开口。  
「嗯？」  
「你这周末……有没有回来过？」  
佐伯没有想到，御堂只是问了这样一个问题。  
「没有。」  
「是吗。」御堂语气里似乎带着些疑惑，他看了看佐伯，最终没有追问下去。恰逢电梯停在产品开发部的楼层，御堂走出去，站在电梯门口时迟疑了一下，视线朝着佐伯看过来，看上去像是想要说什么，但最终还是迈开脚步走了。  
佐伯平静地松开了按着开门键的手，电梯门缓缓合上，继续向上升去。  
周一的早上，大部分员工不会到得太早，即使早到了也基本在位置上不紧不慢地喝着早茶。  
佐伯进入办公室，才发现这里的物品摆放还和上周五自己离去时一样。  
大概是助理小野害怕弄乱了自己刻意摆放好的文件，所以什么都没有整理吧。这样匆匆离开公司，还真不是自己的风格。  
佐伯坐到位子上，把上周来不及整理的文件一一归档，伸手拉开抽屉时动作却顿住了。  
那一抽屉文件的最上方，放着两副眼镜。一副是他最近一直戴着的那副，从镜片和支架的地方都能看出被使用过的痕迹；另一副看起来十分相似，银色的边框反射着富有质感的冰冷光线，镜片是一尘不染的透明，像是刚刚被洗过一样。  
分明是之前从Mr.R那里得到的眼镜。  
这幅眼镜，应该在上周被自己留在宾馆了，如今却出现在这里。  
佐伯终于明白之前御堂在电梯里的疑问从何而来了。如果没有猜错的话，这幅眼镜应该是被御堂收起来带回了公寓，却在某个时刻发现它已经不翼而飞——所以才会怀疑自己在周末的时候回过公寓吧。  
佐伯把眼镜拿在手里，仅仅是这样就觉得指尖微微发热，像是有什么力量在怂恿他戴上。  
微不可闻地叹了口气。  
这幅眼镜确实能在某种程度上帮助他，就像当初夺回真正的自我那样。如果说他会因此反而做错些什么，也无法归咎于这幅眼镜——追根究底，那只是帮助他看清自己的道具罢了。  
问题在于，他能不能掌控住这幅眼镜带给他的力量。  
「嘁……」似乎对这个优柔寡断的自己不甚耐烦，佐伯轻哼了一声。  
只是一副眼镜而已，如果连掌控的自信都没有，那如今的自己和那个懦弱的人格又有什么区别。  
「打扰了。」进门的是助理小野，「佐伯部长，您的咖啡。」  
尽管佐伯已经说过不需要做这些杂事，身为助理的小野还是会习惯性地在每天早上给佐伯泡上一杯咖啡。  
「谢谢。」佐伯接过咖啡，向对方点了点头，却发现对方看着自己的眼神似乎有些不同。「我的脸上有什么东西吗？」  
「啊……不是。真是失礼了。」小野马上道歉，「佐伯部长不戴眼镜的样子真是少见。」  
「是吗。」佐伯微微挑眉，伸手把眼镜戴上。  
随着一种令人气血上涌愉悦感，佐伯觉得眼前顿时清明起来。  
那些令人烦乱的思绪一下子烟消云散，让佐伯情不自禁地勾起嘴角。  
抿了一口小野送上的咖啡，浓郁的口感在舌头上绕了几圈，佐伯微微眯起眼。  
「这样就好了吧。」佐伯的声音不大，低沉的语调里透着绝对的自信，听起来甚至有点带着霸道的性感。他说话时并没有看向小野，因此反而更像是自言自语。  
那种瞻前顾后的姿态实在不是自己的风格。完成工作任务也好，对付泽村纪次也好，对他来说全都不在话下。甚至御堂孝典——  
「今天的日程表我一会儿给您送过来。」像是受到了什么惊吓一般，小野向佐伯微微鞠躬，「我先下去了。」  
「去吧。」佐伯微微抬头，神色稍稍放得柔和了些。  
说起来，小野确实没有见过自己戴着这副眼镜的样子——气场上微妙的不同，让这个直觉相当敏感的女性感受到了什么异样吗。不过佐伯相信，她很快就会习惯的。  
至于御堂孝典。  
佐伯想到这里，也微微皱了下眉。  
要让这个男人臣服的方法不是没有，对自己来说或许还相当容易。但至少现在，佐伯并不想过于勉强他。  
脑海中闪过和御堂的那些温柔缠绵的回忆，佐伯感觉到身体都稍稍放松下来。  
御堂孝典确实是特别的，值得他在某种程度上做出一定的让步。  
视线落到办公桌的日历上。距离御堂出国还有一周，不得不说是个相当微妙的时间。交流时间是一个月，也就是说御堂回国的日子距离现在还有五周。  
不算太长，却也足够发生很多事。

一周后。芝加哥。  
御堂孝典在下榻的酒店登记入住，拉开半闭着的窗帘向下看去。芝加哥的阳光甚是明媚，只是照不亮他眼底深处的那一抹落寞。  
他记得最初得知自己会来美国，佐伯嘴上并没有说什么，但神情里确实流露着不悦。一个月的时间不能说短，尤其是对于佐伯——那个家伙的情欲犹如这世上最敏感的易燃物，一旦燃烧起来便不管不顾，有时让御堂也颇为头疼。虽然也想过让他收敛一些，但一个月无法彼此拥抱，别说对于佐伯，连御堂自己都觉得未必能够好过。  
他甚至想过，在临行前的那段时光他们或许会更加频繁地索取彼此，无论是有意为之还是情不自禁。以佐伯的一贯作风，飞机起飞的前一晚他们会拥抱着做上一整晚，然后在窗外泛白的的时候相视而笑。不会有什么惜别的话语，但一定会紧紧搂住对方，再给彼此一个大概算不上温柔的深吻。  
他到底是想多了。  
御堂的嘴角牵起自嘲般的苦涩弧度来。那天过后，佐伯便真的没有回到公寓过，他起居的用品就那样摆在每个房间，只是每一天过去，它们的位置都和前一天不差分毫。御堂曾怀疑佐伯曾经回来取过眼镜，毕竟那天他把佐伯的眼镜收进包里，第二天却发现它不翼而飞，但佐伯也否认了这一点。  
或许是那天自己受到的冲击太大，以至于记忆模糊也说不定。他对那副眼镜并无好感，所以也可能是在最后的时刻，决定把它留在宾馆了吧。  
除了那天电梯里的短短十几秒，一周以来他们再没有其他单独相处的时间。佐伯在工作上保持着一贯公事公办的态度，私下则一条简讯也无。  
交往久了，御堂总觉得佐伯像是个霸道任性的孩子，只是撒娇的手段太过高明，偶尔流露的脆弱又令人极端心疼，让人不得不宠着他。可这一周的「冷静」下来，御堂才觉得稍稍清醒过来——离开了自己的佐伯浑身上下散发着不亚于自己的精英气质，举手投足间都透着沉稳自信，所表现出来的果断和干练都远远超越了年轻人的优秀标准，为达目的不择手段的压迫性气势更是令人心惊。其实御堂对于佐伯的优秀向来心知肚明，但恋人的光环晃住了他的眼睛，见到太多他过于可爱的样子，便会稍稍忽略同样也在他眼前的另一面。  
他能把下了药的酒和装满调教用具的快递送进自己家里，能巧妙地运用手段让公关向来无往不利的晴子也吃到哑巴亏，能丝毫不在意甚至愉快承认部门下属对他的恶语相加，能用泰然自若的语气告诉泽村纪次他与他的关系只是利用。  
如今想来，那日带着冰冷笑意将自己压在身下百般凌辱的佐伯克哉，反而更符合他一贯的作风。  
说是冷静一段时间，可这样毫无联系的分居，和分手又有多大区别。  
御堂还记得自己第一次和本城分手，是在大学三年级的时候。事情的起因御堂已经记不太清，总之是一些无聊的吃醋和争执。那时年轻气盛，谁也不肯率先低头，两个人都赌气似的不和对方联系。然而御堂在法学院，本城则在理学院，两人又分别在不同的社团。在偌大的东大，两个人若是不刻意联系便连见面的机会都没有。御堂其实很快便不再计较争执的那些小事，只是架子端上去了便放不下来，所以平白受了不少思念之苦，惶惶不安地想着本城是不是真的决定就此了断。直到终于等到本城忍不住低头道歉，御堂悬在半空的心才落下来，还故作高傲地指责对方的道歉不够及时，不过那份强行摆出来的矜持在下一刻被抱进对方怀里的时候就消失殆尽了。  
御堂苦笑着摇了摇头。或许是无人陪伴的周末过得太过清闲，才想起这些陈年旧事。明明早已不是那样青涩的年纪，自己和本城也已各奔东西。  
然而御堂心里也明白，自己并不是无缘无故才想起当年的事情。身在异国他乡，过于整洁的宾馆房间和明媚却有些寂寥的景色都提醒着他此刻是只身一人。他想念佐伯克哉，甚至比当年想念本城嗣郎更甚。尽管只是不到一年的时间，他却那样习惯了佐伯的存在——他的枕边有他的位置，怀中有他的位置，臂弯里有他的位置……佐伯离开的第二天，他便感觉到空气里都缺少了他所熟悉的气息，更令人失落的是夜半迷迷糊糊醒来，他下意识伸出去的手臂却抱不到想象中的人，只能如同做了噩梦般惊醒，在慌乱的心跳里想起佐伯克哉没有回来的事实。  
以及佐伯克哉或许再也不会回来的可能性。  
如果在佐伯的眼里，这段关系当真只是利用，那么他的目的恐怕已经达到了。而他也确实说过「三个月后的时机令人期待」这样的话。由于御堂出国交流，许多工作便暂时交接给了佐伯，给了他足够施展的空间。而自己回来的时候，情势已经被佐伯改变了也说不定——放在传统的日式企业，这是绝对不可能的事，但MGN不同，一个项目的失利便可能让在位者黯然离场，而有才能人总是被给予更多机会。激烈的竞争和能者为上的思想让如同御堂这样的年轻人得以坐上部长的位置，同样也能使得更年轻更优秀的人取而代之。  
渠道中心的存在已经是一个证明了——佐伯几乎没费吹灰之力，就把自己手中的权力割走了一大块。这当然也和MGN的发展战略有关——连运气也站到了他这一边。  
御堂坐下来，扶着太阳穴微微摇了摇头。时差反应让他的身体不是很舒服。  
他不该这样怀疑佐伯克哉。御堂想。尽管从一开始，佐伯就没有掩饰自己的野心勃勃，但这该和他们之间的交往无关。如果仅仅凭着泽村纪次一段录音就在他们的交往里捕风捉影地寻找阴谋的痕迹，反倒恰巧中了局外人的圈套。  
「佐伯克哉……」  
他低低念着这个名字，缓缓舒了口气。

佐伯克哉坐在办公室里。夜晚八点的时间，办公室已经空无一人。算起来，御堂已经离开一周有余。佐伯打开邮箱，看似随意地浏览着每日准点发送过来的报告。这一天的邮件里也没用什么太过重要的内容，佐伯的视线扫过最后一个句点，便关闭了电脑。  
就在这时，胸前口袋里的手机响了起来，屏幕上显示的是未知号码。  
（谁？）  
佐伯皱了皱眉，还是接了电话。  
「您好，我是佐伯。」  
「好呀，克哉君……」  
「泽村？」佐伯的手不由自主地握紧了些，「找我有什么事？」  
「……就是想要和你打个招呼。」电话那头，泽村轻轻吸了口气。  
「你居然会联系我，这么了？难道又发现了什么新的事情来威胁我吗？」  
「那倒不是。既然你不肯就范，我也只好放弃了。」  
「哦……」  
「我想和你谈谈，现在出来见个面好吗？」  
「是什么公司里不能谈论的事情吗？」  
「是啊，以我的身份，在公司里谈话恐怕不那么合适吧。我认为还是见面好好聊聊比较好——我有好多话想要说呢。」  
（是想要继续纠缠之前的事情吗？还是另有企图？）  
「可以啊，去哪里好呢？」  
「在你的办公大楼附近，不是有个大公园吗？就去那里碰面怎么样？」  
「知道了。」  
约好见面的地方，佐伯就挂了电话。  
泽村所说的那个公园，步行过去也没有多远。  
「这里，克哉君。」一到约定的公园，佐伯就听到了泽村的声音，「抱歉特地把你叫出来。」  
「不必。」  
「你能来真是太好了。」忽略了佐伯明显冷淡的态度，泽村的脸上挂着热情的笑意，「其实应该去你公司谈的，但想到之前发生的事情，还是觉得在外面碰面比较好。」  
「那么，你想要说什么？」  
「啊，刚才也说到了。关于梅兰堂的事情，上层已经决定放弃那个方案了，所以接下来，放心吧。」  
「谢谢你特地来告诉我。然后呢，难道就是为了这个把我叫到这里吗。」  
「当然不，这只是借口而已。」泽村笑笑，「把你约到这里，是想要和你和解。」  
「和解？」佐伯挑了挑眉毛，忍住想要冲破喉咙的笑意。这个男人，到底在说什么啊。「为什么会这么想呢？」  
「也难怪你会不相信，但那之后我深刻反省了。从长远看来，和你保持友好关系对我来说也有好处……而且那天你把我打倒在地的时候，也让我醒悟过来了……」  
「说起来，你曾经说过如果这个计划失败，你会被公司解雇的事情吧？」  
「那个啊……」泽村的视线突然看向地面，但很快又恢复精神一般，继续看着佐伯的脸，「不过，这样也算扯平了。」  
「扯平？」佐伯冷哼一声。失去工作不过是泽村纪次的咎由自取，可别说十四年前，就连御堂孝典的那笔帐，他还没有和他算过，又谈什么扯平。  
「总之……之前的事情就一笔勾销好吗？我想和你重新成为朋友。」  
边走边说的泽村，突然停住了脚步。他注视着佐伯，伸出右手想要握手。  
「这是和好的握手吗？」  
「谁知道呢？」  
猝不及防地，佐伯只觉得手腕一凉，低头扫了一眼，只见金属的手铐已经拷在了自己右手手腕。  
「不许动。」  
刚想要挣扎，冰凉的利刃已经架到了脖子上，薄薄的刀锋大概划破了少许皮肤，佐伯觉得颈间微微疼痛。  
「你那天确实提醒了我一件事呢，克哉君。」男人的语调扭曲，隐隐像是燃烧着什么疯狂的欲望。「对御堂出手确实是我失策，我该直接对你出手的……不过现在还来得及，对么？」泽村冷冷地笑起来。  
察觉到对方的用意，佐伯冷哼了一声。  
想要挣脱这个男人一点都不困难，只要稍稍等待时机便可。  
「住手！」  
陌生男人的声音传过来，让佐伯和泽村都分了神。泽村惊慌地把刀刃在佐伯脖颈上压得更深，但下一刻手臂就被人扭了过去。  
佐伯有些嫌恶地挣开了泽村，站到一旁伸手摸了摸颈间的肌肤，又低头看了看指腹沾着的液体。  
看起来只是轻微受了点伤，流血并不多。  
「你是……」看着制服了泽村的男人，佐伯不禁眯了眼。  
「佐伯先生，你没事吧。」  
「我没事，没想到又见面了，木村先生。」佐伯笑笑，「本城小姐可真是有心。」  
「你是什么人？」泽村被人制服，又抢去了刀子，双臂还扭在身后，不禁愤愤地扭头冲着木村怒吼。  
「他只是我的跟踪狂而已。」佐伯无意把本城晴子的事情透露给泽村，刻意代为回答道。  
「不，佐伯先生。」木村纠正道，「这次，我该算是这位泽村先生的跟踪狂。泽村先生，您这样做真的很危险。」  
「我的跟踪狂？」泽村皱眉，警惕地看着这个男人。  
泽村不明白这是怎么一回事，佐伯却很快领悟了。  
「这么说来，木村先生最近一直在做这份工作了？」  
「可以这么说吧。」对于佐伯，木村的态度还算得上坦诚。  
「那么上上周的周五下班前那段时间，你没有发现什么异常吗？」佐伯问得很直接。  
「那天？……」木村思考了一下，「泽村先生一直在酒店陪同客户，应该是有公司的应酬吧。」  
「是这样啊。」大约木村以为泽村只是普通地参加工作上的应酬，加上高级酒店的完备安保实在不适合做监视工作，才没有发现泽村的阴谋。尽管那时木村是最有可能发现事情端倪并加以阻止的人，但佐伯也无法责怪他。  
解开了拷在手上的手铐，佐伯简单地向木村道了谢。  
「佐伯先生不必客气，如果真的想要谢的话就感谢本城小姐吧。」  
佐伯正要答话，胸口的手机又震动了两声。会在这种时候给自己发简讯的人并不多，佐伯拿出手机，屏幕上第一条讯息来自御堂。  
「我改天一定好好谢过本城小姐。」佐伯礼貌性地回答，语气里却丝毫没有要照做的意思，「今天辛苦木村先生。」  
「你们寒暄完了吗？」被晾在一旁的泽村仍然挣不开木村的桎梏，不甘地打断道。「你是侦探吧？调查我到底有什么目的？」他又把头转向佐伯，「你和他又是什么关系？」  
「怪只怪你惹到了不好惹的人物吧，泽村。」看着身高和自己近似的泽村被木村制住的模样，佐伯也觉得有趣，「我可没那么多闲暇和你解释。要问就问这位侦探先生吧。」  
「正好，尽管超出工作范围之外，但我也认为有和您认真谈话的必要。」木村的态度倒是相当温和，看泽村的情绪也不再激动，便放开了他的手，「你意下如何，泽村先生？」  
「哼。」泽村终于重获自由，也明白如今以一对二根本没有可能性，只得用怨憎的眼神看着两人。  
「那么，我先走了。祝愿两位谈得尽兴。」佐伯无意多留，向着木村示意了一下便走开了。  
再次按亮了屏幕，佐伯点开了御堂发来的讯息。  
内容简单之极，只是询问MGN这边的工作进展而已。  
这种问题，根本没有特地询问的必要。  
佐伯也没有犹豫，回复了一切顺利四个字。  
然后御堂的短信也不再发来。

周六。  
佐伯克哉回到公寓，看着眼前的景象眉间流露出少许的不悦。虽说他在这间公寓居住长达三年之久，但这三年里基本上都是那个自己掌控着「佐伯克哉」这个身份，而对于习惯了居住在御堂公寓的他来说，这里确实过于狭小逼仄了些。  
确实想过应该换一套公寓，但这么短的时间里还没有办法找到合适的新居，暂时也只能回到这里。  
至于御堂孝典那边……  
今天刚刚收到御堂前往洛杉矶的讯息。MGN的总部位于芝加哥，离洛杉矶近三千公里之远，就算是旅行观光，也没有必要在只有两天的双休日里选择这样远的地方。  
根据之前的调查，本城嗣郎就读MBA的地方，是UCLA吧。  
佐伯走到阳台上，给自己点了一支烟，深深吸了一口。  
只是御堂前往美国的第二个周末而已，就败得那么彻底吗。  
「呼……」  
佐伯抬起头看着已经暗下来的天空，缓缓吐烟。好在，得到这个消息的时候，他是身在这件狭小的公寓里。如果是身在御堂的公寓里知晓这件事，他或许甚至会不知道该采取什么样的反应吧。  
要说御堂会采取这样的行动，或许也和自己那天的冲动有关。他还记得自己第一次抱过御堂后，对方屈辱气愤的模样。那时候的他已经预感到，如果同样的事情发生第二次，御堂绝不会再原谅他。  
更遑论这第二次比起第一次，有过之而无不及。  
思绪不自觉地回到那个晚上，他抱着御堂入睡，脑中浮现的字眼分明是一生一世。那之后他进入MGN，与御堂共事给了他们诸多便利，以至于那段日子像是被浸在糖罐里一般，空气里都弥漫着甜香。  
连此时的佐伯都不禁要怀疑，那种满溢着幸福的甜蜜恋情，是否真的在自己身上发生过。  
只是和御堂分别了两周，佐伯的平静让自己都有些惊讶。或许是因为当初是自己要求的彼此冷静，没道理如今反而是自己更不冷静。  
就算御堂真的和本城嗣郎见面。佐伯弹了弹烟灰，镜片后的双眸里没有任何温度。御堂终究会回国，回到他恪尽职守的工作岗位上，而那无异于自投罗网。到时候打压他也好，监禁他也好，无论通过什么手段，他都会把御堂紧紧绑在身边，绝不会让御堂有再次逃走的机会——只要那样就够了。  
「呵呵……」佐伯不禁轻笑起来。  
若是放在那个时候，他大概不会忍心这样做。他那样爱他，爱到不忍看他受一点点伤害，哪怕这伤害的来源是自己。  
自己，到底是受了这幅眼镜的影响吗。还是说从一开始，就只是想要征服那个高傲的男人而已呢。  
佐伯扶了扶镜架。  
思考这些问题也没有任何意义。  
佐伯的视线落在已经从高楼间隐去的落日方向。

御堂孝典走进UCLA的时候，头顶的阳光正灿烂得晃眼。他从四周年轻朝气的各国学子们间穿行而过，不时被人错当做某个教授点头致意。  
比起穿着偏向严谨刻板的自己，本城所热衷的那种华丽夸张的风格，恐怕更容易被错当成这里的教授吧。御堂这样想。  
两年前本城离开MGN，孤身一人来到这里的时候，不知道内心究竟是什么感想。  
……这里确实，是他们曾经约定要一同前来的地方。不是现在这个年纪，而是二十五六岁——毕业三四年，事业小有所成，也刚达到攻读MBA的门槛。青春年华还未完全逝去，心智又不像学生时代那样单纯，该是进修深造，游历世界，外加与恋人共度甜蜜时光的好时机。后来两人才发现学生时代的设想还是太过简单。进入MGN后很快成为部门内中流砥柱的他们在工作的第三年已然不是可以任性抽身的状态，无论是在现有公司的光明前途还是一旦离开将给公司造成困扰的责任感都让两人不得不将这个计划一拖再拖。  
再之后，随着感情的烟消云散，这个约定自然永远无法被实现了。  
往事翻涌而上，让御堂的眼前有些眩晕。他在道路旁树荫下的长凳上坐下来，深呼吸了两次，才感觉身体恢复了一些。  
他和本城的相遇并没有什么特别，不过是在东应大学中恰巧选修了同一门课程。相恋的过程更是简单，无非是以彼此吸引为前提，在本城的锲而不舍之下，两人终于水到渠成。  
在本城之前，御堂从未试过与同性交往，只有国中时代有过一任女友，对方是个政界人物的大小姐，高中毕业便出国留学，从此断了联系。遇到本城算是个意外，即使答应了对方的求爱，御堂也在很长时间都处在矛盾之中。  
想来其实十分幼稚。那时的他尽管答应了与本城交往，却又因此感到难堪，哪怕恋爱后也依旧摆着高高在上的架子，害得本城也只能辛苦地逢迎。似乎只要那样，就能让他爱上同性甚至身居人下的事实变得情有可原一些。  
尽管他确实没有看轻本城的意思，两人的交往是出于他自己的意愿，彼此间也是平等的关系。  
理智上他自己也不认同自己的做法，然而所谓恋爱，却常常是情感更占上风。更何况本城愿意宠他，无论御堂如何使唤他，那人也永远是一副笑着说乐意效劳的样子。  
因为是恋人，御堂便理所当然地认为那是属于他们的模式。他不曾想过这一切会成为他心中打下的一个死结。  
「御堂先生？您没事吧？」  
耳边传来女性有些担心的声音。  
「嗯……？」御堂抬起头，「您是？」  
「啊……」似乎意识到了什么，女性的脸上闪过一丝慌乱，但很快给了御堂一个微笑，「我姓北野，之前我们在飞机上遇到过，您的座位在我前方，所以听乘务员说过您的姓氏。真巧，又见面了。」  
「啊，您好，北野小姐。」御堂心中虽然有些疑虑，还是礼貌地让对方坐在自己身旁。  
「您看起来脸色不是很好，没关系吗？会不会是中暑了呢？」北野关切地问道，向御堂递去一瓶矿泉水。  
「谢谢您，我没事。」接过水喝下一口，清凉的液体划过喉咙，确实让精神振奋不少。「北野小姐是这里的学生吗？」  
「啊呀，御堂先生是说我看起来还像个学生吗？真是受宠若惊。」北野笑着，「我是因为工作的原因来到这里的。」  
「是这样啊。您看起来确实很年轻。」  
「御堂先生呢？是过来度假的吗？」  
「不……只是想要来参观一下这个地方。」  
「啊……」北野了然地点头，「是缅怀一下过去的时光吧。」  
「不……」御堂下意识地说出口，才意识到自己或许失言了。没有必要对一个陌生人说这么多。  
「那是什么呢？」北野看起来相当好奇地问。  
面对这个向自己报以善意的女人，御堂只觉得拒绝或是欺骗都显得有些无礼。  
「是因为没有达成的约定。」  
「和恋人的吗？」  
「嗯。说过要一起来这个地方，但是我失约了。」  
「那么，您这次是来和他见面的吗？」  
「不是。」  
看得出，北野的神情里透着疑惑。  
「抱歉，我也不知道自己是为了什么来到这里。」御堂只得这样说。  
「您是不再爱他了，对吗？」北野突然问。  
被女人精准的第六感所惊讶，御堂紧盯着对方。  
「是这样。」  
「是因为爱上其他人了吗？」  
「不是。」  
「诶？……」  
像是和自己的想象有什么出入似的，北野再次露出困惑的表情。  
御堂的双眉皱起来。他可以相信女人的第六感，但这个女人的问题似乎已经超出了这个范畴。  
「那么，您现在是没有喜欢的人吗。」她试探性地问。  
「不。」御堂起身，「我现在确实有心仪的对象，但这是我和之前的恋人分手很久以后的事情了。」他向北野微微欠身，「很感谢您的水，我想要继续参观一会儿，就先失礼了。」  
这样匆匆与对方告别，确实显得不够绅士，毕竟对方是看自己状态有异好心伸出援手的女士。可御堂的直觉告诉他，这个女人或许并不简单，还是不要深入接触为妙。  
只是与北野的一番谈话，让他也没了继续参观的心情。  
佐伯克哉。他刚刚口中的「心仪的对象」。即使是对一个陌生的，或许还有些可疑的女人说出口，御堂的心里也没有过任何犹疑。  
哪怕被对方用那样恶劣的手段凌辱过后又扔在一旁，对他的感情却还是没有动摇。  
这像极了曾经的他与本城，只是立场反了过来。这一次，他像是自发自觉地去宠溺对方、包容对方的那个，而佐伯则更像是霸道任性，高高在上的那个。  
因果轮回吗。御堂低下头，有些自嘲地笑了笑。  
与佐伯的相恋确实与本城毫无关系，所以当那个女人问及自己是否是移情别恋时，他的回答里没有任何犹豫。  
可自己背叛了十年多的感情，将对方狠狠甩在身后，却也是不争的事实。  
如果没有本城嗣郎这个存在，或许他这辈子也不会知道，自己竟然可以绝情到连自己都不敢相信的程度吧。  
御堂按亮了手机屏幕，时间是正午十点。  
太平洋彼岸的日本，此刻该是凌晨两点。或许佐伯已经睡了吧。  
御堂准备垂下手，又想起佐伯习惯于在睡前将手机调整成静音状态，便还是打开了那个标识着佐伯克哉的对话框。  
如果是那家伙的话，应该无法给出自己想要的答案。御堂这样想。  
然而此时此刻，无论如何都想要听听对方的意见。


	15. 误会

「在这种地方见到你还真是出人意料。」  
稍远的地方，传来耳熟的男声。  
佐伯把酒杯摆在吧台上，冷冷地转过头。  
「泽村纪次。」  
佐伯睡得稍早，夜里一点醒过来后再也没有睡意，加上心情烦躁才决定出来喝一杯，却又碰上这个家伙，算是倒霉。  
「不要一见面就露出这种表情嘛，在这里我对你可做不了什么。」泽村的脸上依旧挂着狐狸般的笑容，毫不客气地在佐伯旁边的位置坐下，「为了这奇妙的偶遇，来杯血腥玛丽怎么样？」  
没有理会佐伯明显拒绝的态度，泽村直接向调酒师点了酒。  
「半夜两点在这种地方逗留可不像你的风格呢。」点完酒的泽村自顾自地说起来，「而且，这里可不是你们那种地方。」  
泽村的意思大概是，这是一间「正常性向」的酒吧。  
「和你没有关系。」尽管冷淡地说着话，佐伯倒还是从调酒师手里接过了泽村点的酒。  
「你那位情人终于出国了？也难怪你会深夜跑出来寻欢作乐——啊，还是说借酒浇愁更恰当一些？」泽村笑得阴阳怪气，「因为没有人抱所以觉得寂寞了吗？」  
「别把我和你这种家伙相提并论。」  
「我吗？」泽村顿了顿，「啊，说的也是——」  
那个拉长的尾音让佐伯微微侧目。不知怎么的，泽村自顾自笑起来。  
「上个星期没有把你好好拿下，我可是遗憾了好久呢。都是那个该死的侦探。」泽村的手转着酒杯，让里面腥红的液体来回晃着，「虽然他有一点还是说对了——」  
「哦？」佐伯微微挑眉，敷衍地应答着。显然对于对方要说的话，他还是兴趣缺缺。  
「呐，克哉君，你是怎么认识他的？」  
「这件事没有和你解释的必要吧。」  
「诶……难得在这里偶遇，说说闲话而已，不用这么防备吧。」泽村拿出故作轻松的语气，「抛开他做的事情不论，那确实是个相当有趣的人。」  
「就算你对他感兴趣，我也没什么可协助你的。」佐伯的语气依然冷淡，「我不过是经历了和你一样的事情罢了。」  
「被人雇佣调查了吗？」泽村的反应倒很平常。确实，以佐伯如今的身份地位，有人想要调查些什么也在情理之中。  
「就是这么回事。」  
「但是那家伙似乎对你的了解很深啊。」  
「哦？」尽管是同样的答话，这次的语气里倒透露出一点点感兴趣的意味来。本城晴子曾经把自己调查到了什么程度，听听也无妨。  
「嘛，对你来说或许不是什么大不了的评价。」像是要卖关子似的，泽村故意绕开了重点，「那位侦探似乎对你那位情人比较担心，不过我的看法倒恰恰相反。」  
泽村笑着，微微眯起眼。  
「你想说明什么？」佐伯向来不喜被人牵着鼻子走，看泽村这幅态度，也没了打探的欲望。  
「毕竟我们之间的事情，不在他能够调查到的范围……对吧？」泽村意有所指地，抛出这个问题。  
「我可不觉得……」  
说话间，短信通知声响了起来。  
这种时间……佐伯皱了皱眉。尽管很可能是运营商的通知短信之类，佐伯还是拿出手机查看。  
愣在当场。  
「恋爱关系中，突然不爱了的那一方，该背负什么样的责任呢？」  
不知什么时候，泽村已经站在身后，一字一顿地读着屏幕上的内容。  
靠近的距离已经能让佐伯嗅到泽村口中淡淡的酒味。尽管厌恶，身体却像是被抽干了力气一样动弹不得。  
身后的人竟没有落井下石，说些嘲讽的话出来，出乎佐伯的意料。可此刻已经没有余裕关心这些。  
手指想要移动到回复的输入框上，都显得有心无力。  
「这封短信，我来替你回复怎么样。」  
泽村收起了阴阳怪气的语调，手却毫不犹豫地伸向前去，轻易从佐伯手里抽出了手机。  
「泽村。」佐伯皱着眉盯着泽村，「拿回来。」  
「放心，发送键我会在你同意之后再按的。」  
像是为了让佐伯放心，泽村把手机摆在台面上，调出键盘，指动如飞。  
「怎么样？」  
——非要在感情里谈论责任的话，比起中途退出的人，当然是从一开始就不怀好意的人更加责任深重吧。  
看着那些字一个一个跳到屏幕上，老实说，佐伯并没有特别的感想。这回复根本答非所问，其中的缘由御堂也完全不会明白，实在毫无意义。  
「那么。」泽村的嘴角狐狸般的勾起，轻快地点了发送键。「把这副表情收起来吧，克哉。用背叛伤害你可是我的专利。」  
「你在说什么胡话。」  
显然没什么好心情，佐伯拿起杯子，一口饮尽里里面的酒液。  
并不是太高度数的酒，滑进喉里也没有特别的感觉。  
「我是说，我可不许你为别的男人露出那种受伤的样子来——能这样对待你的人只有我。」泽村低笑着，「还记得吗，毕业那时候，你的表情——」  
「你自我意识过剩了。」佐伯不耐烦地打断他，「差不多该清醒了吧，你想要幼稚到什么时候和我没有关系，但我早就不是以前的那个佐伯克哉了。」  
「嘁。」泽村的眼中闪过一丝不忿，但又压了下去，「呐，克哉君，难得我们现在都是自由身，不要这样一副严肃的样子来嘛。」  
他靠近佐伯身边，手肘故意抵在佐伯腰上。  
「既然今晚看起来不会太好过，不如一起去做些愉快的事情如何。」  
佐伯瞥了一眼泽村抵在腰间的手肘，心里冷笑一声。  
看来那次几乎就要施行的强暴还是给他留下了心理阴影，否则作出这样引诱的时候，不会不把手臂搂上来。  
「看起来，你是在为上一次没有被侵犯而感到遗憾啊。」  
「这样误会我可会伤心呐，我只是不忍心看你一个人孤单寂寞在角落哭泣，才想要陪陪你罢了。」  
「抱歉，我对送上门的东西不感兴趣。」佐伯冷冷把钱拍在吧台上，「回去了。」  
「说的也是呢。」尽管是意料之中的结果，被这样果断地拒绝，泽村脸上多少还是有些难堪，「你可是那种喜欢把自己送上门的家伙。」  
没有理会泽村的挑衅，佐伯快步走出了这间酒吧。  
尽管是凌晨，这条街上还是灯红酒绿。佐伯走过街角瞥见一间店，略略想起那该是泽村所说的那种同性恋性质的酒吧，自己一年前曾在那里碰到过一个美少年。  
就此回去的话，当然会度过一个烦闷的夜晚。  
佐伯的脚步慢下来，目光从那间酒吧的招牌上缓缓流过。  
实在提不起兴趣。

「嗯……御堂？……」  
他侧趴着，眼前朦朦胧胧的，是晃动的床单。有人从背后搂着自己，气息和力度都是佐伯再熟悉不过的。  
在抱他吗？  
意识沉沉的，身体的感觉有些钝重。然而体内确实存在着某种灼热的，让人身体发软的触感。  
「佐伯……」  
吐气在他耳边，拂过细碎的头发。有些痒。  
（因为没有人抱，所以觉得寂寞了吗？）  
「御堂？……」他努力睁开眼，却觉得身体疲惫不堪。  
「喜欢吗？像这样……」  
御堂在触碰他。修长的手指伸到前面来，划过他敏感的肌肤。  
只能闭上眼，任由自己半靠在他怀里。  
结合着的地方湿润柔软，热得快要融化了。前面却恰好相反，坚硬到近乎疼痛的程度。  
究竟是多久没有做过这样的事情了。  
连伸出手去安慰自己都做不到，只能跟随着他的节奏。  
再用力一点。再深一点。  
低低地喘着气，想要调整一下身体的位置。  
竟连半点动弹的力气都没有。  
简直如同在接受强暴。然而，并没有一丝不满。  
「嗯……」  
叹息般的回答他的问题。  
「嗯……」  
回应着他般，御堂也发出饱含情欲的喘息。  
身体不断撞进来。那种让人禁不住流泪的深度，如梦似幻的。  
「是什么时候……回来的？」  
没有回答。  
「御堂？」  
「御堂？……」  
缓缓地，再次睁开眼。  
带着喘息，吸入肺里的空气，稍稍有些凉。  
身下自然是高高挺立，身后却空无一人。  
天边大概已经泛白，房间里也有少许光线。  
是自己的公寓，而不是梦里的，御堂的房间。  
然而闭上眼，就好像能马上回到刚才的梦里。  
佐伯伸出手去，握住分身上下套弄起来。  
顺应着刚才的梦境，直到攀上顶峰的那一刻。  
再次睁开眼，身体已经平静下来。  
靠想象着其他男人自慰来获得满足，在佐伯克哉整个人生中都算是第一次。  
佐伯的目光落到床头的手机上。下意识地按亮屏幕，第一条是御堂的短讯。  
「抱歉，我不是那个意思。」  
佐伯盯着这一行字，片刻才意识过来。  
泽村纪次回复的那条简讯，在御堂看来当然是另一种意思。  
御堂不知道他与泽村的过去，自然不理解「一开始就不怀好意」指的是什么人，对比的又是哪一段经历。  
不过御堂如何理解此刻也没用那么重要。总之无论如何，他已经是「突然不爱了的那一方」了。至于他，差不多算是已经被分手却还不知羞耻地留恋着他的身体的那一方吧。  
像是真的觉得可笑，佐伯把视线从屏幕上移开，然后笑出声来。  
——没有关系。  
他这样回复，同时轻声读出来。  
表情竟比任何时候看起来都要自信。

御堂孝典看到佐伯的回复时，大脑几乎空白了一秒。他原以为不会得到佐伯的回应，至少不会那么快，但让他惊讶的还不是佐伯回复的速度。  
「一开始就不怀好意的一方……吗。」  
他不自觉地皱眉，想到泽村曾经寄到他办公室的那支录音笔。  
为了各自利益的逢场作戏。  
他仍旧记得那个音频里，佐伯对他们关系的定义。  
尽管听起来只是敷衍泽村听的说辞而已。  
御堂不常回忆他和佐伯关系的开端。成为恋人之后，那段靠着支配和服从建立起来的关系就变得有些微妙，它虽然在一方面确实让人兴奋，却在另一方面散发着些许令人不适的扭曲感，而御堂无意把这种关系带到他们的恋情中——如果对象是个柔软顺从的少年，他或许会乐于如此，但他与佐伯的关系却绝不可能是这样的形态。  
但如今御堂也不得不回忆起来。  
「御堂桑的身上，有我想要的东西。」  
他确实那样说过，可他所指的到底是什么，御堂至今也没有明白。  
在他看来，财富也好，地位也好，没有一样不是佐伯靠自己的能力去得到的。非要说佐伯从自己这里得到了什么的话，也只是「机会」而已。  
只要不是佐伯亲口承认，他是绝不想把那定义成纯粹的情色交易的。  
应该是两个彼此欣赏的骄傲男人，在如同拉锯战般的关系里想要征服对方，最终一同堕入爱河。这才是他们过去发生的剧本。  
而不是什么怀才不遇的下属在上司的威逼利诱下依靠出卖身体来获取权力地位这种让人反胃的桥段。  
御堂深呼吸了两次，直到意识清晰起来，才回到租来的新车里，发动车子，打开了冷气，然后疲倦地合上眼，让脖子靠在后颈枕上。  
如果佐伯真的如他所言，与他的交往仅仅是为利益所趋，那在最初的那段日子里，他究竟是怀着什么样的心情来接受自己的拥抱的。  
御堂再次按亮了屏幕，一字一句地把佐伯的回信读了一遍。  
佐伯克哉不会给出他想要的回答，这是御堂早就预料到的。其实他也并非想要得到什么答案，只是在那个有些迷茫的时候，实在想要和他说说话。  
「抱歉，我不是那个意思。」  
缓缓打出一行字，回复给对方。  
御堂把手机放进西装口袋里，双手徒然握住方向盘，却不知道该去哪里。  
佐伯没有回复，或许已经入睡了。洛杉矶的时间尚且不到正午，御堂却觉得这一天已经随着大洋彼岸某个男人的睡眠一同沉寂下去。  
他们之间的问题从来没有变过。御堂想。他不够了解佐伯，进不去他的内心，无法和他一起分担烦忧，所以在这样的时刻，除了痛恨自己的无能之外什么都做不到。  
他和本城感情有一个狼狈的结尾，从此成为他的心结。而他和佐伯的关系里，连开篇都要被打上问号，遑论或许根本不存在的结局，这让御堂更加心灰意冷。  
（这算是报应……吗。）  
这样的念头从御堂脑中冒出来。  
御堂最终把车开回了宾馆，回到房间后冲了个澡然后补眠。入睡前他看着偌大的床边空出来的地方，想要想象佐伯躺在那里的样子，却发现自己已经无法具象出那样的情形。  
或许是由于身体确实疲倦，这一觉无梦，睡得异常安稳，醒来的时候头脑感觉相当清明。  
拿起放在床头的手机，佐伯的回复已经映在屏幕上，回复时间是四分钟前。  
——「没有关系。」  
——「醒了？」御堂这样回过去。  
——「刚醒。」  
——「我也是。」  
——「？」  
——「长途旅行，有些累了，所以补个觉。」  
——「一个人吗？」  
——「当然。」  
——「不是去洛杉矶了吗，没有见到本城吗。」  
——「不是为了去见他。」  
御堂有些惊讶，他并没有告诉任何人他来到洛杉矶这件事。不过对于佐伯来说，知道自己的位置或许也不是什么难事吧。  
——「不过也算是因为他吧。」  
思忖了片刻，御堂又补充了一句。  
——「愿意说说看吗。」  
御堂看着佐伯的回复愣了愣，左臂不自觉地抽动了一下。屏幕上冰冷的文字仿佛带着神奇的力量，让他突然有了把佐伯搂在臂弯中倾诉心事的实感。  
手指在键盘上方迟疑了几秒，终于下定了决心。  
——「你不介意的话。」

——「不过在这之前，你对我的情况了解到什么程度？之前应该调查过不少东西吧。」  
紧随而来的短讯里是这样一句话。  
那时佐伯刚好看完当天的报告邮件，手指在触摸板上轻轻滑动，嘴角不自觉地勾起来。  
（北野这家伙……）  
「……随后御堂先生便独自回到了宾馆，并且直到现在也没有发现有其他人进入房间的迹象，所以推断御堂先生并没有说谎，您可以安心。」  
随随便便揣测雇主的意图，冒着被人识破的风险和跟踪对象搭话甚至套话，然后在报告邮件里写上这种东西，这专业性还真是让人哭笑不得。  
然而心情确实变得轻松起来。  
——「从大学时代开始的恋人，直到在对方父母的压力下才不得不分开。我所了解到的情况是这样。」  
——「那不是事实。」御堂的回复很快传了过来。

在御堂记忆里，第一次用疑虑的眼光看着本城，是在刚毕业不久的时候。那是午间聚餐的时分，本城向着同是刚刚进入MGN的同事们就当下的经济形势高谈阔论着，其中一个观点出自前一晚两人在网络上阅读的英文社论。御堂分明记得当时本城对这个理论的前因后果还不甚理解，两人就作者的逻辑仔细梳理一遍后才懂得了其中的含义。可就在那顿午餐里，本城却摆出一副自己思考所得的样子堂而皇之地摆出了这个观点。  
那种现学现卖的姿态让御堂实在无法像那些不知情的同事一样对着本城露出钦佩的目光来。  
喜欢夸夸其谈一直是本城的特质之一，御堂并非到那时才有所领会。然而在学生时代，本城那些不着边际的言论在御堂眼里也相当可爱——年轻人指点江山的样子总是那么朝气蓬勃，哪怕稍稍不切实际些，也让人拿不出指责的理由来。  
但确实是那一次高谈阔论的本城，确实让御堂明显感到不那么舒服。也确实是从那一次开始，御堂感觉自己和本城之间，渐渐架起了一道隔阂。

——「首先，我们不是在父母的压力下才分开的。分手的原因，是我没有办法再爱他。」

事后回想起来，那次之所以会感到不舒服，大概是因为明显感觉到，自己的感受，被本城忽视了吧。  
而这种忽视，在那以后的岁月中也不断发生着。  
学生时代的由于专业不同，在学习上交集并不多。在几门共同修习的课程上，以学习小组的形式共同完成学习任务也是他们的常态，在大学时代毫无问题。  
但工作则是另一回事。尽管同事之间有着不少需要通力合作的地方，但在MGN这样制度完善的公司，每个人任务明确界限清晰，对于刚毕业的新人员工来说，学会独立成长更是关键。  
本城并非不明白这一点，但他总把御堂当初一个例外。只要御堂得到了稍稍重要的工作任务，对方就不自觉地以恋人的身份介入进来，用保护者的姿态为他出谋划策。  
御堂也必须承认，大部分时候本城的意见或多或少地帮助到了自己，他也确实对此心存感激。然而这也不能让内心的不快完全消散。  
脑海中第一次跳出「如果对方不在就好了」的想法时，御堂自己也吓了一跳。  
那时他们同居五年，事业都称得上成功，关系始终稳定，在所有知情人眼里都该是共度一生的关系了。  
可他就是不由自主地想从这段关系中脱离出来，想停下来好好喘口气。  
也可能是因为像个少爷般一直生活在对方的照料和保护下，所以不自觉地想要证明一下自己一个人也可以做到。  
但御堂心里也明白，这一切都构不成离开本城的理由。  
那样一个数年来一直把自己捧在手心用尽宠爱的恋人，该用什么理由才能把对方抛下？  
连「我不需要你这样爱我」这句话，说出来都是伤害。

——「最初想到分手，大概是六年前的事情了。只是那种半吊子的想法，还没什么实施的可能性。」

本城出生在一个相当传统的日式家庭，父母长辈对这个优秀的青年都寄予厚望，本城从小到大的表现倒也令人满意。然而如果让人知道这个出色的独子竟然是同性恋，显然就会是另一番情形了。所以尽管两人的关系维持了数年之久，却依然处于秘而不宣的状态。  
在日本这样一个社会里，二十多岁的男人为了打拼事业而疏于恋爱也不算难以理解，御堂和本城借着这层掩护一直推脱着家里各种相亲的安排。然而这也毕竟不是长久之计。  
「真的想要一劳永逸地逃掉麻烦，结婚不就好了。」  
在一次晚餐中，晴子这样说道。  
「那怎么可能……」御堂下意识地反驳。  
「你们两个，不会连形婚都不知道吧？」晴子的话说得随意，让两人都相当吃惊。  
「难道说……」先反应过来的还是御堂，「晴子你想过这件事情？」  
「如果找到了想要共度一生的伴侣的话，我应该会那么做。日本的女人和男人不一样啊，男性的话还可以鼓起勇气出柜，就算要承受社会的偏见也还不是全无希望。但女性本来就处于弱势的地位，要是再背上对同性恋的歧视，可能一辈子都和想要的生活无缘了。」  
「那……」那时本城似乎眼前一亮，「如果非要那么做的话，这里不是正好吗？」  
「你是说……」  
「如果一定要结婚的话，孝典，你可以和晴子形婚啊，这样也算你嫁到本城家来了不是吗？」  
「什么……别搞错啊，你不先问问晴子的意见吗。再说，我这边可没有什么妹妹可以借给你打掩护。」  
「在饭桌上讨论这件事情也太草率了吧。」晴子飞给了哥哥一个白眼。

——「真正感到害怕的时候，是他提出两家形婚的时候。那个提议一开始只是随口一说，后来却渐渐变成了认真的计划，最后不得不真正开始施行。想到如果按照计划和晴子结婚，这一生就相当于和他绑定了起来。」

本城父母对两人的调查计划本该算是天衣无缝，不过由于晴子意外从父母谈话中偷听到了他们已经雇佣了侦探的事实，然后立即联系了同为侦探的朋友进行反侦察，最终将父母雇佣的侦探查了出来。那位侦探在三人的请求和利诱下同意隐瞒大部分实质性的证据，只将少量性质暧昧的证据作为调查结果。  
拿到这样调查结果的本城父母自然疑虑难消，索性趁着晴子外出聚会邀请了御堂来家中作客，在饭桌上直接逼问两人的关系。虽然用男性朋友之间关系亲密来解释也并无不妥，但在两人都坚持独身这一点上却好像怎么都糊弄不过去。本城的母亲当下便说出，为了避免他人的闲言碎语，年内便安排儿子和门当户对的女孩子订婚这样的话来。  
「饶了我吧，母亲。」情急之下的本城不得不搬出当初那套说法来，「虽然我是没有女朋友，但御堂君是有心仪的对象的啊。」  
半信半疑的本城父母当即打电话给出门在外的女儿，晴子接到电话当即便反应过来：「啊，孝典君确实向我告白过，不过我还在考虑当中。」  
话说到这个地步，本城父母也只得相信了儿女们的说法，又转而欢喜起来——总算知道了儿子不是怀疑中的同性恋，女儿又被御堂这样优秀的青年爱慕，也算是双喜临门。

——「但是那个时候，你还是没有下定决心和他分手吧。」  
佐伯的回信发了过来。

佐伯说得没错。对于到底有没有办法和本城嗣郎共度一生这件事，那时候的御堂也没法做出判断。  
毕竟他们在一起八年多，即使有时觉得热情已经退去，但御堂也明白，到了这个年纪，冲动早已不是爱情的主旋律，他没法像学生时代那样用失去感觉的理由草率地提出分手。  
表面上开始和晴子公开交往后，渐渐地也到了双方父母开始操心婚事的地步。与此同时，本城也开始「认识」一些年轻女性，而她们基本都和晴子关系不错。  
半年后，御堂和晴子的订婚仪式在双方父母的安排下顺利举行。  
「等真的结婚了，你可就要改姓本城了。」仪式过后，本城嗣郎这样说。  
「开什么玩笑……」  
「不是玩笑。尽管今天站在那里的是晴子，不过在我看来就像是我们的订婚仪式那样——从此以后，你就是本城家的人了哦？」

——「嗯。直到和晴子订婚，我都没有下定决心。」  
——「那么，究竟是什么事情，让你觉得非和他分手不可呢？」  
——「如果是说感觉的话，应该是那个研究员的事件吧。你听说过吗？」  
——「没有。」  
——「科室里有个年轻的研究员，因为采取了本城提议的研究方法，导致拖慢了研究进度，被领导当众批评。然而当时他本人也在场，却做出一副事不关己的样子，最后受到处罚的只有那个研究员。」  
——「所以你就对他失望了？」  
——「啊。那个时候无论如何都没法接受他这种行为，大吵了一架。」  
——「但是没有分手吧？」  
——「因为我实在很生气，他最后买了礼物，上门向那个研究员道了歉。」  
——「哦？但那也只是为了让你消气做做样子，其实心里并不觉得抱歉——你是这样想的吧？」  
——「嗯。从那个时候开始，应该是彻底失望了。」  
——「那真正分手是什么时候的事情呢？」  
——「之前说过的吧。」  
——「升职竞争。」御堂补充道。  
——「就是盗取数据那件事？」  
——「嗯。」  
——「本城那家伙误会你为了升职，盗取了数据，所以和你分手吗？」

如果是那样就好了。御堂苦笑着。  
「为什么要做这种事情，孝典？」那时面对着自己的默认，本城的脸上写满了不可置信，「我以为你想要和我公平竞争……如果你真的那么在意那个职位，我完全可以主动退出。」  
「为什么要做到那种地步？」  
「为什么……因为你是我的恋人，不是吗？」  
「我根本不需要。」  
「什么……孝典，我越来越不懂你的意思了，你以前不是这样的。」  
「没错，我变了。所以分手吧。」  
「孝典？！」  
「总而言之，这种情形下已经没法交往下去了吧？所以分手吧。」  
御堂不是没有设想过和本城分手时的场景。该怎样冷静地和对方陈述事实，说明情况，然后巧妙地用言语说服对方，彼此好聚好散。但真到了分手的那一刻，却完全是别的情形。  
好聚好散，根本是不可能的事情。

——「只是强硬地要求和对方分手了。」  
——「看起来很无理取闹的样子。」  
——「不只是看起来。确实很无理取闹。」  
——「对方的反应呢？」  
——「觉得我一定是脑子糊涂了，告诉我好好休息，等我冷静下来以后再来找我。」  
——「听上去像是根本没有接受事实啊。然后呢？」  
——「我从一起住的地方搬了出去。没有再理会他。」  
——「冷暴力分手吗？」  
——「算是吧。」  
——「和晴子的订婚呢？」  
——「取消了。多亏了晴子。」

对于御堂坚持和本城分手这件事，几乎所有朋友都感到不解。在他们看来，那场订婚与宣誓无异，预告着这两人的终成眷属；至于御堂的分手，由于本人一直不肯给出解释，反而看起来荒诞不经。  
御堂没有想到，第一个站到自己身边的，会是本城晴子。  
伪造了和异国男友出轨的假象，和双方父母诚恳地谢了罪，主动取消了婚约——短短三天时间，一连串的事情做得干净利落，让御堂都深感惊讶。  
「你不问我，为什么和哥哥分手吗。」  
御堂送谢完罪的晴子从家宅出来，天气正是滂沱大雨。车子开出家宅后停在路边，很快大雨就把挡风玻璃淋得看不清路。  
「分手的理由向来只有一个呢。」御堂还记得，那时候晴子的声音温和轻柔，和平常对待哥哥的那种带着甜味的撒娇语气截然不同，「孝典君，如果你不是真的觉得已经无法和哥哥继续下去，是不会做出这样的决定的。」  
御堂转过头，发现晴子把身体全然靠在椅背里，目光直看向前方那片被雨模糊了的风景。  
「没关系，人都是软弱的，尤其是面对感情的时候。」记忆里，那时的晴子好像笑了，「所以哪怕自己没有想象中那么坚强，也不用感到自责。」  
「你真的……不责怪我？」  
「为了哥哥吗？」  
「嗯。」  
「不是不责怪你。看到哥哥那么爱你，却得到这样的结局，我比谁都为他心痛。」  
「那为什么还要帮我到这个地步？」  
「如果孝典君觉得哥哥是那个值得的人，就算没有婚约，就算断绝了所有联系，你还是会回到他的身边的。而那个时候你就会知道，自己是真的想要和他在一起。」  
「……」  
「我不知道你们之间到底发生了什么事，让你突然做出这样的选择。」伴着雨点打落在车窗上的声音，晴子的语气显得也有些低落，「但孝典君，你不是不考虑后果的人，即使没有表现在脸上，内心也一定痛苦着吧。所以即使无法知道原因，我也相信你。」  
晴子一定以为，自己是有什么说不出的苦衷，才会割舍下八年多的感情，非要和本城分手不可。但是，那样的苦衷真的存在吗。  
面对唯一无条件相信着自己的晴子，想要说出真相的御堂，最终还是没有开口。

——「然后，本城嗣郎就选择出国了吗？」  
——「嗯。不过在那之前，还发生了一件事。」

关于盗取数据的事情，一周后由MGN的一位专务前辈调查到了真相。从某天夜晚研究室过道的监控录像看来，本城组一个年轻的研究员曾因为等待同校毕业的同伴而进入了御堂组的研究室，和同伴一起离开后又在当晚深夜折返。或许是暗中拿了备用钥匙，他开门进入研究室，并在里面滞留长达一小时之久才再次离开。  
在那位专务和本城的面前，犯错的研究员很快承认了盗取研究资料的事实。据他交代，之所以选择了这样危险的做法，是因为采用了本城要求的研究方法之后进度一直很不理想，作为新人的他又无论如何想要做出成绩，才会在偶尔看到了御堂组的出色成果后产生了邪念。最初盗取资料后，他本打算对配方进行一些改变，却不慎让同一研究室的同事拿到了尚未改变过的配方样本，而之后全组所做出的改进方案竟没有一个能超过这个原始配方，才导致最终两组的饮料配方几乎一模一样的结局。  
那位研究员在承认错误后很快主动辞职，而同时递交辞职报告的还有本城嗣郎。为了不让事态的影响扩大化，无论是配方雷同的事情还是研究员盗取数据的事实都没有在MGN内部公开。  
而御堂从本城口中听到这个真相，则是在当天晚上。  
本城在分手后一直处于负气状态，几乎没有主动联系过御堂，那天却失态地来到御堂公寓门口跪了一夜。  
全都是自己的错，不该无端怀疑对方，不该不听从对方的建议，一切都是咎由自取，但仍然希望能有悔过的机会，希望能被原谅这一次。不断地，反反复复地说着这些话。  
或许该庆幸这间原本该用作婚房的公寓位于大楼的最顶层，住户只有一家，楼下的住户也尚未入住，否则他应该无法狠下心把对方在门外关上一夜。  
该怎么说明这些都不算是分手的理由，该怎么说明自己仅仅是不再爱了。  
二十多年的人生里，最难的事情或许也比不过这一件，让御堂那样无所适从。  
那晚后半夜，御堂从猫眼里最后看了一眼过道中仍然跪着的本城，神色疲惫地回房休息，竟意外地睡了个好觉。醒来后本城已经离开，来到公司后，除了收到本城已经离职的消息以外，一切如常。  
因为和本城分手而疏远的朋友，也渐渐恢复如常。据说在本城出国之前曾向所有好友坦诚了事实，于是御堂从一个背叛恋人抛下恋人的负心者，变成了因为被恋人误会冤枉而失望分手的受害者。  
本城离开前，给御堂留下一封邮件。大意是或许过去不知不觉做了很多错事让你失望，归国之后一定在你面前焕然一新，重新获得你的原谅和爱。

——「这么说来，本城嗣郎或许到现在为止还是没有放弃你。」  
——「我已经好好和他说明过了。关于你的事情。」  
——「哦？」  
——「之前你问过，为什么通过了他的好友申请。当时就是为了向他说明这件事。」  
——「对方的反应呢？」  
——「没有什么特别的，只是说恭喜。」  
——「只是这样？」  
——「嗯，然后就不停地说一些打算回国创业之类的话——之前也和你提到过吧。」  
——「真的只是那样的话就好了。」

并不是对旧情人恋恋不忘，只是因为在一段纠缠不清的关系中觉得亏欠了对方，因此一直背负着愧疚感。  
得知这个真相的佐伯多少有点怅然若失的感觉。  
自己的恋人从一开始便对自己一心一意，当然令人欣慰；然而难道，他要就这样看着御堂带着对前任爱人的愧疚活下去么。  
再说，就算在恋情中本城为御堂付出良多，御堂就必须给予相应的回报才可以吗。在相爱的时候接受了对方的好意，分手后便永远欠了对方吗。  
这样无聊的道德绑架，竟然也能真的束缚住御堂。  
佐伯看着屏幕上的信息记录，突然想到御堂曾经说过的话。

——「之前你说，那样强硬地把我留在身边，是什么意思？」  
——「只是担心。」  
——「担心什么？」  
——「害怕自己有一天会变得无法对你负责。」  
佐伯的眉头紧紧皱了起来。  
——「你是白痴吗？」  
这样回过去。  
——「抱歉。」  
——「难道说我看起来像是不能自理的小屁孩，连对自己负责都做不到，需要你来代劳？」  
——「只是因为喜欢你，才会害怕曾经做出那种事情的自己会不小心伤害到你。」  
——「虽然不明白你是什么意思，不过这种担心完全是多余的。看不起人也多少有个限度吧。」  
——「……抱歉。」  
御堂的简讯，隔了一会才发过来。  
——「笨蛋。」  
——「你说我吗？」  
——「还有其他人吗？」  
——「对那个男人的负疚感也毫无必要。」  
——「都是成年男人，还是所谓的精英人士，分个手难道还要像初中生那样大吵大闹吗？姿态真是难看。」  
——「何况既然你也认为他很优秀，那么懂得从失败的境遇里站起来往前走是最基本的吧？」  
——「如果真的交往了一个分手后就会一蹶不振的家伙，你倒应该重新评估一下自己的眼光。」  
——「佐伯……我不是这个意思。我确实有做得不对的地方。」  
——「没有人永远不会犯错的。如果指望犯错的人永远会对自己犯下的错误负责，人就没有变得坚强的必要了。」

「如果指望犯错的人永远会对自己犯下的错误负责，人就没有变得坚强的必要了。」  
洛杉矶落日的余晖中，御堂轻声读着这句话。  
「能够说出这句话的你，真的很坚强呢。」


	16. 坦白

交流项目在预定的时间内结束，御堂孝典如期归国。  
归国当天，MGN高层恰巧在银座准备了会客酒席，用于宴请当季的合作伙伴。合作公司对御堂这位接下来的合作对象甚感兴趣，于是接待和接风合二为一。作为最初合作接洽方，佐伯也一同出席。  
先前被总部安排的送别会弄得十分疲倦，在飞机上又睡得不好，下飞机时御堂已是状态不佳，应酬上更是勉强自己打起精神。饶是同席的佐伯看出自己状态有异帮忙挡了不少酒，宴席结束后御堂还是深感乏力。  
「御堂部长看起来身体不太舒服，就由我来送部长回房休息吧？」  
像是关心同事的状况般，自然而然地提议，也理所应当地被在场的几位专务用赞许的目光点头应允。  
「真是非常抱歉。」  
「哪里的话，御堂君刚刚回国马上就参加这样的应酬，即使是不熟悉的商业伙伴也能漂亮应对，已经很了不起了。今天就先回房休息吧。」  
「那么，先告辞了。」

「不用扶着我吗，御堂部长？」从用餐的包厢出来，佐伯笑吟吟地问。  
「我又不是醉汉。」御堂微微蹙眉，转而又舒眉笑起来。  
脸上挂着自信笑容的男人，终于再次出现在了自己眼前。  
尽管酒席上也曾几次关注过他，然而那时还要应付在座的其他各方，实在无法像现在这样，一心一意地看着对方。  
「露出那样的表情，还说不是醉了吗，御堂部长？」一如既往低沉又磁性的声音，还有那种捉弄人的语气。  
手臂环过来，像是搀扶一个醉酒的男人那样抱住了自己，走向通往客房的电梯。  
无奈摇摇头，也用手臂抱住对方。一如既往精瘦却不纤弱的身体里，传递出恰到好处的力量感。  
离酒店的客房不过几层楼的距离，御堂也觉得稍稍有些长了。电梯里并没有其他客人，御堂便放纵自己用力抱紧了臂中的男人，仿佛那样就可以稍稍纾解一个多月来的思念。  
几秒过后电梯门开启，门口等待的客人不禁让御堂有些窘迫，倒是佐伯，相当自然地用力架起自己向前走去。  
这家伙，早就算计好的吧。  
尽管无奈，御堂也只有配合着佐伯一路走到房门。  
「这就是您的房间了哦，御堂部长。」  
用房卡刷开了门，佐伯终于放开了抱着御堂的手臂。  
「你不会只想送我到这里吧。」  
不由分说地，把对方拉进房内，关上门的瞬间便把人抵在门上，近乎强迫地吻上去。  
这个场景似曾相识。御堂脑中闪过这样一个念头。好像曾经什么时候，他也是这样渴求着对方。  
「唔……呵呵……」佐伯似乎笑起来，伸手扣着御堂的后脑。  
舌头伸进对方的口腔，被一如既往地灵巧回应。细细舔舐过他的唇齿内壁，然后两条柔舌纠缠在一起。御堂近乎贪婪地汲取着对方的津液，脑海中隐约觉得比起方才酒席上的那些东西，如今他品尝着的才算上得了台面。  
「真是醉得不轻啊，御堂桑。」一吻结束，两人都有些气息不稳。  
「是你的话，就没有办法了。」看着对方泛起笑意的眼角，御堂也只得认输般露出自嘲的笑，「你总能让我控制不住自己。」  
「今天的状况可不能归咎于我吧？」  
「明明就是你，非要那样抱着我……」  
「搀扶醉酒的人难道不该那样抱着吗？」  
「所以说我又没醉……」话说到一半便发觉又中了对方的圈套，只得停下来。  
毕竟，明知自己被当做醉汉，却因为舍不得那半个拥抱而将错就错的，确实是自己呢。  
「怎么，说不出话来了吗？」  
依然维持着接吻姿势的男人，伸手抚了抚御堂后脑的头发。  
「佐伯。」看着那双微微眯起的冰蓝色眼睛，御堂把手抚上佐伯的脸颊，「我想抱你。」  
「哦？御堂桑难道不需要好好休息吗？刚才还是一副很疲倦的样子。」  
「这可不像是你会说的台词啊。」  
「嗯……」  
「嗯……」  
双唇再次接上，御堂紧紧扣住佐伯的后腰，半推半抱着从门廊挪动到房里，将对方压在床上。  
紧贴着的身体传来熟悉的触感，让人留恋着不愿松手。御堂近乎迷乱地吻着身下的男人，手从后腰渐渐抚上柔软而弹性的臀部。  
「唔……这样紧抱着我，可连衣服都没法脱。」  
和往常相反，和自己激吻了两个回合的佐伯看起来更加冷静一些。  
「抱歉。」稍稍平复了一下情绪，御堂放松了禁锢着佐伯的手臂。  
「不用为这种事情道歉。」佐伯笑笑，抬手为御堂解开领带和西服，「本打算你一回来就狠狠侵犯你的，没想到你竟然热情到这种程度，我也只能认输了。」  
「什……」御堂的双眼瞬间睁大了。  
「我可是忍了整整一个月，会有什么后果，御堂桑不会不知道吧？」  
「说要冷静一下的可不是我……」  
「说得也是，那么今晚就当作对那天的赔罪，任凭御堂桑处置怎么样？」佐伯仰卧在床上一口气扯下领带，对着御堂露出一个挑衅似的笑容。  
「就算你这么说。」御堂摇头笑笑，为佐伯解开衬衣的扣子，吻了吻胸前粉红的果实，然后沿着胸膛的曲线向上，轻舔过漂亮的锁骨，然后吻上脖颈，「此时此刻除了好好疼爱你，我恐怕也做不出别的事情来。」  
「竟然说出这种话来，看来在榨干你之前，我可没法轻易地放过你了啊。」  
一个灵巧的翻身，两人的位置便瞬间调转过来。  
「佐伯？」  
「不动手吗，御堂桑？」  
压在御堂身上的男人，将枕头垫在御堂身后，使他能舒服得保持半躺的姿势，又意有所指地用小腹蹭了蹭御堂胯间的鼓起。  
「说的也是。」伸手解开对方的裤链，在对方的配合下一口气褪下那些碍事的衣物，把朝思暮想的身体抱进怀里再一次拥吻。  
肌肤的触感细腻炽热，仅仅是用手去触碰便让人情欲高涨。厮磨间佐伯有意翻过手去，握住御堂的手引向臀部。  
「等等，佐伯……」  
「润滑剂的话，这里就有。」  
看着佐伯从扔在床头柜上的公文包里拿出那一支润滑剂来，御堂也不禁要感慨这果然是佐伯克哉才能够做到的事情。  
「很凉吗？」  
「还好——又不是第一次了。」  
「第一次的时候我可没有这么温柔。」一根手指试探着插进他炽热的后穴，借着润滑吞入两个指节，「嗯，你变紧了好多。」  
「毕竟一个多月没有做过了。」佐伯也微微皱眉，像是在忍耐久违的异物感，「真要说的话，或许还是最近被抱过的御堂桑更容易适应才对。」  
「都做到这个地步了还要说这种话吗……」御堂另一条手臂抱着佐伯，把他拉向自己，就着拥抱的姿势把中指完全埋进炽热的后穴里，轻轻画着圈挑弄扩张着那里，「那天，到底为什么要做那种事？」  
「要我在这种情况下作出说明吗？」佐伯微微眯眼，手臂环着御堂的肩膀。或许是体内的按摩让他感到舒服，抵在御堂小腹处的分身又硬了几分，「看到被绑在地上，那么诱人的御堂桑，想不动手也很困难吧？」  
「只是这样吗？那也没有必要做到那种程度吧？」缓缓按摩了一会儿，御堂改成用手指轻轻抽插着佐伯的后穴，有意识地在插到最深的时候用指腹触碰他体内的敏感点。  
「嗯……」佐伯享受地轻哼了一声，转而吻上御堂的脖颈，在那上面留下一个殷红的吻痕，「真要说的话，是因为嫉妒吧。」  
「嫉妒？」  
「那家伙说，这具身体被调教得恰到好处。」佐伯的话语里微微带着喘息，「但是，我没有做过那种事情吧？所以想要狠狠蹂躏你，让你身上只剩下我的痕迹。」  
「……」听到佐伯的坦白，御堂反应了一会儿才回过神来，不禁更加用力地抱紧了对方，「……真是笨蛋。」  
「是啊，我已经当笨蛋很久了。」佐伯笑笑，「如果不是你愿意坦白的话，恐怕还会更久。所以，手可以不要停吗？」  
配合着话语，佐伯的后穴有力地收缩了一下，咬紧了御堂的手指。  
「抱歉，一直以来让你担心。」低头吻吻男人的唇，然后试探性地伸进第二根手指轻轻搅动。  
内心深处泛起的暖意很快传遍了全身。  
佐伯克哉，这个向来目中无人的男人，原来也会在意自己到这种程度——就像自己渴望着他一样。  
「把手给我，佐伯。」  
「嗯？」佐伯抬起头，有些疑惑地看着两只手都放在自己身后的御堂。  
「到这里来。」说话间，御堂用指腹用力按压了一下佐伯体内的敏感点。  
「哈……」怀里的人明显腰部一软，扶在御堂肩膀的手不自觉地更加用力。  
像是了解了御堂的心思一般，佐伯抬起头，丝毫不掩情欲地向御堂微微笑着，把手伸到身后股间，任由御堂抓住了自己的手。  
「我们一起。」  
「啊。」  
稍稍调整了姿势，两人的手指一同进入那已经稍稍张开的后穴。  
「感觉怎么样？」  
「你是说手，还是后面？」  
「两者都有？」  
「不管哪一个都很愉快。」佐伯将双腿分开，跪在御堂身侧向上挺腰，吻了吻御堂的耳垂，「不过，后面有些等不及了。」  
「这么紧的话，你会受伤的。」抱着佐伯的身体让他直跪起来，御堂的双唇吻上他胸前已然挺立的果实，「再稍稍忍耐一会儿。」  
「明明你也已经是那种状态了……嗯……还真是了不起啊……」  
御堂握着佐伯的手，两只手三根手指在湿润的后穴里反复抽插着，直到那穴口变得不再紧绷，才退出手指，扶着佐伯的腰让他缓缓坐下。  
「唔……御堂桑……」  
「……佐伯……」被炽热的后穴紧紧箍住，御堂也不禁要皱眉，「果然，还是太紧了——你受伤了吗？要不要……」  
「不必了。」佐伯抱着御堂的肩膀低低喘息，「你觉得疼吗？」  
「那倒还好……」  
「嗯……再适应一会儿就好了。」  
尽管说着逞强的话，但身体的反应还是泄露了佐伯的状态。  
紧抓着肩膀的手，微微颤抖的双腿，像是忍耐着什么的、不自然的喘息……  
「了不起的到底是谁啊。」御堂用手安慰般的轻抚着佐伯的后背。  
「嗯……」终于坐到根部的位置，佐伯的双腿放松下来，任由重力把御堂的分身死死钉在身体里。  
「好些了吗？」  
「啊。御堂桑呢？」  
「还是有些紧，不过很棒……」有些爱怜地，御堂用手指轻抚着佐伯的耳廓，「只是一个月没有碰你，这里就忘了我的存在呢？看来以后还是要常常抱你才可以。」  
「嗯……能让御堂桑说出这种话来可真是不容易，平常不是一直说该有所节制的吗。」扶着御堂的双肩，佐伯缓缓抬起身体又坐下，反复了几次，确认身体已经完全适应了御堂才渐渐加快了节奏。  
「……不管怎么说一天几次也太过火了啊。」掐着对方的腰，御堂渐渐加大了抽插的频率。  
腰也禁不住配合着挺动抽插起来。先前为了不让对方受伤而一直忍耐的欲望，此刻终于喷薄而出。  
「佐伯……只是这样的话……」  
「知道了……嗯……你觉得没法满足吧？……」  
心有灵犀般地，佐伯抬起身让御堂的分身退出身体，然后配合着御堂把自己压在身下。  
这种传统的欢爱姿势，传递出恰如其分的地位感，无论是占有者还是被占有者都能够体验到对应的欢愉。御堂不知道佐伯是不是享受被他彻底拥有的感觉，不过从一年的同居经验看来，至少他并不讨厌；而御堂本人则对这样的上下位置乐在其中，只可惜佐伯难得配合到底——就算是被抱的那个，他也更喜欢类似于骑乘之类的姿势。  
御堂双臂抱着对方腿弯，把那双修长的双腿分开架起，一鼓作气地挺进温软的后穴，然后才俯身吻上佐伯的双唇。  
坚挺的分身在紧致湿热的后穴里来回抽插，带来绵绵不绝的淫靡水声。御堂觉得每一次进出，那诱人的穴口都微微痉挛着，出的时候是挽留，进的时候则是邀请，直让人心痒到恨不得弄坏他。  
而佐伯也终于放开了身体去享受御堂的侵犯，双腿灵巧地轻轻缠上御堂的腰，张开足够的角度方便对方进出，腰腹也在御堂每一次进入时迎合上去。口中断断续续溢出低沉的呻吟，并不浪荡却极端惑人，让御堂忍不住掐着他的腰加快了频率。  
「嗯……御堂桑……」佐伯半睁着眼，把手抱在御堂后颈。  
「嗯？不舒服吗？」御堂吻了吻佐伯的唇，稍稍降低了频率。眼前的男人一双冰蓝色的眼睛蕴着情欲的泪水。  
「不……是太舒服了。」佐伯粗重地喘着气说，「这样下去……我可是会很快射出来呢？」  
「哦？不想射吗？」御堂笑着，将分身深深顶进佐伯的身体，一边轻轻摆着腰在他体内打圈，一边用手捻弄起他胸前。  
「我是无所谓……不过，御堂桑还想多抱我一会儿吧？」  
佐伯玩味地笑着，有意识地轻轻收张着后穴刺激着御堂的分身。  
「啊，不过看到你这样享受的表情，就忍不住想要彻底满足你……」御堂说着，突然想到什么似的，带着几分自嘲意味低低笑起来，附在佐伯耳旁，「这也算是你调教的成果吧？」  
「唔？」话音刚落，御堂感觉到佐伯的身体明显一阵悸动，后穴紧紧咬住了自己。  
「真是的……这种时候突然说这样的话。」轻声叹息着，佐伯抱住了御堂的后背，「是觉得我为你动情得还不够多吗？」  
应该无论多少都无法满足吧。这样想着，御堂吻上佐伯的唇，夺走对方的呼吸后再次挺动起腰身来。  
无论是身体还是心灵，情欲或是爱意，只要是这个男人的，就想要彻底拥有。  
这样炽烈的渴望，真的有被满足的可能吗？  
然而此时此刻，拥抱着这个男人，就能不想其他任何事。  
「克哉……」  
一声极低的呼唤，很快淹没在凌乱的喘息和呻吟里。

腰部抬起，两侧被托住的地方能够强烈地感受到掌心的热度。佐伯曲起一条手臂，手腕挡在额前，目光湿润地看着正在体内抽送的男人。  
御堂归国前，他也曾设想过见面后会是怎样的情形，但眼前的景象显然不在他考虑的范围之内。尽管御堂的坦白和北野的报告已经证明了一年多来的担心纯属多余，但想到那么长时间被蒙在鼓里，被一个假想敌弄得团团转，佐伯还是觉得即可笑又气恼。当然，这其中主要还是自己的责任，但迟迟没有把过去向他坦白的御堂显然也难辞其咎——抱着这样的想法，佐伯原打算在御堂归国当天，就强迫他好好「谢罪」的。  
却又是如何，被一个深吻和一句「想要抱你」弄软了腰的呢。  
「怎么了，突然笑起来？」面前的男人俯下身来，一手撑在身旁，有些宠溺地看着他。  
「我只是在想。」佐伯眯起眼，「现在的御堂桑看起来精力充沛……嗯，和刚才酒席上完全不同。」  
本以为一次过后，以御堂的状态就该想要休息，没想到他抱着自己辗转吻了几回以后，又主动要求再来一次。  
「确实。」扶着腿弯把人按紧，御堂将分身送得更深了一些，「单独和你在一起以后，感觉整个人都放松下来了。」  
「放松下来……吗，即使是在做这种事情？」佐伯低低笑着，拥住御堂翻了个身，双腿自然地跪在床面上。这个动作他做过无数次，如今熟稔到像是本能反应，完成起来自然到连契合在一起的部分都无需分开。  
「嗯……你这家伙，还真是一点辛苦的机会都不给我，就这么喜欢在上面？」  
「轻松一点不好吗？我也想看看御堂桑躺在床上舒舒服服享受的样子啊。」  
熟练地摆起腰来，让坚挺的分身在后穴里进进出出。贯穿体内的触感快意难言，偶尔碰到敏感点更是让人浑身发颤。佐伯不知自己何时开始习惯这样的位置，如今做起来已经没有一丝违和，感到快乐时便顺应本能地索求更多，不必在意姿态如何，连呻吟也无需压抑。  
他了解御堂对他这份坦率的喜爱，因此也不介意更随心所欲些。抛开其他不说，只论在床上的话，想要牵着对方的鼻子走实在易如反掌。  
「明明每次到最后还是要我抱着你做到高潮为止吧？真是大言不惭呢。」  
「那也是……御堂桑喜欢的部分吧？」佐伯撑着床面微微仰起脖子，镜片后的狭长双眼透出狡黠的笑来，「每次喘着粗气、抱着我狠狠挺腰的样子，都像是困顿已久的饿狼一样……」  
「什……」  
「不用狡辩也可以……嗯哈……御堂桑，那就是你陷入欲望的姿态……啊……」  
「就算这样……你也好不到哪里去吧……」跟随着佐伯的节奏挺腰助攻，御堂的呼吸也变得粗重起来，「一副舒服到快要哭出来的样子……」  
「嗯……」佐伯加快了摆腰的速度，「如果御堂桑够努力的话……要我哭给你看也不是不可以……」  
「你这家伙……嗯！」  
「唔！！」  
分身对准敏感点狠狠戳刺，让佐伯险些倒下来。  
「哈啊……笨蛋，这样……你也可能受伤。」  
「不会的。」御堂的双手掐在佐伯腰上，配合着腰部的动作更用力地进入他，「这副身体的极限在哪里，我再清楚不过了。」  
「真是坏心眼的家伙。」  
「这一点承蒙赐教。」  
言语间毫不留情的相互攻击之下，肉体的交锋也愈演愈烈。佐伯的呼吸已经可以用凌乱来形容，脸上泛着红晕，生理性的泪水沾湿了睫毛，氤得镜片上也有些许雾气。胸前的红果分明没有被触碰，却都饱满地高高立起。小腹薄薄的肌肉下显现出紧张的线条，而高昂的分身则摇晃着不断吐液。  
被御堂抱的时候，佐伯从不伸手触碰自己的分身。他对于侵犯他人的乐趣了如指掌，因此能很自然地易地而处，判断怎样的对策能使对方更加愉悦。若是自己身处上位，让一个高傲男人在纯粹的侵犯下获得高潮无疑是至高的享受，所以反过来，他也乐意把这份乐趣送给御堂——焦渴中的忍耐固然难熬，但男人因此兴奋满足甚至迷恋的表情却更赏心悦目。每次高潮过后御堂总是抱着他亲吻，柔唇的抚触甜蜜宠溺，落在身上如羽毛轻扫，又如细小电流，总能让回旋在他身体里的高潮余韵再泛起波澜。  
「想去了吗？」  
见到佐伯不再接话，喉间断续溢出低低呻吟，御堂的双眼也融进了更为深重的欲望。嗓音因为情欲变得沙哑，动作不自觉地更加激烈，掐着腰的双手过度用力，恐怕已经留下青紫印痕——确实与佐伯口中的饿狼一般无二。  
「唔，御堂桑……」  
「嗯……快受不了了吗。」  
「啊……哈啊，就这样……唔……」  
「你这里，吸得太紧了，会很难动……」  
「嗯……因为，感觉很棒……御堂桑，按自己喜欢的方式做就可以了……哈……就算弄坏……也没关系。」  
「每次每次都这么说……」御堂恶狠狠地皱眉，盯着眼前眼角泛泪的漂亮男子，「总有一天，要真的弄坏你……」  
「呵呵……那样……啊！……」  
「唔！！可恶……」  
分身爆发的那一刻，腰部被狠狠压下，穴口吞到茎身根部，炽热的体液则随之灌进身体深处。强烈的刺激让身体禁不住想要逃离，但被强迫着把对方吞到最深、接受那些洒进体内的种子，却让身体和精神都体会到了另一个层次的巨大快感。  
自己，对这个男人……  
柔软的唇覆上来，从双唇开始，点扫过脖颈锁骨，在他胸前的肌肤上逡巡，直到他因快感而不断颤抖的身体平静下来。  
「一如既往，可爱的反应呢。」  
任由变软的茎体带着体液从后穴中脱出，佐伯顺势接受了御堂的怀抱。  
「这一点御堂桑也一样。明明全都射出来了，还在我身体里强烈地脉动着，真是个欲求不满的孩子。」  
话音刚落，身体就被紧紧拥住了。  
「真是好久，好久都没有这样抱着你了。」  
「嗯？」  
「上飞机的时候就在想，你会不会再也不回到我身边。」御堂的话语里，满溢着不安与思念。  
「怎么可能。」佐伯伸出手臂拥住对方的背，用让人安心的力度安抚着他，「就算御堂桑想要逃离我身边，我也会毫不犹豫地把你抓回来囚禁在我身边的。」  
「明明是抛下我跑开的家伙，你还真是说得出口。」  
「不管你相信与否，事实就是这样。」  
「为什么？」  
「什么为什么？」  
「做到这种程度的话，总该有个理由吧。」  
「理由就留给御堂桑自己思考好了。」佐伯低低笑起来。  
「你这家伙。」御堂无奈地摇摇头，「明明在那种事情上可以诚实得令人惊叹，其他方面却总是喜欢吊人胃口。」  
「关于后半部分，御堂桑也是一样吧。明明不是什么了不起的过去，却每次都避而不答。」  
「不是什么了不起的过去……」  
「只是普通的因为失去感觉而分手而已，不是吗。」佐伯看着御堂低落下去的表情，「就算因为强硬分手而心怀愧疚，也不必耿耿于怀到那种程度吧。」  
「佐伯。」御堂的表情变得认真起来，「关于那件事，我还有一些内容没有告诉你。」

佐伯微微眯起眼，依旧舒服地靠在御堂怀里，只是用聆听的姿态和手指的轻抚示意对方说下去。  
「关于那个研究员的事情……我是事先知道的。」御堂的声音放得很轻，「那一天我下班很晚，正好看到本城组里那个研究员从实验室走出去。第二天晚上本城告诉我他们研究有了新的进展，因为觉得蹊跷，就去查了监控录像。」  
「但是，只靠录像没有办法确定吧？」  
「但本城向我说起这件事的时候，毫不设防地说出了研究成果的关键点，从那种描述看来，那个方案和我们组所采用的方案相似的可能性很大。再加上后来查到的监控录像，很容易就能推断到底是怎么回事了。」  
「知道了这件事以后，你却没有告诉他。」  
「嗯。」  
「为什么呢？」  
「我本来想提醒他。」御堂深吸了一口气，「但是那天晚上再次提到这件事的时候，听到他说，『果然我坚持的研究方法没有错，当初那家伙做不出成果，完全是他自己的责任』……非常地失望，以至于什么都不想说了。」  
「完完全全厌恶对方了呢。」  
「但是，如果我那个时候能够说出来的，那个研究员就还有回头的机会，甚至升职竞争的胜负也会变成未知数。」  
「任由竞争对手使用了从自己这边盗取的方案，又掌握着相应的证据，的确在一定程度上可以稳操胜券。」  
「那个时候我并没有这样想，但从后来的结果来看，确实就是你说的那样。」  
「所以御堂桑才会一直自责？」  
「我在这件事上的做法确实不够光彩，即使有人非议我也无法反驳。不过，不仅仅是这样。」  
「嗯？」  
「从那个时候我就开始想……」御堂的手臂不自觉地把佐伯抱得更紧，「我大概是个相当冷漠的人吧。表面上用那种温和的态度对待他人，实际上却连自己恋人所遭遇的事情都可以冷眼旁观。」  
「……」  
御堂说的话，确实让人无从反驳。  
「明明是那样爱着自己，也曾经被自己爱过的人……一旦感情羁绊消失了，就可以残酷到这种程度。」  
「你所做的事或许确实比之前所说的还要恶劣一些。」佐伯打断他，「但本质上还是没有多大差别。御堂桑，说到底，这也只是愧疚感罢了。」  
「并不只是愧疚……还有一些其他的。」  
「哦？」  
「对你来说，或许太抽象了吧。」御堂有些无奈地轻笑起来，「关于自己还有没有能力好好去爱一个人……之类的。」  
「确实足够抽象，不过我不介意听御堂桑说说看。」  
「从那个时候开始就觉得，自己对待他人的感情是不是根本不如自己想象得那样真诚，哪怕在某个时刻下决心爱上一个人，也有可能在厌倦厌恶了之后把对方毫不犹豫地抛弃——但如果从一开始就知道会这样的话，」  
「会觉得索性不要开始比较好，是这样吧。」佐伯打断了御堂，「对待别人也没有必要过于亲切，因为自己实际上并没有那么关心他们。恋情更是没有开始的必要，如果哪一天厌烦厌倦了，反而会更深地伤害对方。」  
「佐伯……」  
「御堂桑的想法，我大概了解了。」佐伯轻轻笑了，「难怪那个时候，会表现出那样犹豫的态度来。」  
「不管怎么说，在被你吸引了这件事上，我真的一点办法都没有。」御堂轻声叹了口气，嘴角露出一丝自嘲的微笑，「明明一开始只是想要打压一下你的气焰，以为只要那样你就会退缩，没想到真的和你发生了那么多。」  
「但是，如果最初御堂桑对我毫无欲念的话，根本也提不出所谓『招待』的要求吧？」  
「或许是呢。是我明白得太晚了。」御堂的手伸上去，揉了揉佐伯的发。  
「如果从一开始就知道自己的心意的话，你应该根本不会接近我。」  
「也有这个可能。」  
「所以，能得到你真是太好了。」佐伯抱着御堂的腰渐渐压下，让对方平躺在床上，「把那些无聊的过去和担心都忘掉吧，我不需要你对我负什么责任，也有自信绝对不会被你伤害到。所以不管结局如何，在这段关系里，御堂桑只要负责好好享受就可以了。」  
霸道的吻覆下去，让两人再次陷入缠绵中。  
「佐伯……」带着凌乱的呼吸，御堂吻住佐伯的耳垂，「我爱你……」  
「我也是。」佐伯舒服地眯起眼，「要再来一次吗？」  
「太乱来了吧，你今天也很累了。」  
「话是这么说……不过明天过后，又要有很久不能做了呢。」  
「什么……意思？」  
「意大利那边最新开展的业务出了点状况，需要我临时去支援一下。」  
「听起来不是能够很快解决的问题啊。」御堂皱眉，「非要你亲自去不可吗？」  
「这边的工作都安排好了，一两个月内不会有什么问题。另外，海外市场的拓展经验也很有诱惑力。」  
「真是一如既往野心勃勃的家伙。」  
「我有一个想法，回国以后再告诉你——如果进展顺利的话。」佐伯自信地笑笑，「当然，我不认为会出什么问题。」  
「你的想法吗？那我可真的要好好期待了。」御堂也跟着笑起来，「不只是工作上，私人生活方面，我也想要多听你说起。」  
「私人生活？」佐伯短暂犹疑了一下。  
确实，御堂说过类似「感觉没有办法触碰到你」的话。然而……  
「还是不愿意对我说吗。」御堂叹了口气。  
「不……御堂桑是指什么呢。」  
「我知道你之前碰到了一些棘手的问题。」御堂似乎在斟酌着措辞，「恐怕是和我商量了也没法解决的问题吧。不过，如果已经解决了的话，能告诉我是什么吗？」  
御堂所指的，大概是关于泽村，还有这幅眼镜的事情吧。  
确实，目前看来，一切都进展顺利：泽村没有再来找什么麻烦，而即使戴着眼镜，自己也没有再失控过。记忆的断层没有再出现，甚至和御堂的感情也终于拨云见日。  
然而，真的完全解决了吗？  
无法肯定。  
佐伯抬手关了灯，无声地抱着御堂躺进被子里。  
「关于那件事。」轻柔的吻如同安慰般落在对方唇上，「回来以后，一同向御堂桑说明吧。」  
「佐伯……」有些担心地，御堂搂住他的腰。  
「一定会好好说明的，所以放心吧，御堂桑。」  
「是吗，那样就好。」  
「那么，晚安，御堂桑。」  
「嗯，晚安。」御堂在佐伯额头上落下一吻，「好好休息吧。」

闭着双眼，却睡意全无。明明身体能够那样强烈地感受到来自御堂的热度和力度，却依旧无法感到满足。  
（「明明是那样爱着自己，也曾经被自己爱过的人……一旦感情羁绊消失了，就可以残酷到这种程度。」）  
对于本城嗣郎的遭遇，佐伯连一丝同情都感觉不到。  
然而仿佛在什么时候，他也曾经历过同样的失望。  
（「一直以来，我都很不爽你！」）  
（「我一直在想，如果没有你就好了……」）  
可恶……  
在御堂感觉不到的地方，佐伯不自觉握住了拳。  
为什么，非要想起那种事。明明早已时过境迁，明明早已不是当年那个天真可欺的自己。  
然而无论内心如何想要否认，佐伯还是意识到了。  
不需要对方负责，也绝不会被伤害……说出这种话的自己，不过是在自欺欺人罢了。  
明明在想到御堂可能投入他人怀抱的那一刻，就已经失控地制订出完全就是犯罪的计划。又怎么可能，真的能够坦然接受对方离开。  
如果哪天真的像本城一样，被御堂抛弃……自己做出来的事情，只会比本城疯狂一万倍。哪怕明知御堂此刻爱着自己，可是只要稍稍想象一下那种场景，就已经几乎无法忍耐。  
绝对无法忍受失去。绝对无法忍受，再一次被背叛。  
然而，已经没有办法抽身了。  
佐伯睁开双眼，借着稀薄的月光看向御堂的睡颜。  
毫无疑问地，已经依赖上他了。  
「真是个狡猾的家伙呢，御堂桑。」  
极低的语调，带着轻微的叹息。  
「就算你真的没有能力去爱，我也已经爱上你了啊。」


	17. 破局

（「真是个狡猾的家伙呢，御堂桑。」）  
（「就算你真的没有能力去爱，我也已经爱上你了啊。」）  
一定，是以为自己已经睡着了，才发出那样低声的感叹吧。  
御堂孝典望着佐伯走向机场的背影，神情温暖而眷恋。  
佐伯克哉坚持不用他送进机场，于是他们在车里交换了一个长吻后道别。  
远赴意大利是佐伯的既定行程，哪怕因此留给他们重聚的时间只有短短一天。御堂本以为在坦白一切后，他们能有很长时间慢慢相处，解开彼此的心结，然而现实却把他的计划打断得这样仓促。  
御堂也曾想过，说出一切以后，佐伯会像短信里那样轻松恣意地告诉自己，那些过去的事情早已不值一提。如果不是听到那最后的低语，御堂也几乎就要那样认为了。  
只顾着自己一吐为快，把往事和心中的郁结一股脑儿推给对方，理所当然地认为以佐伯的坚强，或许根本不会在意自己这些情绪——果然……是自己太自私了。过去的阴影也好，对前任抱有愧疚也好，哪怕是再自然不过的事情，对恋人来说，也决不是能够轻易接受的。  
「不需要负责任」「只要负责好好享受就可以了」，御堂明白以佐伯的个性，一定会说出那样的话来。但佐伯内心是否能够真的那样坦然接受，御堂却没有思考过。  
……如果真的像佐伯所说的那样，做出那种事情来，一定会看不起自己吧。  
好在，那一晚没有沉沉睡去，听到了他的话。  
——为什么没有早点想到呢。  
御堂把头靠在驾驶座上，脑中闪过关于佐伯的一个个片段。并不是时时刻刻都游刃有余，也会生病，也会被噩梦惊醒，也会烦躁，也会像忍耐着什么般一言不发。  
并不是没有脆弱的时候，只是太善于掩盖，某种程度上，和自己那样相似——习惯沉默着，一个人做决定，一个人承担一切。  
只是如果什么都要一个人承担，连属于两个人的责任都要分别背负的话，身为恋人的自己存在的意义又是什么呢。  
仿佛下定了什么决心一般，御堂拿起手机，打开了一个联系人界面。

「喂，克哉！真抱歉，久等了哈！」球场出口，本多给了佐伯一掌久违的熊击。  
「没什么。」佐伯皱皱眉，拍开了本多的手。  
「这里我熟悉，带你去这边最棒的餐厅怎么样？」  
「好，不过如果是咖喱的话就敬谢不敏了。」  
「喂……真是的。我对咖喱的品味有那么差？」  
「说得也是啊。」佐伯若有所思。这家伙似乎对其他食物的品味也好不到哪里去。  
「什么啊……这幅表情。」本多嘟哝着，「嫌弃就直说嘛。」  
你一句我一句，说着没有营养的话，一路走到餐厅。这样轻松的时刻，似乎很久都没有过了。  
来到意大利后，佐伯的工作进展得很顺利，亏得如此，才有闲暇飞过来观看这位昔日旧友的比赛。本多那家伙明明早已不是职业运动员的最佳年龄，赛场上生龙活虎倒是丝毫不逊色，佐伯也算看了个尽兴。说到排球，两人又不知不觉聊起了大学时代排球部的事情。佐伯退出得早，对社团的记忆早已模糊，本多却还记得不少，说得津津有味。  
就这样闲聊着，不知不觉连餐点都上齐了。  
「说起来，为什么会在工作三年之后想到要继续打球呢。」  
说到这个问题，本多微微沉默了一下。  
「其实，应该说是毕业的时候没有能成为职业运动员更加合适吧。」  
「以前不是说，只想要因为爱好而打球吗。」  
确实，曾经的本多是这样说的。现在看来，那应该不是他的真心话。  
「嘛……那只是个借口。事实上是大四那年发生了一些事情，导致没有办法成为职业选手。」  
「嗯？」佐伯简短地回应，示意对方继续说下去。  
「五年前的春天。跟职业队的正式公开赛，我也出赛了。」  
「就是传说中大学排球队创办以来最强的一届吧。」  
「是啊，就是因为这样，即使面对职业队，我们也是很认真地想要一拼高下的。」  
「然后？」  
「结果在比赛之前，接到对方领队的电话，说是在比赛前无论如何也想见我一面。结果，本来以为能够在会面中听到很多专业级的话题，对方却开门见山地说，希望我们能够输掉比赛。以此为条件，队里所有人都能够进入职业队。」  
佐伯不禁轻笑出声来。  
「喂……你那是什么表情啊？」  
「你一定是义正词严地拒绝了吧。」  
「那是当然！……知道对方不是在开玩笑以后，我就离开了。并且，没有告诉队里其他人。我想即使说了，也只会让大家跟着我一起郁闷。」本多说着，喝了一大口柠檬水，又像是嫌弃味道般皱眉，「所以我就强装着没事的样子，和大家继续练习，参加比赛……然后，我们赢了。」  
「但是，事情没有那么简单，对吧。」  
「啊……明明取得了那么好的成绩。」本多的声音低沉下去，「我们全队的人却都没有被招揽。不仅没有被招揽，连曾经已经定下要进职业队的那些人，也都被拒之门外。那都是我造成的……」  
「……」  
沉默了半晌，佐伯突然笑出声来。  
「干什么突然笑啊？」本多睁大了眼睛。  
「没什么。那个时候，你一定受到不少指责吧。」  
「嗯……大家全都……没有一个人站在我身边。即使很努力地解释了，也只有几个人接受了我的做法，而超过一半的人都说，绝对无法原谅我。」  
「想想也知道会是这样。」  
「那个时候真的很低沉……或者说，那以一直……」  
「然后？」  
「然后……及还记得吧，protofiber的项目里，有一家客户叫做伊势岛百货的。」  
「确实有这个印象。」  
当时那家客户好像是由本多负责的，具体的情况佐伯却已经记不清了。  
「在那里——碰到了松浦。大学时候同在排球队的，并且，因为我的事情，失去了成为职业选手的机会。」本多说着，再次喝了口水，「当时真的没想到，那家伙竟然讨厌我到那种程度……」  
「哦？发生了什么吗？」  
「很多……说差点就被杀掉了也不为过吧。」本多苦笑。「打电话过来要求见面，到了会客室以后不知不觉就失去了知觉，再次醒来发现自己竟然在一个仓库里，吊在半空中，身上还被浇了汽油。」  
「那还真是够呛。」佐伯看着本多现在的样子，就明白当时只是有惊无险，「后来呢。」  
「要求我认错道歉，否则就杀了我……什么的。」本多低头，显示陷入了回忆一样，「说实话，那个时候……我也很迷惑。」  
「哦？」  
「内心深处确认自己做得没有错，然而看到那样激动的松浦，想起当年所有人指责我的场景……就不知道该怎么办了。」  
「然而结果到最后，你还是没有认错吧。」  
「嗯……」  
「那么，为什么活下来了呢？」佐伯像是在开玩笑一般，「不是说如果不认错的话，就杀了你吗。」  
「我也不是很明白啊。那个时候真的是下了必死的决心——说是放弃了也不为过。但是，那家伙却说，露出这幅表情到底是怎么回事，如果非要觉得自己是正确的，那就拿出对应的证据来。」  
「证据？真是奇怪的说法。」  
「是啊，那以后我也一直一直在想，松浦所说的证据到底是什么。后来看到你被挖角去MGN的样子，好像突然明白了。」  
「所以，这就是你的答案了？」  
「嗯，算是吧。」  
「确实是漂亮的答案。」佐伯的答案并不算违心——在赛场上仿佛找回了自己般活力四射的本多，和平时工作时给人感觉热情过头的本多完全不同。比起西装革履的场所，运动场显然更加适合这个男人。  
「现在想想，能走到这一步真是太好了——终于能够说出『我没有做错』真是太好了。」  
「哦？」佐伯微微笑着，看着这个感慨万千的男人。  
「那年比赛以后——其实，我一直在逃避。不管如何坚信自己当初的做法是正确的，从结果上来看，没有人认同我的做法是不争的事实。对过去闭口不提也好，说着把排球当做爱好就可以也好，全部都只是自欺欺人罢了。那样的我，想要说出『我没有做错』，其实一点底气也没有。」本多握紧了杯子，「但是——现在不一样了，现在的我可以说，即使没有接受那样的条件，我依然站到了球场上，成为了职业选手，实现了当初的梦想。」  
看着越说越激动的本多，佐伯也不禁眯起眼，更加认真地听了下去。  
「而且，如果将来有机会的话——不，一定有机会的，我会把我的理念传达给更多的人，告诉他们哪怕身在错误的环境里，也要努力做一个挺得直腰杆的人！」  
「本多。」看着本多激动到快要拍桌子的样子，佐伯不由得出声制止，「冷静一点。」  
「啊……抱歉。但是，事实就是那样吧？」  
「嗯？」抿了一口柠檬水，佐伯继续看着本多。  
「因为没有接受打假球的条件，所以全员都没有进入职业队——如果非要说这里有谁做错了的话，做错的也是提出假比赛要求的那一方，还有事后报复的人吧？」  
「你这么说也没错。」  
「然而那件事里，大家却全都把矛头指向了我。这难道不是问题吗？」  
「嘛，那些家伙即使明白你的做法没有错，也会因为不甘心而下意识地把责任推给你吧。」  
「但是，如果是现在的我的话，就不会发生那样的事情了，不是吗？」  
确实，如果看到遭遇挫折之后依然努力成为了职业球员的本多，大部分队员都会闭嘴的——那样那些家伙就会明白，自己没有成为职业队员并不是谁的错，只是自己解决问题的能力不足而已。  
「所以，我现在终于明白了。所谓正确，并不是简简单单的坚持原则就可以了，如果不能拥有力量，拥有事实来支撑的话，就什么用都没有。」  
佐伯会心地笑。  
「但是，就算是这样，也决不能在力量不足的时候就向错误的环境低头……如果在那种时候就放弃了原则和立场的话，即使以后得到了力量，也没有了可以保护的对象——只是空有力量的话，难道不是很寂寞吗。」  
佐伯怔了怔。  
「总觉得，像是在念什么台词一样。」半晌，他轻笑了一声，思绪却沉到了记忆深处的什么地方。  
「但是，事情不就是这样吗！」  
「总而言之。」佐伯顿了顿，「即使在错误的环境里，即使在被所有人背叛的时候，你也成功地保持了自我，直到等来了拥有力量，足以证明自己的那一天——就是这个意思吧。」克哉拿起一旁的水杯，示意性质地和本多的杯子碰了一下，「那么，恭喜你了。」  
「呃。」听到佐伯言简意赅的总结，本多突然不好意思起来，「总觉得，是我一个人的自言自语……是不是太幼稚了，哈哈……」  
「我没有那个意思。」佐伯淡淡道，「你确实变得成熟了，本多。」  
从戴上眼镜开始，就被自己刻意疏远了的男人，竟然在自己不知道的情况下，发生了这么多的事情吗。  
看着眼前红着脸埋头吃饭的家伙，克哉轻轻舒了口气。

「也就是说，从那天开始——不，应该说在那以前很久，孝典君已经不爱哥哥了。是这样吧。」晴子搅动着面前的咖啡，并不去看御堂。  
「嗯。」  
「那为什么不说明呢——明明有很多机会吧。」  
「因为不知道怎么开口。」  
「你也会有这种时候？」听起来，晴子淡淡笑了一声。  
「你应该能够明白吧。」  
「不，不明白。」  
御堂抬起头，看到晴子正望向窗外。  
御堂孝典认识晴子十多年，见过无数个她——俏皮可爱的，冷漠强势的，善解人意的，独断专行的。这个聪慧过头的女孩总有办法让他惊讶于她的一人千面，可就算千般变化，也没有一次，让他感觉她离自己这么远。  
「在你看来，一旦说出真相，我就决不会再站到你身边去——你是这么认为的吗？」晴子说。  
「……你一直流露出希望我和他重归于好的意愿，所以不知道该怎样告诉你真相。」  
「那么现在单刀直入地和我摊牌，是因为佐伯克哉咯。」晴子说完，面无表情地喝了一口咖啡。  
「嗯。佐伯一直很在意我的过去，但我不想让他再为此担心什么了。」  
「哥哥那边呢？」  
「很久之前就认真解释过了，包括我和佐伯之间的事情。」  
「那看起来收效甚微啊。哥哥说不定还觉得你在闹脾气——或者想要故意刺激他之类的。他恐怕不会轻易放弃。」晴子轻笑一声。  
「他会明白的。」  
「如果你这么坚决的话，我想是吧。哥哥对你的事情向来有点神经质，回国以后，恐怕还会有些麻烦——我会尽量劝住他的。」  
「晴子——」御堂看着晴子，眼神里微微有些惊讶，「你不责怪我吗？」  
「责怪你什么？狠心抛弃了哥哥，又一直向我隐瞒着真相吗？」晴子像是自嘲般笑了一下，「对你来说，我也只是本城嗣郎的妹妹。这么想的话，你的做法也没有什么不妥。」  
「我不是这个意思……」御堂睁大了眼。  
「这样的话，我也单刀直入地说明好了。」打断了御堂的话，晴子把咖啡勺放下，将碟子往前一推，俨然一副谈判桌上的架势。「孝典君，我可以向你保证，我对你的态度并不会因为哥哥事情而改变。」  
「是这……」  
「另外，」没有等御堂把话说完，晴子再次打断了他，「希望以后不要再自以为是地猜测我的感受了。」  
「……」这样严厉的话语，让御堂一句话都说不出来。  
「从那个时候起，孝典君就一直独自承受着这件事对吗。」晴子说话的时候，窗外开始下雨。先是豆大的雨点零碎地滴落，很快便响成一片，连空气中都蒙上了白雾。「因为觉得在和哥哥的恋情中自己是过错的一方，所以干脆连倾诉都放弃了是吗。」  
「自那以后，孝典君就不爱再听到哥哥的事情，甚至连性情都变了。我一直以为那是因为你还对哥哥余情未了。」晴子无声地苦笑了一下。  
「晴子。」御堂深吸了一口气，「我很抱歉。」  
「说着『抱歉』的时候，孝典君，你根本不知道你该对什么感到抱歉。」  
「……」  
「不管是照顾我的感受也好，心怀愧疚也好，从一开始就断定我不能接受你抛弃了哥哥这件事，太过武断了。」晴子顿了顿，「而且，认为我更在乎哥哥的境遇，只把你当做因为哥哥的关系才结交的一个朋友，这样的想法也错的离谱。」  
「我没有那样想。」  
「不用自欺欺人了。如果孝典君真的把我当做可以信任的朋友，从最开始就不该放任我误会你的感受。」像是有些疲倦地，晴子轻轻叹了口气，「确实，当我问你和哥哥分开是不是有难言之隐的时候，你没有否认，让我觉得很安心——哥哥可以不必太过伤心，万一哪天峰回路转，或许还有今后成为一家人的可能。但是现在看来，自以为是地妄图保护孝典君和哥哥的恋情的我，真是太可笑了。一直一直在你面前提起哥哥，其实孝典君很厌烦吧——我却还毫不知情地鼓励了你那么久。明明是抱着安慰你的心情，结果反而是添乱。明白过来这种事情以后，我只会觉得难过——」  
「这是我的错。」御堂抿唇，觉得口中咖啡的味道，似乎过于苦涩了。  
「这确实是孝典君的错。」晴子毫不忌讳地回答，「从一开始，就不该让我误会你的感受，因为对我来说，那也是很重要的事情。真的把我当做朋友的话，就把自己的感受直白地告诉我，然后信任我。你要知道，如果因为不清楚状况而伤害到你之后，我只会觉得更难过。」  
仿佛听到了突如其来的告白一般，有些无措地，御堂看向晴子。  
「和不爱了的人分手有什么不对？所谓恋情，本来就是需要双方的共识才能够达成，但任何一方都可以宣布解散的东西，我怎么可能因此而责怪你？尽管不愿意看到你和哥哥分手，但我更不愿意看到的是你们中的任何一方受到伤害。明明是想要站在你身边的，明明是想要安慰你的……结果，还是让你一个人承受了这一切。」  
「不是这样的……那个时候的鼓励，我确实很感激。」  
「会错意以后说出来的鼓励，就不是鼓励了，只是另一种形式的负担而已。」晴子的眼睛紧盯着御堂，「孝典君，我已经不是小孩子了，这些道理我会不明白吗。」  
御堂微微张开双唇，试图说些什么，却还是做不到。  
「过去的事情就到此为止吧，孝典君。」轻舒了一口气，晴子再次望向窗外，「孝典君只要记住，无论今后发生了什么，都可以完全信任我，把自己真实的想法告诉我——我不希望再因为误解了你的感受，而给你带去什么伤害了。」  
顺应着晴子的视线，御堂也望向窗外。  
「这场雨，和三年前很像。」半晌，他低低地说。  
「是啊。」晴子轻轻道，「如果刚才那些话，能在三年前就能传达给你该有多好。」像是想起了什么似的，晴子又摇头笑了笑，「不要再担心什么了，全心全意地投入到新的恋情中去吧。」  
雨哗哗下着，仿佛为了冲刷掉什么似的，丝毫不见停止的迹象。  
「我送你回去吧。」  
「孝典君忘了吗？我也是开车过来的。」晴子轻笑起来。  
「……是啊。我总是……」御堂也笑了笑，「晴子，你真的成熟了，成熟到有点让我不知道该怎么办。我从来没想过，有一天会被你说教。」  
「毕竟是男人嘛。」  
「那是……什么意思？」突然冒出来的论断让御堂不解。  
「没有听说过吗，从某个时间开始，女孩子的成熟度会远远把男孩子抛在后面。认识这么多年，我大概也终于赶超你了吧。」  
「这可真是抱歉啊。」谈话的气氛轻松下来，御堂也不禁笑了笑，「竟然败给你了。」  
大雨之中，一脸熟悉的轿车缓缓驶过来，停在咖啡厅旁。从驾驶座里撑着伞出来的，是个长发的漂亮女孩。  
「女朋友吗？」御堂问。  
「新来的助理。孝典君不会自己谈了恋爱，就以为全世界都在恋爱吧。」晴子笑道，「接下去还有应酬，就先告辞了。」  
新来的助理吗。御堂看着晴子走出门，在女孩的护送下坐进车里。  
那种满溢着温柔注视对方的眼神，可不像是晴子的风格呢。

佐伯克哉习惯且善于应付各种突发状况，不过在飞机落地时立刻接到情敌的电话大概不在此列。  
「如果你只是打电话来表示问候的话，我只能告诉你并没有这个必要。」佐伯的话语一如既往地冷淡，语气里倒没有一丝厌恶或者不耐烦，甚至听上去心情不错，「我好得很。」  
「是吗，听起来确实不像是差点被仇家要了小命的人呢。」电话那一头，晴子的语气也算轻快，「两个月平安无事，看起来事情解决了？」  
「事情有没有解决，本城小姐应该比我更加清楚才对吧？在获取情报的能力上，我还真是自愧不如。」  
「就算你这样夸奖我，我也不会感到高兴的。」  
「本城小姐掐着时间点打电话过来，恐怕不是想要找我闲聊的吧。直接说明你的目的怎么样？」  
「那我就单刀直入地发问了。」像是遇到了什么突发状况一般，晴子稍稍停顿了一会儿才接着说，「对于孝典君，你是真心的吗？」  
突如其来的问题让佐伯顿住了脚步。他微微眯眼，看着身旁一家装潢还算不错的餐厅。  
「为什么这么问？」  
「先回答问题怎么样？」  
收起了先前轻松的语调，晴子的声音透露出态度的坚决。  
「从没有这样认真过。」坦然地给出了答案，自然到连佐伯自己都惊讶的程度，「怎么样，这个答案你满意吗。」  
时至今日，对御堂的感情，已经没有丝毫犹豫的成分了。  
「你面前那家餐厅的厨师水平相当平庸。」晴子说，「不介意转个身的话，我可以给你留个空位。」  
佐伯依言转身，正看到一身职业装的本城晴子，正坐在对面餐厅靠窗的位置。

「亲自来这种地方迎接我，还真是煞费苦心啊。」  
佐伯毫不客气地落座，将公文包放在一旁。  
「你自我意识过剩了。」  
「哦？」  
「我要离开日本了。」晴子说得平淡，「两小时后的飞机。」  
「出差？」  
「或许。也可能以后就不再回来了。」  
晴子的话让佐伯略微惊讶。  
「怎么，不打算留在这里做他的骑士小姐了？」  
「骑士先生的话，这里已经有一位了吧。」晴子说，「如果你愿意保护他，我想我也做不了更多；如果你非要伤害他——我恐怕也无能为力。」  
「哦？……」佐伯饶有兴致地品味着她的话，「突然这样看轻自己，发生了什么吗？」  
「没什么，你没有知道的必要。」  
「这么说来，就一定发生了什么——你可不是随随便便就会说那种话的人。」  
「你只要知道，孝典君和你在一起之前，也从未对谁如此认真过就好了。」  
「包括本城嗣郎？」  
「哥哥？」她轻轻笑了，「你不知道他们的模式吗。一直一直，都是哥哥在宠爱孝典君，而孝典君就像个女王一样……」  
佐伯眯起眼。御堂和晴子所说的如出一辙，看来事实确实是那样。  
「那真是棘手，毕竟我可不是什么擅长温柔的人啊。」  
「所以一直以来我都不怎么喜欢你。」晴子说得毫不忌讳，「你会让孝典君很辛苦。」  
「并且还夺走了属于你哥哥的位置？」  
「关于这个……即使你没有出现，孝典也不会再喜欢哥哥了。」  
「原来你也知道啊。」佐伯哼笑一声，「那还叫嚣着和我摆出一副胜券在握的姿态来。」  
「是孝典君亲自告诉我的。」晴子抿了抿唇，「就在你出国之后。」  
「他说什么了？」  
「说你一直很在意哥哥的事情，但他不希望让你有任何担心。」晴子笑得有些无奈，「佐伯克哉，他是认真的。」  
「……我知道。」  
佐伯开口，才发现喉头有些喑哑，仿佛被什么不知名的情绪牵动着，连身体都有些僵硬，像是因为刚才听到的话语而泛着难以平静的波澜。  
他是被爱着的，即使在他感知不到的地方。被那个他最想要去依赖的男人，周全体贴地爱着。  
可能，不仅仅是幸运就能够形容的吧。  
「所以，谢谢你。」  
「嗯？」莫名其妙的道谢，让佐伯禁不住抬眼看着晴子。  
「我们初次见面，是我刚刚回国的的时候吧？说是工作调动，职业发展需要什么的，那都是骗人的。我之所以选择回来，完全是因为孝典君。」  
「那个时候，发生了什么？」  
「只是感觉。自从和哥哥分手以来，孝典君变了很多。不只是性格不再那么温和而已，总觉得他在苛责自己什么，什么事情都一个人承担着，和以前朋友的关系也渐渐变得不再那么亲密……每次通电话的时候，都觉得他比上一次更加孤独一些。我很担心。」  
「所以就想要回国陪他？」  
「嗯。因为希望哪怕所有人都不见了的时候，至少我能站在他身边。」  
「怎么，御堂他之前说过这样的话？」  
「只是开玩笑而已——我说羡慕他和大学同学还有这么频繁的聚会时，他说，看起来是这样没错，但大家都这样忙，哪怕谁失踪了三个月，其他人也不会有疑心的。」  
「……」  
「听起来很寂寞对不对。所以要谢谢你……尽管算不上你的功劳，但和你在一起以后，孝典身上那种孤独感就消失了。看着他那样认真爱着你的样子，总觉得很安心。」  
「所以，你就决定离开了？」  
「嗯。我要是继续留在这里，你也会觉得很碍眼吧？」  
「我倒是觉得有个竞争对手会变得有趣一点，当然，你是绝对赢不了的就是了。」  
「那还真是抱歉，我可也是有我自己的生活的。」  
「呵呵，那就只有祝贺你了。平心而论，日本这个国家确实不那么适合你，你在美国一定会有更好的发展。」  
「难得你会说出这样的话来啊。」  
「只是说明事实而已。」佐伯笑笑，「另外，之前你为御堂做的那些事情……也谢谢你。」  
「佐伯克哉。」  
「嗯？」  
「你有没有试过直接称呼孝典君的名字？我想他应该会喜欢。」  
佐伯睁了睁眼。关于这件事情，他不是没有想过，但确实从未找到实行的动机。或许现在，时机确实成熟了。  
「……多谢建议。」  
「最后，还有一件事。」说这话时，晴子的目光落在窗外，「哥哥回国以后，一定会和孝典联络，到时候万一发生什么状况——还请你对哥哥手下留情。」  
「你是说，他有可能会对御堂不利？」  
「孝典君，或者是你……哥哥的性格里本来就有极端的成分，孝典君恐怕是他解不开的结。究竟会发生什么，即使是我也难以预料。」  
「我明白了。」  
「那么……」晴子站起来，朝着佐伯伸出手，「我们达成一致了？」  
「算是吧。」和晴子握了手，「虽然我也无法完全保证，不过在条件允许的情况下，尽量不会让你失望。」  
「那么作为交换，当你需要借助我的力量时，我也不会吝啬。」  
「我怀疑会不会有这样的事情发生呢，本城小姐虽然手眼通天，可毕竟今后相隔两地，鞭长莫及。」  
「话可不要说得太死。」相当自信地，晴子抬起头对着佐伯笑了笑。  
看着这个比自己矮上半个头却丝毫不肯示弱的女人，佐伯的脸上第一次出现了发自内心的笑容。  
「啊，那就拭目以待吧。」


	18. 心意

傍晚。天台。  
「怎么有心情到这里来？」御堂孝典的声音从背后传来时，佐伯正微仰着头缓缓吐烟。  
「上来抽根烟。应酬结束了？」  
「嗯。抱歉，没能去机场接你。」  
「不用为这种事情道歉。」佐伯掐了烟，「新项目还顺利吗？」  
「嗯，已经没什么问题了。」御堂的神色轻松，看起来心情不错，「你那边看起来也很顺利，所以才比预定更早回国吧。」  
「没错，那边的问题尽管表面上很复杂，但只要梳理清楚，很快就迎刃而解了。」  
「真不愧是你。说起来，你今天还真是安分啊。」  
「怎么，难道御堂桑已经忍不住想要我过来侵犯你了吗？」  
面对面的距离，佐伯轻易扣住了御堂的腰，却没有进一步的动作，只是享受着身体拥在一起的触感。  
「你知道那是不可能的吧……」御堂微微蹙眉，却并没有表现出不悦来——对于佐伯这些挂在嘴边的言语调戏渐渐习以为常，「今天，有些话想要和你说。」  
「我知道。」  
「诶？」御堂的瞳孔微微张开。  
「在机场遇见了本城小姐——看来我不在的时候，御堂桑做了不少事情啊。」  
「你……已经知道了啊。」  
御堂环在背后的手抬起来，扣着佐伯后脑吻下去。湿润的双唇，温暖的触碰——仅仅是双唇相触而已，却辗转着让人停不下来。  
「佐伯……」像是克制着继续深入的渴望，御堂深深吸了一口气。呼唤的语气暗示着点到为止，扶在腰间的双手也传达出同样的意思。  
佐伯会意，伸出舌轻舔了一下对方的下唇，结束了这个吻。  
「想说的话，是什么？」佐伯依旧保持着环抱住对方的姿势，只是稍稍拉开了视线的距离。  
「佐伯，一直以来没有好好体察你的心情，我很抱歉。自以为是地认为坚强如你，应该不会在乎那些陈年旧事——或许因此很多次不自觉地伤害到了你也说不定。」  
「……」佐伯没有说话，只是看着眼前这双紫眸。  
「但是，我已经清醒过来了。之前在没有考虑你的感受的情况下，就把过去的经历和想法抛给你的我，作为恋人是失职的。」  
「御堂桑？」有些惊讶于眼前这个男人的自我反省，佐伯忍不住睁大了眼。  
「无论拥有什么样的过去，遗憾也好，愧疚也好，那都已经是过去的事情了。我不会允许自己因为这些已经毫无价值的东西，伤害到我现在最珍视的恋人。所以，不要说什么『不用负责』之类的话了……我想要对你负责，照顾你，宠爱你，让你能够毫无顾虑地享受恋情——那才是我应该做的事。」  
他早已做过心理准备——御堂可能会说出一些话，或许令他感动，令他惊讶，令他情绪失控，但当亲耳听到对方的话语时，盘旋在身体里的震撼依然超出预料。  
「佐伯克哉，如果是现在的我向你请求的话——你愿意和我交往吗？」  
隔着西装布料传来的温暖，身后手臂的力度，以及眼前恋人俊美脸庞上的认真表情。佐伯克哉微微笑了——不是公式化的微笑，而是纯粹发自心底，无法抑制的微笑。  
「我以为我们已经交往很久了，不是吗。」  
「但是，第一次向你告白的时候，你并没有真正同意吧——那个时候内心有很多疑虑，对你说了很敷衍的话。事实上我也明白，那个时候，没能给你想要的答案。但是如果是现在的话，就没有任何疑问了。除了如何维护好和你的恋情之外，已经没有任何顾虑了。」  
「所以想要像这样再告白一次吗？真是狡猾啊，御堂桑。」视线落在御堂的双眸上，佐伯只觉得整个身心都温软下来，如同独自战斗的士兵终于回归家乡，「既然你都说出这样的话来了，我也只能给予相应的回应了。」  
身体前倾，抱紧了御堂的后背，佐伯把下巴抵在御堂肩上，轻轻闭上眼。  
「泽村纪次的事情，御堂桑想要知道，对吧？连你都能够坦率到这种程度，我大概也没有理由继续闭口不言了。」  
「如果说出来会很痛苦的话……」  
「不。」佐伯打断道，「既然已经把你都卷进来了，我认为这件事情也有对你坦白的必要。」  
明明是极为厌恶的回忆，明明连一个片段都不愿记起。然而在这个男人的怀抱中，说出过去那些事情却似乎变得容易起来。  
来自同班同学的欺凌。鞋柜里的垃圾，书本上的乱涂乱画，椅子上的大头钉，写满了「去死」的便签纸。那些冰冷的笑声和恶意的眼神依旧能够清晰地浮现在脑海里。  
那个时候唯一站在身旁的挚友是泽村纪次，那个被他当做坚持上学的唯一理由的蓝发少年。  
然后是飘着樱花的毕业季。同班同学口中的真相，难以置信却被亲口承认的事实，还有泽村纪次带着扭曲笑容的脸。  
佐伯用极低的、只有两人才能听到的声音缓缓诉说着。出乎意料地，他没有在任何一个地方感到内心的疼痛——而曾经的他只要随意回忆起一个片段，就会觉得胸口沉闷钝痛。  
御堂就这样抱着他，安静地听着，一手轻抚着佐伯的后背。那些微小的、被安慰的触感，却在体内扬起一阵暖流，让他得以以一种平静的口吻继续说下去。  
然后佐伯知道，泽村纪次这个名字，已经从自己人生的书页里，彻底地翻了过去。  
「说完那些话以后，他就离开了。因为要上不同中学的缘故，那应该是我们在那时的最后一次见面。」  
「那么，后来呢？」御堂的语气平静而温柔，自始至终没有刻意说出安慰的话语，甚至没有出言指责泽村纪次的卑鄙，却更令佐伯感到心安。  
「后来，我碰到了给我这幅眼镜的男人。」  
「眼镜？」  
「御堂桑可能也见到过吧。那个留着金色长发的男人。」  
「嗯……那一晚你去公园见的那个男人吧。这副眼镜，是他给你的？」  
「是啊。在过去的时间里，你有感觉到我的人格有不协调的地方吗？」  
「不协调的地方。」御堂沉吟了一下，「最初的那段时间，确实有这种感觉，特别是不戴眼镜的时候。」御堂似乎明白了什么，「这就是你所说的……？」  
「嗯。概括地说，就是我戴与不戴这幅眼镜，被分裂的两种人格弄得团团转的事情。」  
「人格分裂？……虽然不是完全不明白，但你的话还是太抽象了啊。」  
「你这么想也没关系，反正全部都是从抽象的领域生出的烦恼。」  
「但是，现在事情已经解决了吧？」  
「啊，我想已经不会有任何问题了。」佐伯离开御堂的肩膀，转而将额头抵在御堂的额上，「有御堂桑在我身边，无论是否戴上这副眼镜，我都能够保持自我。」  
「……」像是在确认佐伯的话一般，御堂沉吟了一会，「既然你这么说，能让我看看你不戴眼镜的样子吗。」  
「请随意。」  
有些小心翼翼地，御堂的手指捏住了镜架，将眼镜取了下来。  
没有了镜片的阻隔，御堂的视线直射进佐伯眼底。视线的交汇仿佛暗号一般，两人的双唇再次交叠在一起。  
这一次已经不满足于双唇的触碰，御堂的舌扫过佐伯的牙齿，很快潜入进来，而佐伯也立刻用热烈的缠绕作为回应。  
手指抚着恋人的后背，向下划过西裤的皮带，佐伯被夜风吹得微凉的手很快热得发烫，指尖像是要烧起来一样。  
「佐伯……」御堂从背后按住佐伯的腰，试着阻止佐伯的行动。  
「怎么，不想做吗？」微微睁眼，在明知答案的情况下游刃有余地笑看着对方。  
「不想做是不可能的吧……已经是这种状况了。」  
正如御堂所言，紧贴着的下腹完全能够感受到来自彼此的热意。  
「但是，不是在这里。」说话间，御堂替佐伯戴上了眼镜，又撩了一下额前的碎发，继而弯下腰来，一手抱着佐伯的背部，一手勾起双膝，将他抱了起来。  
在佐伯的记忆中，上一次被他这样抱起时，最终身体落到了撒满玫瑰花瓣的床上。  
「御堂桑这是在扮演王子和公主的游戏吗？」带着些许调侃的意味，佐伯很自然地将手环在御堂肩膀上，「如果因为体力不支而倒下可是会出丑的哦。」  
「这点距离还是没问题……真是的。」御堂不禁笑出来，「单纯地享受一次被这样拥抱的感觉不好吗。」  
「我可正是在好好地享受呢？」说话间，佐伯向着御堂耳边暧昧地轻吐了一口气，「如果御堂桑不快点的话，我也不介意做点更享受的事情。」  
「你这家伙……」  
无奈笑着，一层层走下天台，回到公寓，直到进入卧室。抱着身体的手轻轻放开，佐伯后背落在床上的同时，顺势将御堂拉了过来，恰好压在自己身上。  
「真是……辛苦御堂桑了呢。」佐伯带着笑意吻住身上人的双唇，探进对方口腔的舌温柔缠绵，手上的动作却是与这个吻大相径庭的干净利落，几乎只用了一瞬间便打开了御堂的的皮带，拉下拉链，手指迫不及待地伸进去抚弄里面的肉块。  
说也奇怪，曾经在他对御堂的感情雾里看花的时候，常常急切地用身体上的索取来试图证明什么；如今彼此的心意已经一目了然，他的渴望却反而比任何时候都更加强烈。  
想要抱他，被他抱也好——如果他更喜欢那样的话，总之深深地结合在一起，去感受彼此的热度，最好永远都不要停下。从来没有这样焦灼地渴求过一个人，然而此时却完全沉浸其中。  
「御堂桑……不，称呼『孝典』也可以吧？」  
说出名字的一瞬间，御堂的手恰好探进了西裤中。只觉得那些手指稍稍停滞了一下，然后更加热情地爱抚起来。  
「当然可以……克哉。」  
从情欲浓重的嗓音中就能听出来，御堂对此有多受用。  
「那么……今天就一直用这个称呼，好好地宠爱你好了。」  
佐伯微微抬起臀部，任由御堂连同底裤一起顺利地褪下包裹在双腿上的西裤，有些喘息地亲吻着御堂的脖颈，一边拉扯开对方衬衫上最后一颗纽扣。  
「只是今天吗？……」  
御堂的手指向着窄缝中探过去，触碰到柔软的后穴时，那里反射性地紧紧收缩，仿佛要讲手指就此吸进去似的。  
「毕竟，『御堂桑』这个称呼……也很有趣……」  
「你这是……恶趣味吧……」  
取用润滑剂前，御堂也像耗尽了耐心似的，将外套连同衬衣一起从身上脱下，甚至没顾及到崩开了的袖口处的两颗纽扣。  
「呵呵……这一点，你其实再清楚不过吧？」  
「这话倒是没错……」  
御堂手法熟练地将润滑剂送进佐伯后穴，顺势探入一根手指，前后轻轻抽动着试探佐伯的反应。  
极为温柔耐心的动作，却让佐伯愈发焦躁。将近一个月不曾接受过男人的身体，想要顺利容纳下御堂胯下的东西，绝不是轻易就能做到的。而御堂看起来，也无论如何都不想令他受伤。  
「嗯……孝典，我想我有些等不及了。」抱着御堂的背，佐伯翻身将御堂压下，一手将御堂的西裤连同底裤扯到腿弯，「至少，让我先尝尝你的味道吧。」  
没有等待御堂反应过来，佐伯翻过身，俯下含住了御堂的分身。  
「佐……克哉？」  
「孝典只要继续就好了。」  
「唔……」  
御堂微微张开口。分身被粗糙的舌面舔舐，突如其来的快感让他在一瞬间恍惚起来，直到佐伯跨过身体，分开腿跪在自己两侧，御堂才意识到佐伯的意思，扶着佐伯的侧腰，再次将手指送入炽热的甬道。  
「克哉，你这里已经……」  
佐伯的分身垂在御堂眼前，柱身坚挺，前端饱胀得有些发紫，铃口处不断滴落着透明的黏液。甚至没有丝毫犹豫地，御堂也张嘴将佐伯的性器含进了口腔。  
「嗯……唔唔……」含着御堂的分身，佐伯喉间发出含糊不清的呻吟。仅仅是含着对方的性器，感受着后穴被对方扩张就已经令他沉迷了，如今自己的分身也被对方含在了口中……这三重的刺激让佐伯也不禁颤起腰来。  
「你这里……一副欲求不满的样子，在国外没有自己做过吗？」  
「唔……难道说，孝典在家……自己做过了？」  
「那当然没有——不过确实梦到过你。」  
佐伯沉下腰，眼角不自觉弯起来。他也曾在梦中被御堂拥抱，了解那种满溢着思念的感觉。  
「那么现在……是美梦成真了……哈啊！……」  
后穴被进一步地扩开，两根手指——还是三根？里里外外不断抽插着，不时灵活地玩弄早已被对方掌握住的敏感之处。御堂的舌也渐渐找到了能令他意乱情迷的所在，前后夹击的快感已经令佐伯分辨不清身后的状况，连舔弄着御堂的舌都慢了下来。  
「哈……这样下去，我可能会……」佐伯粗粗地喘着气。这并不能算是夸张。口腔被对方的硕大撑满，空气中尽是来自对方的雄性气息，下半身最为脆弱敏感的两处又尽数被对方掌握，毫无抵抗之力地被爱抚玩弄着。  
「不用忍耐也可以……如果想去的话，就去吧……」说话间，御堂将第四根手指也插入了佐伯后穴。手指的宽度将后穴彻底撑开，一瞬间令佐伯有一种被御堂挺身进入的错觉，紧随而来那灵活手指在敏感处的撩拨则让他全身发颤。  
「什……」  
「没问题吧？今晚也不会只做这一次……」御堂的声音低沉沙哑，透出来的浓浓的情欲味道简直是这空气里最佳的催情剂。  
佐伯感觉到后穴已经微微痉挛起来，分明是身体将要达到巅峰的前兆。跪趴的姿势让他腰部酸软，直击要害的玩弄令他浑身无力，而为御堂口交则分走了他最后的精力。佐伯只觉得被困在了阳光炽烈的沙滩上，浪潮汹涌来袭，而他却连动弹的力气都失去。  
「哈啊……这样……呃！！……」  
佐伯甚至没有来得及把话说完，随着御堂的舌尖舔舐过铃口，一阵令人眼前发白，几近眩晕的快感过后，佐伯才意识到自己已经射了出来。  
再没有力气含住眼前的硕大，佐伯趴在御堂腿根，以臀部微翘的姿态粗粗喘着气。刚刚享用过极乐的后穴激烈地痉挛着，而很明显地，御堂的手指还留在里面，每一次收缩都给他带来极为鲜明的充实感。  
等到佐伯的身体稍稍平静下来，御堂从佐伯身下挪开，使佐伯能够以更为舒服的姿势直趴在床上，随即附上去，从背后抱住了他，顺势握住了他的手。  
「嗯……孝典还没有好好释放呢？」感受到身后的坚挺，佐伯翻过手掌和御堂的手指扣在一起，「想要就进来。」  
「但是，你还没有硬起来呢？」御堂吻了吻佐伯的耳垂，舔舐过毫无防备的后颈，又用双唇一路爱抚过背部的蝴蝶骨，让佐伯享受得轻叹出声。  
「哪有这么快。」佐伯笑着，「你进来的话，我说不定会更有感觉哦？」  
「真是的。」御堂也笑了，「有的时候真不知道该怎么佩服你。」  
御堂拿起扔在一旁的枕头垫在佐伯下腹，好让臀部稍稍抬高一些，接着一手掰开柔软的臀瓣，坚挺的分身在窄缝中由上而下划过，直到停留在穴口出，然后缓缓进入。  
充分扩张又经历过高潮的后穴湿热柔软，恰到好处的紧致和颇为敏感的收缩反应让御堂不禁溢出了一声低吟。  
后入的姿势总是最深的。御堂甚至能感觉到进到最深处时，佐伯手指不自觉的颤抖。  
「不舒服吗？」握紧了佐伯的手，御堂轻声问。  
「不是……我恐怕舒服得不想放你出去。」语气里分明带着笑意，佐伯故意收缩了一下后穴。御堂对于他这种惯用伎俩早有心理准备，然而分身被柔软炽热的肠壁绞紧的一刻，却仍然舒服得呼吸停滞。  
「克哉……」情不自禁地用双臂紧紧环抱住佐伯的身体，发出长长的叹息，「能够得到你，真是太好了。」  
「在这一点上，我也一样。」  
回过头去，两人再次深深吻上彼此的双唇，汲取着对方的津液。紧紧身体相连已经无法满足彼此，佐伯不自觉地抬高了臀部，御堂也开始缓缓摆动起腰。  
「嗯……」分离的双唇扯断唇间的银丝，佐伯回过头去，撑在床面上，低喘着迎接御堂的动作。  
御堂的手扣在佐伯腰部，缓缓抽插了几下之后开始加大幅度。佐伯的分身原本已经半勃，在这样的刺激下很快再度充血饱胀，直直的立起来。  
「真是年轻的身体啊。」御堂一手抚上佐伯的分身，「这么快又是这副状态了吗？」  
「和年龄没有关系吧……你不也常常连续抱我很多次？」  
「对象是你的话，就没有办法了啊……」有些用力地，御堂狠狠顶进佐伯的身体，「只要稍稍被你撩拨一下，就是那种状态了……」  
「哈啊……这句话，原句奉还……嗯嗯！！……」  
「嗯……你果然，也很喜欢这种姿势啊。」御堂的喘息也渐渐粗重起来，「被这样压着做的时候，身体的反应总是很棒……」  
「是……这样吗……？」佐伯的手指紧紧抓着床单，眼前变得有些模糊。  
「啊……比起温柔的对待，似乎更喜欢被粗暴地侵犯……」  
「那是因为……哈啊……」腰部被掐在御堂手里，分身被玩弄着，肉体的撞击声混合着彼此的喘息，清晰地回荡在房间里，而身后的坚挺正锐不可当，不容置疑地一次次贯穿身体。激烈的快感让佐伯不得不将额头抵在床面上支撑着自己，这个姿势又使得臀部抬得更高。  
「因为……什么？」  
「因为……」佐伯分明觉得双眼已经湿润，生理性的泪水随着身体的撞击在眼眶中来回摇晃，每一次都差一点夺眶而出，「能感受到你的欲望……」  
「克哉……」御堂微微怔了一下，随后扶着佐伯的腰退出了身体，将人翻过身来压在床面上，抱起双腿再次贯穿进去，「看着我。」  
还未来得及适应姿势的变换，身体便再一次被侵犯至深处，本能反应让佐伯夹紧了双腿勾住御堂的腰，臀部热情地迎了上去。  
「……孝典？」  
微微睁大眼，佐伯有些迷茫地看着御堂。  
「毫无疑问地，现在在你眼前的这个男人，无论何时都对你怀有欲望。」  
御堂俯下身来，就着深深插入佐伯体内的姿势压下，将佐伯的双腿几乎压到与床面平行。  
「哪怕不是在床上，只要是能够和你单独相处，我的脑子里就几乎全都是和你缠绵的事情……甚至，就连还有其他人在场的时候，会议上，或者酒席上，也会冒出那种想法……」  
「……」从未想到御堂会说出这样的话，佐伯怔了怔，很快心满意足地笑起来，伸出双臂勾着御堂的脖子。「这些事情，我可从来都不知道呢？」  
「因为，如果说出来的话，就会更加被你牵着鼻子走了吧？这种根本无法控制自己的感觉，以前从未发生过……所以，不要再坏心眼地诱惑我了，这样下去，我根本不知道自己会做出什么疯狂的事情来……」  
「孝典。」佐伯扣下御堂的后脑，吻住了他的唇，用极低的声音说着，让彼此的双唇摩擦过每一个音节，「你怎么知道，我对你不是一样呢？只要想到和你拥抱在一起能够享受到多大的欢愉，就根本无心再做任何事……我可是一直在经受着这种折磨呢。」  
「克哉……」  
双唇紧紧相贴，舌头热烈地缠绕上去。佐伯已经记不清这是他们这一晚第几次亲吻了，只觉得这个吻快要耗尽所有空气。  
「我爱你……孝典。」  
「克哉，我也爱你……」  
直率的表白如同催情的信号，御堂再一次挺动起腰身来，佐伯则在那一瞬间紧紧咬住了唇。不断撞进体内的分身太过强势，仿佛将他的身体搅动得翻江倒海、快感连连还无法满足，连心和灵魂都要一并掠夺过去才算罢休。  
这一场相互征服的游戏，终究是输给他了吗。佐伯朦胧中这样想着。不只是身体，连同心和灵魂一起，被这个男人所俘获。  
然而，如果对方也是一样的话。  
「哈……孝典……嗯！……那里，很棒……唔！……哈啊……」  
难耐的呻吟冲破了喉头，佐伯任由自己在对方的冲撞下恣意呼喊，顺应着本能迎合着御堂的动作。  
「是吗，那就让你……更舒服一点……」  
同样喘息粗重的男人，抱着佐伯的腿弯，用力顶进佐伯最喜欢的地方。  
有什么关系呢，把自己输得一无所有，却也同时赢得拥有一整个自己的对方。  
「嗯……就是这样……弄得……呜……乱七八糟，也没关系……」  
「你这家伙……真是的……」  
「啊啊！……这个……呃啊！……孝、典……」  
「弄得乱七八糟……是你自己说的吧？嗯！……你这里……快把我……」  
抽送的节奏越来越快，很显然，身上的男人也完全沉浸在这一场性事中，在自己的身体里激烈地追寻着快感。  
「啊……很棒，对吧……在我的身体里……」  
「没错……一抽一抽地，吸着我不放……」  
「那是……哈啊……！！一起、去吧……我快要……」  
「那就，一起……」  
无尽的快感在体内爆发的一瞬间，佐伯的手指无意识地狠狠掐进御堂的肩膀，脖子后仰，近乎哭腔的尖叫毫无保留地冲破了喉咙。  
不需要顾虑什么，哪怕把自己完全交给对方也没关系，只要是这个男人的话，无论是未来还是过去，都不必再有任何担心。  
闭着双眼环起腿。将对方的分身深深吞入体内，感受着他将精液射入体内的炽热。  
睁开眼的一刻，身体被紧紧拥住，仿佛害怕自己会逃开一般的用力程度。  
尽管浑身脱力，却也依然将双臂环上去抱着对方。  
「克哉……」  
「孝典。」佐伯满足地叹息着，「怎么了？我不会逃的。」  
「嗯，我知道。」  
「不用抱那么紧也可以，我快要喘不过气了。」  
「唔，抱歉……」听到佐伯的话，御堂放开了双臂，「只不过，以前做完的时候，你总是会逃走，所以不自觉地……」  
「逃走？」  
「抽烟，穿上衣服，或者背过身去……」御堂笑得有些无奈，「简直像个得到满足了就恨不得对方立马消失的嫖客一样。」  
「这么说可真是过分啊。」佐伯伸出手，替御堂撩了一下额前被汗水沾湿的头发。  
「但是，听了你今天的话，我稍微有些明白了。」  
「嗯？」  
「因为曾经被那样背叛过，所以会害怕亲密，害怕再一次被伤害，才会想要什么事情都一个人背负，不是吗？」  
「谁知道呢。」佐伯微笑着，「不过，享受着和你的恋情，想要和你一直在一起，这些都是确定无疑的，无论过去还是现在。」  
「这一点我也一样。」  
「既然这样……」佐伯微微转头，附在御堂耳边，「抽屉里的东西，还不准备拿出来吗，孝典？」  
「抽屉？」御堂顿了顿，有些惊讶地看着佐伯。  
「床头柜第一格最里面，我给孝典准备了礼物。」佐伯放开抱着御堂的手臂，「去看一下如何？」  
将信将疑地，御堂翻下身来坐在床沿，拉开了佐伯所指的那个抽屉，将抽屉完全拉开以后，呈现在御堂面前的，是两个大小相近的盒子。一个自然是他即为熟悉的，另一个却从未见过。  
那个从未见过的，自然是佐伯从意大利带回来的。尽管准备了这种东西，佐伯却也为是否应该把它交给御堂而迷茫过，才想到将它先放进抽屉深处，却看到那里已经放了一个设计相近的盒子，里面的指环和自己准备的这一枚风格惊人的相似，内部则刻着自己的名字。  
原来心存疑虑的人，并不止佐伯一个。然而在那一刻，一切都变得无比明了。  
「这是……」尽管心里已经有了答案，御堂的语气里却仍然留着疑惑。  
「如你所见。」佐伯从背后抱着御堂，伸手拿起了那个盒子，在御堂面前打开。  
设计简洁，线条优雅，中间镶嵌着的钻石折射着闪耀却不突兀的光芒。  
「可以为你戴上吗，孝典？」佐伯用近乎调侃的语气说着，同时轻轻笑起来。  
「先我一步就这么开心吗。」  
如果此刻佐伯能看到御堂的表情，大概能被那两颊泛起的些许红晕再度勾起欲火。  
「啊，毕竟孝典的座右铭是『先发制人』，不是吗。」  
从盒子中取出戒指，佐伯顺着御堂的手臂滑下去，抬起左手，将戒指穿过对方的中指。  
「……」反握住佐伯的手，御堂打开了另一个盒子，拿出里面的戒指，「……一直很犹豫，用这种东西来束缚你会不会让你反感。也不知道真的到了这个时候，到底该对你说些什么。」御堂将戒指缓缓套进佐伯的手指，「克哉，从今往后……」  
戴着戒指的手交握在一起，两枚钻戒的设计并不完全相同，此刻却散发着相得益彰的光芒，仿佛从一开始便该是一对。  
「嗯，从今往后。」  
转过身来，再一次的拥抱亲吻。御堂只觉得这一晚如同被浸在蜜罐里，甜腻得没有尽头，却又百尝不厌。  
至于佐伯的吻技是不是越来越炉火纯青了，还没等御堂得出结论，身体已经被他压在床上。  
「那么，作为先你一步的奖励，接下来就由我来享用孝典了。」  
「……谁说过会有这种奖励啊！」  
「呵呵……」佐伯兴味盎然地笑起来，看向御堂的眼神却溢着温柔，「我说的啊，超过百分之五十的票数，可以通过了吧。」  
「超过？……」  
「因为，御堂桑的一部分现在在我身体里——它们的投票权由我来控制，没问题吧？」  
「……噗。」御堂情不自禁地笑起来，又是无奈又是宠爱地，轻轻抱住佐伯，「随你喜欢吧。」  
「那么，我就不客气了……」

清晨。  
克哉早早醒来淋了浴，回到床边时御堂刚刚醒来。  
「早上好，克哉。」依旧带着些许情事后的疲惫，御堂撑起身体，微笑着吻了吻佐伯。  
「早上好，御堂桑。」  
「不叫名字了吗？」  
「就那么喜欢我叫你『孝典』吗，孝·典？」  
玩笑似的语气，故意加重的尾音，让御堂有些局促的移开视线。  
「只是想要和你更亲密一点而已。」  
「亲密的时间多少都有，特别是以后。」佐伯收起了戏谑的表情，「先起床吧，否则工作可能会迟到的。」  
「说的也是。」  
拉开窗帘，清晨的阳光投射进房间里。放眼望去，窗外是一幢幢沐浴着晨光的高层建筑，玻璃的外形折射着眩目的光芒。  
佐伯静静地看着远处的景色，脸上浮现出志在必得的神色来。  
「在想什么？」收拾完毕的御堂站到身后，伸手环在佐伯腰上。  
「之前说过的吧，我有一个想法。」  
「哦？是什么？」  
「我打算辞职离开MGN，然后在下个月创建一家新公司。御堂，你也要一起来。跟我一起来的话，我一定会让你见到前所未见的风景。」  
「这么强硬，就没有考虑过我会拒绝的可能性吗？」  
「只要是你，就一定会来。」佐伯笑得游刃有余。  
「要在你这样自信过剩又傲慢的家伙手下做事，我还真是勉为其难。」  
这样说着，御堂握住了佐伯的手。  
佐伯低头，交握着手上，戒指的光芒相互映照着，与远处的建筑一样熠熠生辉。  
和他在一起的话，一定能够做出一番事业。无论眼前的道路横亘着多少阻碍，只要拥有这份彼此交握着的力量，一定，一定能够无往不胜。  
「只要和你在一起，我连整个世界都能掌握。」  
明明是狂妄至极的宣言，却给人一种斩钉截铁的意味。好像只要是这个男人说出来的，就一定做得到。  
「是啊。」御堂低低回应着，目光落在远处的建筑上。  
属于两个人的未来，正在那一片无与伦比的光芒之中等待着他们。


End file.
